Two in One
by Treeclaw
Summary: Sunpaw is a young apprentice who is plagued by blackouts and every time she comes out of one, she sees some tragedy that has occurred. However, her brother, Gingerpaw, is trying to figure out the odd behavior he is seeing in his sister. Sunpaw must free herself from these blackout in order to help her clan. Read to find out more. Bad summery, I know Please Read & review.
1. Sparrowcloud's Litter

Sparrowcloud awoke to a pain in her stomach. She looked down at her swollen belly that was full of kits.

"Is it time?" She thought

"Sparkfur-" She said as she prodded his leg.

"Mine!" He said as he unsheathed his claws.

"Sparkfur!" She said again

"What...?" He said as he slowly awoke.

"I think they're coming." Sparrowcloud said

"Really! I'll go get Willowshine!" Sparkfur said as he ran out of the warrior's den.

Sparrowcloud clenched her belly as pain erupted inside of her. The kit's were definitely ready. However through her pain, she was managing to think clearly about her unborn kits.

"I wonder if they'll look like me." Sparrowcloud thought

She looked at her ginger coat with very little black specks on her tail.

"Or will they look like Sparkfur?" She thought remembering his vibrant yellow coat

"Sparrowcloud! Sparrowcloud!" Willowshine called

"Over here!" Sparrowcloud called

Willowshine and Sparkfur came running towards her.

"We gotta move you out of the den! Sparkfur, help her up." Willowshine said

Sparkfur helped ease Sparrowcloud onto her paws. The two walked as fast as they could towards the nursery.

"I have to go and grab the rest of the herbs, I'll be back as soon as possible." Willowshine said

Sparrowcloud laid down outside the nursery, unable to move any more as fatigue hit her hard. She herd the soft breathing of Blackspot's litter.

"Lucky, she's done." Sparrowcloud thought

"Here, Willowshine told me to tell you to eat this after kitting." Sparkfur said

Sparrowcloud looked down at the herb and stared at it, wondering what it was.

"This better help me..." Sparrowcloud thought

"Sparrowcloud!" Willowshine called

"Over here!" Sparkfur called

Willowshine ran towards them carrying sticks and some other herbs.

"How in Starclan are those going to help me?" Sparrowcloud asked

"They're for you to bite on, it helps ease the pain." Willowshine answered

"And those?" Sparrowcloud asked

"Chervil and Raspberry leaves. I hope we don't need the raspberry leaves." Willowshine said

Willowshine chewed up the chervil and spit them out in front of Sparrowcloud. Sparrowcloud licked up the herb and felt the pain ease a little. She soon felt the first kit start to come out.

"Alright Sparrowcloud, relax and push." Willowshine said

"It's alright, you'll be fine and when this is over, you'll have healthy kits." Sparkfur said

Sparrow cloud pictured 3 healthy kits sleeping in the nursery, nuzzled up next to her. She pushed and pushed waiting for the kit to come out.

"There's a lot of blood!" Sparkfur said sounding worried.

"No, it's not a lot. Not fatal at least." Willowshine said

"Can...Can I have that stick now?" Sparrowcloud asked

Willowshine nodded and passed her one of the sticks. Sparrowcloud quickly picked it up and bit into it. She pushed out the kit and soon heard mewls coming from the newborn. Sparrowcloud felt it get picked up and heard Willowshine say-

"You just had a she-cat, Sparrowcloud."

"I think another one's coming." Sparrowcloud said

"Sparkfur, pass me those leaves." Willowshine said

Willowshine chewed up the leaves and passed them to Sparrowcloud.

"Eat these, it'll help with the bleeding." Willowshine said

"She won't die, will she?" Sparkfur asked

"No! Just to prevent it, I'm giving her some raspberry leaves." Willowshine said

"Thank you." Sparrowcloud said as she ate the leaves.

"Here, have some more chervil." Willowshine said

Sparrowcloud lapped up the leaves, she soon felt the pain return and quickly picked up the stick and began biting down. Sparrowcloud felt the kit begin to come out. She looked over at Sparkfur who was laying next to her while Willowshine cleaned off the she-cat.

"Here, finish licking her clean, I've gotta help Sparrowcloud." Willowshine said as she gave Sparkfur the kit.

He began licking it to clean it. Willowshine walked over and looked for the other kit.

"The heads coming out, just push a little more Sparrowcloud." Willowshine said

"What's going on here?" A tom said

"Reedstar!" Sparkfur said

"I heard odd noises and came to check them out? Now, what's going on here?" Reedstar asked

"Sparrowcloud's having her kits." Willowshine said

"Now! how many are there?" Reedstar asked

"One as of now, but a second one is coming." Sparkfur said

"Alright Sparrowcloud, push!" Willowshine said

Sparrowcloud bit down hard on the stick as the kit came out.

"It's a tom!" Willowshine said

"Is that all of them?" Sparkfur asked

"I'm pretty sure it is, I don't feel anymore." Sparrowcloud said

"Here, this is the she-cat." Willowshine said as she passed the newborn to her.

Sparrowcloud looked down and saw a vibrant yellow coat with flecks of black on her tail and muzzle.

"She looks like both of us!" Sparrowcloud said

"Yeah!" Sparkfur said

"Congratulations, Sparrowcloud." Reedstar said

"Here's the other one." Willowshine said

Willowshine placed the tom near Sparrowcloud and let the kit suckle next to his sister. Sparrowcloud noticed that he had her coat color, but without the black spots.

"I think I'll name this one-" She said pointing to the tom-"Gingerkit, and this one-" She said pointing to the yellow one-"Sunkit."

"Those are perfect names." Sparkfur said

"Gingerkit and Sunkit. The newest editions to Riverclan." Reedstar said

"Thank you, Willowshine." Sparrowcloud said

"No thanks necessary, i'm just doing my duty as a medicine cat." Willowshine said

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sparkfur. I need you to organize the hunting patrols." Reedstar said

"Don't we need to do Cedarkit's apprentice ceremony tomorrow as well?" Sparkfur asked

"Yes, I'll get to that as well." Reedstar said

The leader bounded away from the new queen and left her alone with Willowshine and Sparkfur.

"I'll leave you to rest, Sparkfur, you should help Sparrowcloud into the nursery and return to the Warrior's den and let her rest." Willowshine said

"Alright Willowshine." Sparkfur said

Willowshine turned and left leaving Sparrowcloud with her mate.

"Come on, let's move them into their new home." Sparkfur said

Sparrowcloud picked up Gingerkit and walked into the nursery with Sparkfur following with Sunkit.

"Here, lay down here." Sparkfur said

"Welcome to the nursery." A she'cat's voice said

"Who's that?" Sparrowcloud asked

"It's me, Wolfheart." Wolfheart answered

"Aren't you leaving tomorrow?" Sparkfur asked

"Yes, Cedarkit is becoming an apprentice and I'm leaving the nursery and returning to the Warrior's den." Wolfheart answered

"I'll see both of you tomorrow." Sparkfur said

Sparrowcloud watched as he left the nursery.

"Good night Sparrowcloud, and welcome." Wolfheart said

"Thank you." Sparrowcloud said

She soon heard the gentle breathing of Wolfheart beginning her sleep again.

"Sparrowcloud!" Sparkfur said as he ran into the nursery.

"SHH! You'll wake everyone!" Sparrowcloud said

"Sorry, here. Willowshine told me to give you these." Sparkfur said

"Alright." Sparrowcloud said

"She said they're borage leaves and should help you with your milk." Sparkfur said

"Tell her thank you and I'll see you later." Sparrowcloud said

Sparkfur nodded and left. Sparrowcloud shut her eyes and said-

"Good night Sunkit and Gingerkit."


	2. An Accident by the RIver

Sunkit awoke in the nursery with Gingerkit sleeping next to her. She found the soft light of the sun peeking through the Riverclan's territory.

"Today's the day!" She whispered

Today was the day when Sunkit and Gingerkit could leave the nursery and Reedstar would perform the ceremony.

Sunkit walked towards the entrance of the nursery and saw warriors walking in with fresh kill. She recognized her father, Sparkfur, returning with two other cats.

"Sunkit! Come back here, your not an apprentice yet." her mother said

She turned around and looked up at her mother, Sparrowcloud, who had a drowsy look in her pale yellow eyes.

"You know not to go out of the nursery without me or your father." Sparrowcloud said

"Sorry mom." Sunkit said

"Mom, when's our ceremony, I wanna talk to Willowshine." Gingerkit asked

"Why would you wanna talk to Willowshine? Do you have a belly ache?" Sparrowcloud asked

"No! I just want to know what a medicine cat's den looks like." Gingerkit answered

"Very well, I'll take you by there with Sunkit later." Sparrowcloud said

"Why do I have to go? I want to play with Seedkit!" Sunkit cried.

"Later, now come here, your fur's matted." Sparrowcloud said as she pulled Sunkit towards her.

"Mom!" Sunkit cried

"Sunkit! Sunkit!" a voice said

"Cedarpaw?" Sunkit asked

"Yeah! Come on, I want to show you something." The tom said

"Wow, you two have gotten along since you met that first day!" Sparrowcloud said

"Ma! Can I spend time with Cedarpaw instead of seeing the medicine cat's den?" Sunkit asked

"Alright, but listen for Reedstar! you're ceremonies are today!" Sparrowcloud said

"Okay ma!" Sunkit said as she ran out of the nursery.

She followed Cedarpaw away from the camp and towards the edge of the territory.

"I have to be careful too, I gotta listen for Mothstripe." Cedarpaw said

"Why haven't you been made a warrior yet? You're already a year old!" Sunkit said

"To be specific, 18 moons, but I think that Mothstripe is waiting a little longer." Cedarpaw said

"But I've heard the compliments she's given you! She always says how great you can hunt and your battle skills are fantastic!" Sunkit said

"I know. I think it's not gonna be to much longer." Cedarpaw said

"So what'd you want to show me?" Sunkit asked

"This!" Cedarpaw said

He lifted out of the water a little metallic thing. It was curved on the end with a little sharp point.

"What is it?" Sunkit asked

"I don't know. Some twoleg thing." Cedarpaw said

Cedarpaw tried picking it up with his paw.

"Be careful. You don't need it to get stuck in your paw." Sunkit said

"Don't worry it-" Cedarpaw began

He let out a yowl of pain. He lifted his paw and little drops of blood were coming out. The metal thing was lodged in his paw.

"Come on, let's go to Willowshine." Sunkit said

Sunkit led Cedarpaw back to camp. A few cats turned and looked at the apprentice who's paw was still bleeding.

"Willowshine!" Sunkit called.

"What?" She answered

"Cedarpaw's hurt!" Sunkit said

"Bring him here." Willowshine said

Cedarpaw and Sunkit walked towards the medicine cat's den. They entered and saw Gingerkit and Sparrowcloud in there too.

"You're here now!" Sunkit said

"Yeah, we're just finishing." Sparrowcloud said

"Yes, you two go. I gotta tend to Cedarpaw." Willowshine said

The two nodded and turned and left the den. Willowshine flicked her tail for Cedarpaw to come. Sunkit followed him towards Willowshine.

"Alright, what happened" Willowshine asked

"Cedarpaw took me out to the river to show me something. He took out that metal thing and placed it down. He began to pick it up and it got stuck in his paw." Sunkit said

"Alright, let me grab some herbs." Willowshine said

She turned and picked up some herbs and cobwebs.

"Alright, I'm gonna try taking it out. It may sting a little." Willowshine said

She gripped the metal thing with her teeth and pulled slowly. Sunkit saw Cedarpaw's eye twitch as he tried not to wince. Finally, the thing came out. Willowshine grabbed some cobwebs and applied it to the affected area. She grabbed an herb and chewed it up, she spit it out and applied the poultice to his paw.

"What was that?" Cedarpaw asked

"Simply marigold. It'll stop the bleeding." Willowshine said

"It still hurts." Cedarpaw said

"Of course it's gonna hurt! It's a wound. But here's a little comfrey root. It'll sooth it." Willowshine said

Sunkit watched as Willowshine chewed up the root and applied it to Cedarpaw's injury. She saw him relax as she let go.

"It does feel better." Cedarpaw said

"You won't need to stay here after sundown. You can leave whenever you'd like." Willowshine said

"Thank you Willowshine. And thank you, Sunkit." Cedarpaw said

"Why me?" Sunkit asked

"If you didn't help him back, he might've fallen or gotten hurt on the way back. You helped him back here to get what he needed." Willowshine said

"Come on Sunkit, your ceremony should begin soon." Cedarpaw said

"Right! Mom's gonna want to groom me again before I become an apprentice!" Sunkit said

"Yes, so you better get going you two!" Willowshine said cheerfully.

The two left with Cedarpaw limping a little.

"I hope the limp stops soon, or else Mothstripe's gonna wonder what happened." Cedarpaw said

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Sunkit said

Cedarpaw nodded and turned towards the fresh kill pile.

"Riverpaw! Bring some of that kill to the queens!" Sparkfur said

"Cedarpaw, you make sure that the elders have fresh bedding." Sparkfur said to the apprentice.

"Yes Sparkfur." Cedarpaw said

"Well, they're gonna have more help when Gingerkit and I become apprentices!" Sunkit thought

"Sunkit! Come here. I want you to look nice for the ceremony." Sparrowcloud called

"I'm coming mom!" Sunkit said

The kit bounded towards the entrance and sat down as her mom groomed her.

"Finally, I can become an apprentice!" Sunkit thought


	3. Sunkit and Gingerkit's Ceremony

Sunkit sat there as Sparrowcloud groomed her pelt.

"Mom! I can do this myself. I'm not a little kit any more." Sunkit said

"You're not an apprentice yet, so you're still a kit." Sparrowcloud said

"Sunkit!" A tiny voice said

A little white tom with black spots all over his body bounded over to Sunkit.

"Seedkit!" Sunkit said

"Not now Seedkit, Sunkit and Gingerkit have their ceremonies today!" Sparrowcloud said happily.

"Wow! You get to be an apprentice! I have to stay here another moon." Seedkit said

"Well, at least you'll have Ashkit." Gingerkit said

"I know, but I like having other cats, aside from my sister, to play with." Seedkit said

"Well, Daisyface is expecting her kits shortly." Lightpatch said

"She is Mom! I get to have more friends!" Seedkit said happily.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join in the center of the camp!" Reedstar announced.

"It's time, come on." Sparrowcloud said

Sunkit leaped up and ran towards the entrance with Gingerkit tailing her. Sparrowcloud was straining not to say anything, knowing that they're not newborns any more. Gingerkit turned around to Sparrowcloud.

"Mom, it's alright. We'll always be here. It's not like we're leaving!" Gingerkit said

"I know. It's time for me to let go a little." Sparrowcloud said

"Come on guys!" A tom said

"Dad!" Sunkit said as she ran towards Sparkfur

"Hello Sunkit!" He said happily

"Hey Dad!" Gingerkit said

"Sparkfur, it's good to see you. You've been so busy." Sparrowcloud said

"Well, leaf-bare is approaching, and we need strong warriors and plenty of food." Sparkfur said

"Dad! You're gonna be at the ceremony, right?" Gingerkit asked

"Now why would I miss my first children's ceremony?" Sparkfur asked

"I knew you wouldn't." Sunkit said

"Also, I need my deputy." Reedstar said

"Reedstar!" Sunkit exclaimed

"Sir Reedstar!" Gingerkit said

"Hello young ones." Reedstar said

"Hello sir. It is time, correct?" Sparkfur asked

"Yes, bring them to the rock ledge and the ceremony can begin." Reedstar said

Sparkfur nodded and watched as Reedstar walked away.

"Come on kits, the faster we're there, the faster you're apprentices."Sparkfur said

At this, the kits sped up and ran ahead of Sparkfur and leapt onto the ledge.

"Slow down little ones, there's no rush." Reedstar said

The two kits nodded quickly as Reedstar walked ahead of them.

"Reedstar..." Gingerkit said

"Yes, Gingerkit?" Reedstar asked

"I... I want to be a medicine cat apprentice." Gingerkit said

"You do?" Sunkit said

"Yes, when I was in her den, I felt at home." Gingerkit said

"Very well, did you get approval from Willowshine." Reedstar asked

"Well..." Gingerkit began

"Yes, I do give my approval." A she cat's voice said

"Willowshine!" Gingerkit said

"Hello Gingerkit. It is great that you want to be a medicine cat apprentice and I would love to have you as one." Willowshine said

"Thank you! I won't let you down." Gingerkit said

"Gingerkit,

"Very well, now let the ceremony begin!" Reedstar said

Sunkit and Gingerkit sat behind Reedstar as he began the ceremony-

"Welcome Riverclan to the apprenticeship ceremony for Sunkit, by naming apprentices we show that Riverclan will remain strong. Sunkit, until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw." Reedstar said

"Now Gingerkit, until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Gingerpaw." Reedstar said

"Wolfheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be Sunpaw's mentor. You have shown great courage and battle-strategy and I'm sure you will pass it on to Sunpaw." Reedstar said

Sunpaw saw Wolfheart nod as she walked up to her and touched noses with her new apprentice.

''Willowshine, may you come up here." Reedstar said

Willowshine leapt onto the ledge and began her part-

"Cats of Riverclan, you know I won't be here forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who shows kindness and intelligence, so my apprentice shall be Gingerpaw." Willowshine said

"Gingerpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Willowshine?" Reedstar asked

"Yes." Gingerpaw said

"Then tonight, for it is the half moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to gain acceptance as a medicine cat apprentice by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Willowshine said

"Good luck Gingerpaw, from all of Riverclan." Reedstar said

Sunpaw jumped down from the ledge and landed near Wolfheart.

"Hello Sunpaw, you don't know this but, I saw you when you were just born as you Mom brought you into the nursery." Wolfheart said

"Really!" Sunpaw said

"Yes! Now, tomorrow is going to be your first day, I'm going to give you a tour of Riverclan territory. But for tonight, you may rest in the apprentice den." Wolfheart said

"Great!" Sunpaw said

"Sunpaw!" Sparrowcloud called

"Hi mom!" She said as her mom approached

"Hello Wolfheart." Sparrowcloud said happily

"Mom! Is it true that Wolfheart was there when I was born?" Sunpaw asked

"Well, she wasn't there as you were being born, but was in the nursery with Cedarpaw." Sparrowcloud said

"Your Cedarpaw's mom!" Sunpaw said

"Yeah." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw studied Wolfheart and noticed that they both had yellow eyes and a gray coat.

"He's built like Birchheart." Wolfheart said

"Didn't he join the elders?" Sparrowcloud asked

"Yes, right after he found out I was having kits. I knew he was getting old since he is moons older then me." Wolfheart said

"Well, Cedarpaw can carry on his legacy." Gingerpaw said as she joined the conversation.

"Well, you two can go and join the apprentice den and talk about finally becoming apprentices." Sparrowcloud said

"Good idea mom!" Sunpaw said

"Come on, I'll race you!" Gingerpaw said

"You're on!" Sunpaw said

The two ran towards the entrance and Sunpaw skidded in, beating Gingerpaw.

"I win!" Sunpaw said

"Hey Sunpaw! Welcome to the apprentice den." Cedarpaw said as he entered the den

"It's so big!" Sunpaw said

"Yeah, it's gonna be smaller with five apprentices in here." Cedarpaw said

"Five?" Sunpaw said

"Yeah, me, you, Gingerpaw, Riverpaw, and Frogpaw." Cedarpaw said

"Actually, I chose to be a medicine cat apprentice, so I'm sleeping in Willowshine's den." Gingerpaw said

"Wow! You get to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Cedarpaw said

"Riverpaw! Riverpaw!" A tom yowled

"Why do you need Riverpaw, Barkpelt?" Sunpaw asked

"Because he's my apprentice. I need to test him today." Barkpelt said

"I think he's near the fresh kill pile." Cedarpaw said

"Thank you." Barkpelt said

"Don't you think that he should be a warrior now?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yeah. He's a moon and a half older than me and he's still an apprentice." Cedarpaw said

"Wow!" Sunpaw said

"Maybe Barkpelt's going to test him and he going to become a warrior!" Gingerpaw said

"Maybe..." Cedarpaw said

"Gingerpaw!" Willowshine shouted

"Over here!" Gingerpaw said

"Ah, there you are. We're heading to the Moonpool." Willowshine said

"Now?" Gingerpaw said

"Yes, it's the half moon tonight and medicine cats and their apprentices meet up and speak to Starclan." Willowshine said

"I know but the sun is just setting." Gingerpaw said

"It takes a while to reach it. Once you're there you can meet the other medicine cats and their apprentices."

"Alright, bye guys." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw watched as her brother left the cave, going to where his destiny lied.


	4. Gingerpaw's Journey to the Moonpool

Gingerpaw followed Willowshine towards the edge of the territory.

"Why are we leaving the clan?" Gingerpaw asked

"We must go to the Moonpool, and to get there we must go to the border of Thunderclan and Windclan and find the stream between the two territories. We follow it to the Moonpool. But, you can meet everyone else before we head out." Willowshine said

"Really! Thanks!" Gingerpaw said

Willowshine nodded and leapt into a small stream.

"Follow me." Willowshine said

"Hey!" a she-cat's voice rang out in the night

"Ashstar!" Willowshine said

"Why are you in Windclan territory?" A spotted tom asked

"We're visiting the Moonpool." A tom's voice said

"Kestrelflight! It's the half moon already?" Ashstar said

"Yes, now go back to patrolling. This is for medicine cats-Snowpaw! Don't even try going into that thorn bush!" Kestrelflight said

"Sorry Kestrelflight." A squeaky voice said

Gingerpaw saw a little white figure come out from the thorn areas.

"How old are you?" Gingerpaw asked

"8 moons." The little tom said

"His mom is Littlefoot. So he got his size from her, but he is fast!" Kestrelflight said

"I'll see you back at camp, Kestrelflight." Ashstar said

"Very well Ashstar." He responded

The leader ran towards her camp and left the 4 cats alone.

"Hello Willowshine. Who's this one?" Kestrelflight asked

"My new apprentice, Gingerpaw." Willowshine said

"So, this is your first time to the Moonpool." Kestrelflight said

"Yep!" Gingerpaw said happily

"Snowpaw, come meet Gingerpaw." Kestrelflight said

"Hi!" He squeaked

"Why do you have a squeaky voice?" Gingerpaw said

"They both have it, but it should deepen eventually." Kestrelflight said

"You have a sibling!" Gingerpaw exclaimed

"Yep! His name is Smokepaw." He answered

"I got a sister named Sunpaw. We just became apprentices today!" Gingerpaw said

"That's great!" Snowpaw said

"Willowshine, do you what's taking Jayfeather and Darkpatch?" Kestrelflight said

"I'm here! But where's Jayfeather?" A black and white she cat said

"Hello Darkpatch." Willowshine said

"Hey there Willowshine." She responded

"Where's Emberpaw?" Kestrelflight asked

"He should be here-" Darkpatch began

"Darkpatch! Darkpatch!" A tom's voice said

"Emberpaw, over here!" Kestrelflight said

"Am I last?" A voice said

Gingerpaw turned and saw a small gray cat come out of the undergrowth.

"Jayfeather! Finally, we've been waiting for you." A red and black cat said

"Hello to you too Emberpaw." Jayfeather said

'Why did you take so long?" Darkpatch asked

"Bramblestar is on his last life and is very close to joining Starclan. Squirrelflight is with him now." Jayfeather said

"He was a good leader." Willowshine said

"Yes, we will miss him when he goes." Jayfeather said

"Well, let's get going. The moon's almost in ready position." Kestrelflight said

The cats nodded and began following Kestrelflight up the stream. Gingerpaw looked down and saw millions of stars glitter in the stream.

"I wish I could see the stars..." Jayfeather said

"Just look down or up! There all over the place." Gingerpaw said

"I can't see!" He exclaimed

Gingerpaw flinched at the ferocity in his voice and saw sorrow appear in his eyes.

"I was born like this. I was teased because of it and felt like I was useless to my clan. I hated my mentors-" Jayfeather said

"Brightheart and Longtail?" Gingerpaw said

"How did you know that?" Jayfeather asked

"I saw some odd things. I saw a white rock shaped like a heart, a long mouse's tail, and a jay's feather next to it." Gingerpaw said

"But how did you guess at them being my mentors?" Jayfeather asked

"You said their names and I guessed." Gingerpaw answered

"That was excellent interpretation Gingerpaw. You may receive more signs later on and have to do that and you can figure out them so fast!" Willowshine said

"It was and you were right. I didn't answer to them and discovered that I could enter other cat's dreams. When I saw Leafpool's-" Jayfeather choked on the last name

"Who was that?" Gingerpaw asked

"The medicine cat before me. I still miss her. She got me into being a medicine cat because of one of my gifts." Jayfeather said

"Gifts?" Gingerpaw asked

"One is going into other cat's dreams and the other is a great sense of smell. Think of yours then triple it's power!" Jayfeather said

"Jayfeather, why don't you have an apprentice?" Snowpaw asked

"I haven't found the right cat. There is a litter of kits that Cherrypelt has had and are about to be apprenticed and Flowerkit has shown interest in medicine." Jayfeather said

"Maybe she's the next medicine cat!" Snowpaw said

"Yeah!" Gingerpaw said

"Hey guys! We're here." Darkpatch said

Gingerpaw's excitement increased, he was about to be accepted by Starclan as a medicine cat apprentice! He bounded towards the cave where the Moonpool was located.

"Gingerpaw! Hold up! Some of us can't see!" Jayfeather said

"And are old!" Kestrelflight said

"How old are you?" Gingerpaw asked

"90 moons." Kestrelflight said

"Whoa! You're almost as old as Firestar, and without the nine lives." Jayfeather said

"Yes, Yes now can we get going." Kestrelflight said

"Alright." Jayfeather said

The cats walked into the cave and towards a glimmering circle that was filled with stars. The moon came into position and lit up the cave.

"Great Starclan this is beautiful!" Gingerpaw said

"Yes, this place was actually discovered by Leafpool." Willowshine said

"Hence the second part of her name." Darkpatch said

"How old was she when she died?" Snowpaw asked

"54 moons." Jayfeather said

"Come on, the moon won't sit there all night." Darkpatch said

"Very well. I shall do Gingerpaw's ceremony first." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw walked forward.

"Gingerpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?" Willowshine asked

"Yes." Gingerpaw answered

"Then come forward." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw walked forward with each step, a feeling of anticipation and confidence grew in her.

"This is my destiny." Gingerpaw thought

"Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accordance with your will." Willowshine said

Willowshine pointed her tail towards the Moonpool and all the cats followed them. Willowshine took a drink of the water, laid down, and closed his eyes. The other medicine cats and their apprentices followed. Finally, Gingerpaw stepped forwards and stuck his tongue in the water. He felt it's icy taste hit his tongue as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"I hope Starclan accepted me." Gingerpaw thought

Gingerpaw soon saw a scene of complete darkness with screams of cats all around him. He turned around frantically, looking for the cats, he soon fell straight down and hit the ground with a hard thud. He looked up and saw a pure black cat with orange eyes glaring at him. At that moment, Gingerpaw woke up and saw that all the other cats began waking up. He shook viciously and Willowshine noticed this and said-

"Gingerpaw, what happened?"

"I...I heard screams of cats, but I...I couldn't see them and I was surrounded in darkness. Then I saw a pure black cat with orange eyes, staring at me..." He said

Willowshine looked down with pride and worry shining in her bright green eyes.

"Why are you proud!? I just had a terrifying dream!" Gingerpaw exclaimed

"Gingerpaw, when you have prophetic dreams like that, it means you were accepted by Starclan! You're a medicine cat apprentice!" Willowshine said

"Really! Yay! I'm a medicine cat apprentice!" Gingerpaw said

"Now let's head home, I have to make sure Bramblestar is okay." Jayfeather said

All the cats nodded and headed out of the cave. Gingerpaw pushed the dream to the back of his head and walked on, feeling confident that he made the right choice of becoming Willowshine's apprentice. He walked with the rest of the medicine cats away from the Moonpool and towards their meeting spot. Gingerpaw walked over to Snowpaw, wondering about his dreams.

"Hey Snowpaw." Gingerpaw said trying to sound happy

"Hey Gingerpaw, what was your dream about? I heard you talking to Willowshine and you sounded terrified." Snowpaw said

"I...I didn't see much, but heard terrible things. I heard screeches of terrified cats and I couldn't see what was causing them. Then I saw some cat come out with glaring orange eyes." Gingerpaw said

"Whoa...That does sound terrifying! Mine was sort of confusing and I don't understand it too well." Snowpaw said

"What was it?" Gingerpaw asked

"I...I heard someone saying- Sun to cause terror and saw the outline of a black tom." Snowpaw said

Gingerpaw stared at him in confusion, the little tom saw this and said-

"Yeah, I know. It is confusing. But Starclan doesn't make things clear." Snowpaw said

"Snowpaw! Let's go. We can't stay here and chat all night!" Kestrelflight said

"Yes sir... See ya Gingerpaw!" Snowpaw said

The white tom ran towards his mentor and they headed into Riverclan territory.

"We must get going as well." Darkpatch said

"As do I. I must get back to Bramblestar." Jayfeather said

Willowshine nodded and motioned for Gingerpaw to follow her. He turned away from the other medicine cats, still wondering what Snowpaw's prophecy line meant.

"Sun to cause terror..." Gingerpaw thought

**Oooo what do their dreams mean? I can't wait to write it. Also, thanks to those people who reviewed it, it let's me know how you feel about my writing_. _**


	5. Being an Apprentice

Sunpaw walked towards the nursery with a finch a mouse in her jaws.

"Alright, so the elders have bedding and Cedarpaw's feeding them. This is all I have left to do." Sunpaw thought

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" A little voice said

"Heq Sedket." Sunpaw said through the fresh kill

"Guess what!" Seedkit said

"What?" Sunpaw said

"Daisyface is having her kits soon! She said that they should be here in a few days!" Seedkit said

"That's great, now you get to have some other friends." Sunpaw said

"Do you know when I'll become an apprentice?" Seedkit asked

"No, Reedstar decides that." Sunpaw said

"Can you ask him?" Seedkit asked

"How many moons are you?" Sunpaw asked

"Five." Seedkit said

"Then one more moon-" Sunpaw began

"Sunpaw!" Wolfheart said

"Yes Wolfheart."

"I suggest you turn in for the night, tomorrow begins you training." Wolfheart said

"Really! Okay, I'll head to the den and get some sleep. Bye Seedkit." Sunpaw said

"Bye Sunpaw!" She exclaimed

Sunpaw ran towards the apprentices den and soon bumped into another apprentice.

"Hey! Watch it!" The other cat exclaimed

"Cedarpaw?" Sunpaw said

"Sunpaw? Why were you running?" He asked

"I'm going to sleep. I begin my training tomorrow." Sunpaw said

"Hey! Maybe we could train together!" Cedarpaw said

"Yeah! I'll ask Wolfheart!" Sunpaw said

She dashed off towards her mentor. She saw the she-cat talking to Sparrowcloud.

"I can't believe that their apprentices already!" Sparrowcloud said

"Mom! Can I talk to Wolfheart real quick?" Sunpaw asked

"Of course." Sparrowcloud said

"Wolfheart, can I train with Cedarpaw tomorrow?" She asked

"I'll ask Mothstripe." Wolfheart asked

"It's fine with me." A gold she cat with multiple brown stripes said

"So you're Mothstripe!" Sunpaw said

"Yup, I got to train Reedstar's first apprentice!" She said

"What?" Sunpaw said

"Cedarpaw was Reedstar's first apprentice. By that I mean that Reedstar did his first apprentice ceremony for Cedarpaw." Mothstripe said

"So, he wasn't leader for long." Sunpaw said

"No, Mistystar died a few moons ago from greencough. You two were born about five moons after that. She was on her last life and was kind of old. If she was a normal warrior, she would have been an elder. So I'm not surprised she caught it but it's still sad" Mothstripe said

"Wow..." Sunpaw said

"So, we'll train tomorrow after we've all eaten." Wolfheart said

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Sunpaw said

She turned and headed towards the den and saw all of the apprentices that were supposed to be there. Riverpaw and Frogpaw were sleeping and Cedarpaw was grooming his face.

"Hey Sunpaw." Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to the gray tom and sat down next to him. She began grooming her pelt and heard Cedarpaw say-

"What did Wolfheart say?"

"She said it was fine. So did Mothstripe." Sunpaw said

"Really! We get to train together! You'll love Mothstripe, she's really interesting." Cedarpaw said

"Great! I can't wait for tomorrow." Sunpaw said

She let out a yawn and closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was Frogpaw's mumbling in his sleep.

"Sunpaw...Sunpaw!" A voice said

"Not now Gingerpaw..." Sunpaw said

"No, it's me, Cedarpaw." He said

"Cedarpaw?" Sunpaw said

"Yeah, I got you your meal. It's fish." He said

"Really! I love fish!" Sunpaw said

"Great! It was freshly caught. I saw Spottedtail returning with Airfoot and Windstorm." Cedarpaw said

"Great! Now let's eat!" She said excitedly

The two dug into their fresh kill. Only stopping to talk and breath.

"So, what do you learn?" Sunpaw asked

"Hunting, battle moves, oh and on the first day, you go on a tour of the territory!" Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw took the final bite of her fish and began licking her paws.

"How did you finish that big thing in a few minutes?" Cedarpaw asked

"I was starving." Sunpaw said

"Cedarpaw? Sunpaw? Are you in there?" Wolfheart asked

"Yeah we're here." Sunpaw said

"Great! Now, we just have a two things that you have to do before we leave. Elders and queens need food and the elders should be checked for ticks, just in case!" Wolfheart said

"I'll check the elders." Sunpaw said

"Alright, I'll get food for them." Cedarpaw said

"Good. I'll see you two in a little while." Wolfheart said

The two nodded and Sunpaw headed out towards the elder's. She stopped there and looked at the three cats that were resting there. She only recognized two of them. One of them being Rushtail, who's once light brown coat was now flecked with gray and white. The other was Troutstream, who's coat had dimmed and had flecks of white around her belly. The final elder was one she didn't know.

"Anyone got ticks?" She asked

"Hello Sunpaw, how's the newest apprentice doing?" Rushtail asked

"Oh fine, my training begins today!" She said excitedly

"That great and all, now about getting rid of ticks, I got one in the middle of my back that's been annoying me for a while, get it off." Troutstream said

"Alright, anyone else?" Sunpaw asked

"I got one on my neck that's bothering me to. Can you get it please?" Rushtail asked

"Of course! I'll go get some from Willowshine." Sunpaw said

She ran towards the medicine cat's den and looked around for Willowshine or Gingerpaw.

"Gingerpaw? Willowshine?" Sunpaw asked

"Over here!" A voice said

"Willowshine! I need something for the elders and their ticks." Sunpaw said

'Oh alright, here's some mouse bile. Just dab it on their ticks and they'll fall right off! Also, here's some garlic." Willowshine said

"What's the garlic for?" Sunpaw asked

"To get rid of that terrible smell." Another voice said

"Gingerpaw!" Sunpaw said happily

"Hello Sunpaw, it's good to see you. Willowshine, while I was finding some borage leaves I found some catmint near the twoleg nest!" Gingerpaw said

"That's fantastic Gingerpaw! We'll need that in case whitecough or greencough comes in leaf-bare." Willowshine said

"Well, I gotta get this to the elders, see ya!" Sunpaw said

Sunpaw carefully picked up the moss soaked in mouse bile and carried it out of the den. She walked towards the elders again and saw their old eyes light up.

"Great! Now this pest can leave me alone!" Troutstream said

"Alright, show me where it is." Sunpaw said

"It's right there, in the middle of my back." Troutstream said

"That's my mouse!" The sleeping tom said

"He's always talking in his sleep." Troutstream mumbled.

Sunpaw lifted the moss and placed it on the area where the tick was located. She removed it and the little thing fell off.

"Ugh, finally. Thanks" Troutstream said

"No problem! Alright Rushtail, let me get yours." She said walking over to the she cat

"Thanks, it's right here on my neck." Rushtail said

"Alright." Sunpaw said

She lifted up the moss and placed it on that tick and it too fell off. She picked it up and threw it off the bedding.

"Thanks, now that pest is gone!" Rushtail said

"Alright, now here's some garlic. It'll remove that terrible odor." Sunpaw said

"Good! It smells awful." Troutstream complained

She bit the garlic and rubbed it on the area where the bile was applied. The scent immediately changed and it smelled of garlic instead of bile. She soon rubbed it on her paws and the smell was gone.

"Alright then, Cedarpaw should be bringing you some food shortly." Sunpaw said

"Great! I'm starving." Rushtail said

"Mistystar! I said it's mine! Stop trying to take it!" The tom yowled

"Oh shut up!" Troutstream said

"Wow, he argues with the leader in his dreams, make a lot of sense!" Sunpaw thought

She walked away from the elders and towards the den. She saw Cedarpaw heading towards the elders with fresh kill in his mouth.

"Finally, my first training session is so close!" Sunpaw whispered


	6. A tour of Riverclan

Sunpaw walked towards the warrior's den, hoping to see either Wolfheart or Mothstripe. She wanted to tell them that their chores were almost done.

"They had better be in the den! I hope they're not out on a patrol..." Sunpaw thought

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" Cedarpaw said

She turned and saw the gray tom run towards her with excitement written all over his face. He skidded to a stop as he reached her and began catching his breath.

"How are you out of breath from running to here from the elder's den?" Sunpaw asked

"Guess what!" Cedarpaw asked

"Alright, what?" Sunpaw asked

"I overheard Barkpelt talking to Reedstar, he said that it's time for Riverpaw to become a warrior!" Cedarpaw said happily

"Really! That's great. Hey, have you seen Mothstripe or Wolfheart?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah, they're over there talking to Sparkfur." Cedarpaw said

"Great, I'll tell them that we're done." Sunpaw said

The golden she-cat ran towards her mentor, eager to tell her and to begin her lesson.

"Wolfheart!" Sunpaw said

"Sunpaw, you finished already?" Wolfheart said

"Yeah! Cedarpaw finished too. Can we go now?" Sunpaw asked

"Actually, I have to give you a tour of the territory first. After that, we'll come back to camp and grab Cedarpaw and Mothstripe." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw's excitement died a little, knowing that she would have to wait to train with Cedarpaw.

"Hey, don't feel bad. The tour isn't long and it's not gonna be boring." Wolfheart said

"Okay, can we go now?" Sunpaw asked

"Sure, come on. Let's go towards the Lake." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and began walking with her mentor. They exited the camp and headed into a more forest like place. The scent of mouse swarmed over her and she resisted the urge to ask Wolfheart if she could teach her some hunting moves. They walked on and Sunpaw listened to Wolfheart explain their territory.

"Our territory is somewhat a triangle shape. We have two river where we catch fish and the way we're heading is towards the lake. In green-leaf, twolegs come here with flotation devices and ride around on the lake. Avoid them at any cost! Here we are!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw looked out at the lake. She saw fish swim around in it and saw a little island in the middle.

"Is this where the gatherings are held?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes, at the full moon each moon, all the clans come together and discuss happenings in their clan. There is a sacred truce made by Starclan that says that there shall be no hostility at any gathering." Wolfheart said

"Why?" Sunpaw asked

"Starclan declared it, but no one knows why. Perhaps to have less hostility between clans for a day." Wolfheart said

"The island is a neutral area, meaning it belongs to no one clan, just like the tree bridge over there. We don't use it because we swim across the lake instead." Wolfheart said

"So much to learn about my home..." Sunpaw thought

"Now, another place in our territory is the halfbridge. It is where twolegs anchor their floating devices until green-leaf. Follow me, I'll explain more on the way." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and began following her mentor again. She turned and saw the little island once again before it was out of sight. She looked around at the territory, with trees and the scent of prey drifting through the air, she understood why they loved this place. She walked forwards and soon felt the ground grow wetter.

"Why is the ground beginning to feel wet?" Sunpaw asked

"We're approaching a stream. We just have to swim across it." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw watched as her mentor walked into the water. The blue stream split as Wolfheart swam through the water. Sunpaw walked towards it and walked in. She felt the coldness of the water hit her pelt as she began swimming.

"How is it?" Wolfheart asked

"Great! I never thought swimming felt this good." Sunpaw said

"It's better in green-leaf, when twoleg kits aren't swimming in it." Wolfheart said

They soon reach the end and the two shook of the water. Sunpaw felt her fur stick to her skin as she finished drying off. She began licking herself dry, but Wolfheart stopped her by saying-

"Don't do that, it'll dry faster if you don't lick yourself."

Sunpaw stopped and followed Wolfheart. She soon spotted a strange half way finished thing that floated over the water.

"What is that?" Sunpaw asked

"It's the halfbridge. Twolegs use it to cross over the river without getting wet." Wolfheart said

"Why not just swim across?" Sunpaw asked

"Beats me. Twolegs are weird." Wolfheart said

"Is that it?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah, that's about it for Riverclan. Come on, let's grab Cedarpaw." Wolfheart said

The two turned around and headed back to the stream. But instead, Wolfheart made a turn away from the stream.

"Why aren't we going in the stream?" Sunpaw asked

"This is a different way." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw followed her again and soon a new scent drifted over her. A dry and windy scent entered surrounded her with her familiar scent.

"What is that?" Sunpaw asked

"Windclan. They live over their, past the bushes. It fairly empty, unlike Thunderclan." Wolfheart said

"The clans differ so much, yet we're all living so similar." Sunpaw thought

"Alright! We're almost there. You hungry?" Wolfheart asked

"Yeah! Is there any fish in the fresh kill pile?" Sunpaw asked

"Maybe, come on. I'll race ya!" Wolfheart said

Wolfheart bounded towards camp as Sunpaw ran after her. The scent of Windclan vanished as she entered her familiar camp. She saw Wolfheart skid to a stop and begin to catch her breath. Sunpaw stopped and breathed heavily as well. She saw Cedarpaw walk towards them with an excited look on his face.

"Well, you ready for your first lesson?" Cedarpaw asked

"Yeah! Just...Just let me catch my breath first." Sunpaw answered


	7. Sunpaw's First Lesson

Sunpaw sat there as she caught her breath.

"Sunpaw, when you're ready, we can head out for some battle training!" Wolfheart said

"Really!" Sunpaw exclaimed

"Yes, and you can practice with Cedarpaw after I've shown you some moves." Wolfheart said

"Alright, but I must warn you that he is extremely talented with his battle moves." Mothstripe said

"All right, I'll watch out." Sunpaw joked.

"Come on Sunpaw! the faster we move out, the faster I'll beat you!" Cedarpaw said

"Of course you'll beat me mousebrain!" Sunpaw said

"Alright then! Let's go!" Mothstripe said

The four cats moved out of the camp and towards a stream. Sunpaw moved near Cedarpaw as they walked.

"Cedarpaw?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah?" He responded

"Have you ever seen Wolfheart fight?" Sunpaw asked

"Well, not in person. The last battle was fought between Riverclan and Thunderclan and that was before I was born." Cedarpaw said

"Why?" Sunpaw asked

"I it was started over a half-clan kit. Her name was Skypaw. Her mom, Mistytail, was a Thunderclan cat, while her father was Lionfang. Skypaw is in Thunderclan now since Lionfang died in that battle. They knew it belonged to Thunderclan since it had one parent in there. I don't know her warrior name, I think it's Skypelt or something." Cedarpaw said

"Wow..." Sunpaw said

"Sunpaw!" Wolfheart called

"Coming!" Sunpaw said

Sunpaw ran towards her mentor as they approached the stream. She reached Wolfheart and unsheathed her claws.

"No need for your claws now Sunpaw." Wolfheart said

"Isn't that how you fight?" Sunpaw asked

"Not completely." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw disappointingly sheathed her claws as her mentor got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, I'm gonna show you some basic battle moves." Wolfheart said

"I know already, you've said it a thousand times!" Sunpaw thought

"Alright, this is a maneuver called back kick." Wolfheart said

She crouched down and quickly kicked up her hind paws and placed all her weight on her front paws.

"This will push back your enemy and hurt them as well." Wolfheart said

"That looks simple enough!" Sunpaw said happily

Sunpaw mimicked her crouching position as she tried to lift her hind legs. Finally she got them off the ground but instead of a kick, she fell forwards and tumbled on the ground into the water. She went under for a few seconds and came back up, gasping for air. Wolfheart ran down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. She placed her down and Sunpaw shook off the excess water.

"Are you okay?" Wolfheart asked

"I'm fine." Sunpaw said

"At least you landed in water." Wolfheart said

"Yeah." Sunpaw said

"It takes time." Mothstripe said as she came down with Cedarpaw

"Yeah! It took me five tries to not fall over." Cedarpaw said

"Any other moves you could teach me, Wolfheart?" Sunpaw asked

"There's another easy one. Come back up the slope and I'll show you." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw ran up the slope and waited for Wolfheart. She saw her mentor's brown/red pelt show up again and she began a new move.

"Okay, this is called the front paw blow." Wolfheart said

Wolfheart carefully kept her claws sheathed as she brought down her front paw hard on the ground. Sunpaw sat there, unamazed.

"That's it..." Sunpaw said

"I said it was a basic move, but it'll hurt any cat you do this on!" Wolfheart said

"Okay." Sunpaw said

"You try it." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw lifted her front, left paw and quickly brought her paw down.

"Good, now a little more advanced move. I'm not going to say what. All I want you to do is leap onto me." Wolfheart said

"Okay." Sunpaw said

She got into a pouncing position and leapt onto Wolfheart. Wolfheart went down and didn't struggle. Sunpaw felt her body go limp and she instinctively unsheathed her claws, ready to claw her mentor. Suddenly, Wolfheart leapt up and Sunpaw was thrown back.

"What was that?" Sunpaw asked

"It's called, play dead. Use it in tight situations." Wolfheart said

"Well, that was a surprise!" Sunpaw said

"Alright, another one is-" Wolfheart began

"I want to try the back kick again." Sunpaw said

"Oh...Alright." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw got into the same position. She put as much of her weight on her paws as possible and quickly lifted her paws and kicked. She stumbled a little and fell over.

"Very close!" Wolfheart said

"I didn't get it thought..." Sunpaw said

"As I said, it is difficult to get your balance right." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw looked over at Cedarpaw. He was fighting against Mothstripe great. Mothstripe was beating him, but he soon gripped her scruff and shook it. He quickly let go as the two separated.

"Excellent! You did the scruff shake, back kick, perfectly and your tail yank definitely hurt! Now, show me the final attacks!" Mothstripe said

Mothstripe leapt onto him and, with claws sheathed, hit his face with her paws. He used his back paws, also claws sheathed, and "scratched" her stomach. He then pushed her off of him and leapt onto her. He was about to bite her neck as she said-

"Great job Cedarpaw! You're an excellent fighter."

Cedarpaw got off of her and stood proud.

"I wonder if I'll get that good..." Sunpaw whispered

"Oh you will, trust me." Wolfheart said

"Yeah! I was like you when I first started!" Cedarpaw said

"Okay...Any other moves you could teach me?" Sunpaw asked

"Well, this is more of a defensive move, but you could probably do it. It's called the duck and twist. Observe." Wolfheart said

She ran and quickly ducked and twisted. She rolled on her back and sprang up.

"That looks easy!" Sunpaw said

Sunpaw ran and ducked, she twisted onto her back and sprang up. As she came down she landed wrong and fell. Sunpaw groaned in pain as she got up.

"It's easy. Try it again." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw shook of the dirt from the ground and ran again. She ducked and twisted onto her back again. She sprang up and landed on her paws.

"Excellent!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw's eyes lit up from that praise. She walked over to Cedarpaw and asked

"You wanna fight now?"

"Sure. I'll go easy on you." Cedarpaw said

Cedarpaw ran up to Sunpaw with great speed. He jumped and aimed to land onto her, but Sunpaw ducked and twisted out of his way. Stunned, he looked for Sunpaw. She ran up behind him and jumped onto him. He jumped in surprise and quickly got her off. She landed in front of him and quickly brought her paw down on his head. It hit him dead on and he staggered a little. He shook it off and ran up to her. He leapt onto her and pinned her down. She quickly went limp. He brought his paw up and Sunpaw quickly pushed him off and leapt up into an attacking position. Cedarpaw shook and ran at her she instinctively unsheathed her claws and scratched his flank.

"Sunpaw! Try to use the moves I taught you." Wolfheart said

"I know!" Sunpaw quickly exclaimed

She sheathed her claws and leapt onto the distracted Cedarpaw. She was about to deliver a scratch but he pushed her off and leapt onto her. He pinned her down and opened his mouth to give the final blow.

"Done!" Mothstripe said

Cedarpaw got off of Sunpaw and the two walked up to each other and touched noses.

"Nice job Sunpaw! You fought way above your level!" Cedarpaw said

"Yes, it was impressive." Mothstripe said

"You were fantastic Cedarpaw!" Sunpaw said

"Come on. Let's get back to camp. I think a hunting patrol was organized." Wolfheart said

At this, the two apprentices ran off towards the camp.

"I'll beat you!" Sunpaw said

She increased her speed and past Cedarpaw. She didn't look back, or down. She ran faster and soon saw the camp. But, she tripped on the a rock and went flying into camp. She landed face first into the camp and heard gasps of surprise.

"Sunpaw!" Sparrowcloud said

Sunpaw groaned in response. Her eyes soon opened and felt her mom begin to lick the cut on her head.

"Willowshine!" Sparkfur yowled

"What is it? I heard a huge thud." Gingerpaw said

"Where's Willowshine?" Sparrowcloud asked

"Tending to another cat with a tooth ache. Oh Starclan Sunpaw!" Gingerpaw said as he saw his sister.

"What? I'm fine!" Sunpaw said

"Wow...I thought you were unconscious! Come with me." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw got up and staggered a bit. She soon got her balance and followed her brother. They soon entered the medicine cat's den and Gingerpaw said-

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."


	8. Being a Medicine Cat Apprentice

"Willowshine!" Gingerpaw shouted

"Yes, Gingerpaw." Willowshine said

"My sister's hurt." He answered

"Bring her here." She answered

Gingerpaw lead Sunpaw over to a patch of moss. He motioned for her to lay down and she did.

"What happened?" Willowshine asked

"I was racing Cedarpaw back to camp and tripped on a stone and went flying into camp." Sunpaw said

"Alright, where does it hurt?" Willowshine asked

"My front tooth kind of hurts and I think I cut myself on my head." Sunpaw said

"Gingerpaw, get me some alder bark. Chew it up as well." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and went to find the alder bark.

"It should be next to the willow bark. Willowshine! I think we're out!" Gingerpaw shouted

"Then at least bring me some cob webs, wait Sunpaw how badly does the cut hurt?" Willowshine asked

"Not to bad." Sunpaw said

"Alright, so cob webs, dock, and some horsetail." Willowshine said

"Alright, cob webs-" Gingerpaw said as he grabbed the webs

"Dock and horsetail. Wait, Willowshine! Don't we use tormentil for wounds as well?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes! Grab some as well." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw picked up all the herbs and carried them over to his sister and his mentor.

"Thank you. Now please go get some alder bark. It's located near the eastern stream." Willowshine said

"Of course." Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw ran out of the den and towards the edge of the camp. But, a voice stopped him-

"Gingerpaw! Where are you going?" Reedstar asked

"Willowshine needs some alder bark. I'm going to the eastern stream to grab some." Gingerpaw said

Reedstar ran up to the apprentice and said-

"The bark is close to the Thunderclan boarder. I think I'll let a warrior come with you in case any trouble comes along." Reedstar said

"Alright..." Gingerpaw said

"I'll be right back." Reedstar said

Reedstar ran into camp and stopped a gray she-cat and flicked his tail in Gingerpaw's direction. He saw the cat nod and she ran towards him. When she arrived, Gingerpaw noticed a few black stripes on her pelt. She had beautiful golden eyes as well.

"Hi! I'm Blackstripe. Reedstar told me to make sure you have some back-up, just in case you run into a Thunderclan patrol." Blackstripe said

"O...Okay." Gingerpaw stammered

"Let's go!" the cheerful cat said

The two headed east, the scent of prey made his mouth water. He wished that he knew how to hunt.

"I know, you're hungry. Let me catch you something." Blackstripe said

The beautiful she-cat got into a hunter's crouch and opened her mouth to let the scent drift into her mouth. She crouched slowly towards in the north direction. Blackstripe's ears pricked and she leapt into the grass. She came up with a vole in her mouth. Blackstripe walked over to Gingerpaw and dropped the fresh-kill.

"There you go. Eat up!" She said happily.

"Thanks." Gingerpaw said

He bit into the vole, it was a little stringy. But, he knew that leaf-bare was approaching and prey would be getting thinner.

"Mind if I have a bite. I love vole." Blackstripe said

"Actually, you have the rest." Gingerpaw said

"Really! Thanks!" She said

She gulped down the vole in a few seconds. Gingerpaw walked forwards a little, looking for any hints of the stream. The soft scent of water hit his nostrils and he ran towards the direction of the scent.

"Hey! Wait up!" Blackstripe said

The striped cat ran towards him and quickly made it to him. Gingerpaw's eyes focused as the sight of the alder tree came into view.

"Finally!" He said

Gingerpaw ran towards the tree unsheathed his claws. He scraped off a few pieces of the tree and turned around.

"Gingerpaw?" A voice asked

Gingerpaw turned and saw the gray pelt of Jayfeather. He ran towards him with a curious look on his face.

"Why are you in Thunderclan territory?" He asked

"I, I am?" Gingerpaw said

"Yeah, the boarder is that tree." Jayfeather said

"Oh...Sorry. Sunpaw's hurt and I needed some alder bark for her tooth ache." Gingerpaw said

The blind cat's eyes had sadness in them for some odd reason. Gingerpaw wondered why he was this upset over some alder.

"Why are you upset?" Gingerpaw asked

"Gingerpaw!" Blackstripe called

"Over here." He responded

"Gah! You're over the boarder! Come back here." Blackstripe said

"It's fine." Jayfeather said

"Who's that?" Blackstripe asked

"It's Jayfeather. Another medicine cat." Gingerpaw said

"Alright." Blackstripe said

"Now, as I was saying, what's wrong?" Gingerpaw asked again

"I came down here looking for some lavender." Jayfeather said

"But, that's used for death. Who died?" Gingerpaw asked

"Bramblestar..." Jayfeather said

"I'm sorry..." Gingerpaw said

"Yes, he was a great leader and Starclan will accept him kindly." Jayfeather said

"So, who takes his place?" Gingerpaw asked

"Squirrelflight. She leaves tomorrow for the Moonpool." Jayfeather said

"Well, now you have a new leader!" Gingerpaw said

"Yes, Thunderclan will stay strong. See ya Gingerpaw. I gotta get this back to camp." Jayfeather said

Gingerpaw flicked his tail good bye and headed towards Blackstripe.

"Come on. Let's head back to camp. Sunpaw needs that." Blackstripe said

"Yeah.." Gingerpaw said

The two cats ran up the slope and back to camp. Gingerpaw saw the camp and was about to run to Willowshine, but quickly stopped and said-

"Thanks."

"No problem!" Blackstripe said

She turned and ran towards a tortoiseshell tom and rubbed against his flank.

"She's a good cat, he's lucky to have her." Gingerpaw thought

He ran towards Willowshine's den and entered carrying the alder bark.

"There you are!" Willowshine said

She took the bark from him and chewed it up. She applied it to the aching tooth and asked-

"Where were you?"

"I saw Jayfeather near the boarder. He said that Bramblestar died." Gingerpaw answered

"Oh...Wow. At least Squirrelflight will be a good leader." Willowshine said

"Yeah..." Gingerpaw said

"Okay Sunpaw. I want you to rest here for tonight. Tomorrow you'll be fine and can go back to training!" Willowshine said

"Great! And thanks Gingerpaw for the alder bark! My tooth feels a little better." Sunpaw said

"No problem. Now you get your rest." Gingerpaw said

"Gingerpaw, please get us some prey. Something soft for Sunpaw." Willowshine said

"Sure!" Gingerpaw said

He ran towards the fresh kill pile and picked out a mouse and two fish. He padded over to the den again and put down the prey.

"Thanks. Here Sunpaw." Willowshine said, pushing the mouse towards her

Sunpaw nodded and began eating.

"Gingerpaw, do you mind tending to Ashkit? Little one went out on his own and got bit by a rat." Willowshine said

"Really? Not many rats should be out here." Gingerpaw said

"Yeah. Please tend to him." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw grabbed some burdock root and placed it on the sleeping kit's bite. The little kit woke up and muttered-

"Thank you."

Gingerpaw smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad I chose doing this. I love helping the cat's of Riverclan." Gingerpaw thought


	9. A New Prophecy

Gingerpaw walked away from the hurt kit.

"Poor Ashkit. It seems odd for there to be a rat here when leaf-bare is so close." Gingerpaw thought

"Sunpaw!" Cedarpaw said

"Cedarpaw hush! She's resting." Gingerpaw said

"She's alive right?" He asked

Gingerpaw saw the amount of worry in the apprentice's eyes. He nodded and saw relief poor into his blue eyes.

"Thank Starclan." Cedarpaw said

"Yes, I don't know how she wasn't hurt even more. She had a cut and a tooth ache! I thought she'd st least be unconscious." Gingerpaw said

"Cedarpaw?" Willowshine asked

"Yes?" He asked

"If you want, you can stay here with Sunpaw. Just don't wake her!" Willowshine said

"Really! Thanks!" The gray tabby said

He walked over to the sleeping apprentice and laid down next to her. He closed his eyes and Sunpaw nuzzled next to him.

"Aww..." Gingerpaw thought

"Willowshine!" A cry came out from outside the den

"Yes!" She responded

A white tom entered.

"Ah! Hello Frosttail." Willowshine said

"It's time for Riverpaw's warrior ceremony!" Frosttail said

"Finally! Why did Barkpelt wait so long?" Willowshine asked

"Beats me." Frosttail said

"I'll be there in a minute. Gingerpaw, do you want to come?" Willowshine asked

"Sure! I would love to see his ceremony!" Gingerpaw said

"Okay, grab some poppy seeds and wake Cedarpaw. Tell him that if Sunpaw wakes up before the ceremony ends to let her eats those." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and ran to where the poppy seeds were kept. He grabbed a few in placed them in a leaf. He carried them over to Cedarpaw and nudged his leg.

"Wha?" Cedarpaw said as he woke up

"Here, if Sunpaw wakes up, give her these." Gingerpaw said

Cedarpaw nodded and went back to sleep.

"How are they tired? The sun's just going down!" Gingerpaw said

"Gingerpaw!" Willowshine said

"Coming!" He responded

He ran out of the den and towards the center of camp, where all the other warriors and apprentices were waiting. Gingerpaw looked over at Reedstar, who was sitting on the rock ledge, and spotted the blue tom sitting proudly and Barkpelt was sitting next to Reedstar. Reedstar stood up and began the ceremony-

"Welcome Riverclan! Tonight I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Reedstar said

He turned and looked at Riverpaw and said-

"Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedstar asked

"I do." Riverpaw answered

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Riverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Riverheart. Starclan honors your independence and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan!" Reedstar said

"Riverheart! Riverheart!" The cats of Riverclan shouted

Reedstar walked over and rested his head on Riverheart's muzzle and Riverheart licked Reedstar's shoulder. Reedstar backed up and said-

"Riverheart, as you know you must sit a silent vigil and guard the camp for one night to secure you warriorship. We shall see you tomorrow young warrior!" Reedstar said

Riverheart nodded and leaped down from the ledge and walked over to the edge of the camp. He did not look back, but Gingerpaw could see the happiness in his face.

"Come, lets get back to the den. We all need some sleep." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw looked up and saw the stars of Silverpelt. The souls of their warrior ancestors glimmered in the sky and the two cats walked back to the den. Gingerpaw saw that the poppy seeds were missing and the two cats were sleeping.

"At least she'll be better by tomorrow." Gingerpaw said

"Gingerpaw?" A little voice said

"Yes Ashkit." He responded

"Can I go back to Softleaf? I want to see my family again." Ashkit said

"Alright, let me put some more burdock root on there and you can go back to the nursery." Gingerpaw said

He walked over to the burdock root and chewed up a piece. He walked over to Ashkit and spit it out. He took a dab of it and placed it on the bite.

"Thanks!" Ashkit said

"No problem. You're lucky it didn't get infected." Gingerpaw said

"Yeah! Can I go back to mom now?" Ashkit asked

"Sure, you know your way back right?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yeah! Thanks again!" Ashkit said

The little gray kit ran out of the den and towards the nursery. Gingerpaw looked outside and saw two cats still awake and one was heading to the warrior's den. He turned and saw Willowshine sleeping as was the two apprentices.

"I guess I should be sleeping too." Gingerpaw thought

He walked over to his sleeping spot and closed his amber eyes. The smells of the herbs drifted into his nose as he went into sleep. His eyes opened as he looked around. He saw trees and heard the rushing of a huge river.

"Where am I?" Gingerpaw thought

"You're in the old Riverclan camp, before the Twolegs destroyed it." A voice said

"Who's that?!" Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw saw a tabby she-cat walk out of a pair of bushes.

"Are you a Riverclan cat?" Gingerpaw asked

"No, I was Thunderclan." The she-cat said

Gingerpaw studied her more, he noticed she had pale brown fur and white undersides. She also had amber eyes. She had a gentle look as well.

"Who...Who are you?" Gingerpaw asked

"I am Leafpool. A past Thunderclan medicine cat." Leafpool said

"Leafpool! Weren't you Jayfeather's mentor?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes I was. I have something important to tell you!" Leafpool said quickly.

"Wait, you're from Starclan, right?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes, this is your first dream from us." Leafpool said

"What do you want to tell me?" Gingerpaw asked

Leafpool got up and walked over to the young apprentice. She said-

"There is trouble for all clans unless it is stopped early! _**Sun and night to combine into one! Darkness to prison the kit of bird and spark as night reeks havoc of death!"**_Leafpool said

"Oh Great Starclan!" Gingerpaw shouted

"I can' t say more. Go and warn your clan young tom." Leafpool said

The she-cat began to disappear and Gingerpaw ran towards her shouting-

"Wait! What does it mean? How can I stop it?"

But Leafpool had dissolved and the old Riverclan camp disappeared and Gingerpaw fell towards the ground. He screamed and suddenly woke up, only to find himself in Willowshine's den.

"Gingerpaw? What is it?" Willowshine asked

Gingerpaw shook his head and saw his mentor standing above him. He looked up with fear in his amber eyes.

"I...I saw Leafpool." Was the first thing he said

"Leafpool? The old medicine cat of Thunderclan?" Willowshine said

"Yeah. I didn't even know who she was." Gingerpaw said

"Did she say anything?" Willowshine asked

"Do you mind if I tell you the entire thing?" Gingerpaw asked

"Go ahead." Willowshine said

"I...I was in the old Riverclan camp, back in the forest. I heard something and saw Leafpool. I talked to her a lot and she told me that there would be trouble for the clans!" Gingerpaw said

"She...She said **_Sun and Night to combine into one. Darkness to prison the kit of bird and spark as night reeks havoc of_ death.**" Gingerpaw said

"Sounds like you got your first prophecy." Willowshine said

"That's great but it was terrible..." Gingerpaw said

"Well, we must get this to Reedstar in the morning. He must know about this!" Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and returned to his bed. He shut his eyes and thought-

"Why did Leafpool come to me?"


	10. Hunting Lesson

"Sunpaw..." Cedarpaw said

The gray tom stood up and nuzzled her. Her eyes flew opened and she hissed at him. She shook her head and blinked.

"Oh, hey Cedarpaw." Sunpaw said

"Guess what!" Cedarpaw said

"What?" She said excitedly

"The Gathering is tonight!" Cedarpaw said

"It's been two weeks already?" Sunpaw said

"Yeah! Just doing apprentice duties can keep you busy, then adding the lessons, time goes by fast!" Cedarpaw said

"Sunpaw?" A voice said from the entrance of the den

"Wolfheart?" Sunpaw asked

"Oh, thank Starclan you're alright." the brown and red she-cat said as she entered

Wolfheart walked over and sat down next to her apprentice. She noticed the cut and began licking it.

"Wolfheart, you're not my mother!" Sunpaw said

"Right, I've been a mother three times, it's just instinct for me to do it." Wolfheart said

"Sunpaw." Gingerpaw said

"Yeah?" She responded

"Is the cut bleeding again?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes." She said

"Okay, I'm going to grab some marigold, it should stop the bleeding." Gingerpaw said

"Well, Gingerpaw! You're certainly learning fast!" Willowshine said as she walked over

"Thank!" The ginger tom said

He turned and walked away to grab the marigold. Sunpaw looked over at Cedarpaw, who was still sitting there.

"You stayed the whole night." Sunpaw said

"Of course! You're my best friend and I would never leave you." Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw smiled at this and Cedarpaw laid down and rested his tail on her back. Sunpaw's happiness increased and she nuzzled him.

"Okay! Got the marigold." Gingerpaw said as he returned

He chewed up the herb and applied the poultice to her wound. She winced since it stung a little.

"It's alright, it's just healing it. You can go, the bleeding should stop and if it doesn't come back here." Willowshine said

"Great!" Sunpaw said

"Come on, I bet Barkpelt or someone will find something for us to do since Riverheart is a warrior." Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw nodded and stood up. She quickly stretched and followed Cedarpaw. She turned around and poked her head in and said to Gingerpaw-

"You know, you're gonna be a great medicine cat."

Sunpaw saw him smile and she turned around and walked towards the apprentice's den.

"Sunpaw!" Sparkfur said

She turned and saw her dad run towards her with Sparrowcloud at his side.

"Sunpaw, are you okay?" Sparrowcloud said

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." Sunpaw answered

"Who's this?" Sparrowcloud asked as she saw Cedarpaw

"Cedarpaw! He stayed with me in Willowshine's den." Sunpaw said

Sparkfur's tail flicked in annoyance. Sparrowcloud shot him a look with her amber eyes.

"That's kind of you to do that Cedarpaw." Sparkfur said

"Yeah, well, she's my best friend." Cedarpaw said

"Well, I was hoping you were fine, because Reedstar said that if you were feeling okay, you can go to the Gathering!" Sparkfur said

"Really! My first Gathering! Is Cedarpaw coming?" Sunpaw asked

"I'll ask Reedstar." Sparkfur said

"Thanks!" Sunpaw said

"Sunpaw!" Wolfheart said

"Yeah?" She answered

"Willowshine said no combat training. But, I will take you out for some hunting training with Gingerpaw." Wolfheart said

"Why my brother? He's a medicine cat apprentice." Sunpaw said

"He at least needs to know some basic battle skills and how to hunt." Wolfheart said

"Okay, I'll see you then." Sunpaw said

She turned and headed towards the apprentice's den. She turned and saw Cedarpaw following her a tail-length away.

"Cedarpaw!" A white figure said

"Yes Airfoot?" He responded

"The elder's need fresh bedding. Ah, Sunpaw! It's good to see that you've recovered." Airfoot said

"Thanks." Sunpaw said

Airfoot nodded and bounded away. Sunpaw heard her stomach growl and she turned to leave. She looked for the fresh-kill pile and began walking over. She sniffed for a fish and found one on the bottom she went to pick it up when a blue cat shouted

"Don't even touch that fish or that mouse! It's been there too long. Find something else." He said

Sunpaw nodded and chose a fresher vole. She brought it back to the den and looked around for any other apprentices, but Frogpaw and Cedarpaw were out helping the clan. She got up to go and talk to her brother when she saw Gingerpaw run out of camp with Blackstripe following him.

"Guess she needs something." Sunpaw thought

"Sunpaw!" Wolfheart said

"Yes..." She responded

"Time for your first hunting lesson." Wolfheart said

"Isn't Gingerpaw supposed to come?" Sunpaw asked

"Not today, Willowshine needed him to get more herbs for Daisyface's kitting." Wolfheart said

"They're coming now!" Sunpaw said

"No, but very soon." Wolfheart said

"Okay! Let's go!" She said happily

Sunpaw jumped up and ran towards her mentor. The two walked out of camp and towards the eastern stream.

"Are we fishing today?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes. The different thing about Riverclan is that we eat fish as well as other prey. So it is a good thing to know how to fish." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw and Wolfheart leapt down the slope and landed near the stream.

"Okay, now look for a fish." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw looked into the stream and searched for the creature. She soon saw a flicker of movement as it swam up.

"Okay, the key is too go in quickly but accurately." Wolfheart said

She unsheathed her claws and quickly went in. She removed her paw from the water and a little pink/silver fish flopped around and died on her claws.

"Wow, that looks difficult." Sunpaw said

"Not really." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw inhaled and walked up to the stream. She looked for a fish and quickly spotted a little one. She unsheathed her claws and aimed for it. She quickly brought down her paw into the water and felt it hit the fish. She brought it up and a little silver one floundered in her hand until it died.

"Excellent! That was great work. Now, I don't want to focus on this all day since it's not the only food we eat. Let me show you how to hunt mice or voles." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw watched as Wolfheart got into a hunter's crouch. She slowly walked forwards, with her ears pricked.

"Now try and copy how I look. This is how you're supposed to crouch when hunting." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and crouched. She carefully lifted a paw and placed it forwards, bringing the rest of her body. She pricked her ears and carefully listened.

"Good posture. Just lower your rear a little." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw did as she said and still listened for any movement. She soon saw a flicker of movement in the bushes and saw Wolfheart slowly crawl towards it. She moved slowly, looking down to make sure there was no twigs or dead leaves that would scare it away. She was extremely close, but the prey didn't notice her. Wolfheart leapt onto the prey and it died in seconds. She brought it back and Sunpaw noticed that it was a vole.

"Wow, that was long. But it was well rewarded." Sunpaw said

"Yes, now, you try. If you can, find a real source of food, or else just practice the maneuvers." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and looked around, her green eyes intensely focused on any movement. She soon saw another flicker off to her left. She moved towards it. She slowed her pace as she got closer. She watched the mouse move around, but it didn't see her. She soon got in jumping distance and leaped. The mouse squeaked and ran under the tree. Sunpaw turned around and walked back to Wolfheart with her head down.

"It's okay. it was your first try and you were very close." Wolfheart praised

Sunpaw looked up and nodded, still disappointed about losing the prey. The two walked back to camp and Sunpaw heard Gingerpaw say-

"It's okay Daisyface, you're almost done, you've already had two. This should be the last one."

"Her kits! They're coming now!" Sunpaw thought

"Okay, here. Have some chervil." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw ran up and saw Willowshine, Gingerpaw, a yellow-white she-cat, and a red tom.

"That must be her mate." Sunpaw thought

"Okay Daisyface, you're done. Also, no raspberry leaves. There's not enough blood for that." Willowshine said

"Here, eat these. They'll help with your milk." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw walked over and looked down at the three kits. One was pure white, another was red with white undersides, and another looked just like Daisyface.

"They're beautiful." Sunpaw said

"Yes, they are." The red tom said

"Well, they are half you Berrytail." Daisyface said

The two touched noses and Daisyface got up and walked over to the nursery, carrying the pure white kit. Berrytail picked up the copy of Daisyface, and Willowshine carried the red and white one.

"Wow, a lot has happened in the last few days. Sunpaw, you go rest up for the Gathering or see if any of the elders need care." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and walked over to Gingerpaw.

"Gingerpaw, why was she having her kits in the middle of camp?" Sunpaw asked

"She was going to find Berrytail when the kits stated coming and she couldn't make it back to the nursery. I came in when this happened and got Willowshine." Gingerpaw said

"Okay." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw turned towards the apprentices den and collapsed. She began grooming herself as she waited for Cedarpaw.

"I can't wait for the Gathering tonight!" Sunpaw thought


	11. The First Gathering

Sunpaw groomed herself as she waited for Cedarpaw. She hoped that he too would be coming to the Gathering.

"I don't want to be alone there..." Sunpaw thought

Sunpaw looked out the den and saw Cedarpaw walking out of the leader's den with happiness in his golden eyes.

"He must've been told he's going." Sunpaw whispered

He headed towards the apprentices den and Sunpaw sat up. He walked next to her and said-

"I'm going to the Gathering. I only know a few others who are going. Wolfheart, Barkpelt, Mothstripe, Riverheart, and Windstorm. I think there are one or two more." Cedarpaw said

"Great! Our mentors are gonna be there!" Cedarpaw said

"I'm gonna grab something to eat. You want anything?" Sunpaw asked

"Mouse if there is any. If not, anything." Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw nodded and went to the fresh kill pile. She heard squeaky noises come from the nursery and wanted to go and see Daisyface's new litter.

"No, not now. Maybe Cedarpaw wants to see them!" Sunpaw thought

She quickly grabbed a mouse and fish for them to eat. She ran back to the den and placed the mouse at his paws.

"Thanks." He said

"Hey, do you want to see Daisyface's new kits?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah! I wonder what she named them." Cedarpaw said

The quickly ate their food and ran towards the nursery.

"Daisyface?" Sunpaw said

"Yes Sunpaw?" The calm queen asked

"Can we see your kits?" Cedarpaw asked

"Of course, just don't disturb them. They're finally sleeping. They're hungrier then starving foxes!" Daisyface said

Sunpaw walked in and saw the two queens in there. She saw Seedkit and Ashkit play-fight near in the corner and Softleaf was resting. Daisyface was laying there licking her paw as her little ones slept.

"Did you name them?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes, I told Reedstar their names." Daisyface said

"What are they?" Cedarpaw asked

"The red/white one and the copy of me are both she-cats and this one is a tom." She said pointing to each kit.

"What are their names?" Sunpaw asked

"The red and white one is Applekit, the yellow/white one is Honeykit, and the white one is Moonkit." Daisyface said

"They're beautiful." Cedarpaw said

"Yeah, I can't wait to have my own kits!" Sunpaw said

"Whoever is your mate will be blessed to have you as a mate." Daisyface said

She looked over at Cedarpaw and rested her pale blue eyes on her kits.

"How are they doing? Berrytail said as he entered

"We'll leave you two alone. We gotta get ready for the Gathering." Sunpaw said

The two apprentices left the nursery and walked towards the apprentices den. As they entered, a cat called their names. Sunpaw turned and saw Riverheart coming towards them.

"Guys! Come on out. We're heading to the Gathering in a few minutes." Riverheart said

"Okay!" Cedarpaw said happily

The two walked towards where the group of cats were sitting. Sunpaw looked up and saw the faint gleam of Silverpelt.

"I can't wait to see the Gathering! It'll be great seeing all the clans in one spot." Sunpaw said

"Riverclan! Come!" Reedstar said

Sunpaw noticed her father right behind Reedstar but didn't see her mother.

"I guess she didn't get to come this time." Sunpaw thought

Sunpaw noticed Gingerpaw next to Willowshine, the apprentice looked as happy as she did.

"Cedarpaw? Do we swim across?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes, we're approaching it now." Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw looked up and saw the lake. She remembered it from Wolfheart's tour. She approached the lake and walked into it. She felt the icy water hit her fur as she swam towards the island. She soon felt the water grow shallower and she quickly shook off the water. She looked around and saw a ginger tom standing in the trees, along with a dark ginger she-cat.

"The tom is Rowanstar, I don't know who the she-cat is and I guess Ashstar is on her way." Cedarpaw whispered

Sunpaw saw all the other cats sit down and she followed them. She looked around for Reedstar and saw him making his way to where the two ginger cats were sitting. Sunpaw saw a gray she-cat arrive with a hoard of cats behind her.

"Is that Ashstar?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes. Windclan has just arrived, and the Gathering should begin soon." Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw saw the ginger she-cat stand up and began talking.

"I am Squirrelstar, the new leader of Thunderclan. I am sorry to say that Bramblestar has lost his nine lives and is now walking with out warrior ancestors in Starclan. Last night, I went to the Moonpool to receive my name and nine lives." Squirrelstar said

"Also, we have two new apprentices! Silverpaw and Mudpaw." Squirrelstar said

Sunpaw saw a brown tom and a silver tom sitting where the apprentices were.

"Also, our new deputy is Icestorm!" Squirrelstar said

Sunpaw looked around and saw a blue furred tom with frost colored eyes.

"Thunderclan is preparing for leaf-bare and we will stay strong during theses cold seasons." Squirrelstar said

Squirrelstar motioned to Ashstar and the gray she-cat stood up.

"Windclan is proud to welcome Fadedclaw! Our newest warrior. She has done her silent vigil the past night and is eager to serve her clan! We too are ready for leaf-bare, with plenty of herbs in case of an outburst of greencough and have prey ready." Ashstar said

Ashstar looked down and spoke sadly-

"Windclan found two badgers in our territory. We sent a patrol to get rid of the pest and it took the life of our deputy, Stonedust." Ashstar said

"She knew the dangers of badgers, but she gave her life to protect her clan mates from these pests. We honor her bravery and courage. Now, our new deputy is Leafpoppy." Ashstar said

Sunpaw heard yowls of acceptance run through the area where Windclan was seated. Ashstar motioned to Reedstar and her leader began-

"Some things have happened in Riverclan. We have a new apprentice, Sunpaw!" Reedstar said

Sunpaw looked up at the mention of her name and she beamed with happiness.

"Also, Willowshine, our medicine cat, has taken on an apprentice. His name is Gingerpaw!" Reedstar said

Gingerpaw looked away in shyness and Reedstar continued.

"We have a new warrior, Riverheart, and aside from that prey is plentiful, we have kits ready to be apprentices, and have herbs in case of an outbreak of greencough or whitecough." Reedstar said

Reedstar motioned to the ginger tom and he stood up and began.

"I'm Rowanstar, the new leader of Shadowclan! I'm sorry to say that Blackstar too has past and is now walking with our warrior ancestors! A few nights ago, I too went to gain my new name and nine lives from Starclan at the Moonpool." Rowanstar said

"Our new deputy is Nighttail!" Rowanstar said

Sunpaw saw a pure black she-cat look up with stunning yellow eyes. She nodded to her leader and Rowanstar continued.

"I must say that there is whitecough in our territory and luckily have lost no cats. But, are running low on supplies." Rowanstar said

"Rowanstar, I'd be happy to let you have some herbs if you'd like." Reedstar said

"I don't need your help! Shadowclan will stay strong!" Rowanstar said

"But you might need some assistance since the disease may spread to other clans!" Reedstar shouted

"Why would we need your help! If you don't think my warriors are strong, maybe we'll show you how strong they can be!" Rowanstar shouted

Sunpaw saw less light enter the area and saw clouds move over the moon.

"Stop! Starclan is angry at us for breaking the sacred truce!" Willowshine shouted

"Before any more hostility is unleashed, I say the Gathering ends!" Ashstar said

All the cats murmured in agreement, but Rowanstar said-

"Don't think I'm letting you go Reedstar!"

He turned and left with his clan. Sunpaw followed Cedarpaw into the water and began swimming back to camp.

"Wow, I didn't know Shadowclan was that short-tempered." Sunpaw said

"Yeah, a lot of cats in that clan are like that. I wish Reedstar remembered that. I think they might attack!" Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw climbed out of the water and shook off she waited for Cedarpaw and the two walked back to camp. Sunpaw soon saw the familiar cats and surroundings and bounded towards the apprentices den. She laid down in her spot and waited for Cedarpaw. She saw the gray apprentice walk in, carrying two fish.

"Is one of those for me?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes, choose which one." Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw saw him place the fish down, she saw the little silver fish that she had caught and the silver/pink one that Wolfheart had caught.

"I caught that one! And Wolfheart caught that one!" Sunpaw said pointing to each fish.

"Really! What a coincidence!" Cedarpaw said

Sunpaw grabbed her silver fish and gulped it down in a few seconds. She saw Cedarpaw give his to Frogpaw who was grooming himself in the rear of the den. Frogpaw nodded and took it. Cedarpaw returned and shut his eyes. Sunpaw scooted over to him and closed her eyes.

"Night Sunpaw." Cedarpaw said

"Goodnight, Cedarpaw." Sunpaw said

The two friends drifted into a deep sleep, as the night drifted on.


	12. A Battle and A Blackout

Sunpaw awoke with Cedarpaw's paw around her. She looked up and saw him awake too. Cedarpaw removed his paw from around her and stretched. Sunpaw blinked away the drowsiness and stood up.

"So, do you think Mothstripe is gonna test you soon?" Sunpaw asked

"I hope. I really want to become a warrior." Cedarpaw said

"Sunpaw! Come here!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw sighed and flicked a goodbye to Cedarpaw. The golden she-cat ran towards her mentor, eager to do something.

"Follow me, we're going to work on your battle training." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw's ears pricked and she dashed towards her mentor. The two traveled down the slope that led to the eastern stream. Sunpaw stopped and saw her mentor flick her tail for Sunpaw to come over.

"Now, this move is mainly for apprentices and any small cats facing a larger enemy. You leap onto their backs, with claws unsheathed. The enemy can't attack you and you inflict as much damage as possible. When the enemy either gets a hold of you or tries to squash you by rolling, get off! Now, try it, but with your claws sheathed." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and ran at Wolfheart. She leapt onto her and, carefully, kept her claws sheathed. She pretended to scratch her until Wolfheart tried to get her off by rolling. Sunpaw quickly got off and waited for further instruction.

"Great job. You learn fast!" Wolfheart said

"Now, these next few moves are basic, but will help inflict damage on an opponent. Scruff shake, is where you bite on their scruff and shake violently. Another is tail-yank, but that is self-explanatory, and the final one is the teeth grip. Grab a paw, tail, ear or any extremities and sink your teeth in. This move doesn't require your paws so you can use them for scratching and pinning." Wolfheart said

"Now, attack me!" Wolfheart said

"Attack you!" Sunpaw said

"Don't worry, you won't hurt me too bad." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and ran at her mentor, she knew she'd be expecting a scratch or something so as she got close to her, Sunpaw turned. Wolfheart's eyes widened in surprise. Sunpaw turned again and leapt onto her back, claws unsheathed and scratched at her mentor. Wolfheart rolled and Sunpaw quickly got off and leapt onto her when she was in the middle of the roll. She grabbed her scruff and scratched her chest. Sunpaw let go and let her mentor get up.

"Excellent! You knew I'd be expecting you to scratch me and did something unexpected! You do need some work on you grip. If I was expecting you I could have back-kicked or gotten you off easily. Once on their back, grip hard!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded.

"Okay, enough for the battle training. I think you should know more about hunting and I think you should be able to go on a border patrol soon!" Wolfheart said

"Okay! I'm starving!" Sunpaw said

"You know the rules Sunpaw. No eating until the clan is fed." Wolfheart reminded her

"Right, sorry." Sunpaw said

"As long as you don't break the rules, no harm is done." Wolfheart said

Wolfheart began walking into the woods. Sunpaw quickly followed her and kept her ears pricked for any prey.

"Now, I want you to find a piece of prey on your own." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and crouched.

"I won't say any faults until you've returned." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and slowly walked forwards. Her eyes scouring the area for any flicker. She soon saw a mouse sitting near a tree. She slowed her pace. She looked down for any sticks or dead leaves to make sure nothing would alert it. Sunpaw got ready to leap. She placed her paw down and saw the mouse become alert. Sunpaw froze and laid down.

"I hope it didn't see me." Sunpaw thought

The mouse sniffed around and picked up a piece of food. It began eating it and Sunpaw returned to a crouch. She walked forwards a little more and leapt. She heard it squeak and make a run for it's home, but Sunpaw quickly got it and killed it. She picked it up and returned to Wolfheart.

"Good job. The reason why it saw you is because your rear was to high and it saw your fur. Also, the wind was blowing in it's favor, so it scented you. I did for get to tell you that, but no worries. You got the prey!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw looked up, knowing that Wolfheart understood her mistakes and the two walked back to camp. Sunpaw placed her kill in the pile and quickly heard her name.

"Sunpaw!"

"Yes, dad?" She replied

"The elder's need fresh bedding. Go down to the eastern stream and retrieve some more please." The deputy said

"Alright." Sunpaw said

As she turned to leave she smelled a new scent. She turned and saw a ginger tom break through the camp with dozens of warriors behind him.

"SHADOWCLAN!" Someone shouted

Sunpaw saw the cats run into the camp with claws unsheathed and running at any cat. Sunpaw noticed Daisyface return to the nursery with Berrytail nudging her in. She saw Reedstar run out of his den and leap onto a black and white tom who was ferociously attacking Mothstripe.

"Sunpaw!" Cedarpaw called

"Cedarpaw!" Sunpaw said

Sunpaw saw an apprentice run at her. This one looked like she should be a warrior and the blue furred cat leapt onto her hissing and scratching at her. Sunpaw lifted her paw and quickly brought it down on the cat's head. The cat shook it's head and bit down on her ear. Sunpaw yowled and soon saw Cedarpaw pull on her tail.

"Thank Starclan!" Sunpaw thought

She ran up to the she cat and bit on her scruff and shook it. The cat turned and scratched at her face. Sunpaw lifted her paw and pushed her off of her. Sunpaw ran away from the cat and saw her mom fighting Nighttail. Sunpaw leapt onto him and bit into his scruff. She scratched his back as he hissed in fury. Sparrowcloud went under him raked his belly with her claws. Nighttail yowled and a tortoiseshell tom leapt onto her mom.

"Mom!" Sunpaw screeched

She saw Sparkfur run and grab the enemy's tail. Sunpaw turned and saw Rowanstar run at her. She froze in fear and quickly ducked and twisted out of his way. She leapt up and ran at Cedarpaw's attacker. She grabbed his ears and bit into the right one. The attacker got off of her bleeding friend and turned onto her.

"Little apprentice, you're dead!" The black and gray tom shouted

He leapt at her and Sunpaw leapt at him, she quickly went under him and raked his belly. Blood trickled out of the wound as he yowled and scratched her leg. She turned and scratched at his face. He yowled and leapt onto her, ready to end her life.

"Starclan, not now!" Sunpaw thought

The last thing she saw was a flash of gray. Then she blacked out.


	13. The Battle's Aftermath

"Sunpaw!" Cedarpaw said

Gingerpaw looked out of the den and saw his sister laying in the open.

"Please Starclan, don't let her be dead..." Gingerpaw thought

Cedarpaw's eyes burned with fury as he leapt onto Rowanstar. He clawed at the leaders neck and threw him to the ground. The leader stared at the apprentice in awe as the cat bit into his neck.

"That's for Sunpaw!" Cedarpaw shouted

The leader's eyes lost their light as he lost his first life.

"Rowanstar!" Nighttail shouted

The she-cat leapt onto Cedarpaw and began clawing at him. Gingerpaw ran over but Willowshine stopped her.

"Let me come, you'll need some help." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and the two cats ran into the battle. Gingerpaw grabbed Sunpaw's scruff as Willowshine gently grabbed her tail. The two quickly carried her to the den and placed her down. Gingerpaw looked outside at Cedarpaw who was battling Nighttail fiercely, ready to avenge his friend.

"Take care of her wounds." Gingerpaw said

Willowshine nodded as Gingerpaw quickly grabbed some cobwebs. Willowshine placed them on the wounds and said

"Grab some dock, goldenrod and some horsetail."

Gingerpaw nodded and looked at his sister. She saw the gentle rising and falling of her flanks. He was relieved that she was alive, but hoped she was okay. He grabbed the herbs and brought them over to Sunpaw.

"Chew up the horsetail." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw picked up the horsetail and chewed it. He spit it out as Willowshine spit out the goldenrod. She picked up the dock and chewed it as well. She applied the horsetail to Sunpaw's wounds and the other two poultices. Gingerpaw heard the yowls of angry cats die away. Gingerpaw looked out and saw Shadowclan retreat. Gingerpaw saw a few bodies and only one was dead.

"I'll go grab another one." Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw walked out and saw Mothstripe limp over to a body. He saw it's flanks move up and down and as he moved closer, he noticed it was Reedstar.

"He's losing a life." Gingerpaw said

"Yes it's only his first." Mothstripe said

"Gingerpaw!" Cedarpaw shouted

"What?" He responded

"Sunpaw? Is she okay?" Cedarpaw asked

"She's alive, we're taking care of her wounds. Help me bring in Reedstar." Gingerpaw said

The cats nodded and lifted their leader. He noticed his dark gray eyes regain their light as he looked up.

"Are their any fatalities?" Reedstar asked

"I don't think so, but you and Rowanstar lost a life." Gingerpaw said

"I still have eight more to give to my clan." Reedstar said

"Cedarpaw, find another cat who's able to walk and bring in another cat who's badly hurt." Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw saw all the cats but one get up. He noticed that it was Airfoot, the elderly warrior who was close to joining the elders.

"Check Airfoot." Gingerpaw said

The apprentice nodded and ran towards Riverheart, who was looking around at the cats. The two walked over and grabbed Airfoot. Gingerpaw and Mothstripe walked into Willowshine's den and placed their leader down.

"How badly are you hurt?" Gingerpaw asked

"Not too bad. It mainly hurts on my rear leg and my tail was yanked a lot." Reedstar said

"Guys! I think Airfoot is almost gone. Please save him!" Mothstripe said

"I can wait and Sunpaw is sleeping. Take care of Airfoot." Reedstar said

Willowshine nodded and walked to Gingerpaw.

"You know about wounds and how to tend to them, I'll deal with Airfoot and you take care of Reedstar." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and ran to his leader. The tom looked up and his head nodded to him, encouraging him that he could do this.

"Okay, I'll help your tail first." Gingerpaw said

The tom ran to the herbs and tried to remember the herb needed for pain.

"Borage? No... oh! Dandelion!" Gingerpaw thought

He grabbed the herb and brought it to Reedstar.

"Eat this. It'll ease the pain." Gingerpaw said

Reedstar picked up the herb and chewed it. Gingerpaw looked at the wound on his leg and it was bleeding a lot.

"Let me get to that wound." Gingerpaw said

The apprentice grabbed cobwebs and marigold and brought them to his leader. He placed the cobwebs on the wound and it soaked up most of the blood. He chewed up the marigold and applied the poultice to the wound.

"Okay, it will stop bleeding now. The dandelion will help with pain and I'll add some oak leaf so that it won't get infected. Any other wound that hurts?" Gingerpaw asked

"No Gingerpaw. Thank you." Reedstar said

Gingerpaw nodded and went to grab the oak leaf. He soon heard Willowshine say-

"I'm sorry Mothstripe. He's with Starclan now. I know how much you loved him."

"Oh Starclan! Airfoot's gone!" Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw grabbed the leaves and placed them on Reedstar, who was looking at the sad warrior.

"He did everything for his clan. Shadowclan's victory was bittersweet for they lost Dirtpelt, one of their best warriors." Reedstar did

"He was a good mate, he gave me Whitetail. Starclan will take him gladly." Mothstripe said

"You're handling it well Mothstripe." Willowshine said

"His vigil shall be held tonight." Reedstar said

"I shall bring his body out." Mothstripe said

"Gingerpaw, grab some lavender or mint." Willowshine said

"Why?" He asked

"It hides the scent of death." Willowshine said

"Okay..." Gingerpaw said sadly

The ginger tabby grabbed some lavender and followed Mothstripe out. He heard gasps come from around the camp.

"Mothstripe?" A white warrior asked'

"Yes, Whitetail?" She responded

"Starclan will accept dad with gratitude. He was a great warrior and a fantastic father." Whitetail said

"That he was." Mothstripe said

Gingerpaw noticed how shockingly similar he looked like Airfoot. The same pelt, same amber eyes, and he was built like him.

"I will miss him, but I will move on. I loved him and I will see him when I go to Starclan." Mothstripe said

Gingerpaw turned and saw Reedstar limp out of the den but Gingerpaw ran to him and said-

"No, let that leg rest. You're deputy can handle this."

"Yes, come in and don't go anywhere till I say." Willowshine said

Reedstar nodded and walked back into the den. Gingerpaw looked for his father and spotted his vibrant yellow pelt stand out in the crowd of cats. Gingerpaw looked up and saw the sun set in the distance as Silverpelt began to arise.

"Riverclan!" Sparkfur said

"Where's Reedstar?" Someone asked

"He's currently with Willowshine as he can't walk too well. I will take his place here for Airfoot's vigil." Sparkfur said

"Airfoot was a courageous warrior but had a kind side as well towards his mate Mothstripe and his only son Whitetail. He dedicated his life to his clan and are here to share tongues with him one last time." Sparkfur said

Gingerpaw saw an elderly red-furred tom walk up to Airfoot.

"Airfoot, I remember when I was assigned as your mentor. You were excited to learn and always asked me 'When can we go hunt Hawkfeather?'. I was proud to be your mentor and I will miss you." Hawkfeather said

Hawkfeather walked away and saw Mothstripe walk up. Gingerpaw wanted to stay but wanted to go and check on his sister. He let out a yawn and he felt his stomach growl.

"I'm gonna grab something to eat for them." Gingerpaw thought

He ran to the fresh kill pile and grabbed two mice, a vole and a finch and, somehow, brought them all back to the den. He dropped them in the middle and said-

"Take whatever you'd like."

Reedstar reached for the finch, Willowshine grabbed a mouse and Sunpaw was still out.

"I'll leave her the vole." Gingerpaw thought

The ginger tom walked over to his sleeping area and soon heard nothing outside. He walked over and saw cats walking to their dens except for Mothstripe, Whitetail, and Hawkfeather. The 3 cats picked up the body and carried him away.

"Poor Airfoot. He can now relax in Starclan." Gingerpaw thought

Gingerpaw walked outside and looked up at Silverpelt. He saw the millions of dead warrior's glisten in the sky as another joined them tonight.

"Airfoot, rest in peace." Gingerpaw thought

He saw the three cats return and Mothstripe and Whitetail returned to the warrior's den. Hawkfeather headed over to Willowshine's den and slipped past Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw followed him in and heard Hawkfeather say-

"Reedstar, I wish to join the elders."

The tired leader's eyes opened and he nodded and said-

"Very well Hawkfeather. When I am allowed out of her den I shall conduct the ceremony and you may join the elders. Riverclan thanks you for your moons of service." Reedstar said

Hawkfeather nodded and padded out of the den. Reedstar closed his eyes and Willowshine too closed her's. Gingerpaw padded over to his area and saw the faint amount of light enter the den. He looked over at his sister and noticed she had black stripes on her body. She looked bulkier and her claws looked darker.

"I must be imagining things." Gingerpaw thought

He closed his eyes, seeing his sister looking even blacker -furred the a few moments ago...


	14. Ceremonies

Gingerpaw awoke to a prodding in his leg.

"What?" He asked irritably

"It's time to tend to the warriors. No sleeping in until their all taken care of." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw quickly got up and walked outside the den. He walked over to the warrior's den and checked the cats that were awake.

"Who's hurt badly?" Gingerpaw asked

"I think Blackstripe is." A blue/gray warrior said

"Blackstripe!" Gingerpaw thought

The apprentice ran to her and saw a deep bite in her shoulder area, along with multiple scratches.

"Come with me, you too Wolfheart. You look pretty hurt as well." Gingerpaw said

The red/brown warrior nodded and painfully got up. She limped over to him and he noticed a deep belly scratches.

"You'll both be fine." Gingerpaw said

He nudged Blackstripe and the young warrior got up and walked with him. He felt relieved that she was okay.

"Willowshine!" Gingerpaw shouted.

"Come in!" She responded

He led the two she-cats into her den and let them lay down.

"Oh my, those cuts look bad Blackstripe." Sunpaw said

"Sunpaw! You're awake!" Gingerpaw said

"I guess she got knocked out pretty bad." Willowshine said

"Yeah, my head hurts a lot." Sunpaw said

"What's used for headaches?" Gingerpaw asked

"Feverfew." Willowshine said

"What's that?" Gingerpaw asked

"It looks like daisies. It's leaves are soft as well." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw said and padded over to the herbs. He grabbed something that matched her description and brought it to her.

"These?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes, let her eat them. Sunpaw, once your head feels better you can go back to the apprentice's den." Willowshine said

"Speaking of apprentices, one deserves to become a warrior, and I think it's time for Softleaf's kits to become apprentices." Reedstar said

"Three ceremonies. You have a lot to do." Sunpaw said

"Yes. Willowshine, am I fit to leave?" Reedstar asked

"Your scratches are healing. Does your tail hurt?" Willowshine asked

"Not as much as yesterday." Reedstar said

"Let me add something else to the scratches and give you some more dandelion, then you can leave." Willowshine said

Willowshine left to grab the herbs. Gingerpaw followed his mentor to grab something for Blackstripe.

"Gingerpaw, let me tend to Wolfheart. Those scratches on her belly look bad." Willowshine said

"Okay, I'll tend to Blackstripe." He said happily.

He grabbed some cobwebs, dandelion, goldenrod and marigold. He walked over to the beautiful she-cat and saw her green eyes look up at him.

"Here, let me tend to that bite." Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw grabbed the cobwebs and applied them to her bite. As they soaked up the blood that was still coming out, he tended to the scratches.

"No blood, none infected." Gingerpaw thought

"Do they hurt badly?" Gingerpaw asked

"My scratches, no. Just the bite." Blackstripe said

He nodded and grabbed some dock. He chewed the herb and placed the poultice on the scratches. He removed the cobwebs and discarded them. He gave her the dandelion and Blackstripe ate them. He grabbed the marigold and chewed it as well. He applied it to the wound that had begun to bleed again.

"It'll stop bleeding and the dandelion will help with the pain. I'll put the goldenrod on when it stops bleeding so it can get to the wound." Gingerpaw said

"Great job Gingerpaw, you're an excellent medicine cat apprentice." Willowshine said

"Thanks!" He responded

"Sunpaw, does your head feel better?" Willowshine asked

"Better, but not completely." Sunpaw said

"You can leave, but if it starts hurting again I want you to come back here. Reedstar, you can go as well." Willowshine said

"Thank you Willowshine." The black leader said

He got up and walked out of the den. Sunpaw quickly followed and Gingerpaw waited for further instruction.

"You can rest, or get another cat that needs healing." Willowshine said

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join under the Rock Ledge!" Reedstar said

Willowshine and Gingerpaw walked out of the den. He looked at the Rock Ledge and saw a lot of cats. He saw to kits who looked as happy as can be, an old red-furred warrior who Gingerpaw remembered as Hawkfeather, Cedarpaw, and Mothstripe.

"A lot of ceremonies." Sunpaw said as she approached him

"Yeah, Reedstar is gonna be busy." Gingerpaw said

"Riverclan! Welcome to the apprentice, warrior, and elder ceremonies for these cats." Reedstar said

"Hawkfeather, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Reedstar asked

"It is." The old tom said

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon Starclan to grant you many moons of rest." Reedstar said

"Hawkfeather! Hawkfeather!" The clan shouted

Hawkfeather nodded and bounded towards the elder's den.

"Ashkit and Seedkit, you both have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you've earned your warrior name, you Ashkit, shall be known as Ashpaw and Seedkit, you shall be known as Seedpaw." Reedstar said

Gingerpaw turned and saw Blackstripe come out of Willowshine's den and walk towards the hoard of cats.

"Ashpaw, your mentor shall be Blackstripe. I hope she passes down all that she knows onto you." Reedstar said

"Blackstripe, your are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Airfoot and you have shown yourself to be a warrior of warmth and energy. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Reedstar said

The black and gray she-cat limped up to Ashpaw and touched noses with her apprentice.

"Seedpaw, your mentor shall be Sparkfur. I hope he will pass all he knows onto you." Reedstar said

"Sparkfur, you are ready to to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hawkfeather and have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and bravery. You will be the mentor of Seedpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Reedstar said

Sparkfur walked up to Seedpaw and touched noses with his apprentice.

"Seedpaw! Ashpaw! Seedpaw! Ashpaw!" Riverclan shouted

Seedpaw, Ashpaw and Sparkfur leapt down from the Rock Ledge while Blackstripe returned to Willowshine's den. All that was left was Cedarpaw and Mothstripe.

"I Reedstar, leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Reedstar said

"Cedarpaw, do you promise to uphold and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Reedstar asked

Gingerpaw immediately thought of Airfoot, who gave his life to protect his clan from Shadowclan.

"I do." Cedarpaw said

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cedarpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cedarfoot. Starclan honors your bravery and fighting skill and welcomes you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Reedstar said

Reedstar rested his muzzle on Cedarfoot's shoulder. Cedarfoot licked Reedstar's shoulder as Riverclan shouted-

"Cedarfoot! Cedarfoot!"

Gingerpaw heard Sunpaw's voice above the rest. She obviously was very glad that her best friend became a warrior.

"Cedarfoot, tonight you shall sit a silent vigil and guard the clan. Your vigil shall begin at sunset and shall last until sunrise." Reedstar said

Cedarfoot nodded and leapt off the Rock Ledge. He ran over to Sunpaw and said-

"I'm finally a warrior Sunpaw!"

"I know, and congratulations." Sunpaw said

"Son!" A voice said

"Dad!" Cedarfoot said

"Birchheart?" Sunpaw said

The old tom nodded and padded up to his son. He nuzzle him as did Wolfheart.

"Sunpaw, Seedpaw's over there." Gingerpaw said

"Okay!" Sunpaw said

Gingerpaw watched her run towards her friend. He saw the happiness that beamed in his clan even after a terrible battle. Then he remembered Leafpool's prophecy...

**_Sun and Night to combine into one. Darkness to prison the kit of bird and spark as night reeks havoc of_ death!**


	15. Training Resumed

Sunpaw ran over to her friend Seedpaw and the new apprentice's amber eyes glimmered as she saw her old friend.

"Sunpaw! It's been ages! I can't believe I'm finally an apprentice!" Seedpaw exclaimed

"Yeah! I can't believe that my dad is your mentor!" Sunpaw said

"I got lucky to have the deputy as my mentor." Seedpaw said

"Come on, I'll show you the apprentices den." Sunpaw said

The two apprentices padded over to the den and Sunpaw saw Cedarfoot staring into the den.

"Cedarfoot?" Sunpaw asked

The gray warrior turned and his eyes beamed of happiness and sadness.

"I can't believe that I'm a warrior. I have dreamed of this day, but...I won't share a den with you for four or five moons." Cedarfoot said

"Well, we can still hang out! Maybe I can come on a patrol with you!" Sunpaw said

"Yeah!" Cedarfoot said

Cedarfoot got up and padded out of the den. Sunpaw saw a pale brown tom say-

Riverheart! Redstorm!"

Sunpaw saw her mentor come out of the den with a deep red tom.

"Sparkfur told us about the fox and he told us to go on a boarder patrol. Lets go now." The brown tom said

The two cats nodded and headed out. Sunpaw saw Wolfheart head towards the den. The brown/red warrior motioned her tail for Sunpaw to come to her. Sunpaw waved a goodbye to Seedpaw and went to her mentor.

"Let's work on something not as exciting but is necessary for being a warrior. Maybe tomorrow at dawn, you can come on the border patrol." Wolfheart said

"Okay!" Sunpaw said excitedly

Wolfheart flicked her tail and Sunpaw began following her mentor. They walked down the same path as always to the stream. They stopped at the edge and Wolfheart sat.

"As I said, it's not to exciting, but is necessary for becoming a warrior. I'm talking about learning the warrior code." Wolfheart said

"Do we train after this?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes, I have time to teach you it, but I'm going to tell you a few of them. Now, this code is the way of life! Also, breaking of these rules, depending on how severe, will most likely result in punishment. Whether it being no apprentice training for a week to being exiled from the clan and possibly the entire Lake territory!" Wolfheart said

"The first rule is to protect your clan with your life! For example, Airfoot." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw's belly lurched as she remembered the elder warrior's death in battle.

"You can have friends in other clans, but your loyalty is to your clan only for you may encounter them in battle." Wolfheart said

"It is broken once in a while. For example, back when Silverstream was alive, she mated with a tom from Thunderclan named Graystripe. In battle, however, he let her go. You must not do this in battle and you shouldn't fall in love with a cat from another clan. It is not said in warrior code but forbidden! That rule is broken a lot, but please, don't have a mate in another clan." Wolfheart said

"I don't have to worry." Sunpaw thought

"The second rule is to not trespass in another clan's territory." Wolfheart said

"Doesn't every cat know that?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes, but it is commonly broken. Usually by accident. Now, there are exceptions to this rule. Medicine cats, their apprentices, leaders and the cats they have brought with them may pass into Windclan and Thunderclan territories on their way to the Moonpool. They are not completely exempt from the territory rule, but are allowed for that reason." Wolfheart said

"Gingerpaw, you lucky cat!" Sunpaw thought

"Now, another exception for that rule is when near the lake, we can travel on other Clans' grounds as long as we are within two fox-lengths of the lake. Like when we're going to the Gathering. The final exception is when we must warn, report, or ask for help from another clan. We usually will bring a medicine cat showing that we need to bring no harm." Wolfheart said

"Can we eat? I'm starving." Sunpaw said

"Okay then. But first, answer these three questions about what I just told you." Wolfheart said

"If I get them wrong...?" Sunpaw asked

"Then you catch a piece of prey and bring it back for the clan. You must get two out of three correct." Wolfheart said

"Okay then." Sunpaw said

"First question, name the first two rules of the Warrior Code." Wolfheart said

"Rule 1 is to protect your clan with your life and to be loyal to your clan at all costs." Sunpaw answered

"Very good, now the second one?" Wolfheart asked

"Don't trespass on other clan's territory." Sunpaw said

"Next question. Name an example of a punishment." Wolfheart asked

"Uhh..." Sunpaw said

She racked her brain for a punishment she had said but her mind was empty.

"Uhh, no prey for a day?" Sunpaw guessed

"No, we can't take away food and starve a cat. You need this one right so that you can eat your prey." Wolfheart said

"Okay!" Sunpaw said

"What is an exception to the boundary rule?" Wolfheart asked

"Oh! Medicine cats and their apprentices can travel into other territories when going to the Moonpool. So can leaders and their cats that they've brought along." Sunpaw said

"Excellent! Now, catch your prey and bring it back to camp. You can enjoy it there." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and walked to the stream. She searched for a fish and flicked her tail in impatience. She soon saw a fish swim to the top. She lifted her golden paw and quickly brought it into the water with her claws unsheathed. She brought it out of the water with blood dripping from her prey's body. The fish glistened as sunlight hit it's silvery scales.

"Great job. Lets head back to camp." Wolfheart said

The young apprentice got up and carried her fish back to the camp. She walked into the camp and into the apprentice's den. She laid in there, alone.

"Seedpaw and her sister must be on there tour together. It must be nice to have a warrior apprentice as a sibling." Sunpaw thought

She enjoyed her fish in silence as the sun went down. She saw Cedarfoot head out to begin his vigil.

"Tomorrow, he shall be a full warrior of Riverclan." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw closed her blue eyes and drifted into sleep. Feeling the cool breeze of the beginning of Leaf-bare approaching.


	16. An Attacker!

Gingerpaw walked up the stream, carrying chickweed up to Willowshine's den. He padded into the den and saw her tending to Blackstripe.

"I think all the other cats are healed from the attack. You were excellent in caring for the lesser injured cats while I tended to the severely injured." Willowshine said

"Thanks! Here's the chickweed you needed." Gingerpaw said

"Great, this'll help with greencough and whitecough if it comes. Along with the supply of catmint we have." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and stared at Blackstripe. The striped tabby sat there as Willowshine applied a poultice of some herb.

"There, you may go in the morning." Willowshine said

"Thanks, at least we're all healed thanks to you two." Blackstripe said

"I'll get you some fresh-kill." Gingerpaw said

"Okay." She replied

Blackstripe closed her amber eyes as Gingerpaw left. He padded over to the pile and saw the cats enter their appropriate dens. Gingerpaw grabbed a mouse and headed over to the den. He saw Reedstar enter his den and Gingerpaw suddenly remembered Leafpool's prophecy.

"I gotta tell him!" He thought

Gingerpaw ran into the den and placed the mouse near Blackstripe. She took it and nodded a thanks. Gingerpaw walked over to Willowshine and said-

"Can I go tell Reedstar about the prophecy?"

"Oh Starclan! I forgot all about it! Tending to the cats kept me so occupied! Of course you can tell him." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and ran to his leader's den. He saw the black tom lift his head.

"Gingerpaw? Why are you here this late?" He asked

"I must tell you something that couldn't wait any longer. A few nights ago, Leafpool, Thunderclan's previous medicine cat, came to me in a dream telling me a new prophecy." Gingerpaw said

"A prophecy! Tell me." Reedstar said

"She said- **_Sun and Night to combine into one. Darkness to prison the kit of bird and spark as night reeks havoc of_ death!**" Gingerpaw said

"Oh great Starclan! Did she say anything about which clan?" Reedstar asked

"No, maybe she'll come to me again or another cat will." Gingerpaw said

"Please tell me something immediately when you hear something." Reedstar said

"Of course sir." Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw padded out of the den and into Willowshine's. He walked past a sleeping Blackstripe and towards his sleeping area. He closed his green eyes and drifted into sleep. In his dream he saw a black/yellow cat padding out of their territory. It had blood streaked on it's pelt and claws. It turned and it's orange eyes blazed through him. Gingerpaw yowled in fear as he ran at her with claws unsheathed. Gingerpaw heard a yowl of pain and suddenly awoke. He turned and saw Willowshine with her ears pricked.

"What was that?!" Gingerpaw asked

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the nursery!" Willowshine said

They both got up and ran out of the den. They saw Reedstar, Mothstripe, and Berrytail run into the nursery. Gingerpaw ran ahead of her mentor and into the den. He pushed through the cats and saw Daisyface bleeding out of her belly and a bite mark in her right ear. Her kits were in the corner, cowering and staring at their mom.

"Mom!" A pure white kit said

"Come here Moonkit. You too Honeykit and Applekit." Berrytail said

"Is she gonna be alright?" Honeykit asked

"I don't know, where's Willowshine?" Berrytail asked

"I'm here, oh Starclan! Wait! She's breathing." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw saw the gentle rise and fall of her flanks. He relaxed, but her kits were in a frantic.

"Did anyone see who did this?" Reedstar asked

"I saw it for a few seconds." Softleaf said

"Softleaf! Why are you still here? You're kits were apprenticed." Mothstripe said

"I came here to see my friend. Also, they were only apprenticed today." Softleaf said

"Well, what'd you see?" Reedstar asked

"I woke up a few minutes ago when I heard someone walk in. The moonlight revealed a black cat with yellow stripes. It had long black claws and it began mauling Daisyface." Softleaf said

"What did it smell like?" Gingerpaw asked

"Riverclan." Softleaf said

"But there are no black cats with yellow stripes in our clan!" Reedstar said

"Did you see it's eyes?" Reedstar asked

"No, all it did was come in here and do that to Daisyface, when I yowled it ran out of here." Softleaf said

"Check the camp! See where it went!" Reedstar said

Mothstripe and Berrytail nodded. The two ran out of the den.

"Gingerpaw, help me with her." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and walked over to the poor queen. He picked her up with a struggle. He soon felt her weight lighten as three little bodies showed up.

"We can help! She's our mom anyway!" Applekit said

Gingerpaw smiled at the little kits as they helped carry their mom to Willowshine's den. Blackstripe lifted her head up and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Daisyface!" She said

"She was mauled by a stranger." Gingerpaw said

"How awful!" Blackstripe said

Gingerpaw nodded and placed down the white/yellow queen.

"Grab me as many cob webs as you can! Then some marigold." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and quickly grabbed the items.

"Here!" He said

Willowshine quickly placed it on her belly wounds and the blood began disappearing. She grabbed the rest of them and applied them to the ear wound. She quickly chewed the marigold and applied the poultice to the belly wound.

"Okay, grab some comfrey root and goldenrod. Chew up the goldenrod also." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw padded over to the herbs and brought them to her. She chewed the comfrey roots as Gingerpaw chewed the goldenrod. He noticed that the marigold had worked and the belly wound had stopped bleeding. Willowshine applied the comfrey root poultice to her wounds and let it do its work. Gingerpaw soon saw a light sunlight peek through the entrance.

''It's sunhigh already!" Gingerpaw said

"Yeah, time went by fast." Willowshine said

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Rock Ledge!" Reedstar said

Come, she can rest. She doesn't look distressed any more." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and followed her mentor into camp and stared up at Reedstar. He saw his sister look terribly frightened.

"I'm gonna go with Sunpaw." Gingerpaw said

"Okay then." She responded

He padded over to his sister and put his tail on her back.

"Oh, hey Gingerpaw. What happened? I heard a yowl, but I thought I was imagining it." Sunpaw said

"Reedstar shall explain." He said

Sunpaw nodded and looked up at their leader.

"Last night, an attacker came into our clan and almost killed our only queen, Daisyface. Softleaf gave us a description and I would like her to tell you what happened." Reedstar said

The black and white she-cat walked up to the Rock Ledge and began her story.

"It was a few hours ago and I had heard someone walk into the nursery. I woke up and saw a large black tabby with yellow stripes walk in. It had Riverclan scent. It walked up to Daisyface and began to kill her. He raked her stomach and bit her ear. She wailed loudly and when I finally did, it got off of her and ran out of the nursery. I saw it lick its paws clean and run. When I looked out, it was gone." Softleaf said

"But no cats in Riverclan are black with yellow stripes!" Frosttail shouted

"It is odd, but I think it is a rouge." Reedstar said

"That would make sense." Sparkfur said

"Mothstripe, did you find any scent of it?" Reedstar asked

"No, its like it vanished." Mothstripe said

Murmurs of suspicion ran through the crowd. Finally, a brown tom shouted-

"Maybe the Dark Forest has returned!"

Cats screamed in horror as Gingerpaw sat there stunned.

"What's the Dark Forest?" He asked

"Its where evil cats go, like Tigerstar or Hawkfrost!" The same brown tom said

"Not Starclan." Gingerpaw thought

"Silence!" Reedstar said

All the cats stared at their leader.

"If this fiend is found in other territories, it shall be said at the next Gathering. If it strikes again in our territory, I want all cats to search for this rouge!" Reedstar said

"No more complaining. Willowshine, how is she?" He asked

"She is alive and her wound has been tended to. She should be perfectly fine." She responded

"No more worrying! As I said, any news shall be shared and at the Gathering, I shall bring it to attention!" Reedstar said

"Now, Sparkfur, organize the border patrols and a cat or two go on a hunting patrol." Reedstar ordered

Sparkfur nodded and Reedstar leapt off the ledge as the cats broke up.

"Alright, Wolfheart, Cedarfoot and Blackstripe. Bring your apprentices and head out for boarder patrol." Sparkfur said

"Good luck on your first boarder patrol." Gingerpaw said to his sister

"Thanks. See ya!" She said

Gingerpaw returned to Willowshine's den and closed his eyes. Eager to nap.


	17. Boarder Patrol

Sunpaw walked over to where her mentor and the other cats were sitting. She saw Cedarfoot light up when she walked over and Sunpaw saw the black striped she cat stand up.

"That's Blackstripe, right?" Sunpaw asked

"Yes, she's been a warrior for about seven moons." Wolfheart said

"Alright! Let's go!" Cedarfoot said

"Wait, where's Ashpaw?" Blackstripe asked

"Right here!" The little gray apprentice said

"Alright, come on then." Wolfheart said

The five cats padded out of the camp and towards the outskirts of their territory.

"Can we get something to eat?" Sunpaw asked

"We should have eaten before." Ashpaw said

"Sunpaw, you don't mind getting Ashpaw something to eat, right?" Wolfheart asked

"Not at all, she doesn't know any way." Sunpaw said

Ashpaw's tail dropped as she followed Sunpaw.

"Hey, it's not an insult. You're just a new apprentice. I barely know how to hunt." Sunpaw said

"Alright." Ashpaw said

Sunpaw tasted the air for prey and sensed a light vole scent.

"Now, please be quiet. Leaf-bare is a time where little prey is found." Sunpaw said

"What about the river?" Ashpaw asked

"It freezes and fish live under it. When it is thin enough to break, that's when we eat them." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw got into a hunter's crouch. She kept her ears pricked and her blue eyes searched for any flicker of movement. She soon saw a tiny movement a few tail-lengths ahead. She unsheathed her claws and moved up slowly. The vole lifted its head in alarm. Sunpaw laid down and waited for it to relax. It slowly returned to grooming itself as Sunpaw crouched forwards. She was in leaping distance of the prey and leapt onto it. It squeaked and dashed but Sunpaw was faster and she quickly killed it.

"Great job Sunpaw!" Wolfheart said

"When did you get here?" Sunpaw asked

"I was watching you hunt, your skills are great. Also, we need every bit of prey for leaf-bare." Wolfheart said

"Alright." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw and Ashpaw walked towards the patrol. They headed in a southeastern direction and Sunpaw felt a new scent hit her.

"Are we near Windclan?" She asked

"Yes." Blackstripe said

Sunpaw soon saw a little figure run across the border as Ashpaw chased after it.

"Ashpaw! No!" Blackstripe said

"Hey! Why is there a Riverclan cat on our territory?" Someone asked hastily

Sunpaw soon saw a tall, pale brown tom leap out into the open with two other warriors and apprentices.

"Treelegs!" Cedarfoot said

"You know him." Wolfheart said

"Yeah, he stopped me when I was a new apprentice and had gone over their territories." Cedarfoot said

"Yes, hello Cedarpaw." Treelegs said

"It's Cedarfoot now." Sunpaw growled

"Ah! A new warrior for Riverclan." Treelegs said

"Never mind being friendly, why is a Riverclan cat on Windclan territory?" A ginger she-cat with black stripes asked

"Settle down Tigerpelt." The blue apprentice said

"You know the warrior code says not to trespass on other clan's boundaries, Bluepaw." Tigerpelt said

"I know." Bluepaw said

"Now, why is she on our territory?" Tigerpelt asked

"She didn't know." Wolfheart said

"Why?" Tigerpelt asked

"I'm a new apprentice!" Ashpaw said

"See, she doesn't know boundaries to well. Let it go. She didn't even get the squirrel." Treelegs said

"Alright, let's finish this patrol so you can tell Ashstar about the patrol." Tigerpelt said

"You're deputy! That's great Treelegs!" Cedarfoot said

"Yeah. Well, see ya!" Treelegs said

The Windclan patrol headed away as Blackstripe set their boundaries again.

"Done, now Ashpaw, I know you're a new apprentice and now you know not to go into other clan's territory." Blackstripe said

"Okay Blackstripe." She said

They headed up a slope and headed in a northwestern path. Sunpaw looked behind her and saw Ashpaw begin to chase a butterfly.

"Come on Ashpaw!" Blackstripe said

The little apprentice looked up and ran towards the patrol.

"Sunpaw, go and check the borders." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and ran ahead. She sniffed for the borders and she soon heard the talking of Shadowclan cats.

"I can't believe that Dirtpelt is gone. She was my only sister." A brown/black tabby said

"She was a good daughter. But, she served her clan well. We can't be angry at Riverclan since they lost a good warrior too." A black tabby said

"Bittersweet." The brown tabby said

"Of course Brownfur." The black tabby said

"Yes, Blackface." Brownfur said

The two walked pass Sunpaw as she checked the borders. She ran back to the patrol and said-

"They're fine. Let's head back."

"Let me set the borders for us and then we'll head back." Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw watched the gray cat run off and quickly return.

"Done, let's head back." Cedarfoot said

Th patrol walked back into camp and Ashpaw ran to her sister.

"Sunpaw! Feed the elders." Barkpelt said

"Alright." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw ran to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a finch and a relatively plump mouse. She carried the two pieces of prey to the elders and forgot about Hawkfeather. She ran back and grabbed another mouse. She quickly ran back and placed the finch by Troutstream, the plump mouse by Rushtail, and the regular mouse by Hawkfeather.

"There. I'm gonna check on Daisyface." Sunpaw thought

Sunpaw walked over to the Medicine cat den and saw Willowshine leading a large, tortoiseshell she-cat to the nursery and.

"She should be having her kits soon. Good for Spottedpool." Sunpaw thought

Sunpaw padded into the den and saw the queen. She was breathing heavily, but looked better.

"Poor Daisyface. Whoever did this to her will be dead when I see them!" Sunpaw thought


	18. Awake at Last

Gingerpaw turned to see his sister walk into the den with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yes Sunpaw?" Gingerpaw asked

"How's Daisyface?" She responded

"She's better. Still unconscious, but her wounds aren't nearly as bad! We're still applying something to stop the bleeding, which I'm doing now." Gingerpaw said

Gingerpaw quickly grabbed some marigold and brought it over to Daisyface. He chewed it up and applied it to her belly wound. He looked at her torn ear and saw that it was healing.

"Let's hope nothing gets infected." Gingerpaw said

"Gingerpaw! Spottedpool is, oh hello Sunpaw." Willowshine said

Sunpaw nodded to the medicine cat as she continued on.

"As I said, Spottedpool is in the nursery and should have her kits in the next few days. Frosttail and Spottedpool will be proud." Willowshine said

"Great! Daisyface's kits are two weeks old and are expected to start getting into mischief in another moon or moon and a half!" Gingerpaw said

"Yes, if they're any thing like Berrytail when he was a kit, they'll need someone to keep a close eye on them." Willowshine said

The three cats laughed as another cat's voice interrupted their conversation.

"What's going on?" Daisyface asked

"Daisyface! You're okay!" Sunpaw said

"Yes, though that intruder gave me a nasty wound. Wait, my kits! Where are they?!" She screamed

"They're alright, we've been keeping them happy. Also, they helped bring you in here." Gingerpaw said

"Really, they're so sweet. But, if they're like Berrytail, they'll be little adventurers and mischief makers!" Daisyface said

"Yeah, where is Berrytail?" Sunpaw asked

"He's out hunting with Mothstripe." Willowshine said

"Okay, see ya!" Sunpaw said

The golden apprentice ran out of the den as Gingerpaw checked her wound.

"It's not that bad, but you should stay here till tomorrow." He said

"Okay, can I at least see my kits?" Daisyface asked

"Of course! I'll go get them." Gingerpaw said

He turned and padded out of the den and towards the nursery. He looked for the three kits and saw all of them resting near Spottedpool.

"Here, they just walked over and fell asleep. They were walking around outside with Berrytail before he left." Spottedpool said

"Thanks. Daisyface just regained consciousness and wants to see them." Gingerpaw said

"I'll help bring them over." Spottedpool said

The large queen got up and padded over. She picked up the little white tom as Gingerpaw picked up Applekit.

"Hey! What about Honeykit?" Applekit complained

"We'll come back for her." Gingerpaw said through her scruff.

Gingerpaw and Spottedpool went into the den and placed the two kits near Daisyface.

"Where's Honeykit?" Daisyface asked, her gray eyes full of worry.

"She's in the nursery, I'm going to get her." Gingerpaw said

"I'll get her, you tend to Daisyface." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and saw the dark gray she-cat bounded out of her den. He noticed that she had a little bit of white around her stomach.

"How old is she?" Gingerpaw thought

"Gingerpaw, my wound kinda hurts." Daisyface said

"I'll get you some dandelion leaves." Gingerpaw said

Daisyface sighed as he grabbed the herb.

"Do you want some honey with it? It'll sweeten it." Gingerpaw said

"Yes please!" She said

Gingerpaw grabbed a leaf and rubbed the honey on it. He then placed the dandelion on the sweet herb. He brought it to her and she lapped it up.

"That is delicious! I can't stand dandelion. It just tastes terrible." Daisyface

"I know, Sunpaw says she can't stand Feverfew. But she needed it for when she blacked out." Gingerpaw said

Daisyface nodded. Her eyes lit up as Willowshine came in with Honeykit.

"Little one kept on asking where her siblings were and kept on calling me a liar when I told her that they were in here." Willowshine said

"I didn't want any yucky herbs!" Honeykit complained

"Not all of them are bad. Honey and Heather nectar are extremely sweet!" Gingerpaw said

"Applekit!" She said

The little red/white kit opened her amber eyes and looked up at Honeykit.

"Come here Honeykit." Daisyface said

"Mom!" She said

She wriggled free and ran to her mom. She nuzzled into her stomach and began suckling.

Daisyface looked down at her three kits as the stopped suckling and began playing.

"No! You be the mouse, I want to be the apprentice for a change!" Applekit whined.

"I'll be the mouse" Moonkit said

"That's very nice of you Moonkit." Daisyface said

The little kit's blue/gray eyes beamed with pride as he walked over to where the herbs were.

"Alright, as your mentor I want you to find a mouse!" Honeykit said

Applekit nodded. Gingerpaw looked at Daisyface who was watching her kits play.

"At two weeks old, they're already trying to be apprentices. They'll love it when they can play outside with Spottedpool's kits." She said

"I'm surprised at how good your wounds are healing!" Gingerpaw thought

"Yes, I thought they would surely be worse!"

Gingerpaw turned and saw Willowshine walk in.

"Uh, Willowshine?" Gingerpaw began

"Yes?"

"Uh, not sure if this is rude for me to ask, but...How old are you?" He asked

"I'm eighty-eight moons." She replied

"And that's why you needed an apprentice?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes, also because you were the only cat in Riverclan for about thirty-six moons to have an interest in being a medicine-cat!" Willowshine said

"Speaking of medicine cat's, what is Moonkit eating!" Daisyface screeched

Gingerpaw turned and saw the little white kit eating an herb from the piles.

"Moonkit! Stop!" Gingerpaw shouted

Moonkit looked up and swallowed the rest of the herb. Gingerpaw ran over and looked for where he got the herb.

"What herb did you eat?" He asked

"That one, it smelled so good!" Moonkit said

"You ate how many?" Gingerpaw asked

"Just half of a leaf, I knew not to eat a lot since you didn't have a lot." Moonkit said

"What did he eat?" Daisyface asked

"Just some catmint. Which is rare and should be used for greencough only." Gingerpaw said

Moonkit looked down in shame.

"It's okay, it won't do anything. If anything, it'll help keep greencough away!" Gingerpaw said

"Actually, it won't. Nothing will happen. Just remember not to eat any herbs that Gingerpaw or I don't give to you." Willowshine said

Moonkit nodded and walked out of hiding. Gingerpaw saw Applekit leap onto him.

"I got the mouse!"

"Excellent Applepaw." Honeykit said

"Alright warriors, come rest. Gingerpaw, will you get us something to eat?" Daisyface asked

"Oh! Can we have a vole!" Honeykit asked

"You can have a taste of whatever prey Gingerpaw brings, you're only two weeks old remember.'' Daisyface said

The fluffy kits nodded as Gingerpaw went out into the open. He felt a harsh cold breeze hit his face. He looked up and saw dark clouds form as little white flakes fell out of the sky.

"What is that?" Gingerpaw asked

"Just snow, it like a mix of ice and water."

Gingerpaw turned and saw Sparrowcloud place a mouse in front of him.

"Here, and I talked to Willowshine when you were gathering herbs. She said that she'll begin teaching you how to hunt." Sparrowcloud said

Gingerpaw smiled as he picked up the mouse. He padded back to the den as the cats headed into their assigned dens. He placed the mouse near Daisyface as she let them nibble it.

"It tastes stringy! And its thin." Applekit said

"Well it's leaf-bare, so everything gets thinner." Daisyface said

Daisyface grabbed the prey and quickly finished it. Gingerpaw headed over to his den and saw a vole sitting there for him.

"Who brought me this?" He asked

"Blackstripe, she said that you were doing a great job of caring for Daisyface and said that you needed a little treat." Willowshine said

The vole was plumper that usual and looked healthy. He laid down and began eating his prey.

"Remember Gingerpaw, we go to the Moonpool in two days." Willowshine said as she laid down.

"Okay." Gingerpaw said while stifling a yawn.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	19. Gingerpaw's Hunting Lesson

Two days after Daisyface awoke, Gingerpaw awoke to see Moonkit playing with his tail.

"Moonkit?" He asked

The white tom looked up with curiosity in his eyes.

"Sorry, it was moving around a lot and I thought it was an adder." Moonkit said

"It's alright young one, why don't you three go and see if Troutstream or Hawkfeather have any stories to tell!" Gingerpaw said happily

"Yeah! I love Troutstream's stories about her life as a warrior and when the Dark Forest attacked!" Moonkit said

"Yeah! Come on, let's see if she'll tell us something!" Applekit said

The three kits bounded towards the elder's den as Willowshine returned with a happy look in her eyes.

"Spottedpool is really close to kitting, but she's doing well. When she finally has her kits, those three can have someone else to play with." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and saw Daisyface stand up.

"Willowshine, may I go back to the nursery now? It's been three days and I've healed well." She said

"I think she's fine Willowshine, all the wounds are, are little scratches that'll become scars and that's it. They're not infected and she's had so little need for herbs." Gingerpaw said

"Very well. I agree with you Gingerpaw. Daisyface, you can return to the nursery." Willowshine said

"Thank you, for that and for caring for me. I can't wait to see that tom again! I'll blind him, those orange eyes won't see a thing!" Daisyface swore

"Orange!" Gingerpaw thought

He thought back to seeing that black tom from his dream. It had orange eyes.

"Please, Starclan, don't let it be that cat!" Gingerpaw thought

Daisyface padded out of the den and into the nursery, where she could now talk with her best friend.

"She'll be able to help Spottedpool. The new queen has never had a kit in her life, but is gentle and will be a good mom." Gingerpaw said

"Yes, now don't forget that we leave at sundown to travel to the Moonpool." Willowshine said

"Okay, can you teach me how to hunt?" Gingerpaw asked

"I'll give you an intro." Willowshine said

The two padded out of the den as they entered the outskirts of camp. Gingerpaw smelled so little.

"Where's the prey?" He asked

"Not much is gonna be found, considering that leaf-bare is now here." Willowshine said

He scoured the landscape for a flicker of movement and saw nothing under the fresh coat of snow.

"The snow must have put them into hiding. We'll just practice the position." Willowshine said

Willowshine brought the front half of her body down and left her paws and legs out with her claws unsheathed. She kept her rear up, but not to high to alert prey. She tasted the air and kept her ears pricked.

"Now, try and copy my posture." Willowshine said

He nodded and placed his body down. He unsheathed his claws and lifted his rear.

"Remember to keep it low enough so they don't see you." She said

He nodded and lowered his rear. He pricked his ears and tasted the air. He caught the scent of a vole. He searched for it and turned his head to the west and spotted a little vole outside its home. It scurried out and began eating a little nut. Gingerpaw felt someone's tail touch his back and saw Willowshine glare at him.

"Not yet, you can practice another time on real prey. Just watch me this time." Willowshine said

Willowshine crouched again and flattened her ears.

"You keep them up to listen for them, when you see it, flatten them." She said

Gingerpaw nodded as he watched his mentor. She crawled towards the vole and unsheathed her claws. The vole took no notice of her until the wind changed. It looked up, alarmed. Willowshine flattened herself again and crawled towards it as it relaxed. She leapt onto it and sank her fangs into its neck. She picked it up and placed it near Gingerpaw.

"Carry it back to camp, you can have it." Willowshine said

"Thanks!" He said

The two walked back to camp and into the den. Willowshine padded out as Gingerpaw began his meal.

"I can't wait for green-leaf! Fresh prey to enjoy, and it won't taste as bad." He thought

Willowshine padded in with a small mouse. She quickly ate is as Gingerpaw finished his prey.

"Alright, in a few moments, let's head out." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and got up. He began grooming his back as Sparrowcloud entered.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Gingerpaw asked

"Just wanted to see my son, though Willowshine, I think tomorrow Spottedpool's due for her kits. She says her stomach hurts." Sparrowcloud said

"Well, I would think it would be tomorrow." Gingerpaw said

"Maybe. Gingerpaw, tomorrow I want you to get the last of the chervil that is growing before leaf-bare kills it." Willowshine said

"Alright." He said

"Is she vomiting?" Willowshine asked

"No." Sparrowcloud responded

"Then I'll get her some...Watermint?" Gingerpaw asked

"Maybe, is she in pain?" Willowshine asked

"She said a little, but it is bearable." She responded

"Then just get her some juniper berries." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded as he grabbed the little purple berries. He gave them to his mother.

"Make sure she eats these. They'll help." Gingerpaw said

"Very well." Sparrowcloud said

The ginger/brown she-cat bounded out of the den. Gingerpaw resumed grooming himself as Willowshine began walking out.

"Let's go. The sun is going down and we need to meet the other cats there and not make them wait." She said

Gingerpaw looked up and stopped grooming. He got up and padded over to his mentor as they both walked out of the den. They headed out of camp. Gingerpaw walked ahead of her mentor and leapt onto the little stones that guided her. When he finished, he saw Willowshine walked up and tasted the air.

"We're almost there. Let's go see what Starclan has for us." She said


	20. Nightpaw

Gingerpaw and Willowshine padded down the hill and into the edge of Windclan territory as a black and white figure appeared.

"Darkpatch!" Gingerpaw said

The she-cat turned and saw him bound over.

"Why are you so excited?" She asked

"No reason." Gingerpaw said

"It's because you know we're not late." Willowshine said

"Where's Emberpaw?" He asked

"Over here." The tom said

He bounded out of the bracken with happiness in his yellow eyes.

"Guess what!" He said

"Alright, what?" Gingerpaw said

"My sister, Ambereye, had her kits today! Her mate is Blackfrost. The two loved each other since they were apprentices and I am happy for her." Emberpaw said

"How old is she?" He asked

"Seventeen moons. Same as me." Emberpaw said

"You're seventeen moons!" Gingerpaw said

"Yeah, and Darkpatch said I'll make a great medicine cat." Emberpaw said

"Well, that's wonderful."

Gingerpaw saw a gray cat walk into the area.

"Jayfeather!" He said

"Hello Gingerpaw. I'd like you to meet Flowerpaw. My new apprentice." Jayfeather said

A red she-cat with a hint of ginger around her tail-tip and muzzle followed Jayfeather. Her blue eyes beamed with curiosity.

"Hi! I'm Flowerpaw." She said

"I'm Gingerpaw and this is my mentor, Willowshine." The ginger tabby said

"Hello little apprentice." She said

"Come on Snowpaw, we can't be late, the moon is halfway there."

The old brown/gray tom walked into the clearing. His pelt's white patches had spread out and his stomach had white as well.

"I must say something in front of all of you." He said

"What?" Emberpaw asked

"I had a dream, I saw a kestrel bird fly around, young as can be. I saw his life go by and in four days, saw him retire to his nest for good. Then his son took over the nest after the four days had passed." Kestrelflight said

"And that means?" Snowpaw asked

"I am thinking that in four moons, I must retire as well. Snowpaw shall become the medicine cat of Windclan." Kestrelflight said

"I also have something to share, but it'll be said when we are at the Moonpool. Now, let's go!" Darkpatch hissed

All the cats nodded and began heading out. Gingerpaw looked down at the stream and saw the millions of stars glimmer in the night sky. He marveled at the beauty of each star and how it could sit there forever. He soon bumped into Snowpaw who was sniffing a patch of ground.

"Sorry." Gingerpaw said

"Oh it's fine. I just thought I smelled a rabbit. I love them!" Snowpaw said

Gingerpaw padded forwards and saw the ancient paw prints appear on the beach of the Moonpool's entrance. He entered the area along with the other cats as the Moonpool came into notice.

"Whoa! It's amazing." Flowerpaw said

"It is, I wish I could see it now. But, I do see it in my dreams." Jayfeather said

Jayfeather stood in front of all the cats and began.

"Flowerpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." Flowerpaw said

"Then come forward." Jayfeather said

The little she-cat walked up to her mentor and looked up at him.

"Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will." Jayfeather said

Jayfeather motioned for her to drink from the Moonpool, but Darkpatch stopped him.

"Stop! I have something to do before anyone drinks from the Moonpool." Darkpatch said

Everyone looked up.

"Emberpaw, come forward." She said

The old apprentice walked up to his mentor and looked into her green eyes.

"I, Darkpatch, medicine cat of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons." She said

"Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He said

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberclaw. Starclan honors your strength and spirit and welcomes you as a full medicine cat of Shadowclan." She said

"Emberclaw! Emberclaw!" The medicine cats said

"Willowshine, how old is she?" Gingerpaw asked

"About sixty five moons." She replied.

Gingerpaw nodded and knew why she chose to do Emberclaw's ceremony.

"Okay, now we can share tongues with Starclan." Jayfeather said

Flowerpaw and Jayfeather walked up first and drank from the Moonpool, then Emberclaw and Darkpatch. Gingerpaw padded over with Willowshine and lapped up the icy water. Then, Kestrelflight walked up with Snowpaw as Gingerpaw closed his eyes and waited for Starclan.

Gingerpaw awoke in a dark area with a dim light peeking through no-where. He became frightened until he saw a pure black cat walk out of the trees.

"Who...Who are you?" He asked

"I am Nightpaw young cat. I came here to warn you." The tom said

Gingerpaw noticed the orange eyes and quickly hissed at him.

"No need to fear me for now. Just watch for changes in the sun as blackness creeps into the water and evil runs ramped through the territories!" He shouted

Nightpaw had a smirk of happiness as he crept back into the bushes, revealing an evil glint in his orange eyes.

"Gingerpaw!"

He turned and saw Leafpool come out of the sky. She grabbed him and carried him up into the clouds and where he saw cats who's pelts glimmered like stars.

"Where was I?" He asked

"You were in the Dark Forest. That's were the evil cats go and live for eternity."

He turned and saw a ginger tom walk up to him. His emerald eyes stared at him.

"Who are you?" Gingerpaw asked

"Firestar, my father." Leafpool said

"Yes, I was passing by." Firestar said

The tabby bounded off to where a pale ginger she-cat was playing with a smaller version of himself.

"That's my mother, Sandstorm and my sister Squirrelflight." Leafpool said

"Was there anything to tell me.'' Gingerpaw asked

"No. Nothing but watch for signs. You'll find them where you'd least expect it." She said

She began to dissolve but he quickly asked-

"Wait! Have you speaked to Jayfeather? He misses you Leafpool."He said

"I know, and I have. Tell him that I am watching over him and all the cats of Thunderclan. You too Gingerpaw." She said

The she-cat disappeared as Gingerpaw woke up. He saw Kestrelflight and Snowpaw still in their dreams as Willowshine awoke. Jayfeather was grooming his fur near the entrance as Flowerpaw played with a moth. Gingerpaw walked over to Jayfeather and he looked up.

"Jayfeather, I saw Leafpool in my dream. She said that she is still watching over you and Thunderclan." Gingerpaw said

Jayfeather's blind eyes showed happiness as he remembered the gentle medicine cat.

"I know, she told me that after she died in my dream. I haven't seen her in a while and I still miss her. But I do not grieve, knowing that her time had come." Jayfeather said

"I want you to know something." Gingerpaw said

"What?"

"Leafpool gave me a prophecy. She was vague about which clan, but watch out. It told of danger." He said

"I shall tell Squirrelstar about it and she'll alert the clan. Gingerpaw, there is something that I want to share with you." Jayfeather said

They walked away from the other cats and Jayfeather sat.

"I have a special connection with Leafpool. Not because she was my mentor, but because she was my mother." Jayfeather said

"But, medicine cats can't have kits or mate!" Gingerpaw said

"She knew, but she loved Crowfeather and without him, I wouldn't be here. Please, don't tell the others. I told you because I trusted you." Jayfeather said_  
_

"I won't. I promise." Gingerpaw said

The two friends walked out into the open and saw the other medicine cats waiting for them.

"Well, now that your done chatting, we can move on." Darkpatch said

"Very well, come Snowpaw. Windclan can't wait." Kestrelflight said

"Nor can Shadowclan." Darkpatch said

"Stupid greencough. Will Nighttail be okay?" Emberclaw asked

"She may. You never know with greencough. But, your mother is strong, she has a great chance of making it." Darkpatch said

"Alright, I'll check near the twoleg place for the remainder of the catmint." Emberclaw said

"Let's go already! My paws hurt." Flowerpaw said

"Okay, let's go." Emberclaw said

The cats headed back down the path and towards the meeting place. Gingerpaw walked over to Snowpaw.

"What happened in your dream?" He asked

"I saw Barkface. Kestrelflight's mentor. He told me- _**Stars to combine into Sun, as Night takes in dark**_** souls.**" Snowpaw said

"Wow, in mine I saw Nightpaw. I don't know who he is, but he was in the Dark Forest." Gingerpaw said

"The Dark Forest!" Snowpaw exclaimed

"What about the Dark Forest?" Jayfeather asked

"In my dream, I was in the Dark Forest. I saw a cat called Nightpaw and told me to beware!" Gingerpaw said

"Then be on alert." Jayfeather said

"Come along Emberclaw. Time for the clan to meet the newest medicine cat when I'm gone." Darkpatch said

The black/red tom ran towards his mentor as he said his goodbyes.

"Come on Jayfeather! The clan should want to know that I was accepted by Starclan!" Flowerpaw said

"Very well. See ya Gingerpaw." Jayfeather said

The cats walked towards their camp as Gingerpaw turned to follow Willowshine. He saw the sun begin to rise and knew that the patrols will be wondering who is on their territory.

"Come this way, we can get a little bite from the river." Willowshine said

She walked towards the territory's boundaries and stepped into Riverclan's. They turned west and he saw the western stream come into view. It had a thin layer of ice, but it seemed breakable.

"I'll head back to camp. I kinda want to talk to Reedstar." Gingerpaw said

"Very well. I shall see you back there." Willowshine said

She looked into the water as she carved a little hole in the ice. Gingerpaw padded up a rocky hill as the dawn patrol came into view.

"Gingerpaw? Where's Willowshine?" Riverheart asked

"She's fishing. I wanted to talk to Reedstar." He answered

"Very well." Mothstripe said

He walked into camp and into his den. Reedstar wasn't in there.

"I guess he's out hunting." Gingerpaw said

He walked out of the den and into his own. The fresh smell of herbs hit his face. He looked over at the brown/ginger tom that laid there. He coughed viciously in his sleep and Gingerpaw decided to let him rest.

"When he wakes, I'll give him some chickweed." He thought

He walked over to the chickweed and grabbed some. He laid them down next to his paw and began grooming himself. He began thinking of what Nightpaw said.

"You don't need to fear me yet... Why?" Gingerpaw thought


	21. Battle Training Interrupted

Sunpaw awoke in the apprentice's den the next morning, feeling happy.

"I can't believe that I've been an apprentice for a moon already!" Sunpaw said

The golden she-cat stood up and stretched. She licked her paw and groomed her face. Sunpaw saw Frosttail walk into the nursery. The warrior had a happy look in his yellow eyes. Sunpaw ran out into camp and into the nursery. She saw the queen laying there with two little kits, suckling on her.

"Spottedpool! You had your kits! Riverclan is lucky to have so many." Sunpaw said

"Yes, they're both toms." Spottedpool said

Sunpaw looked down and saw that they each took one pelt color from their parent. One tom had Spottedpool's mottled tortoiseshell pelt and the other was pure white.

"What are their names?" She asked

"The white one is Cloudkit and the tortoiseshell kit is Tawnykit." Spottedpool said

"They're beautiful and Daisyface's kits will enjoy having more friends." Sunpaw said

"Of course! Those bundles of energy will tire them out!" Spottedpool said

"Well, see ya! And congratulations on your two kits!" She said

She padded out of the nursery and saw Wolfheart walking to her.

"Yeah Wolfheart." Sunpaw said

"I'd like you to get prey for the three elders." Wolfheart said

"Isn't there four?" She asked

"Lionfang's ill. We hope isn't greencough. He started coughing and it could just be a little cough. He's resting in there." Wolfheart said

"Ah, so I'll get prey and can we get some battle training in." Sunpaw suggested

"Alright." She said

Sunpaw ran to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a fish and two mice. She carried them into the elder's den and Troutstream looked up.

"Oh, hello Sunpaw. Where's Daisyface's kits. They all seem so excited to learn about our lives as warriors." Troutstream said

"They're with Daisyface now. But, Spottedpool had her kits and when they can move around, they'll come and see you." Sunpaw said

Rushtail got up and grabbed a fish. He walked away and placed it near a sleeping Hawkfeather. Troutstream placed a mouse near Rushtail as she grabbed the other.

"Thank you Sunpaw." Troutstream said

"I can get it myself! I'm not dead yet." Rushtail said

"Yeah, yeah you old thing." Sunpaw thought

Sunpaw padded out of the den as a cold wind blew into her face. She shivered and walked towards Wolfheart, who was grooming herself in the warrior's den. She looked up as Sunpaw padded into the den.

"Let's go!" Sunpaw said excitedly

Wolfheart stood up and stretched. She looked at her apprentice.

"Let's go." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw bounded out of camp. She turned and saw Wolfheart running to, with a happy gleam in her eyes. They skidded to a stop near the stream. She turned and saw that the stream had froze over. Leaving only the snow for water.

"Will there be a drought?" She asked

"No, we can have the snow or, if it rains, water from the moss. A drought isn't that common in leaf-bare." Wolfheart said

"Alright." She said

"Now, attack me!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and crouched, preparing to leap. She ran at Wolfheart who moved out of the way. Sunpaw hissed and leapt onto her mentor, carefully keeping her claws sheathed, and pretended to scratch her. Wolfheart stood up and shook her off. Sunpaw growled in agitation as she calmed down. She heard another voice say-

"Dart under her belly and slash at her forepaws. When she twists and expects you on the other side, back out! Then hook your claws into her fur and bring her down!" It said

"Who are you?" She asked

"A helper." It said

"Alright." She said

She ran at Wolfheart with her claws unsheathed. She ran under her belly and clawed at her paws. Wolfheart instinctively turned expecting her on the other side. Sunpaw went back and grabbed her fur. She brought down Wolfheart and sat up. Wolfheart stood up, obviously dazed.

"If she asks, just say you thought of a different move." The voice said

"Alright." Sunpaw replied

"Whoa! Sunpaw! That was excellent! I didn't even expect that move. Now, let's work on the moves I taught you. Then we'll do a practice fight again. Maybe, Seedpaw would like to practice with us one day!" Wolfheart said

"Yeah!" Sunpaw said

"Okay, now, back kick!" She ordered

Sunpaw placed her weight on her forepaws and kicked the air. She stumbled on the landing, but didn't fall.

"Duck and twist!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw rolled onto her back and leapt up.

"Teeth grip and scratch at their flanks or face!"

Sunpaw gripped an imaginary scruff and scratched at it's face.

"Very good! You could do better on the back kick, but everything else was great! You're a natural born warrior!" Wolfheart praised

Sunpaw looked up at the warrior with happiness in her eyes.

"Now, using the moves I showed you, attack me!" She ordered

Sunpaw nodded and sheathed her claws. She ran at Wolfheart and the tabby moved out of the way.

"Don't make it to obvious." She said

Sunpaw nodded and relaxed.

"Run up to her. Then turn and back-kick her." The voice said

"Okay.'' Sunpaw said

She ran at her mentor and posed as though she was going to leap. Wolfheart stood there, obviously expecting her to leap. Instead, Sunpaw turned and back kicked her mentor a tail-length into the air and fell to the ground.

"Excellent." Wolfheart said

"Any new moves?" Sunpaw asked

"Not for today, try using the other moves." She said

"This is ridiculous! You're much more talented then this!" The voice said

"So what! I'm eight moons old. I don't need to know everything!" She said

The voice stayed silent and Sunpaw crouched. She ran at Wolfheart and slipped under her belly as fast as she could and gripped her tail. She sharply pulled and released. She leapt onto her back and pawed at her back.

"Grab her pelt!" The voice ordered

Sunpaw unsheathed her claws and gripped her pelt. She nicked her ear and then bit her scruff. Wolfheart began to roll onto her back and Sunpaw let go and stared at her mentor.

"Great! You really know the element of surprise!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw flicked her tail happily.

"Excellent." The voice said

"Now, just attack me again." Wolfheart said

"Alright." She said

"Great! My turn!" The voice said

Sunpaw staggered and fell to the ground, instantly blacking out.


	22. Innocence Lost

Gingerpaw walked into camp, carrying chickweed in his mouth as Blackstripe carried up the rear. The she-cat had always enjoyed helping him and always volunteered to help protect him when he was grabbing the herbs. They walked into the medicine cat's den and placed down the herb. He looked over at Willowshine who was talking to the ill elder.

"Lionfang, you need to eat this before you get greencough. Now stop acting like a kit." She said

"I told you I'm not sick! I'm just-" He was interrupted by a large cough

"You were saying." Willowshine said

"Fine. Give me the herb" He said

Lionfang picked up the chickweed and chewed it. He lashed his tail crossly and swallowed it.

"Alright Blackstripe, thanks for the help." Gingerpaw said

"No problem! I'll see ya later!" She said

As she walked by, she laid her tail on his back and stared at him with a kind light in her pale yellow eyes. Gingerpaw felt a warmth grow in him as she walked out of the den.

"You like her." Willowshine said

"What? No I don't." He said

"I can tell, now you chose this path and know you can't have a mate. I say nothing about loving her, but you can't have her as a mate. Also, you're an apprentice for now." Willowshine said

"I know, and I think she likes me. I won't say anything." Gingerpaw said

"That was an awesome session Wolfheart!"

Gingerpaw looked out of the den and saw Sunpaw returning with Wolfheart. She looked different. She had darker areas on her yellow pelt. Her eyes had a hint of orange in them and her claws were unsheathed and looked blacker. Gingerpaw felt confused.

"Is that Sunpaw?" He wondered.

He left the den and looked up at the sun. He saw it look dark for a moment and quickly brighten again. He blinked and ran inside.

"Willowshine! Willowshine!" He called

"What?" She replied

"I saw something!"

She turned around at once.

"What?" She asked

"I...I saw the sun darken and suddenly light up." Gingerpaw said

"I didn't see it." Lionfang said

"That's my point! I think it is a sign!" He said

"Maybe, I don't usually suggest this, but maybe you need a private session with Starclan. If you see another sign or something occurs, then I want you a warrior and Reedstar to come with you to the Moonpool." Willowshine said

"Alright." He said

Gingerpaw walked out and saw Sparkfur come towards him. He nodded a hello and padded into Willowshine's den. Gingerpaw turned and saw him lift a paw.

"My pad had been sore. Got anything for it?" He asked

"Of course, Gingerpaw. What is used for sore pads?" She asked

Gingerpaw tried to remember, but couldn't. He dropped his head.

"It's alright. It's coltsfoot by the way and it is a yellow flower and it is next to the heather nectar." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and walked over to the herbs and grabbed some coltsfoot. He placed it near Willowshine and she chewed it up. She applied it to Sparkfur's pad.

"Now grab some catchweed. It'll stop it from being rubbed off." Willowshine said

He grabbed the fuzzy herb and paced it at her paws.

"Is there any herb we're low on?" She asked

"Not really, the lowest is catmint and honey. And catmint is dying from leaf-bare and honey isn't completely needed." Gingerpaw said

"Great. You rest and later, if I have any time, we'll go and have a hunting lesson." She said

"Great!" He said

Gingerpaw padded out for a piece of fresh-kill and saw a rabbit, a fish, and a mouse. He grabbed the fish and padded into her den, disappointed that there wasn't a lot to eat. He walked in and noticed that his father had left. He began eating his fish as Lionfang coughed. It sounded less vigorous as before, but he wasn't cured yet.

"You're lucky it was whitecough and not greencough or blackcough." Gingerpaw said

"I am, but I could've survived greencough! I'm not that old." He argued

"You're seventy moons. That's older than me. I'm fifty-five." Willowshine said

"Yeah, yeah. I can still get my own food." Lionfang said

"I'm gonna talk to my sister, she looked a little funny earlier." Gingerpaw said

"Alright." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and left the den. He walked over to the apprentice's den and saw Sunpaw talking with Seedpaw. She had even darker patches of fur around her back, tail-tip, and belly. Her eyes glinted orange as she talked to her friend. She turned and took notice of him.

"Oh, hey Gingerpaw." She said

"Hello Sunpaw, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah! Fine!" She answered happily

"Alright, I thought I saw you limping earlier." He said

"Nope. I've been fine all day." She said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Okay then." He said sounding unconvinced

He exited the den and looked back once again, still worried about his sister.

"Maybe I should ask Wolfheart." He said

"Wolfheart?" He called

"She's on dusk patrol. She'll be back later." Frosttail said

He nodded and entered Willowshine's den. He felt drowsy and slowly groomed himself. He saw Willowshine begin to do the same. He soon finished and laid down. He closed his eyes and hoped for a peaceful sleep.

Gingerpaw looked around and saw a forest. He walked around and saw a little apple tree that had sprouted one apple. He soon saw a dark light appear and it fell off, shriveled and dead. He ran away but fell into darkness. He heard a little scream and awoke. Willowshine ran out of the den into the open. He quickly got up and looked around.

"It was the nursery! Daisyface!" Berrytail said

He ran into the nursery and heard someone scream-

"My kit!"

Gingerpaw ran into the nursery and saw Reedstar, Daisyface, Spottedpool, Berrytail and Daisyface's kits. He didn't see Applekit.

"She may be closer to the front." He hoped

"Oh Starclan! Why have you done this!?" Daisyface wailed

"She was so young, and happy." Spottedpool said

"She will be missed. But Starclan will care for her." Reedstar said

"Mom, why her?" Moonkit asked

"I don't know...I just don't know." Daisyface said

Gingerpaw pushed through the crowd and stared down at the body. The red/white she cat's flanks was still and her eyes were empty of light. She had a huge gash in her neck along with multiple wounds around her flank and belly. The body in front of them was Applekit.

***Gasp* Poor kit, she was so young! Read on...Also, please vote, I have a poll on my profile. Please vote for it. It'll help with a new warrior's story I'm creating with my friend. **


	23. Goodbye

"Why!? Why Starclan?! She was so young..." Daisyface wailed

"It'll be alright mom. You still have us!" Honeykit said

"I know, you two will be my kits for now." She said

"We'll bring her to Willowshine to be cleaned up." Reedstar said

"Daisyface, did you see this monster?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes, it was the same one who had injured me. Those horrifying orange eyes had evil in them. Nothing but pure evil!" She said

Gingerpaw nodded, he saw Berrytail walk over and pick up his dead daughter. Moonkit and Honeykit followed him out with Daisyface. Gingerpaw felt hatred burn in his belly. He unsheathed his claw and sheathed them repeatedly, wanting to claw out this monster's eyes.

"Riverclan!" Reedstar called out.

Gingerpaw walked out of the nursery and saw him atop the Rock Ledge.

"I am extremely sorry to say this, but, the same fiend that mauled Daisyface has struck again! But this time, he has killed. He has killed Applekit, one of her kits. An innocent life lost, now she rests in Starclan, with new friends to be made and to relax forever in peace." Reedstar said

Gasps and wails erupted from the cats. Gingerpaw saw Sunpaw hiss. She had anger in her eyes. He noticed that she was a pure yellow again and her eyes were blue as the sky. He walked over and she looked up.

"Hello Gingerpaw. Can you believe this! That piece of fox-dung has the nerve to do this to Riverclan! He'll be dead when I see him!" Sunpaw hissed

"I will bring this up at the Gathering tomorrow. I shall choose who comes overnight, but for now, let us remember the little kit." Reedstar said

Daisyface, Berrytail, Moonkit and Honeykit walked up. Willowshine carried out Applekit, who's red/white fur was cleaned of the blood that had stained her. Her eyes were closed.

"They'll stay closed forever down here, but up there, she'll see everything." Gingerpaw thought

He saw his mom walk over to the little kit's body.

"Why is she there?" He mewed

"Applekit loved it when Sparrowcloud came.'' Daisyface said

"We all did! She was fun, but Applekit loved her!" Moonkit said

"I bet that Sparrowcloud would have gotten her as an apprentice." Berrytail said

"Starclan is her mentor now." Gingerpaw said

The little body glistened in the moonlight from the almost full moon. Her fur looked beautiful. Moonkit and Honeykit walked over and nuzzled their sister's fur.

"She's cold." Moonkit whispered

"She doesn't smell the same! I want to see her alive again mom!" Honeykit cried

"I know, I do too." Daisyface said

"It's the mint." Gingerpaw whispered

"Why?! She didn't smell dead yet! We could've had her sweet scent around us for a little longer! But now its gone!" Honeykit wailed

"Bring her to my den, she's not coping with it well. She needs something for the shock." Willowshine whispered to Gingerpaw

"Yes Willowshine." He said

Honeykit laid there as Moonkit got up and walked away. Berrytail walked up and looked down. Gingerpaw walked up and grabbed Honeykit by the scruff.

"No! I want to be here with her! She doesn't deserve to be dead! Applekit!" Honeykit cried

"You'll be out again in a moment." Gingerpaw mewed

"No! Not a moment! Let go! I want to be with my sister!" She wailed

He walked into Willowshine's den and placed her down. She quickly got up and ran for the entrance. He grabbed her and placed her down and held her tail with his paw. He grabbed some poppy seeds and placed them at her paw.

"No! I don't wanna sleep! I want to see Applekit!" She cried

"Alright, I'll give you a juniper berry. It'll calm you down." He said

"No sleep." She asked

"No sleep." Gingerpaw said

He placed back the seeds and took out a little berry. She began chewing it and swallowed it. Honeykit's green eyes showed sadness.

"Come, you can see Applekit before she is buried." Gingerpaw said

"Okay." She said

The two walked out into the open. Applekit's body was still there as Sparrowcloud got up. Applekit looked like she was sleeping.

"Why does she look like she's sleeping?! She's dead! Not sleeping and I know it! Don't let her look that way!" Honeykit cried.

She ran over to her sister and lifted her paw. She nuzzled under it, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sitting vigil, alone." Honeykit declared

"Alright." Daisyface said

They all left Honeykit and Applekit alone.

"She loved her sister, they were the best of friends." Daisyface said

"I know, she'll get over it, but let her grieve." Berrytail said

The two entered the nursery with the kits behind them. Gingerpaw walked in the den and grabbed some more juniper. He walked over to the two kits and saw Honeykit's eyes look up at him.

"Here, eat them." He said

Honeykit nodded and ate the berry. Gingerpaw looked up and saw only clouds that covered Silverpelt.

"I hope that she finds her way." Honeykit said

"She will, she was a smart little kit." Gingerpaw said

"I know, I'll miss her, but our warrior ancestors are up there, and when I go up there, I can see her again, and we'll play for eternity." The little kit said

"Those are wise words coming from a young kit." Gingerpaw said

She nodded, but pain existed in her eyes. Honeykit kept her eyes opened and began murmuring memories to Applekit.

"Remember playing in Willowshine's den. Moonkit was so kind." She said

Gingerpaw walked into Willowshine's den, unable to sleep. He understood what his dream meant. It was a sign from Starclan.

"Willowshine." He said

"Yes."

"I...I had a dream." He said

The she-cat stood up and walked over.

"Starclan tells you much." She whispered

"I know, I saw a small apple tree. It was beautiful and had one apple on it. I saw a shadow cross over it and it shriveled up and died." Gingerpaw said

"And..." Willowshine said

"I...I think Starclan was telling me that Applekit was going to die from the dark cat that has been harming us." Gingerpaw said

"I think so too. It has happened already and she is with them now." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and closed his eyes. Hoping that sleep would be kind to him.


	24. A New Member

Sunpaw went to sleep that night, feeling only rage.

"How are we not finding this cat?! He has killed an innocent kit and mauled her mom!" She thought

Sunpaw laid there, unable to sleep. She remembered seeing Applekit for the first time.

"Stop caring so much, it's not like she was your's." The voice said

Sunpaw's eyes widened at the voice's rude comment.

"So what! You don't care about a little kit?! She didn't do anything to hurt anyone!" Sunpaw thought

"And...My point, she did nothing, so no matter that she died." He said

Sunpaw hissed out-loud and awoke Frogpaw.

"Be quiet will you! I'm trying to sleep." He said

"Yeah, Yeah." Sunpaw said

She closed her eyes and drifted into a short sleep. No dreams came to her. She awoke and saw the sun peaking through the horizon. She saw one cat coming in with a small mouse in his jaws. He didn't place it at the fresh kill pile, instead he walked into the nursery.

"Berrytail..." She thought

She walked out and saw a thin vole laying there, instead of eating it herself, she walked into the elder's den.

"Hello Sunpaw." Troutstream said

"Hi." She replied

"Can we get some bedding or are we supposed to stay on this old bedding?" Rushtail complained

"I'll ask Ashpaw or Seedpaw." She said

"Great." Hawkfeather said

"Is that a vole?" Troutstream asked

"Yes, there wasn't much left for the clan. Also, snow is coming and the prey is probably in their dens." Sunpaw said

"Well, thank you for the vole." Troutstream said

"No problem." Sunpaw said

The she-cat walked out of the den and saw Frosttail walk up to her.

"Reedstar wants you and Seedpaw to come to this Gathering." The white warrior said

"Thank you Frosttail, I'll tell her." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw walked over to the den and saw Seedpaw talking to Ashpaw.

"Do you think Sparkfur will take me out today for some training?" Seedpaw asked

"Maybe, Blackstripe has taught me a little about the warrior code and how to hunt. We found that vole that's in the fresh-kill pile." Ashpaw said

"Well, Troutstream was happy to have it." Sunpaw said

"Good." Ashpaw said

"Seedpaw, Reedstar said he wants you to come to the Gathering." Sunpaw said

"Really! Yes! I finally get to go to one!" She said

"Am I going?" She asked

"No, he said only Seedpaw. Maybe he wanted you to help Frogpaw." Sunpaw said

"Alright." She said

"Seedpaw!"

Sunpaw turned when she heard her father's voice. The yellow tabby was running in.

"Come, we have some training to do." He said

"Is it battle?" She asked

"No, it is something helpful though!" The deputy said

Sunpaw walked out and saw Cedarfoot walking out of the warrior's den, looking refreshed.

"Cedarfoot!" She called

The gray tom looked over and he flicked his tail happily. Sunpaw walked over and nuzzled his pelt, his scent drifting into her.

"Hello Sunpaw." He said

She looked up and saw an air of confidence in his eyes.

"Hey, are you going to the Gathering?" She asked

"Yeah, Wolfheart told me this morning after I came back from Dawn patrol. I saw Sparkfur and he said I am an excellent warrior!" Cedarfoot said

"That's great! Coming from him, it is a real honor!" Sunpaw said

"I know!" Cedarfoot said

He glanced at the fresh-kill pile.

"You wanna go hunting with me?" He asked

"Sure! I'd love to." She said happily

The two headed out into the wild. She looked around at the layer of snow that had encased the area in a white blanket.

"I can't stand Leaf-bare..." He said

"I know, maybe the river is un-frozen!" She said

"Let's check!" He said

The two headed down the slope and the river was frozen, but only mildly. Cedarfoot unsheathed his claws and scratched the ice. His claws went through after putting a lot of effort it. Sunpaw saw a little movement and Cedarfoot watched it. She turned away and saw a small movement in the bushes. A little brown figure out of hiding.

"A mouse!" She thought

She padded in and unsheathed her claws. She walked towards in and crouched. The mouse didn't see her. She lowered her tail and slowly moved forwards. She felt the wind move in a west direction and away from the prey.

"Good, now no mistakes." She thought

She ran at the creature and leapt, it took notice to late and she bit down on its neck. She brought it over to where Cedarfoot had left his fish. He was now looking for another fish. Sunpaw walked around as she waited for him and heard a little mew. She was quickly alert and walked forward. The mewls grew louder until she saw a little blue body. It cried out for help. Sunpaw sniffed it.

"No clan scent, a rogue!" She thought

The kit looked about five moons old, but was sleeping.

"That's why it is mewling! It sounded so much younger than that." Sunpaw thought

She picked it up and noticed it was a she-cat. The little body shivered as her eyes opened.

"You're not my mom. Where is she?" She asked

"I don't know." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw placed her down as she continued.

"She said she was leaving me here for a while..." She said

"I'm sorry to say that I don't think she's coming back, did she live with twolegs?" Sunpaw asked

"You mean nofurs? No, she lived alone with another cat who abandoned her after I was born. She said I looked like him." She said

"Do you have a name?" She asked

"Yeah, Aqua." She said

"Well, Aqua, how would you like to live with a bunch of cats who will love you and take care of you. You can fight other cats and live adventurous!" Sunpaw said

The little kit's blue eyes shone with wonder.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" She said

"How many moons are you?" Sunpaw asked

"Five." She said

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to Reedstar, our leader." She said

"Sunpaw!" Cedarfoot called

"Over here, I found something, or actually someone." Sunpaw said

"Who?" He asked

The gray tabby walked over and his yellow eyes widened as he saw Aqua.

"Is she a clan cat?" He asked

"No, she said she was a rouge's kit. She's five moons." Sunpaw said

"Hey there little one. I bet Sunpaw told you what we do." Cedarfoot said

"Yeah! Can you tell me more about them?" She asked

"Let me bring you to Reedstar." He said

"Okay!" Aqua said

"What's your name?" Cedarfoot asked

"Aqua!" She said

"Well, Aqua, if you join our clan, you get to be a brave warrior, who defends her clan and lives freely." Cedarfoot said

"Really! Great! What's your name?" She asked

"Cedarfoot, I'm a new warrior." He bragged

"Really! Wow." She said

"Let's get back to camp Sunpaw. You carry Aqua and I'll get the prey.'' He said

"Okay, follow me Aqua." She said

The blue she-cat nodded and followed her. She looked around with wonder in her little blue eyes. They entered camp and got stares from everyone. Reedstar was taking the last piece of fresh-kill as Sunpaw walked over.

"Sunpaw, who's this?" He asked

"Aqua, this is Riverclan's leader, Reedstar." She said

"Hi! I'm Aqua." She said

"Hello little one, where did you come from?" He asked

"My mom, she lived alone, not here or with the nofurs." She said

"So, a rogue." Reedstar said

"Yeah, she was kind and gave me delicious food. She called it, prey." She said

"Well Aqua, how old are you?" He asked

"Five moons sir." She replied

"Alright then. Come with me." Reedstar said

"Alright!" She said

"Sunpaw, you found her without her mother right?" Reedstar asked

"Of course, she even said her mother left her there." Sunpaw said

"Alright, I'm letting her in the clan. Since she is young and already lived as a rouge, she can become a great warrior!" He said happily

"Great sir!" Sunpaw said

He walked over to the Rock Ledge and sat down with Aqua at his side.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge." He said

The camp padded in and looked up at Reedstar. Sunpaw saw Gingerpaw walk out of Willowshine's den and look at her. He walked over.

"Who's that?" He asked

"Aqua, I found her. She said her mom abandoned her and she really wants to join the clan! Reedstar seemed delighted to have her." Sunpaw said

"Great!" Gingerpaw said

"I have here Aqua. A five moon old kit who Sunpaw found in our territory. She seems eager to join Riverclan and I am allowing her. Aqua, from this day on, until you become an apprentice, you shall be known as Aquakit." Reedstar said

Aquakit looked up, obviously happy with her acceptance.

"You shall be apart of Daisyface's litter for one moon." Reedstar said

"Okay!" She said

"You may go join your new clanmates and we welcome you to Riverclan." Reedstar said

"Aquakit! Aquakit!" Riverclan called out

The blue kit leapt off of the Rock Ledge and ran over to Daisyface and her two living kits. They embraced her happily and walked into the nursery.

"Sunpaw." Cedarfoot said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Wanna share tongues before the Gathering? We're going in a while." He said

"Okay, come into the apprentice's den." She said

The two walked in and began. Sunpaw felt happy knowing that Aquakit would do good in Riverclan.


	25. A Warning to the Clans

Sunpaw looked out of the apprentice's den and saw the cats gathering outside near the edge of camp. She got up and padded over, passing Gingerpaw.

"Hey Sunpaw, can you believe what happened to Applekit!" Gingerpaw said

"I know, it was terrible. I still don't remember what happened before I woke up again." She said

"What?" He asked

"I blacked out." She said

"No you didn't, you were walking around and talking to Seedpaw." He said

"Really, don't remember a thing."

"Okay." He said

Gingerpaw walked over to Willowshine as Sunpaw walked over to Cedarfoot. He jumped as she rested her tail on his back.

"It's just me, mouse-brain." She said

"Alright. You just startled me. Come, we're leaving." Cedarfoot said

The two climbed up the slope and towards the island. Sunpaw felt the mushy snow under her paws as she almost slipped.

"Ugh, I hate it when snow get's like this." She said

"Yeah, a lot of cats slip." Cedarfoot said

She padded on until she saw the lake come in the distance. She saw that it was frozen over. Cedarfoot placed out a paw, holding her back.

"I need three warriors to test the ice." Reedstar ordered.

Cedarfoot, Frosttail, and Softleaf walked forwards. Cedarfoot placed a paw on the ice and then the other four. He motioned his tail for the others to come along and they all walked on it. Sunpaw saw a tiny crack appear.

"Cedarfoot!" She called

He turned and noticed the crack. They all turned back.

"It wouldn't be safe for all of us to cross." He said

"Very well, we shall use the tree bridge." Reedstar said

They changed direction and Sunpaw took notice of the Windclan leader, Ashstar, heading up the bridge with her clan.

"Hello Reedstar, the ice is unstable?" She asked

"Yes, we're using the bridge today." He replied

She nodded and walked across, with her clan following. Sunpaw soon smelled Thunderclan. The final apprentice walked onto the tree as Reedstar padded forward. He leapt onto the tree with Sparkfur following. Sunpaw padded up as Cedarfoot leapt onto the tree. She gripped the bark and climbed up. She steadied herself and walked behind Cedarfoot.

"It's not that hard." She thought

Sunpaw leapt down and followed her clan. She saw Reedstar leap onto the tree and sit down with the rest of the leaders. She looked at the deputies and saw a white/ginger patched tom sitting there. She stared at him in confusion as she sat down. The chattering of all the cats was deafening. She looked at the other clans and saw that Thunderclan was just getting in.

"Good, everyone is here." She thought

"Hey."

Sunpaw turned over to Thunderclan and saw a blue furred apprentice staring at her, with happiness in his amber eyes.

"I'm Splashpaw. I just became an apprentice the day after last moon's gathering." He said

"Cool! I'm Sunpaw. I've been an apprentice for a moon and a half. Who's your mentor?" She asked

"Icestorm." Splashpaw said

"The deputy!" She said

"Yeah! I got lucky!" Splashpaw said

"Yeah you did, I can't have the deputy as my mentor since he's my dad." Sunpaw said

"That's even better!" He said

"Yeah, he's the yellow tom over there, next to the white/ginger tom." Sunpaw said

"You look like him." Splashpaw said

"Shh! The Gathering is about to begin." Her mom said

"Okay." Sunpaw said

She flicked a goodbye to Splashpaw and settled near Cedarfoot, who was talking to Wolfheart.

"I hope he brings up the trouble in our clan." Wolfheart said

"Yeah, they need to be alert as well so it doesn't become a huge problem for the whole forest." Cedarfoot said

"Hey Cedarfoot." Sunpaw said

"Hi! I gotta go." Cedarfoot said

The two padded away and sat down in the middle of Riverclan. They looked up as Ashstar began.

"Nothing much has occurred in Windclan. Our queen, Fuzzytail, has given birth to two kits, prey is good for leaf-bare and we have no illness in our clan." The black furred she cat said

She nodded to Squirrelstar and the ginger-she-cat looked up.

"We have two new apprentices! Splashpaw and Cloudpaw! The two siblings are proving themselves greatly in Thunderclan! We are doing well for leaf-bare. We have a fair amount of prey and have little illness in our clan." Squirrelstar said

She nodded to Rowanstar. The tom stood up.

"We have had a difficult time. Our deputy, Nighttail, passed away two weeks ago. The disease greencough is in our clan and has taken one of my lives, our deputy's and an elder's. But, we shall prevail over this greencough for our queen, Firecloud, has given us three healthy kits. Also, a new warrior has joined us! Our old apprentice, Rosepaw, has become Rosepool. Our new deputy is Oakclaw! She shall serve her clan as well as Nighttail and shall be ready for when I join Starclan in dozens of moons." Rowanstar said

He nodded to Reedstar.

"I hope no-one attacks him. Shadowclan is suffering." Sunpaw said

"We may or may not. They invaded us. If we attack them, it is out of revenge. If we don't, it shows we weren't weakened by them." Cedarfoot said

"Riverclan is doing well, we have two new apprentices, Seedpaw and Ashpaw. Ashpaw could not come, but her sister is here." Reedstar said

Seedpaw sat up straight with pride beaming in her eyes.

"Prey is being found and we are surviving. But, I have terrible news. A stranger has been in our territory and has mauled our queen Daisyface..." He nodded to the healed queen, "...and killed her kit, Applekit. A word of caution, this cat seems to be a killer we cannot find him and know not of where it lives. Watch for a black tom with yellow stripes with orange eyes." Reedstar warned

Murmers ran throughout the clans as Reedstar finished up.

"Aside from that, our queen, Spottedpool has had two toms and are growing. We have plenty of strong warriors, eager-to-learn apprentices, and ready kits. Riverclan will stay strong, even with this cat on the loose." He said

"The Gathering is finished." Rowanstar said

Sunpaw got up and padded over to where Splashpaw was. The apprentice looked up with fear in his eyes.

"I hope that cat doesn't attack every clan! He sounds terrifying!" Splashpaw said

"Splashpaw! Come."

Sunpaw saw the deputy walk over and flick his tail.

"Bye Sunpaw!" Splashpaw said

She flicked a goodbye and walked to where Cedarfoot was saying. He was speaking to her father.

"May I lead the patrol tomorrow?" Cedarfoot asked

"Sure, I was going to ask you anyway." Sparkfur said

Cedarfoot nodded and turned to Sunpaw.

"I can't believe how cool it is being a warrior. Sparkfur has noticed how much I've been doing and Reedstar too! They've both complimented me!" He said

"That's excellent Cedarfoot." Sunpaw said

"Maybe when Sparkfur is leader, I can be deputy!" Cedarfoot said

"That'd be awesome!" Sunpaw said

The two padded up to the tree bridge behind Shadowclan. Sunpaw saw the new deputy up close and he looked strong. His green eyes glared at her as he finished crossing. Sunpaw stared back at him and felt a little nauseated.

"Don't cross me...You don't boss me around and don't even think about coming to Riverclan." She growled

Oakclaw's eyes widened as he leapt off the bridge. Sunpaw shook her head and her mind cleared.

"Whoa, Sunpaw. You really sounded threatening! I don't think they'll be back for a while!" Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw's eyes swarmed in confusion.

"Wha?" She said

She felt her head clear and followed her clan. She padded into camp and saw the fresh-kill pile. It wasn't empty. Riverheart walked up and said-

"Thank Cedarfoot, he told us instead of sitting around, we could hunt! Lucky for us, each patrol came back with at least three pieces of prey and the western stream defrosted enough for us to fish!" He said happily.

"Great idea Cedarfoot! You're an amazing warrior." Reedstar said

Sunpaw smiled as Cedarfoot said a thank you. Sunpaw grabbed a fish and walked into the apprentice's den. She felt a breeze ruffle her fur as she ate her meal. She looked out and saw Ashpaw and Blackstripe walk in. Ashpaw looked tired as she walked into the den.

"Battle Training?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah, Blackstripe is an epic mentor!" Ashpaw said

"Sparkfur said he'll teach me about hunting tomorrow." Seedpaw said

"Great! I wonder what Wolfheart will teach me." Sunpaw said

And with that, the three apprentices shared tongues. Sunpaw thought about how Cedarfoot and she used to do this.

"I miss him." She whispered

"Who?" Seedpaw asked

"Cedarfoot?" Ashpaw guessed

"No!" Sunpaw quickly said

"Yes you did. You like him." Ashpaw teased

"Do not!" Sunpaw said

She felt hot with embarrassment as she pictured the kind warrior. Her stomach fluttered as she got up and resumed grooming herself.

"Sunpaw and Cedarfoot. You two would be cute together!" Ashpaw said

"Really?" She asked

"Ah! So you do like him!" Seedpaw said

"So!" Sunpaw said

"I think it's nice. At least he looks like he likes you." Ashpaw said

"Why, who do you like?" Sunpaw asked

"I kinda like Riverheart." She said

"Riverheart?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah, I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to him." Seedpaw said

"Let's sleep. Maybe, I can ask Cedarfoot if you, me and Riverheart can come on patrol tomorrow." Sunpaw said

"Alright! Thanks!" Seedpaw said

The three apprentices closed their eyes and drifted into sleep.


	26. A Dream

Gingerpaw padded into Willowshine's den. The senior medicine cat followed him carrying a thin vole. She placed it near him as she laid down.

"Thanks, but you need it." Gingerpaw said

Willowshine looked up and grabbed the vole. She nibbled at it and then began eating faster, realizing how hungry she really was. Gingerpaw licked his paw and groomed his face. He thought about Blackstripe and how Willowshine reacted.

"You can't have her as a mate." He told himself.

He thought of her. The beautiful black stripes on her gray coat. Her vibrant yellow eyes that were always full of happiness and warmth. The way she always came with him when he gathered herbs.

"I said you can't have her as a mate." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw looked up.

"I...I know. I can still like her though?" He asked

"Yes, just remember to separate your emotions and your duties." Willowshine said

He nodded and continued to groom himself, careful for Willowshine to avoid seeing his eyes.

"I wish I could though." He thought

He shook his head, remembering that she was a warrior and that he was a medicine cat. It was against their code for them to be together.

"Nothing says I can't like her." Gingerpaw thought

He looked over at the herbs, noticing that everything was stocked and ready for any illness in camp. Gingerpaw saw Frosttail come in.

"Got anything for belly aches?" He asked

"For who?" Gingerpaw asked

"Moonkit. He was walking around the territory and I caught a small mouse. I did bring it back and the little guy ate it before I was able to properly place it in the pile." Frosttail said

"It must've been bad. Willowshine, what should we use?" Gingerpaw asked

"Hmm, juniper and a little yarrow, it'll soothe it and he'll vomit up the bad prey. Frosttail, I want you to take the mouse out of the pile and discard it." Willowshine said

The white warrior nodded and ran out of the den. Gingerpaw grabbed the yarrow and juniper.

"Should I grab some honey?" He asked

"No, use the heather nectar." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and grabbed the three herbs. He ran to the nursery and saw Moonkit next to his mother.

"He's been saying that his belly hurts. I think that mouse that Frosttail let him try was tainted." Daisyface said

"He won't die too mom, right?" Honeykit asked

"No, he'll be fine by tomorrow." Gingerpaw said

He grabbed the yarrow and woke the little kit. He looked up with pain in his little blue eyes.

"My belly hurts." He complained

"I know, eat these two. It'll help." Gingerpaw said

The white tom grabbed the two herbs and chewed them up.

"Ugh, the white flower tastes yucky." Moonkit said

He soon jerked and threw up. Gingerpaw saw little pieces of mouse there as he threw up one more time.

"Why'd he throw up?" Daisyface asked

"It was yarrow. It made him throw up the tainted mouse." Gingerpaw said

The queen relaxed as Moonkit groaned.

"Here, have the juniper berry. He should be fine after that." He said

"Thanks." Daisyface said

The ginger tom nodded and headed back to Willowshine's den. He looked up and saw rain clouds start to come in.

"Well, that'll take away the snow." He thought

He walked into her den and saw the medicine cat sleeping in her area as he headed over to his. He licked his paw and groomed his face one last time before laying down. He thought of Blackstripe one last time and closed his green eyes. He awoke in a beautiful place that he recognized as Starclan. He saw Firestar and his mate laying next to one another as Leafpool padded over. He noticed a little copy of Berrytail next to her and she looked up at him.

"Applekit." He said

"Hi Gingerpaw." The little kit said

"I'm...I'm so sorry that you're gone." He said

"I know, but I still miss Honeykit, Moonkit, and mom. Thanks for helping him." She said

"No problem." He said

The red/white she-cat looked up at him, her gray eyes shining with happiness.

"Tell them I'm here, and that I'm watching over them." She said

The kit bounded away, leaving Gingerpaw with Leafpool.

"It is sad when a kit dies. But, it was meant to be." She said

"Daisyface has gone through a lot." He said

"Yes, now I would like to tell you again, watch for signs. They're all over the place. Now, a quick word too, something lightning creates is to die." Leafpool said

The medicine cat bounded off to a black tom and nuzzled his flank, she gave him one last look of caution as she walked off with him. Gingerpaw fell out of the sky and woke up. Willowshine slept on and he automatically knew he had to go to the nursery. He got up and silently walked out. He saw the moon shimmer in the sky as he found his way.

"They'll know it was important that I came." He thought

He entered and saw the queen and her two kits sleeping. He nudged Honeykit and she jumped, which awoke Daisyface and Moonkit.

"Don't kill me too!" Honeykit squealed

"No, it's me Gingerpaw." He said

"Gingerpaw, what is it? It the middle of the night." Daisyface said

"I know, but I had a dream from Starclan." He said

"And it concerns us?" Daisyface asked

"Well, not exactly. Someone told me to tell you something." He said

"Who?" Moonkit asked

"Applekit." He said

Honeykit's eyes lit up as she heard her sisters name. She got up and pricked her ears, eager to know more.

"She told me that she made it to Starclan and that she's watching you three. She misses her siblings and her mom. But, Leafpool said she was meant to go." He said

"Thanks. It means a lot to me to know Applekit is up there." Honeykit said

"Me too." Daisyface said

He nodded and walked out of the den and returned to his own. He laid down and closed his eyes, still wondering about the other part of his dream.

"What lightning makes is going to die? What does that mean?" He thought

Gingerpaw drifted into sleep, a peaceful dream came that allowed him to be free from the shackles of being a medicine cat and to the embraced arms of love.


	27. Training with his love

Gingerpaw awoke from the glorious dream. He remembered seeing him and Blackstripe sharing tongues as Sunpaw relaxed with Cedarfoot. The image put him in the best of moods. He looked over at the herbs and inhaled the sweet scent of some while others sent the sharp scent into him. He felt at home here. He padded out and saw that the grass was sobbing wet and the snow was gone.

"I guess it did rain.'' He whispered

"Hey, Gingerpaw." Sunpaw said

"Oh, hi!" He said

"Gotta go on a hunting patrol. Cedarfoot asked me to come with Wolfheart and him." She said

"Great!" Gingerpaw said

His sister bounded off as he thought of hunting himself. He wanted to ask Willowshine, but she was sleeping.

"Maybe Blackstripe could." He thought happily

He walked into Willowshine's den and woke her up. Her eyes were cloudy with sleep as she looked at him.

"Yes Gingerpaw?" She asked

"Can Blackstripe teach me?" He asked

"What? You don't wanna be a medicine cat?!" She asked

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant for her to teach me how to hunt and some battle skills." Gingerpaw said

"Oh, okay then. Ask Reedstar first. Then see if Blackstripe wouldn't mind." She said, relaxing.

"Okay." Gingerpaw said

He left the den and saw the leader leave his den and walk to the fresh-kill pile. It was just above empty. He was glad that a patrol was out for some prey.

"Sir?" Gingerpaw asked

The black tom looked up, holding a thin vole.

"Yes Gingerpaw?" He responded

"I..I was wondering if I could have someone else teach me-" Gingerpaw began

"You don't wanna be Willowshine's apprentice!" He said

"No! I didn't mean that! I meant someone to teach me how to hunt and a few basic battle skills." He said

"Oh thank Starclan. So, a warrior mentor but remain Willowshine's apprentice?" He asked

"Something like that." Gingerpaw said hopefully

"Okay. Any ideas of who'd you like to train you who you would like to learn from?" He asked

"Hmm." Gingerpaw said

He began to ponder ideas for an ideal mentor. He thought of Cedarfoot, but knew that Sunpaw wouldn't like him getting to spend time with him. Then he remembered Blackstripe. But she had an apprentice. But she was the only one who he wanted.

"Blackstripe." He said

"Very well. Now, she's just gonna teach you, not mentor you." Reedstar said

"That's fine!" Gingerpaw said

"Alright then." Reedstar said

"Thanks Reedstar!" He said

Gingerpaw ran off to the warrior's den and saw the she-cat enjoying a fish. She looked up with a happy glow in her eyes.

"Hey Gingerpaw!" Blackstripe said

"Yeah, quick question, can you teach me how to hunt and learn some basic training moves? I don't want to leave Willowshine!" He quickly said

"Alright then. Let's start today!" She said happily

"Really! Thanks!" Gingerpaw said

"Yeah, just let me take Ashpaw out for some lessons on the warrior code and we'll go out for some hunting." Blackstripe said

Gingerpaw nodded and headed out. As he entered Willowshine's den, he saw Frosttail resting with Willowshine over him.

"What happened?" He asked

"Frosttail has some wrenched claws. I already treated him. He's just sleeping." Willowshine said

"Anything I can get?" He asked

"Actually, there isn't any. We have plenty of every herb and no cats are injured." She said

"Great!" Gingerpaw said

"Though, here is some mouse-bile. Check if the elders have any ticks." She said

"Alright." He said

He grabbed the moss that was soaked in the fowl stuff and headed to the elder's den. He saw the four elders resting in the den and Rushtail looked up.

"Hello Gingerpaw." He said

"Gingerpaw, what surprise." Troutstream said

"Yeah, the apprentices are busy and I have nothing to do, so any ticks?" He asked

"I got one on the back of my neck." Hawkfeather said

"Anyone else?" Gingerpaw asked

"None for me." Lionfang said

"Nope." Troutstream said

"Just one on my back." Rushtail said

"Alright." Gingerpaw said

He unsheathed his claws and split the moss. He dabbed one half on Rushtail's back and the other one on Hawkfeather. He removed both and saw the little parasites fall off.

"Ah, much better. Thanks Gingerpaw." Hawkfeather said

"No problem." He replied

"Any way you can remove that stench?" Lionfang asked

"Yeah! Let me grab some garlic." Gingerpaw said

He ran out and saw Blackstripe head towards him. She had happy written all over her. He felt a warm sensation run through from his muzzle to his tail tip.

"Hey!" Blackstripe said "Let's go!"

"Okay, just let me get some garlic for me and the elders. I just got rid of their ticks." He replied

"Alright. I'll be here." She said

She rested her tail on his back and her eyes showed warmth in them. He rested his on her's and looked into each other's eyes. He felt a spark in him but shook his head.

"Let me finish this." He said

She nodded and sat down. He ran to the elder's den and placed the wild garlic in the middle.

"We'll take it from here, we know what to do." Troutstream said

"Yeah! We're not paralyzed you know." Rushtail said

"Alright then, I think Sunpaw is coming back with some prey with the patrol she was in." Gingerpaw said

"Alright. Thanks Gingerpaw." Hawkfeather said

The ginger tom nodded and ran to his friend. She looked down and flicked her tail. They walked out of camp and down to the eastern stream. Gingerpaw saw the stream frozen over, but looked very thin.

"Okay, now, attack me." Blackstripe said

He looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked

"It'll let me see if you know any moves." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and ran at her. He carefully sheathed his claws and leaped. Blackstripe quickly dodged and he landed on his face. She let out a small laugh as he got up with mud covering the top of his head.

"Good try, but easily expected." She said

He nodded. He ran at her again and this time ran around her and tried to jump. She quickly back kicked him and he landed with a small thud. He looked up at her.

"Okay, now, I'm gonna teach you the basics. Now, I suggest not letting you opponent see you running at then since they'll easily avoid you and then, after you jump, you'll possibly hurt yourself and become an easy target." Blackstripe said

"Okay." He said

"Now, a simple move is to just bring your paw down on the opponent's head. It'll stun them and hurt depending on how hard you use it. Now, try this." She said

She kicked her hind legs into the air again, placing all her weight on her front paws.

"Got that." She asked

"Yeah." He answered

He turned and kicked up, but instead of them getting off the ground, they just pushed him forwards onto the frozen water.

"Next time, try to get them in the air." Blackstripe joked

Gingerpaw laughed.

"Okay, now, I think you'll be more suited to hunting, but there is no prey right now. So, show me your hunting crouch." She said

He nodded and did as Willowshine had showed him. He lowered his body and brought his tail down, he pricked his ears for a quick second then flattened them.

"Great posture." She said

He looked at her and lashed his tail happily. She flicked her's across his muzzle as she walked by.

"Now, see if you can spot a mouse or a vole." She ordered

Gingerpaw pricked his ears and focused on the landscape. He saw a little flicker and saw an extremely thin mouse scurry out into the open. He flattened his ears and crawled forwards. He saw it turn away from him and begin washing itself. He unsheathed his claws and flicked his tail, suddenly alerting the mouse. He laid against the ground and waited for it to relax.

"So close." He thought

It soon relaxed and he leapt onto it. He heard it squeak as it ran away into its hole.

"Mouse-dung!" He shouted

"Nice try. It got lucky." Blackstripe said

He looked up at her and placed his tail on her back. She licked his ear affectionately as they headed back to camp. He saw another patrol, consisting of Softleaf, Sparkfur, and Frogpaw. Gingerpaw saw two pieces of fresh-kill and grabbed the vole.

"I'm gonna take this to the queens. I'll see ya later." Gingerpaw said

"Alright. See ya!" The warrior said

She walked into the warrior's den as he entered the nursery. He saw Daisyface's kits playing in the corner as Tawnykit slept near his mother and Cloudkit was playing with a moss ball. The two toms had grown so much in two weeks and Daisyface's were starting to lose some of the fluff of their kit fur. The two queens looked up as he entered with the vole.

"Is that for us?" Moonkit asked

"No, it's for Spottedpool and Daisyface." He said

"Aww. I love vole." Honeykit said

"Well, when new-leaf comes in two moons, they'll be plenty of vole for you." Gingerpaw said

"Okay..." The white/yellow kit said

"When can we try a vole mom?" Cloudkit asked

"In a few weeks." She replied

He placed down the vole near Daisyface and she nodded a thanks. Gingerpaw sat down thinking about the time spent with Blackstripe.

"Ohh, somebody likes someone." Spottedpool teased

"No!" Gingerpaw said quickly

"Oh don't be so harsh, who is she?" Daisyface asked

"Uh..." Gingerpaw said

He thought that if by telling them that he liked Blackstripe, he'd be punished by going against the code.

"Uhh..." He said again

"Well?" Daisyface asked

He sighed, knowing that he should just tell them.

"It's...It's Blackstripe." He admitted

"I thought so. I always see you two going to get herbs." Daisyface said

"Yeah." He said

"Well, you know the rules and she does too. But, you two are only forbidden to be mates, not love each other or hang out." Spottedpool said

"Okay!" He said happily

"I think you should go back to Willowshine. She may have an assessment for you." Spottedpool said

His eyes widened and he ran out of the nursery. He saw Willowshine over Fernfire. The senior warrior laid there as her golden/brown pelt shimmered. Willowshine looked up and he opened his mouth to speak, but Willowshine interrupted him.

"She is expecting kits." Willowshine said

"Who's the dad?" He asked

"Redstorm." She said

"He's a great warrior." Gingerpaw said

"Yeah, thanks Willowshine. He'll be so happy!" Fernfire said

She got up and ran out of the den. Willowshine looked up and stared at her apprentice.

"So, I think it is time for an assessment." She said

**Aww. I loved writing this. It showed the love between Gingerpaw and Blackstripe. Also, I must give credit to where I get my warrior info. I get it from the warrior's wiki. Just wanted to let you readers know. Finally, thank you to all the people who reviewed! **


	28. A Badger!

Sunpaw awoke the next day, feeling refreshed. She looked out and saw Sparrowcloud, Ashpaw, Blackstripe and Softleaf padding into camp. Sunpaw noticed the sun was just coming up and realized it was dawn.

"The patrol looks worried." She said

Sparrowcloud walked into the warrior's den as Sunpaw groomed her back. She noticed a scratch on her back that looked fresh.

"How could I have done that?" She thought

She groomed her chest as Seedpaw murmured in her sleep.

"But that's mine Ashkit!" Seedpaw said

Sunpaw flicked her tail, amused. She saw Sparkfur enter Reedstar's den. He too had a worried look on his face. Sunpaw stood up, curious to listen. She walked over to the his den and pressed her ear near the side. She faintly heard the last bit of their conversation.

"...It is located there." Reedstar said

"Yes, the badger is living under the oak tree." Sparkfur said

"A badger!" Sunpaw thought

"I want a patrol to investigate more on this." Reedstar said

"Should any apprentices come?" Her father asked

"No. Take the experienced warriors." Reedstar said

"Alright. I shall tell them to go to the eastern stream." Sparkfur said

Sunpaw quickly ran to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a fish. She walked back into the apprentice's den and lashed her tail crossly.

"I can take a badger!" She thought

She bit into her prey as she thought on.

"I mean, maybe with some help I could. Maybe me and Seedpaw could check it out!" She thought

She left her prey there as she nudged the spotted apprentice's side.

"Not now Softleaf. I'm busy." She whispered

"It's Sunpaw!" She quickly said

Seedpaw's green eyes opened and stared at her friend.

"What?" She asked

"There's a badger in our territory."

"Really! Does Reedstar know?" Seedpaw asked

"Yes, but he doesn't want apprentices to go." Sunpaw said

"Why? We can help!" Seedpaw said

"Sh! Now, I think that you and me should go and check it out." Sunpaw said

"Can we take Ashpaw?" Seedpaw asked

"She'll say no." Sunpaw said

"Yeah. Alright, let's go!" Seedpaw said

"Eat something."

"No, I'm not too hungry." She replied

Sunpaw nodded and they looked out the den. They saw very few cats. She saw Aquakit and Daisyface padding out of the den and into the open towards Reedstar. Aquakit looked proud as she entered the clearing. Sunpaw listened in.

"We'll do your ceremony after the badger patrol gets back." Reedstar said

"When's that gonna be?" Aquakit asked

"A while. Sparkfur has to organize it first." Reedstar said

"Oh..." Aquakit said

Her blue tail dropped as she entered the nursery.

"She'll be happier later." Daisyface said

"I know." Reedstar said

Sunpaw and Seedpaw ran out of camp as Reedstar and Daisyface split up. They ran into the woods as the lite frost glittered on the frozen plants.

"I wonder what they look like." Seedpaw said

"So do I." Sunpaw said

They turned west and went around the camp. Sunpaw saw more cats enter the opening as they awoke. They walked slower to not raise any alarm. Sunpaw's paws itched as they got closer and closer to the stream. She wanted to help her clan by ridding it of this parasite. She sniffed the air for any prey scent and instead was greeted by a new stench.

"Ugh! What is that?" Seedpaw asked

"I think it's a badger." Sunpaw said

Seedpaw's eyes widened as Sunpaw unsheathed her claws. They padded forwards and Sunpaw saw an oak tree with a little den near the bottom.

"Is...Is that the badger's den?" Seedpaw asked

"I think so." Sunpaw said

They walked up to it and it smelled like it was there. Sunpaw heard it scuffle around in there.

"What do we do?" Sunpaw asked

"Maybe get it to come out?" Seedpaw guessed

But soon it came out on it's own. Sunpaw jumped as Seedpaw hissed. The badger growled as it ran at Sunpaw. Sunpaw ducked and rolled away as the badger turned onto Seedpaw. Sunpaw quickly leapt onto it and scratched it's back. It hissed at her and bit into her leg.

"Aim for it's stomach next time." the voice said

Sunpaw was startled at it's advice as she realized it's belly was out in the open as it ran for her friend. Sunpaw raked it's belly as blood poured out of it. Seedpaw jumped onto it's back and bit into it. The badger jumped around, trying to get her off. Sunpaw's anger grew as she bit into it's shoulder. She saw Seedpaw's ear bleed, for it had been torn.

"You're dead!" Sunpaw hissed at the badger.

The badger growled and scratched her rear leg as Seedpaw bit it's ear. It leapt onto Seedpaw and aimed for her neck.

"It's vulnerable! Tear it off her and end it!" The voice hissed

Sunpaw nodded and stretched her claws out as far as they would go. She grabbed the badger's tail and tore it off her friend. She blinked in amazement, un-knowing of this strength. Sunpaw leapt onto the growling badger and pinned it down. It bit into her shoulder as Sunpaw scratched it's face. It howled and Sunpaw bit into it's neck.

"Good." The voice said

The badger yelped as she went deeper. She saw blood pour out of wound and onto her muzzle. She let go and saw it jerk one last time.

"Sunpaw...That was awesome! You just killed the badger!" Seedpaw exclaimed

Sunpaw looked up and looked at the body of the badger.

"It was too violent. If we let it go, it may have come back, angrier and find camp. Or hurt another clan." Sunpaw said

"Still! You were brave enough to kill it! I was acting mouse-hearted." Seedpaw said

"No! You still fought it and you got your first battle scar! We both did awesome!" Sunpaw said

"You're right!" Seedpaw said

"And what are you two doing here?"

Sunpaw and Seedpaw turned and saw four cats looking down at them. The badger patrol.


	29. His New Apprentice

Sunpaw looked up at the four cats. She saw Wolfheart, Redstorm, Cedarfoot and Sparkfur. Seedpaw looked down as she saw them gazing at them.

"We...We heard about the badger and-" Sunpaw began

"And you came after it and could've died!" Wolfheart said

"We...We wanted to help!" Seedpaw said

"Yeah! We killed it!" Sunpaw said

"Actually Sunpaw killed it. I helped injure it." Seedpaw said

"Sunpaw! You killed a badger!" Sparkfur said

"Yeah. It's over there." She said

The cats ran over to the body and looked down at it.

"That's an amazing feet for an apprentice. Also, Seedpaw, just to fight a badger and get so minorly injured isn't something to be ashamed about." Redstorm said

"Really!" Seedpaw said

"So, no trouble?" Sunpaw asked

"That's up for Reedstar to decide." Cedarfoot said

The gray tom walked over and nuzzled Sunpaw. He noticed her shoulder wound and licked it.

"Where does it hurt the most?" He asked

"My shoulder area. Beside that it's just some scratches and a bite on my leg." Sunpaw said

"Seedpaw?" Wolfheart asked

"My ear's torn and I got some scratches." She replied

"Let's get back to camp. Aquakit's ceremony should start soon." Sparkfur said

"Yeah, he'll be waiting." Wolfheart said

"So will Reedstar." Cedarfoot said

The six cats walked back to camp. Sunpaw limped on her bad leg. It carried the shoulder bite and the leg bite. She saw Sparrowcloud take notice of them and she ran up to Sunpaw. She licked her daughter's fur fiercely.

"Mom!" Sunpaw said

"What were you thinking?" She asked

"Huh?" Sunpaw replied

"Going after a badger!" Sparrowcloud shouted

"Seedpaw!" Ashpaw said

Seedpaw looked up and saw her mom and Ashpaw run towards her. Softleaf licked her daughter's wound as she noticed her torn ear.

"You're ear! Why did you go after the badger?" Softleaf asked

"You went after the badger?" Ashpaw said

"Yeah! Sunpaw and I fought it until Sunpaw killed it!" Seedpaw exclaimed

"She did...What?" Softleaf said

"Sunpaw, you killed a badger!" Sparrowcloud said

"Yeah!" She replied

"Bring her to Willowshine. Let her wounds be treated first." Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw nodded and motioned for Seedpaw to follow. The two entered and the she-cat looked up.

"What in Starclan happened to you two?" She asked

"We fought a badger!" Seedpaw said

"A badger!" Willowshine said

"Yeah! Sunpaw and I fought it and Sunpaw killed it!" Seedpaw said

"You killed a badger at seven moons old. That is amazing! Come, let me see that ear Seedpaw." Willowshine said

"Sunpaw!"

She turned and saw her brother run in, carrying a small mouse. He dropped it and stared at her.

"What?" She asked

"What happened?" He asked

"We attacked the badger! Sunpaw killed it and I helped injure it!" Seedpaw said again

"Wow! That sounds awesome! Willowshine, I'll take Sunpaw and you can take Seedpaw." Gingerpaw said

"Very well, pass me some dock." Willowshine said

Sunpaw watched her brother nod as he grabbed the herbs. He returned with multiple leaf-fulls of herbs. He placed a large green leaf near Willowshine and placed the other herbs in between them. He grabbed some cob-webs and applied them to her wounds.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Not really." She responded

"Where are they?"

Sunpaw looked up and saw Reedstar enter. The black tom sat down in front of them and looked at them.

"Well?" He asked

"Well, you know the story. We attacked a badger and I killed it." Sunpaw said

"Yes, that the entire clan knows. But, give me the _detailed_ version." Reedstar said

Sunpaw nodded and began-

"Well, this morning I woke up and saw the dawn patrol return. I saw my mom enter the den and then my dad walk out and enter your den. I walked near the den and listened and then heard the conversation about the badger." She said

"Bizarre how no cat saw you." Reedstar said

"Yes, so I asked Seedpaw if she wanted to come and she agreed. Then we set out for the badger and well, the rest you know." Sunpaw said

"Seedpaw, you agree with that story?" He asked the she-cat

"Yes. It sounds exactly like it happened." Seedpaw said

"Very well. You two sneaked out of camp and could've brought the badger to camp." Reedstar said

"Yes, I know. We're punished for that and I accept it." Sunpaw said

"However..." Reedstar began "...You did rid Riverclan and the other clans of the Lake of a badger which was an amazing feat for two apprentices!"

"And?" Seedpaw asked

"Only minor punishments for sneaking out. You'll clean the elder's den for one week. However, you shall be rewarded with no tick removal for two moons." Reedstar said

"Thank Starclan! I can't stand mouse-bile!" Seedpaw said

"I can't think of an apprentice that can." Reedstar said

"So, when's Aquakit's ceremony?" Sunpaw asked

"I'm about to conduct it now. You can come if you feel well enough." Reedstar said

He exited the den as Sunpaw got up. Seedpaw sat there as Willowshine tended to her ear.

"I'll be out later." Seedpaw said

Sunpaw nodded and exited the den. She saw Reedstar standing on top of the Rock Ledge.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Rock Ledge." He announced.

The cats quickly swarmed together as Aquakit left Daisyface's side. She looked eager to be accepted into the clan as an apprentice. Her eyes beamed with excitement as she sat next to Reedstar on the Rock Ledge.

"Welcome Riverclan to Aquakit's apprentice ceremony. She was found in our territory by Sunpaw and Cedarfoot and we thank them for the new addition to Riverclan. We must ignore where she came from and accept her in Riverclan." Reedstar said

Aquakit's tail flicked as he continued.

"Aquakit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Aquapaw. Your mentor shall be Cedarfoot. I hope he passes down all he knows down to you." Reedstar said

Murmurs of surprise went through Riverclan since Cedarfoot was still a new warrior. Sunpaw looked at the gray tom and saw surprise in his eyes.

"I know that it is surprising that Cedarfoot is getting an apprentice when he has been a warrior for so little time. But, I know that he will be a great mentor to Aquapaw." Reedstar said

Reedstar flicked his tail for Cedarfoot to come forwards. Cedarfoot walked up and sat down.

"Cedarfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mothstripe and have shown yourself to be a warrior of bravery and fighting skill. You will be the mentor of Aquapaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Reedstar said

Cedarfoot stood up and padded over to the blue she-cat. Aquapaw looked up and touched noses with Cedarfoot.

"Aquapaw! Aquapaw!" Riverclan shouted

Cedarfoot stepped down with Aquapaw following him. The two walked over to Sunpaw.

"I can't believe you're my mentor! What are we gonna do first?" Aquapaw asked

"Well, first go and make a nest in the apprentice's den and relax. I'll take you out tomorrow and for today, just do some things around camp." Cedarfoot said

"Oh..Okay!" Aquapaw said trying to sound happy

Sunpaw watched her blue fur disappear in the distance as Cedarfoot looked over at her.

"Congratulations! I know you'll be a good mentor." Sunpaw said

"Thanks. Maybe you and Wolfheart can train together with me and Aquapaw one day?" Cedarfoot suggested

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see ya later." Sunpaw said

He waved a goodbye with a flick of his tail and Sunpaw entered Willowshine's den and rested. She felt happy for Cedarfoot as Seedpaw came in. Sunpaw groomed her fur and felt at peace, knowing her clan was safe.

"Riverclan is happy and safe. Thank Starclan." She thought

"For now..." The voice said


	30. Planning for the Moonpool

Gingerpaw padded up the slope, along with Blackstripe, with nothing. The herb search had been futile and leaf-bare had killed everything in Riverclan territory. He entered the camp. He looked over at Blackstripe and laid his tail on her back.

"When new-leaf comes, we'll be able to search again." Gingerpaw said

"Yeah, and don't forget about your battle training lessons. We could do one tomorrow!" She said happily

"Yeah!" Gingerpaw said

"See ya, I gotta go on a hunting patrol. You go tend to Seedpaw and Sunpaw." Blackstripe said

Gingerpaw nodded and headed into Willowshine's den. He saw Seedpaw and Sunpaw talking. Seedpaw's torn ear looked much better and his sister's wounds were looking better.

"Hey Sunpaw." He said

The golden she-cat looked up and flicked her tail happily.

"Hey! Got anything for my leg bite? It hurts and my shoulder wound is also bleeding." Sunpaw said

"Okay, let me grab some marigold and poppy seeds." He said

Gingerpaw walked over and grabbed the golden flower petals and walked over to Sunpaw.

"Can you believe that Cedarfoot's a mentor already!" Seedpaw said

"I know! But, he'll be a great mentor." Sunpaw said

"Here's some marigold. It'll help with the bleeding." Gingerpaw said

He chewed it up and placed the poultice on her bleeding wound. He returned to his herbs and began to think of how many to use.

"To many will let her sleep and to little won't help to much. So, I'll try four." He thought**  
**

He licked his paw and dipped it into the poppy seeds. He plucked off the remainder and gave Sunpaw the four.

"Thanks." She said

He padded out and saw Willowshine enter camp. She entered Reedstar's den and Gingerpaw's curiosity peeked. He left the den and went behind Reedstar's den. He pressed his ears against the edge and heard the conversation.

"I truly think that you should visit the Moonpool." Willowshine said

"Why? Has Starclan spoken to you?" Reedstar asked

"Yes. Last time at the Moonpool, Starclan has told me that the leader of water must speak with them. Since we're Riverclan, and you're the leader, you should visit them." She said

"Very well then. I shall take two apprentices and a warrior." He said

"Who?" Willowshine asked

"Yeah, who?" Gingerpaw thought

"I shall ponder for now. Thank you Willowshine." He said

"No problem Reedstar. But, be careful. Night shall take a life." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw ran over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. He padded into the den and saw Sunpaw being tended to by Willowshine.

"What did you give her?" She asked

"Just some poppy seeds and marigold for the bleeding wound." Gingerpaw said

"Very well. But, be careful not to use all of the marigold. We are running low and leaf-bare is lasting another two moons." Willowshine said

"Okay..." He replied

"Sunpaw, Seedpaw?" Gingerpaw asked

His sister and her friend awoke and looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Great! Just a little hungry." Sunpaw said

"Here, eat this." He said as he passed the mouse to her.

"I feel better than before." Seedpaw said

"Alright then." Gingerpaw said

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Rock Ledge!" Reedstar called

Everyone left the den and Gingerpaw saw Seedpaw limp while Sunpaw looked as healthy as ever, aside from the healing wounds. He wondered how she could heal so fast. It was almost as if it was unnatural.

"Sunpaw, are you okay?" He asked

"Of course! My wounds still hurt, but the herbs worked great!" Sunpaw said

"It should have taken another day..." He thought

Gingerpaw saw all the cats look up to Reedstar as he began.

"Now, tomorrow I must go to the Moonpool to speak with Starclan. I would like two apprentices and a warrior to come with me. The warrior shall be Fernfire." Reedstar announced

Gingerpaw quickly remembered the she-cat. She was in Willowshine's den and she couldn't leave since she was expecting kits in a moon. She was being moved to the nursery in two days.

"Sir. She can't." Willowshine said

"Why not? She is one of my best senior warriors and I would love for her to accompany me." Reedstar argued

"She's being moved to the nursery with Redstorm's kits. She can't go on that journey." She responded

"Very well. I shall take Cedarfoot. He is one of my best warriors and I have a great feeling that he shall provide excellent protection if needed!" Reedstar said

Cedarfoot straightened up and flicked his tail happily. Gingerpaw knew his sister was proud of him as well.

"Now, the two apprentices shall be Frogpaw and Sunpaw." Reedstar said

"Reedstar! Sunpaw was wounded from the badger today! She can't possibly be well enough..." Willowshine said

She glanced a look at Sunpaw who was grooming herself. Her wounds were healing and the only thing that bothered him was the shoulder bite.

"She looks fine to me Willowshine. If she isn't ready by mid-day tomorrow, then she may remain here and I shall take another apprentice." Reedstar said

Sunpaw shot a glare at Willowshine and Gingerpaw's eyes widened. His sister wasn't likely to threaten any cat! He looked closer at her and noticed a burning orange in her eyes along with flickers of black on her tail. Sunpaw resumed grooming herself as Reedstar finished.

"Now, I hope that everyone will be ready for tomorrow. Willowshine and Gingerpaw, I suggest preparing the herbs for us tonight or tomorrow at sun-high." Reedstar said

"We'll go over them tonight. I haven't taught you them." Willowshine meowed in his ear.

"Okay." He said

The meeting broke up and Gingerpaw headed for Willowshine's den.

"Hey Gingerpaw!"

He turned around and saw a black-gray she-cat bound towards him. Blackstripe was lashing her tail happily as she licked his ear.

"Wanna practice hunting or battle moves?" She asked

"Uhh, battle moves?" He responded

"Great! Grab something to eat and let's go! I don't think we'll be able to go herb gathering anymore...The frost killed everything that I know of." Blackstripe said

"Yeah, but when new-leaf comes, we can resume it!" Gingerpaw said

"Alright. I'll be in the warrior's den." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and went over to the fresh-kill pile where a fish sat. He saw Frogpaw heading over to the elder's den with a mouse and Aquapaw carrying a vole to the queen's den. Gingerpaw thought about the queens and headed over to the nursery. Daisyface looked up, and her two kits.

"Gingerpaw!" Moonkit said

The little white kit ran over to him happily.

"Hey Moonkit." He replied

"Hello Gingerpaw. Is there any borage left? My milk is running low and they gotta be fed for another moon. Also, Spottedpool needs it more since her kits are a moon younger then mine." Daisyface said

"Alright, I'll grab some. But, we need to have plenty for Fernfire's kits when they come." Gingerpaw said

"My kits will be weaned by then." Daisyface said

"Gingerpaw, can I come to the Moonpool?" Honeykit asked

"No little one. You can't manage to go around half the territory with Berrytail. Even the warriors need some help with travel." Gingerpaw said

"Aww..." Honeykit said

"When you're older, you may be able to go." Daisyface said

"Mom, who's that?" A little tom asked

Gingerpaw looked over and saw Tawnykit pad over to him. He looked up with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"That's Gingerpaw, Willowshine's apprentice." Spottedpool said

"Really, what's it like?" He asked

"It's great. I help the clan feel better and speak with Starclan." Gingerpaw said

"Wow!" Tawnykit said

Gingerpaw flicked his tail and nodded good-bye to the queens. He exited the nursery and entered Willowshine's den.

"Do we have any-" He was cut off by wheezing

He looked over and remembered not seeing Cloudkit in the nursery. The little kit was sitting under Willowshine.

"He has whitecough as of now. What were you asking about?" She asked

"Borage. Spottedpool and Daisyface need some." He said

"We have plenty. They can have some and while you're there, pass me some chickweed. We won't need the catmint yet since he's not terribly ill. But, if he gets greencough, we'll use it." Willowshine said

"Guys! Come quick!"

Gingerpaw turned and saw Frogpaw run in. The brown/gray tom had worry in his eyes.

"What?" Gingerpaw asked

"I...I think Troutstream in on her way to Starclan." Frogpaw responded


	31. A Friend Lost

Sunpaw sat outside of the elder's den, listening to the ragged breathing of Troutstream. She remembered her first time as an apprentice going in the den. Troutstream was so welcoming. She and Cedarfoot had both liked seeing her as kits and apprentices. Though, Sunpaw knew she was old, she didn't want her to go.

"Sunpaw."

Sunpaw turned into the elder's den and saw the old she-cat laying there. Her breathing was shallow as she looked up at her.

"Do me a favor, grab Cedarfoot." She said

Sunpaw nodded and ran out of the den. She saw Willowshine and Gingerpaw head over.

"Is it true?" He asked

"Yes, she...she's dying." Sunpaw said

Gingerpaw nodded and entered the den with Willowshine. Sunpaw ran into the den and saw Cedarfoot talking to Wolfheart.

"Cedarfoot! Troutstream wants you." She said

The gray warrior looked up, obviously concerned about his favorite elder.

"She's...She's leaving." Sunpaw said

His eyes widened in alarm as he ran out of the den. She followed him and they entered, seeing Willowshine and Gingerpaw over the old she-cat.

"Nothing is wrong with her." Willowshine said

"Then why is she going?" Cedarfoot asked

"Cedarfoot?" Troutstream asked

"Yes." He said The frail she-cat looked up. Leaf-bare had obviously been tough on her since her pelt was stretched against her ribs. The other elder's looked a little heavier, but Sunpaw knew she was about eighty three moons.

"I remember so much about you. When you were born, your apprenticeship, and your warrior ceremony. You were always a proud tom and loved being grateful to your clan. You took an interest in becoming a warrior right from the start! Oh, Sunpaw come here too." Troutstream said

She padded up to the old she-cat and looked down.

"I too remember when you were born and your apprentice ceremony. You were so much like him, happy to serve your clan in anyway possible and loved doing it. I'm proud to have known you both for the remainder of my life and want you two to know..." She said

She wheezed a few times and breathed. She looked up and began again.

"I...I will watch over you two from Starclan and the rest of Riverclan." Troutstream said

The frail she-cat heaved once more and her head fell down. Her eyes closed and she breathed one last time.

"Gingerpaw, grab the mint and lavender." Willowshine said

Sunpaw licked the she-cat's ear one last time as Hawkfeather, Rushtail and Lionfang picked her up. Sunpaw moved back as they brought her out in the open. She and Cedarfoot followed.

"Why did she want to speak directly to us." Sunpaw asked

"She somehow knew that we liked her the best and she remembered us the best. We both went to her for stories as kits and she was there when we became apprentices. I loved her company and you did too." Cedarfoot said

"At least her death was peaceful." Sunpaw said

"Yes." He responded

They set her down in the middle of camp. Sunpaw looked up and saw clouds thickening as little snowflakes drifted to the ground.

"When the hunting patrol returns, the vigil can begin." Reedstar said

Sunpaw looked over to the nursery and thought that she should tell the queens. She dashed over to the nursery and saw them look up.

"Yes Sunpaw?" Spottedpool asked

She looked around and noticed that only Tawnykit was there.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked

"My kits are with their father. They went to check out the stream." Daisyface said

"Well, Tawnykit is over there and Cloudkit is ill with whitecough." Spottedpool said

"And mine aren't born yet." Fernfire joked.

"Well, I have some bad news." Sunpaw said

The three queens looked up.

"Troutstream is dead." She said

"She can't be! I wanted to hear more of her stories!" Tawnykit said

"She is. Starclan can listen to them now." She said

"She'll be missed. When's the vigil?" Spottedpool asked

"At dusk. The patrol is still out and should be returning soon." Sunpaw said

"That was so cool dad!"

Sunpaw turned and saw Berrytail leading in two kits who looked as though they had just seen the greatest thing ever.

"It looks better during new-leaf." Berrytail said

"Really! Can we go then?" Honeykit asked

"Maybe." He said as he noticed Sunpaw.

"Hello Berrytail. We have lost one of our own." Sunpaw said

"Was it that fox-hearted black cat?" He asked

"No. It's Troutstream. She died peacefully." Sunpaw said

"Troutstream! I loved hearing her stories." Moonkit said

"We all did. But, she can rest in Starclan now." Sunpaw said

Moonkit looked over at Tawnykit and snuck up behind the tortoiseshell kit. Tawnykit was playing with Spottedpool's tail as he crept up behind him. He leapt onto his tail and the two began tumbling around happily.

"At least someone's happy." Daisyface said

Sunpaw nodded and headed out. She saw Troutstream's body resting in the middle of camp, looking as peaceful as it did when she was alive. Sunpaw looked up and saw the shadows of Silverpelt begin to show.

"There is another star for Silverpelt tonight." She thought

Sunpaw padded up to Troutstream as the patrol came in. She saw Frosttail, Sparrowcloud and Sparkfur pad into camp carrying two pieces of prey.

"What happened?" Frosttail asked

"Troutstream is gone." She said

"She can't be!" He replied

"She was old and she knew her time was coming. Any cat who is that calm during death usually knows it is their time." Cedarfoot said

"Wise words from a young warrior."

Sunpaw turned and saw Reedstar walk up to Cedarfoot, who looked down at his paws in embarrassment.

"Thank you Reedstar." Cedarfoot said

The leader nodded and headed over to the Rock Ledge and called everyone's attention.

"Greetings Riverclan. Tonight we have the vigil for a great warrior who brought happiness to everyone from a kit to an elder. She loved telling tales of her previous battles and every kit loved to hear them and every apprentice loved to visit her in the elder's den. She was a fantastic clan-mate and Starclan are lucky to have her for eternity. Farewell Troutstream, warrior of Riverclan." Reedstar said

Sunpaw, Cedarfoot, and Frosttail padded up to her body. Sunpaw only smelled the fragrance of mint and lavender covering her body.

"Frosttail?" Cedarfoot asked

"She was my mentor. She received me and Dovepaw. Dovepaw died of greencough moons ago and we all missed her." Frosttail said

Sunpaw licked the elder's ear one last time as Cedarfoot and Frosttail shred tongues with her. Sunpaw remembered her kindness when she became an apprentice and got rid of their ticks.

"Thank you Sunpaw." Sunpaw remembered her saying

"No, thank you Troutstream." She thought

Frosttail was reciting memories that he had of training with her.

"Remember when I fell into the river at the beginning of green-leaf?" He said

Cedarfoot sat there quietly as Sunpaw licked her shoulder one last time before she stood up.

"Goodbye Troutstream. Rest in peace with Starclan." Sunpaw said

The golden apprentice walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the, unusually, plump mouse and padded over to the elders who were talking.

"Here. You need it more than me." Sunpaw said

"No thank you Sunpaw. Frogpaw brought us something before. You can have that." Rushtail said

Sunpaw nodded and headed for her den, only to be stopped by Gingerpaw.

"You should rest in Willowshine's den for tonight. If she says you're well enough to travel with Reedstar to the Moonpool tomorrow, then you may go." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw nodded and turned to their den instead.

"I'm keeping vigil tonight." She heard Frosttail say

No cat argued as she entered the den. She saw Seedpaw sleeping there. Her wounds looked worse than her's but she was healing just as well.

"Anything hurt?"

Sunpaw looked over at her brother and pointed to her shoulder bite and her leg bite.

"Pain or bleeding?" He asked

"I think it stopped bleeding. It just hurts now." She said

"Okay. Let me get some poppy seeds." He said

"Very good Gingerpaw. You learned the herbs very fast." Willowshine commented

Sunpaw saw pride in her brother's eyes as she laid her head on the damp moss. She saw little black seeds get placed in front of her and licked them up. Gingerpaw padded outside and left the three she-cats in the den.

"Do you think I can go tomorrow?" She asked

"Maybe. You healed very well in a day, but sleep will help you. I'll check them in the morning and see if you can go." Willowshine said

Sunpaw nodded and licked her paw. She felt something stir in her.

"Don't let her tell you what to do! you know you're body better than she does!" The voice shouted

"She's more experienced than be with cat's bodies, I think she knows what she is talking about!" Sunpaw retorted.

The voice silenced as Sunpaw relaxed in Willowshine's den.


	32. Chapter 32

Sunpaw watched her brother near the herbs. He looked panicky and was whispering to himself.

"What is chamomile used for?" He said

"What in Starclan are you doing?" She asked

"Huh? Oh, just memorizing for my assessment." He replied

Sunpaw nodded and left him to his studying.

"When do I resume my training? I haven't had one in so long! I've been stuck in camp." She thought

"Ask Wolfheart! Don't wait for her." The voice snarled

"Shut it already! You're either a pain or helpful! Choose one!" She thought

"You shut up!" It said

"No! I'm tired of it! You're rude and deserve to be in the Dark Forest!" Sunpaw shouted

Gingerpaw looked up at his sister and she caught a weird look in his eye.

"Me?" He asked

"What? No, just...Just something I heard about uh...Hawkfrost. He deserved to be in the Dark Forest." She lied

Gingerpaw looked unconvinced but went back to his herbs. Sunpaw cleaned her back as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm hungry." She said

"I'd suggest waiting till morning. You ate a few hours ago and it's not like it is new-leaf or green-leaf where everyone is full." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw's tail fell as she returned to where she was resting. She looked over at Cloudkit who was starting to wake up. He looked tired and she felt heat coming from him.

"Is he ill?" She asked

"Yeah, though, now I think it is greencough. Let me use the catmint, he needs it now and he's the only ill cat in the clan." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw watched him grab the sweet smelling herb as he gave it to Cloudkit. The little kit's yellow eyes showed drowsiness and pain.

"That smells good. Can I have it." He asked

"It's meant for you. This should help you a lot. Maybe tomorrow you can go back to Spottedpool and Tawnykit!" Gingerpaw said happily

"Really!" Cloudkit said

Gingerpaw nodded and the white tom snatched the herb from him. He quickly ate the leaf and looked up happily.

"How come we're not ill?" Sunpaw asked

"Not sure, but, we'll make sure. Also, you're not staying in here for days." Gingerpaw said

Cloudkit wheezed and exhaled loudly. He was extremely warm and looked up at Gingerpaw.

"I feel very hot. Is that normal?" The tom asked

"For what you have, yes. But a healthy cat, no. Let me grab some feverfew." He said

Sunpaw watched the little kit lick his paw.

"You know, you look a lot like your dad right now. All except the yellow eyes. He was lucky not to be deaf because a lot of white cats with blue eyes are like that." Gingerpaw said as he came out with the herb.

"Thank Starclan!" Cloudkit said

He gave the little kit the herb and he quickly ate that too. Gingerpaw padded over to his corner and closed his eyes. Sunpaw thought that she should do the same. Cloudkit breathed normally and Sunpaw relaxed. She closed her blue eyes and drifted into sleep.

Sunpaw looked around and saw unfamiliar territory. She saw a dark shadowy place filled with tall trees that covered everything. She saw a black sky with no stars and mist covering her paws.

"Where...Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"Hello Sunpaw."

She quickly turned around and unsheathed her claws. She saw a young black tom with blazing orange eyes.

"You're...You're who's been speaking to me." She said

"Yes..I'm Nightpaw. Welcome to the Dark Forest, young apprentice." He said

She felt a shiver go down her spine. She had heard of this place a ton of times. How evil cats who betrayed Starclan come here forever. She thought of the terrible cats who lived here.

"Darkstripe, Tigerstar, Mapleshade!"

"All the cats who betrayed Starclan liver here solemnly forever. I have not lived or died. I simply exist." Nightpaw said

"Then how are you an apprentice?" She asked

"I exist in you, when you become a warrior, the warriors here give me mine." Nightpaw said

Sunpaw staggered. She had his spirit in her and was keeping him alive.

"But...But how?!" She yowled

"I saw you when you were born. During your first blackout, I took my place in you. You can't get rid of me, only I can leave. But, I won't till I can and will live in your world Sunpaw!" He shouted

Sunpaw's fury escaped and she leapt at the black tabby. He turned as she landed on the ground and he grabbed her scruff. He clawed at her fur and she yowled.

"I can't get hurt as badly as you. But, you can be hurt and prevented from leaving for the Moonpool." He teased

She went limp and he let go. Her eyes burned with fury as he padded up to her. She saw him dissolve as a little, still pool appeared in front of her. She saw herself as herself, rapidly turning into a black furred one. She watched her eyes turn into the terrifying orange that Nightpaw had.

"I exist in you." He whispered

Sunpaw breathed quickly as she awoke in Willowshine's den. She saw Gingerpaw nuzzling her flank.

"I heard you hissing in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare." Gingerpaw said

"I..I was. I saw-" She began

"Say anything about me, and I'll make sure you're mangled!" Nightpaw hissed

"I..I was in the stream and was drowning." She quickly said

"Alright. How do you feel?" He asked

Sunpaw felt pain in her scruff, but her scratches were feeling better and she felt like she could take on any warrior.

"Great!" She said

"Okay then." He said

"Hello Sunpaw."

She turned around and saw Willowshine pad into the den. She was looking extremely happy.

"I just received an omen." She said

"Really? What did it say?" Gingerpaw asked

Sunpaw turned around, not knowing that her brother was awake.

"Well, it was actually a sign. I saw the sun come through the clouds and melt the snow around an area of dead dock leaves. The leaves gained their green back and looked healthy." She said

"It sounds like the sun will come and bring fresh herbs." Gingerpaw guessed

"That's what I think too. New-leaf is coming soon. The weather feels warmer and very little snow is showing up." Willowshine said

Sunpaw stood up, lashing her tail excitedly. She was going to the Moonpool and new-leaf was coming! What could be better?

"So, I'm going to the Moonpool with Ashpaw and Cedarfoot?" Sunpaw asked

"Of course. I see no reason why you shouldn't go." Willowshine said

Sunpaw nodded and ran out of the den and into the warrior's den. She saw Cedarfoot resting there with a trout from the stream.

"It defrosted?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah, finally, no more land-food." Cedarfoot said

"So, Willowshine said I'm can come with you two to the Moonpool!" She said happily

"Really! That's great!" Cedarfoot said

He got up and licked her ear. She rested her tail on his back as the two sat down.

"Oh yeah Sunpaw, you don't like him."

Sunpaw quickly looked up and saw Ashpaw looking down at her with a glint in her eyes.

"Uhh..." Sunpaw said

"Everyone can see it. Even the kits!" Ashpaw said

"Ashpaw, I said grab her, not chat with her." Reedstar said

"Right, we have to prepare for the Moonpool. It's our first time going." Ashpaw said

Sunpaw stood up and motioned for Cedarfoot to follow. The bulky, gray tom stretched as his yellow eyes showed excitement for the journey. The three walked out and Sunpaw saw the fresh-kill pile having more prey than usual. She felt the warm sun hit her back as she noticed Reedstar pad out of his den. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the three cats he wanted to come with him, sitting right there.

"You're obviously excited." He meowed

"Of course! We get to go to the Moonpool!" Ashpaw said

"When do we leave sir?" Cedarfoot asked

"A little before Dusk. I want every cat I'm bringing to the Moonpool to be ready. Come into my den." Reedstar said


	33. Before The Journey

Sunpaw looked over at the fresh-kill pile, listening to her stomach growl.

"Sir, may I grab something to eat?" She asked

"Of course, I forgot that you three just got up. Grab some prey and meet me in there." Reedstar said

Sunpaw and Ashpaw padded over to the pile and she grabbed a small pike as Ashpaw grabbed a carp.

"At least the river is starting to fill up. I'm glad I don't have to eat land food any more." Sunpaw said

"I know, I can't stand voles. But mice are alright." Ashpaw said

The two she-cats went back to Reedstar's den and Sunpaw, purposely, sat next to Cedarfoot. She felt his tail wrap around her side as Reedstar began.

"I didn't plan on going to the Moonpool, but Willowshine said that Starclan wanted to speak with me. I chose you three because I know you can be great protection if needed. Cedarfoot" He said looking at the gray tabby. "I chose you because I know you'll put yourself on the line to protect any of us." Reedstar said

He looked directly at Sunpaw as he said it. She saw Cedarfoot's eyes showing determination. She knew that Reedstar was right.

"Sunpaw, you and Seedpaw took on a badger at seven moons old and lived to tell the tale! Not many warriors can do that. I would love to have your strength and courage with me on this journey and for you Ashpaw." Reedstar said as he turned to the gray apprentice. "You are kind and may be able to prevent a fight from happening and would like to avoid any trouble on this journey. Now, today you can go as normal, but tell your mentors that you must be back at camp before dusk!" He said

Sunpaw remembered Wolfheart and knew she had to get some training in. She hasn't practiced in Starclan knows how long.

"You may go. I expect all three of you to be here though." Reedstar said

The three nodded and headed out. Sunpaw ran over to the warrior's den and saw Wolfheart talking to Fernfire. The queen-to-be had left the nursery and wanted to be a warrior until she had to move into the nursery.

"How was it?" Fernfire began "You know, having kits?"

"It was great. Though it was difficult my first time, but Smokefur and Cloverdust are great warriors and I can't forget about Cedarfoot. I'm proud of my three kits and you're first litter will be great Fernfire." Wolfheart said

"Wolfheart?" Sunpaw asked

The red/brown she-cat looked up. She saw happiness in her mentor's green eyes as she stood up.

"I know, you want to train." Wolfheart said

"Yeah, I haven't been out for a while and-" Sunpaw began

"No need to say more. Let's go." Wolfheart said

The two walked out of camp and down to the stream. Sunpaw saw hints of new life begin to form. Little sprouts of buds on the trees and green grass sprouting from the earth. Soon, prey would be swimming in the river and all the clans would be happy.

"If she is doing battle, listen! You need to be ready for anything." Nightpaw whispered

"You're an apprentice too! I'll do what she says!" Sunpaw thought

The tom stayed silent as Sunpaw padded down towards the stream. She saw an extremely thin layer of ice over it that looked like it couldn't hold a thrush.

"Hunting?" She asked

"Yes. The streams are thawing and we can fish again." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw walked up to the river and placed a paw on it. A large crack appeared and spread across the stream. She saw it break into little pieces as the small part of the river was free.

"Whoa." Sunpaw meowed

"Yeah, it's thin right now. It looks like a minnow would break it!" Wolfheart joked

Sunpaw flicked her tail happily as she saw a small movement.

"Now, I want you to catch a few minnows. You'll see them swimming in small packs and are very small." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw listened and saw the little fish swim up.

"Now, to catch minnows you must-" She began

"What's that?" Sunpaw asked

She had looked up and saw a small bird on a tree. It fluttered down and pecked at the minorly frozen ground.

"Oh! It is a finch. Maybe we should work on hunting birds since we didn't work on it to much." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw watched as the little bird searched the ground.

"Now, as you know, we hunt land prey mainly during leaf-bare since the streams are frozen. Copy me." She said

Wolfheart let her tail fall and she tucked it between her legs. She laid down on the ground and flattened her ears. She silently moved forwards as she looked over at Sunpaw.

"Got it?" Wolfheart asked

Sunpaw nodded and crouched. She flattened her ears and un-instinctively let her tail drop. She laid on the ground and moved forwards, but, as she did, little tree branches crunched under her and the finch in front of them flew off.

"Nice try." Wolfheart said

"Nice try she says! You should learn faster mouse-brain!" Nightpaw said

Sunpaw growled and her tail fluffed out a bit. She saw Wolfheart's green eyes widen as Sunpaw relaxed.

"Sorry, just had a bad thought." Sunpaw said

"Very well. Now, since it flew off, let's see if we can find another one. If not, we'll come back here and fish." Her mentor said

Sunpaw nodded and the two headed towards the Windclan barrier. Sunpaw soon smelled the dry scent of their territory near them as she saw a little animal. It had large ears and a little bobbed tail.

"What's that?" Sunpaw asked

"It's a rabbit. Windclan cats eat them a lot. It seems like they're coming out again!" Wolfheart said happily

"So, do we eat them?" Sunpaw asked

"If it is leaf-bare or it is on our territory." The she-cat responded

Sunpaw watched it hop away and she listened for the fluttering of wings.

"Sunpaw!" A she-cat's voice shouted

Sunpaw saw a copy of Wolfheart run towards her. She didn't have her eyes though.

"Cloverdust? Why do you need Sunpaw?" Wolfheart asked her daughter

"Reedstar said to get the three cats that are going with him. Windstorm got Cedarfoot and Riverheart and I left to find the other two." She responded

"Very well. Sunpaw, you must listen to Reedstar on the way to the Moonpool. You have never been there before." Wolfheart warned her.

"Okay Wolfheart." She responded

The golden she-cat and the two warriors headed back to camp.

"See! You should have caught the finch before! Then your fish-brained clan would have something to thank you for!" Nightpaw hissed

"Just shut up! I never saw one before and don't know how to catch one!" Sunpaw thought

"So, every hunter knows to look for branches or anything that will make a sound." He said

Sunpaw hissed and ran ahead of the she-cats. They looked stunned as she passed them into camp.

"She's excited." Cloverdust said

"Who wouldn't be! She's going to the Moonpool for the first time and I remember a certain apprentice who couldn't sleep the night before she was chosen to go." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw saw Cedarfoot with his apprentice, Aquapaw. The blue she-cat looked happy as she placed a crow in the fresh-kill pile.

"You caught a crow! Wolfheart said those are hard to catch!" Sunpaw said

"I know! I can't believe I caught one either!" Aquapaw said

"I'm very proud of her. It is weird that a crow is in our territory. But, she caught it and it is prey for the clan." Cedarfoot said

"Thanks! I'm gonna go see Frogpaw." The she-cat said

Sunpaw remembered seeing them together in the apprentice's den when she left camp with Wolfheart. The two had spent a lot of time together since she moved into the apprentice's den. She watched the apprentice bound towards the apprentice's den, where the brown/gray tom was enjoying a pike.

"So, let's go see what Reedstar wants." Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw nodded and the two padded into their leader's den. Sunpaw noticed Ashpaw sitting there. She turned and her yellow eyes stood out on her gray pelt.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever. Blackstripe got me back here quickly." Ashpaw said

"Yeah, yeah." Sunpaw said

"She is right. She's been waiting a while." Reedstar said

Cedarfoot sat down and Sunpaw copied. She felt Cedarfoot's tail touch her's as she scooted closer to him.

"Now, when we get to the border of Windclan and Thunderclan, there is a stream we must follow that goes through their territories. If we run into a patrol, they can't give us any trouble since we are going to speak with Starclan. If they do give us trouble, we may have to fight. We shall not start it, only if they attack us." Reedstar said

"Why would they attack us?" Ashpaw asked

"They may not remember the rule of passing." The black tom said

"Should we eat before we leave?" Sunpaw asked

"You may, but I can't since I am speaking to Starclan. You three may have dreams from them or you may not. If you do, I would suggest talking to Willowshine." Reedstar said

"Sir, what if something happens at camp when we are gone?" Cedarfoot asked

"Sparkfur shall be in charge when I am gone." Reedstar said

The three nodded as he continued.

"Be ready for dusk. Before we leave, we will grab the herbs and leave. I shall see you three then." Reedstar said

Sunpaw nodded and the three cats headed out of the den. Sunpaw headed over to the apprentice's den and saw Seedpaw resting there.

"Seedpaw!" She exclaimed

The spotted apprentice looked up and saw Sunpaw looking down at her.

"Hey there lucky." Seedpaw joked

"You heard." Sunpaw said

"Yeah! I'm a little jealous, but I'll get my chance." She said

"So, have you seen Aquapaw and Frogpaw?" Sunpaw whispered

She saw the two in there nests, that were close together, and sharing tongues.

"I know! They're like you and Cedarfoot. I actually think Reedstar is thinking of making him a warrior soon! He's been an apprentice for five and half moons." Seedpaw said

"Yeah, but I've heard Redstorm say that he needs a little more work on his advanced battle moves." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw began grooming her back as Seedpaw helped. Sunpaw licked the she-cat's back as they continued gossiping.

"So, are you excited to spend some time with Cedarfoot?" Seedpaw asked

"Uhh..." Sunpaw began

She remembered the warrior's kind disposition. He was as loyal as any cat could be and was a great fighter too. He seemed to have an interest in her too.

"I know he likes you too! Just admit it." Seedpaw said

"I do." She finally said

Seedpaw looked up with excitement in her yellow eyes. Sunpaw felt happy to be able to talk about the cat she loved.


	34. To The Moonpool!

Seedpaw and Sunpaw continued gossiping.

"I knew it though! The way you act around him and the way he acts around you!" Seedpaw said

"Well, you like Riverheart." Sunpaw said

"I know! But at least I'll admit it!" Seedpaw argued

"Hey guys."

Sunpaw turned and saw Ashpaw pad in. The gray apprentice looked happy as she sat next to them.

"So, who do you like?" Sunpaw quickly asked

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked

"'Cause! I just said who I like and Sunpaw said who she likes!" Seedpaw said

"She finally admitted it." Ashpaw said

"Yeah. You both knew. It is Cedarfoot." Sunpaw said

"And I said that I liked Riverheart." Seedpaw said

"You do!" Ashpaw said

"Yeah, so who do you like?" Sunpaw asked

"No one..." Ashpaw said

"Really?" Seedpaw asked

"Really. I don't feel any connection with any cat right now. Maybe in a few moons there will be a tom for me." Ashpaw said

Sunpaw noticed a seriousness in her voice and her eyes. She felt bad for the young apprentice as the conversation carried on.

"So, what do you think about Aquapaw and Frogpaw?" Seedpaw asked

"Hey! Stop gossiping and help!"

The three she-cats turned and saw Smokefur looking at them. His green eyes had seriousness in them.

"The queens need food and bedding and the elders need the same." He said

"Calm down. We'll get on with it." Ashpaw said

Sunpaw got up and headed for the fresh-kill pile. It still had Aquapaw's crow and knew that she was going to be happy to hear that the queens enjoyed it. She grabbed the crow and a few minnows. She entered the nursery and saw a dozen pairs of eyes fixate on her.

"Sunpaw! Is that for us?" Tawnykit asked

"Yeah! Is it?" His brother asked

"No! She brought it for us!" Moonkit said

"Yeah! Back down!" Honeykit said

Sunpaw flicked her tail as she walked over to Daisyface. The queen sighed as she watched the kits play-fight over the prey.

"It's gonna be great to have some fresh prey in the clan. I was starving!" She said

Sunpaw placed the prey down and looked up at the queen.

"I know! I can get back to working on my fishing skills!" Sunpaw said

"Sunpaw? Is there any minnows in there?" Fernfire asked

Sunpaw saw the queen sitting there. She had finally moved to the nursery and Redstorm was visiting often.

"So, finally gave in?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah. Reedstar and Redstorm want me in here." The large queen said

"When are you due?" She asked

"A quarter to a half moon from now. The whole clan is lucky to have ready warriors." Fernfire said

Sunpaw looked down and saw that two minnows were missing. She looked over at Tawnykit and Cloudkit and they were fighting over one of them while Honeykit and Moonkit did the same.

"I got it, so I deserve it!" Moonkit hissed

"No! I got it first!" Honeykit argued

"Kits." Spottedpool said

"So, who wants the crow?" She asked

"I think Fernfire should have it. She is expecting and will need the most food out of all of us. I'm almost ready to wean them." Daisyface said

"I agree." Spottedpool said

Sunpaw grabbed the black bird and carried it over to the golden/brown she cat. Her amber eyes showed thanks as she took the prey.

"Thanks Sumpuh." She said through a mouthful of crow.

Sunpaw nodded and headed out of the nursery. She saw Reedstar walk out of his den and step onto the Rock Ledge.

"Sunpaw! Cedarfoot! Ashpaw!" He shouted

Sunpaw watched as the other two cats came out. She looked up and saw the sun begin to disappear.

"It almost time!" She thought

They all walked over to Reedstar and sat down.

"No need to sit. Let's go to Willowshine." Reedstar said

Sunpaw ran over to the medicine cat's den and saw green leaves packed with other leaves sitting neatly near the herbs. She saw her brother's green gaze look up at them as he lashed his tail happily.

"Hello Reedstar, Sunpaw, Ashpaw, and Cedarfoot. The herbs are over there. There's burnet, chamomile, daisy leaves, and sorrel. I thought I'd use a little of each so that nothing was forgotten." Gingerpaw said

"Thank you Gingerpaw." Reedstar said

Sunpaw walked over and the scent of multiple herbs surrounded her. She opened up a leaf and saw the herbs. She reconized the daisy as she gulped down the herbs. She wrinkled her nose as she swallowed the herbs.

"Ugh! Those are terrible!" She shouted

"I never said they'd be tasty." Gingerpaw said

The other three walked over and ate their herbs.

"Disgusting!" Ashpaw exclaimed

"I still can't stand them." Cedarfoot said

"You get used to it after a while." Reedstar said.

Sunpaw watched as Gingerpaw's eyes gleamed with pride. She guessed this was his first time making herbs.

"Alright. Let's get going." Reedstar said

Sunpaw and the three other cats headed out of the den and towards the outskirts of camp and into the woods. Sunpaw watched the sun disappear in the east as the sky turned a blood red color. Hints of purple blended with the red and the black color of the night sky. Silverpelt's shadow bathed the sky as they padded on. Sunpaw turned and saw no Riverclan cats in the area and the camp was completely out of sight. She soon smelled the dry scent of Windclan and the undergrowth scent of Thunderclan.

"Shouldn't the stream be here?" Ashpaw asked

"Yes. Look down." Reedstar said

Sunpaw looked down and saw a thin stream of water head north. She saw the reflection of Silverpelt shimmer in the stream as the headed forwards. She quickly smelled cats.

"A patrol!" She thought

"Who's there?" A tom's voice asked

Sunpaw turned around and saw a ginger she-cat look down at them. She recognized the cat as Squirrelstar and saw the deputy behind her. She also saw an elderly cream/brown tom with amber eyes.

"Why are you here, Reedstar? The tom asked

"Hush Molepelt!" Icestorm said

"No, he is right. Why are you here?" Squirrelstar asked

"I'm heading to the Moonpool to speak with Starclan." Their leader answered

Squirrelstar let out a growl but relaxed. She motioned her tail and the two toms behind her relaxed.

"You may pass." She said

"Thank you ma'am." Reedstar said

Sunpaw bowed her head to the ginger cat as the padded on.

"Thank Starclan they weren't hostile." Ashpaw said

"I know. But, Squirrelstar knows the warrior code. The one who looked the most hostile was Molepelt." Sunpaw said

"He was protecting his clan. They had every right to be suspicious." Cedarfoot said

"Yeah! Yeah! Get on with it." Nightpaw hissed

Sunpaw growled as they headed down the hill that carried the stream. She saw a beautiful beach that held a cave which the stream slowly disappeared into.

"There it is. The Moonpool." Reedstar said

Sunpaw padded down and saw hints of pawprints in the beach. She followed behind Reedstar and soon saw a pool that shimmered in the moon light. She saw stars from Silverpelt reflect in the pool.

"Go ahead sir. The moon is in place." Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw watched as the black tom walked up to the Moonpool.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Reedstar asked

Sunpaw's blue eyes widened as she walked up.

"Don't worry. Starclan is kind to first timers." Cedarfoot said

She felt his tail rest on her back as they walked up. She touched her nose to the water and shivered. She walked away and closed her eyes...

Sunpaw felt a nose touch her leg as she stood up. She saw a beautiful she-cat with silver fur stare at her with kind, bright blue eyes.

"Who..Who are you?" Sunpaw asked

"Welcome young apprentice. I know this is your first time. I am Silverstream, a warrior of Riverclan from when we still lived in the forest." She said

"I've heard about you! You had a Thunderclan mate." Sunpaw said

"Yes...Graystripe. He died six seasons ago. But, we can live together here." Silverstream said

She motioned to a gray striped tom, who's yellow eyes showed happiness.

"He said that he moved on with Millie, but never stopped loving me." She said

"That's so kind." Sunpaw said

"Yes...Sunpaw, you will endure so much. But, have hope. You have someone who cares more about you than anything." Silverstream said

Sunpaw thought of Cedarfoot and what the gray tom was dreaming of. She hoped that he received good news as well.

"Sunpaw, just remember that he loves you more than life itself. I know...trust me." Silverstream said

The silver she-cat bounded towards the gray tom and licked his ear as their tail intertwined. She saw a she-cat that looked very similar to her and a tom that looked like Graystripe. Two names popped up in her head.

"Stormfur and Feathertail." She thought

Sunpaw soon felt herself gently fall through the clouds as she awoke. She saw Cedarfoot grooming his back and Reedstar and Ashpaw were still sleeping.

"What did you dream of?" She asked

He looked up.

"I saw Graystripe. A Thunderclan warrior. He said great things that gave me hope." Cedarfoot said

His eyes showed happiness as he looked at her.

"Starclan must want us to be together. Two mates came to us and told us something great. It must be destiny!" Sunpaw thought

"What about you?" Cedarfoot asked

"I saw Silverstream. She told me that I have an important destiny." Sunpaw said

"Are you two going to chat all day?" Ashpaw said

Sunpaw turned and saw her leader and Ashpaw. Apparently they had both woken up.

"Let's go. Our clan is waiting for us." Reedstar said


	35. Chapter 35

"Poppy seeds!" Gingerpaw said

The ginger apprentice sat there as Willowshine tested him.

"Great! Name an herb used for queens when they're kitting." She said

"Chervil!" He said quickly

"Excellent! Final question. What do we use for toothaches?" She asked

"Alder bark." He answered

"Perfect! You got almost everything right. We still have to go over the traveling herbs again, but, you still did great." Willowshine said

"Thanks!" Gingerpaw said

"Now, please go check on Fernfire. See if the kits are moving and if she's alright. We have to watch her since she is due in less than a half moon." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and headed out of her den. He saw the sun rise in the distance as the almost half-moon rested in the distance.

"I hope she is up." Gingerpaw thought

He entered the nursery through the reeds. He saw the golden/brown she-cat resting in the far side of the nursery. He looked over at Daisyface's kits, who have grown so much in three moons. He remembered seeing them in the medicine cat's den, playing while Daisyface recovered from the attack. He saw Applekit tell Honeykit how to stalk while Moonkit hid near the herbs. He walked pass them and accidentally stepped on a dried up leaf. Fernfire woke up with fear in her blue eyes that quickly turned to relief as she recognized him.

"Hello Gingerpaw." She said

"Hey. How are ya?" He asked

"Fine. My belly hurts at times, but I guess that's normal." Fernfire said

"It is, may I check?" He asked

"Of course!" She said happily

He padded over to the large queen and placed his front paws on her belly. He felt the bodies of the unborn kits squirm in their mom. He soon felt a sharp kick from one that startled Fernfire.

"It's fine. One just kicked." Gingerpaw said

"Is that good?" The first time queen asked

"Yes, very. It means that one is alive." He said

"Even if I just get one kit, I'll be the happiest cat in the world. Redstorm will be a great father for them as well." Fernfire said

He remembered seeing the red tom enter the nursery a lot to see his mate. He knew that he would be happy when they were born too.

"Alright-" He said as he removed his paws-"They're fine. You said you're fine to?" He asked

''Yes, though, do you have anything for pain?" She asked

"I'll grab some dandelion." Gingerpaw said

He ran over to Willowshine's den and saw her organizing the herbs.

"Anything we're low on?" He asked

"Just some chervil. I'd like for you to go out with a warrior to the Shadowclan boarder and look for some chervil there. If it hasn't sprouted, we'll be a little low on it for a while." She said

He nodded.

"Do we have enough dandelion leaves?" He asked

"We have enough. Why?" She asked

"Fernfire says she's in pain." He says

"Not ready for kitting." Willowshine asked

He shook his head and headed over to the herbs. The green leaves sat next to the little poppy seeds as he grabbed two. He headed out and saw Sparkfur and Sparrowcloud near the fresh kill pile. He watched his dad lay his yellow tail on her ginger back as they each grabbed a thing of prey. He saw four other cats, Windstorm, Redstorm, Cloverdust, and Berrytail, head out of camp for the dawn patrol. He entered the nursery again and was greeted by Spottedpool's two toms, who were now awake.

"Hey Gingerpaw!" Tawnykit said

"Who's that for?" Cloudkit asked

"Fernfire." He responded

"The huge she-cat over there?" Tawnykit asked

"Don't be rude Tawnykit." Spottedpool said

He walked over to Fernfire and she looked up. He placed the leaves near her as she grabbed them.

"They'll help." He said

She finished them and exhaled.

"Thanks." She said

"No! I wanna be the warrior!" Cloudkit argued.

"No! I hate being the fish!" Tawnykit shouted

"But I was the fish last time!" Cloudkit said

"Shh! You'll wake Daisyface." Spottedpool said

Gingerpaw looked over at the yellow/white she-cat who's blue/gray eyes had opened up.

"Too late." She said

He saw her two kits move and their heads lifted up.

"Finally they're awake!" Cloudkit said

Moonkit stood up and stretched. Honeykit licked her paw and cleaned her face.

"Come on guys! We can play moss ball!" Tawnykit said

Moonkit's yellow eyes had a spark of interest as he ran over to the other toms. Honeykit continued to clean her fur, realizing that she was calmer than usual.

"She's acting so much calmer, it's nice!" Daisyface said

"Mom? Can I go out with dad to the stream?" She asked

"Of course, wait for him to return from dawn patrol." Daisyface said

Gingerpaw flicked his tail happily as a thought of Blackstripe entered his mind. The black stripped warrior was so kind to him. He headed out of the nursery and saw the young warrior in the warrior's den, talking to a tom that looked a lot like her. He felt something flare up in him as he ran into the den. They looked up and her eyes showed happiness.

"Gingerpaw! This is my father, Stripedpelt. I haven't introduced my family completely. My mom Stonepoppy and my sister, Rainsong, are over there." She said

"She's treating me like we're mates!" He thought happily

He looked over at two she cats. One had bright yellow eyes and pure gray fur while the other was also pure gray but had blue eyes like Stripedpelt.

"The blue eyed one is-" He began

"My sister." Blackstripe said

"So, do you wanna practice hunting or battle skills today?" Gingerpaw asked

"Sure! I'll see ya later dad." She said

"Alright, Blackstripe." Her father said in a deep voice.

The she-cat got up and padded out with Gingerpaw at her side. He laid his tail on her back as they headed out of camp.

"What am I doing, I can't have her as a mate!" He thought

He looked at her and felt happier just seeing her.

"Well, nothing says I can't love her. It just says I can't have her as a mate." He thought

They headed down towards the stream and he heard the sound of running water.

"Finally it is running again." He said

"Yeah! You never got to hunt in this and it is just great to see the river full of pike or carp. My favorite!" She said

"Carp eh?" He murmured

"Now, see if you can find any type of fish." She said

He padded up to the water and sat down. He searched for any movement in the water.

"Let there be trout!" he thought

He soon saw the sunlight hit a fish's scales.

"Found one." He said

Blackstripe padded over and looked to where his eyes were focused.

"Great! Now, unsheathe your claws and wait for it to stop moving." She instructed

He did as she said and carefully watched the fish. It slowed down until the sun covered it's body completely and it stopped. His heart quickened.

"Alright, now, go into the water quickly and scoop upwards. Doing that, dig your claws into the fish and bring it out of the water and place it on the ground." Blackstripe said

Gingerpaw nodded and brought up his paw, he breathed and dove it into the water and dug his claws into the fish. He brought it out and dropped it on the ground. It floundered around as it died.

"It's salmon! They're kinda uncommon at the beginning of new-leaf. Congratulations Gingerpaw!" She said

"Thanks!" He said

"Alright, let's head back to camp and you can give it to the elders." Blackstripe said

He nodded and the two padded up the slope. He looked over at her as she turned her head and their eyes met.

"Uhh..." He said

"Gingerpaw! Is that salmon?"

He turned and saw Sparkfur and Sparrowcloud head over to him. They had their tails intertwined as the looked at the fish.

"Uhh, yeah! Actually, I was planning to take this to the elders." Gingerpaw said

"Alright then, hey Blackstripe." Sparrowcloud said

She nodded a hello to him and they headed into camp as they walked towards the stream.

"Alright, see ya Blackstripe." Gingerpaw said

"See ya!" She said

She walked to the warrior's den as he saw Sunpaw walk out from the nursery.

"Hey Sunpaw! When did you guys get back?" He asked

"Hmm? Oh! At sunhigh." She responded

"Okay then, did Reedstar-" He began

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge!" Reedstar said

Gingerpaw looked up and saw the black tom sitting upon the Rock Ledge. He looked as though he had seen something that disturbed him in his dream with Starclan. He walked over to where Willowshine was sitting and sat next to his mentor.

"Did Blackstripe help you catch that?" She asked

"Yeah! How'd you know it was mine?" He asked

"I saw you walk in with it." She said

He looked at his leader as he began. He noticed Frogpaw. The brown/gray warrior was sitting proudly next to his leader with Smokefur. His mentor looked proud as Reedstar began.

"Welcome Riverclan to Frogpaw's warrior ceremony. This young apprentice has waited a long time for this and I know he shall serve Riverclan with all his heart. Now, I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on him. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Reedstar said

He looked at the tom, who's gray eyes showed happiness as Reedstar said-

"Frogpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Frogpaw said

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Frogpaw, from this day forwards you shall be known as Froglegs. Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan!" Reedstar said

"Froglegs! Froglegs!" Riverclan called

Gingerpaw heard a she-cat's mew over all others as he recognized it as Aquapaw's. The blue she-cat had a happy glint in her eyes as Frogpaw completed the ceremony by licking Reedstar's shoulder and he leapt down and ran over to his parents, Barkpelt and (apparently) Rainsong. He saw Blackstripe too. She had a happy look in her eyes as she saw her nephew become a warrior.

"Riverclan is doing well." He said

"Come along Gingerpaw, we have to organize the herbs. You forgot to get the chervil earlier!" Willowshine said

He turned around and followed his mentor, still feeling happy for his clan.


	36. Spottedpool's ancestry

Three days after Fernfire's kits were born, Gingerpaw sat near the stream as Blackstripe taught him some of the warrior code.

"Now, the warrior code is a list of fifteen rules that all cats of the clans must follow. Some you already know and should know like no crossing boundary lines or taking or giving prey to other clans." Blackstripe said

"Don't medicine cats have some type of immunity to some rules?" He asked

"Yes, they do. As do leaders. As you know, you can go into Thunderclan and Windclan's territory when going to the Moonpool. The same goes for leaders. Another exception for the boundary rule is only for Windclan, Thunderclan and Shadowclan." Blackstripe said

Gingerpaw looked up in jealousy. Why did the other clans get to have some sort of immunity! He flicked his tail in agitation as she continued.

"Since we swim to the Gathering and the tree bride is on our territory, we made an exception for them to come within two fox-lengths of the lake." She said

He relaxed, knowing it was nothing big that gave the other clans an advantage.

"Now some rules are known by all clans that aren't in the warrior code, like no having mates from another clan or medicine cats can't have mates. But, that one has been broken. Like Leafpool and Crowfeather. Leafpool was a medicine cat of Thunderclan while Crowfeather was a warrior of Windclan. They had three kits, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather." She said

"Jayfeather! He told me that she was his mother, but, he had siblings and told me not to tell anyone! How does Blackstripe know?" He thought

"Now, some rules were rejected over time. Like only cats born in the forest can be clan cats. Very few cats agreed with this rule and it wasn't admitted into the code. Along with eating the prey that their clan is most suited for or that all clans must acknowledge that Starclan controlled all clan life." She said

"But that's not fair!" He said

"And that's why it isn't in the code. Now, that's all for today. You and Willowshine have to go to the Moonpool tonight." She said

He remembered Willowshine mentioning that and looked up. The sun was setting in the distance and dusk was almost there.

"Well? Come on!" She called

He shook his head and saw her already up the slope. He ran up to her and they padded towards camp. He saw Cedarfoot, Aquapaw, Sunpaw, and Wolfheart leave camp.

"Where are you guys going?" Blackstripe asked

"We're practicing battle skills!" Aquapaw said happily

"Yeah! Wolfheart's gonna teach me a few new moves too!" Sunpaw said

The four cats headed towards the stream as Blackstripe and Gingerpaw entered camp. Gingerpaw soon saw his father, who's tail was twitching with frustration.

"Where were you? I told you to be ready for the dusk patrol." He said

"Sorry, I was just teaching Gingerpaw about the warrior code." Blackstripe said

"Well, he's not your apprentice nor a warrior-in-training. Reedstar agreed to some training, but Willowshine needs him more than you do." Sparkfur said

"So, if any clan invades or that intruder comes again, we need to be ready!" Blackstripe said

"Then why not take your own apprentice out." Sparkfur said

He looked around for Ashpaw who was carrying a trout towards the elder's den.

"She's been in camp forever. I suggest you take her out now for some battle training, if you're so keen on protection." Sparkfur said

Blackstripe's tail fluffed out but she nodded.

"See ya Gingerpaw. Have fun at the Moonpool." She said

She walked towards the elder's den and waited for her apprentice. Gingerpaw walked to Willowshine's den and the where her green eyes looked up at him.

"Good, you're early. I would like you to bring some borage to Fernfire. Her three kits are a hungry batch!" She said

He nodded and walked to the herbs and grabbed the green leaf. He padded over to the nursery, expecting to be run over by Daisyface's kits, but was welcomed by silence. The three queens were resting as he walked in. Fernfire's three kits were sleeping next to their mother, who was chatting with Spottedpool.

"So, when can Tawnykit see them? The little one has been bugging me to see them." Fernfire asked

"When he comes back with Riverheart and Frosttail. He loves seeing that warrior!" Spottedpool said

"It is so nice when they're first born, they're quiet. When they get older, they'll be a pawful!" Daisyface said

Rosekit pushed Lionkit with her rear legs and the little kit squeaked. Firekit nudged towards Fernfire as Gingerpaw padded over.

"Oh hello Gingerpaw. Is that borage?" Fernfire asked

"Yeah! Here." He said

He nudged the little leaves to her as he looked over at Spottedpool, no other cats in Riverclan were tortoiseshell aside from Flowercloud. But, they weren't related!

"Uhh, Spottedpool." He said

The queen looked up. She looked a lot like Hawkfeather. But he said that he had never mated before. She had the same narrow muzzle and the angled face that he had and the strong legs that he had.

"Why does she look so much like him, but no other tortoiseshell cats are in Riverclan!" He thought

"Yeah Gingerpaw?" She asked

"Can ask you something in private?" He asked

"Sure!" She said

The queen stood up and followed him to the rear of the nursery. He looked into her green eyes and hoped she wouldn't lie.

"Who are your parents?" He asked

For some reason, she tensed up and her eyes widened.

"Uhh..." She said

"Please don't lie. It is a simple question." He said

He thought of the worst, that she was a rouge that came into Riverclan.

"Gingerpaw!"

He turned and saw Willowshine coming towards him.

"How long does it take to give the queens borage? Sorry Spottedpool, we must go." She said

Spottedpool exhaled. Her green gaze softened as she returned to the nursery.

"Why did she tense up?" He thought

"Come, dusk is approaching. Grab something small to eat and let's go!" She said

He nodded and ran to the fresh-kill pile that was emptier than usual. There was three pieces of prey in there. He grabbed a minnow and quickly ate it. He ran to the dark gray she-cat and she stared down at him.

"Alright, let's go." She said

The two left camp as Gingerpaw's mind was focused on that one question-

"Who are Spottedpool's parents?"


	37. A Sign Cleared

Gingerpaw headed down the slope towards the end of the star stream the headed into the Moonpool. He tasted the air for other clans, but only caught Thunderclan. He ran ahead of Willowshine to check the meeting place. He saw the outline of a small tom and a small she-cat. He ran down the slope as the tom's pale eyes hit him.

"Jayfeather!" He shouted

"Hey Gingerpaw!" He said happily

Flowerpaw, his apprentice, was staring into a little puddle intently as he walked over. The red/ginger she cat looked up at him and lashed her tail happily.

"Hey Gingerpaw! Look at this puddle! There are little spots in it!" She said

"Spots?" He responded curiously

He looked at the puddle and saw black and orange spots in the pool. He soon heard a loud caw of a bird and looked up, but nothing came out aside from a little feather that danced in the wind. It landed near the puddle as he looked near it. There was a beautiful clover, but it looked as though it was dying since it was a color.

"Poor clover." He said

Flowerpaw nodded and they walked towards their mentors as Kestrelflight and Snowpaw arrived. The white apprentice looked a lot stronger than last time as he ran ahead of his old mentor.

"Now just Darkpatch and Emberclaw." Jayfeather said

Kestrelflight slowly walked forwards as Snowpaw studied the stream.

"So, how's Riverclan?" Jayfeather asked

"Great! We have a ton of herbs and have three queens with kits." Gingerpaw said

"Yes, how about Thunderclan?" Willowshine asked

"Very good. We got two new apprentices, Scarpaw and Leafpaw." Flowerpaw said

"Why Scarpaw?" Gingerpaw asked

"When Scarpaw was out with her father and Leafpaw, when they were kits, she fell into a badger's nest and it scratched the side of her body, leaving a long scar. She actually loved getting the name Scarpaw, she said it made her look tough!" Jayfeather joked

"Well, she is happy?" Willowshine asked

"Of course! She got lucky with Squirrelstar being her mentor!" Flowerpaw said

"Leaders can have apprentices?" Gingerpaw asked

"Of course." Jayfeather said

"Well, seems fun that you got to relax, eh?"

Gingerpaw looked up and saw Darkpatch come down with Emberclaw at her side.

"What took you so long?" Flowerpaw asked

"Cloverstream got ill with a belly ache and we wanted to make sure she was well." Emberclaw said

"Let's get going!" Kestrelflight said

"He's right." Snowpaw said motioning to the moon.

The moon was halfway to the position point and suddenly, every cat began walking. Gingerpaw walked over to Flowerpaw. The young apprentice was bobbing happily near her mentor.

"So, I guess you are happy to be his apprentice?" Gingerpaw asked

"Of course! When I first saw his den, I knew I wanted to be there. I snuck out of the nursery to just visit him and he taught me a little about the herbs. Then I became his apprentice and, well, here I am!" She said

"Hey! You're apprentices not elders! Stop chatting and hurry up!" Kestrelflight shouted

Flowerpaw's tail fluffed out as she ran ahead with Gingerpaw following close behind. He soon saw the outline of the Moonpool's cave and they ran inside. They were soon greeted by the other cats as Kestrelflight went in front of them.

"Snowpaw, come forwards." He said

The white apprentice's ear pricked as his name was called. He padded up to his mentor as he began.

"I, Kestrelflight, medicine cat of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons." Kestrelflight said

He looked down at Snowpaw, who's tail was twitching with anticipation.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Kestrelflight asked

"I do." He responded

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true medicine cat name. Snowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowshadow. Starclan honors your quick-thinking and wisdom and welcomes you as a full medicine cat of Windclan." The elderly cat said

"Snowshadow! Snowshadow!" The medicine cats called

Snowshadow looked at his paws in embarrassment.

"Thank you Kestrelflight. I promise, when you have retired, I shall be ready to serve my clan for as long as I can!" Snowshadow said

"Now, let's speak with Starclan." Willowshine said

Snowshadow and Kestrelflight walked up to the sparkling pool and lapped a few drops of water. Gingerpaw and Willowshine walked up and instead of lapping up water, he touched his nose to the water and felt a sharp shiver run along his spine. As he laid down, Darkpatch and Emberclaw padded up to drink as his eyes close, awaiting what Starclan would show him.

"Again Leafpool! We can't have him up here this much!" A she-cat's voice said

"Hush Russetfur! His clan is in trouble." Leafpool said

He opened his eyes and saw tons of cats, but only one walked up to him. Her soft amber gaze met his as she spoke.

"Hello Gingerpaw. I know we are talking with you a lot and as you know, your clan is in danger from a danger that no clan has seen before! But, I am not here to talk to you about that. I am here to tell you about the sign you received. This is a small prophecy that has already happened and nothing can happen because of it." She said

"What sign?" He asked

"Isn't it odd. That puddle you saw earlier? It was a small pool, so to say. Oh and the spots in it were beautiful!" She said

"Yes it was, but what sign?" He asked

"Isn't it also odd. That clover you found. The way it had the same coloring as the pool?" Leafpool asked

"Sure, it is..." He said

"What is she going for?" He wondered

"And that feather you saw, was a hawk feather." She said

"Hawk feather, a marked pool, and a clover that was orange and black." He said

"Actually, I'd say it is a spotted pool. " Leafpool said

"Hawk feather, spotted pool and a marked clover." He said

"Combine." She said

"Hawk feather...Hawkfeather! And, Spottedpool!" he exclaimed

"Now, Darkpatch said something about Cloverstream." She said

"The..Oh Starclan!" He shouted

"Hawkfeather, Spottedpool and that clover is meant to stand for Cloverstream! Also, she had the same colors as the spotted pool. So..." Gingerpaw said

"Yes.." Leafpool said

"Hawkfeather is her father and Cloverstream is her mom!" He shouted

"Maybe. Maybe not." Leafpool said

"It makes sense though! I've seen Cloverstream and she looks so much like her! And she has Hawkfeather's muzzle and other characteristics!" Gingerpaw said

She had a certainty in her eyes as he continued.

"But, they're from different clans! Isn't that against the warrior code?" he asked

"Yes it is, but is often broken. But, I am not saying that it is true. Goodbye Gingerpaw." She said

He soon felt himself fall through the clouds and he suddenly woke up shouting-

"I gotta talk to Spottedpool!"

"Shh!" Jayfeather said

He saw Willowshine and Snowshadow still sleeping as he walked over to the other cats that were awake. Flowerpaw's eyes were wide with fear as she paced back and forth.

"What happened?" He asked

"I...I saw a terrifying creature and cats screaming as loud as ever!" She shouted

"Hush!" Jayfeather said again.

Snowshadow and Willowshine stood up and padded over.

"Let's go." Kestrelflight said

Gingerpaw eagerly got up and ran to his mentor.

"We need to go as fast as we can!" He said

Her eyes widened in shock as he tugged at her scruff.

"Come on!" He said

She sighed as they padded out of the den.

"Don't walk! Run!" He shouted

"Fine. Goodbye guys. Apparently my apprentice needs to get back to our camp." Willowshine said

"Finally!" He said

He ran ahead with Willowshine tailing behind him.

"Gingerpaw! Slow down!" She shouted

He ignored her and ran into camp. He saw the sun rise in the distance as he leapt into camp.

"Spottedpool!" He shouted

"Shut it!" Willowshine said

He looked around and no cat awoke.

"Why do you need to speak to her?" Willowshine asked

"Leafpool told me something about her! I must speak with her!" He shouted

Willowshine relaxed but still didn't allow him to go.

"Wait until tomorrow. Rest for now." She said

He nodded and padded into her den as he laid down, he thought about Spottedpool.

"Why is she so secretive?" He thought


	38. The Truth Revealed

Gingerpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den. He had given Aquapaw something for a belly ache that he hoped would cure her. He saw Spottedpool exit the nursery as she saw Tawnykit trample Cloudkit.

"Got ya!" Tawnykit said

"That's not fair!" Cloudkit shouted

"Finally! I can speak to her." He thought

He padded over to the queen as she watched her little ones play.

"Tawnykit is a fighter." He said

She looked up at the mention of her kit.

"Yes he is. He'll be a great warrior." Spottedpool said

"Come on Cloudkit! Stop being a mouse-heart!" Tawnykit shouted

"You want to trample me again! You stop being snake-hearted!" He retorted

"Ugh...Let me handle them." Spottedpool said

The tortoiseshell she-cat walked over to her two kits as they quarreled.

"How about you play a non-violent game of hide and seek. Tawnykit, you hide." Spottedpool said

"Alright." He said

The little kit ran off as she nudged Cloudkit into the nursery.

"Stay in there until I say." She said

Cloudkit nodded and turned around. Spottedpool walked over to him and waited for a few heartbeats. She then shouted-

"Now!"

Cloudkit bounded out of the nursery to find his brother as she walked back over to him.

"Spottedpool, I'd like to talk to you." He said

Her eyes showed fear, but she nodded anyway. He walked to the back of the nursery and out of camp. They stopped near a marshy area as they both sat down.

"Okay, what Gingerpaw?" She asked

He let out a sigh as he looked into her gentle, yellow eyes. He was almost certain that she was Hawkfeather's daughter! She had the muzzle and the angled face along with the strong legs! But, she had the same yellow eyes as Cloverstream and the same pelt color.

"Starclan sent me a sign on the way to the Moonpool last night. It was a small pool of water with orange and black spots in it. I soon saw a feather land near it and it was a hawk feather. I looked next to it and saw a beautiful clover that was oddly colored orange and black." He said

"And that has to do with me because...?" She asked

"You know what I am saying." He said

She looked down at her paws in shame.

"You know." She said

"Maybe, I want you to tell me." He said

She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. This affected her greatly for some reason.

"Yes, Hawkfeather is my dad and my mom isn't from this clan. She is the senior warrior Cloverstream." Spottedpool revealed

"Why didn't you trust me?" He asked

"Because...Because no cat but Hawkfeather and Flowercloud know my secret. Flowercloud was born in Riverclan from a rogue's kit that Mistystar found while on her last life. She grew up as a Riverclan cat and had Flowercloud with her mate." She said

"And this has to do with you?" He asked

"Yes, let me start from the beginning." She said

He laid down as she began.

"My dad was at his second gathering as a warrior when he saw Cloverstream. She was known as Cloverpaw then and was at her last gathering as an apprentice. He walked over to the Shadowclan side and they began talking. He said they had an instant connection. At the next gathering, she received her warrior name of Cloverstream." She said

He nodded as she continued.

"He met up with her during the Gathering and they agreed to meet once every quarter moon. They met in an abandoned badger set and after about three moons of doing this, she was pregnant with his kits." Spottedpool said

"Wait, more than one?" He asked

"Yes, I had a brother. She gave birth to us in Shadowclan, but couldn't keep us. No one knew who the father was, but she thought they would kick her out of Shadowclan. She was Shadowclan at heart and at the next Gathering, she planned to give us to Hawkfeather. He was overjoyed to see them, but saw the pain in his love's eyes." Spottedpool said

"What happened to your brother?" Gingerpaw asked

"When we came across the stream, a fox came at us and took him. I still miss Rustkit. Cloverstream dropped us off near the edge of the stream and left them there for Hawkfeather. He knew that he would have to find a mother for his kit. So, he asked Flowercloud. She lost her mate during battle with Windclan and her three kits died of greencough. She had milk to spare and they "found me" near the stream. They made up the story that a rouge left me there. So, I grew up in Riverclan." Spottedpool said

"How'd ya figure this out?" Gingerpaw asked

"Hawkfeather told me when I asked about my mom. He still loves her to this day. They still speak at Gathering at times, but, they never meet up again. No one but Flowercloud and Hawkfeather know about this. Please! Don't tell anyone!" She said

"I swear to Starclan that your secret is safe with me. Have you ever met her?" He asked

"Yes, she says that she was so proud of me and that she loves me as much as she could. She still misses Hawkfeather, but knows she can't be with him." Spottedpool said

"Thank you Spottedpool. I just wanted to know. Should I tell Hawkfeather that I know?" Gingerpaw asked

"Yes, but in private!" She said

He nodded and they headed back to camp where Honeykit was playing with Tawnykit.

"Can't catch me!" She said as she ran

The tom ran after her as Gingerpaw nodded a goodbye to the queen. He entered Willowshine's den and saw her enjoying a fresh pike.

"Gingerpaw, check for some tansy. We're running low and also check for some dock." She said

He nodded and headed out. He looked over at Blackstripe, who was returning with Ashpaw. The gray apprentice was carrying a small mouse over to the fresh-kill pile as he walked over to her mentor.

"I need to grab some herbs. Wanna come?" He asked

"Sure!" She said

The two headed out of camp as he looked back and saw Spottedpool. She looked happy as she watched her kits play with Daisyface's. She had relief in her eyes, as though sharing her secret had relieved a great burden.


	39. Nightpaw's Reveal

Sunpaw padded into the elder's den with fresh moss. It still didn't feel the same without Troutstream, but she moved on. She saw the three pairs of eyes hit her as she walked over to Lionfangs's nest. The old tom shot her a blurry gaze. His eye sight had faltered to where he could see, but it was fuzzy.

"Sparkfur?" He asked

"No, it's Sunpaw." She said

"Ahh Sunpaw. Is that fresh moss?" He asked

"Yeah! Here, let me put it down." Sunpaw said

Lionfang nodded and the golden tom stood up. He watched her as she removed the old moss and placed the new moss down.

"Do you mind saying hi to my son?" Lionfang asked

"Sure, who?" Sunpaw asked

"Your father mouse-brain!" Lionfang joked

She had forgotten that he was her grandfather. She saw the similarity in her father and him. The same pelt and the same strong shoulders. His mate, Fawntail, had passed moons before she was born because of greencough.

"Thank you Sunpaw." Lionfang said as he lay on the fresh moss.

"I'm good Sunpaw. Aquapaw gave me some yesterday." Rushtail said

"Seedpaw gave me some too." Hawkfeather said

Sunpaw nodded and left them to their gossiping. She saw Wolfheart head towards her with happiness in her eyes.

"Training?" She asked

"Yeah! But, why are you so happy?" Sunpaw asked

"I'll tell you later." She said

Sunpaw nodded and they headed out of camp and towards the stream. She bounded towards the river and awaited her mentor.

"This better be battle-training. I've been waiting to shed some blood!" Nightpaw said

Sunpaw growled at Nightpaw as Wolfheart came into sight. The ginger/red she-cat bounded towards her and unsheathed her claws.

"Try to defend yourself." She said

Sunpaw felt a sudden strength surge up in her as Wolfheart ran at her. Sunpaw turned and kicked with her hind legs, but Wolfheart reached for her un-protected belly. She quickly pushed up with her front paws and flipped in the air. She landed on Wolfheart back and bit her scruff. She felt something quickly take over as she scratched Wolfheart's shoulder. She let go soon and stared at her mentor, who's green eyes were full of pride and shock.

"Excellent! You'll be a great warrior. Now, attack me." She said

Sunpaw nodded and ran at her mentor who quickly moved out of the way and held Sunpaw down.

"Nice try, you have to be a little quicker." Wolfheart said

Nightpaw growled as Sunpaw was released from Wolfheart's strong grasp. She ran at her mentor again and aimed for her tail. She slipped under Wolfheart and reached for a tail that wasn't there. Instead, Wolfheart rolled back and held Sunpaw down again.

"I didn't know you were this strong!" Sunpaw shouted

"It was practice in the beginning. Now, I'm using what I know." Her mentor said

Sunpaw growled and felt as though something was taking over her mind, she fought it and it simply gave her more strength. But, she didn't wanted Wolfheart dead before her eyes. Her throat welling with blood as she padded away, victory gleaming in her eyes.

"I would never do that!" She thought

"I would." Nightpaw hissed

Sunpaw fought him but he stayed strong and Sunpaw leapt onto Wolfheart, who moved out of the way, but Sunpaw landed on her front paws and kicked upwards! Sending the tabby a tail-length in the air. She landed with a thud and Sunpaw felt Nightpaw's grasp grow as she leapt onto her mentor and she scratched with her hind legs at her belly as she grabbed her scruff.

"No! Stop!" Sunpaw thought

She pushed back Nightpaw and released her mentor. Her mentor's eyes showed pride, which made Sunpaw confused.

"I...I injured you!" She shouted

"Not badly, though, I never knew you had that much power in you hind legs Sunpaw! You are an excellent warrior. Maybe we can work on the water moves tomorrow!" Wolfheart said

"Really!" Sunpaw said

"Sure, now, I did promise you that I would tell you why I am in such a happy mood." Wolfheart said

"Why?" Sunpaw asked

"As you know, Pikestream, my sister, is Reedstar's mate." She said

"Yeah!I always see them together! They're inseparable!" Sunpaw said

"Yeah, so, she just told me that she has just figured out that she is expecting his kits!" Wolfheart said

"That's excellent! When did she find out?" Sunpaw asked

"Well, she says she thinks so. She is checking with Willowshine to make sure. If she is, then in two or three moons, we have more kits!" She said

"The nursery will be packed!" Sunpaw said

"Actually, by then, Daisyface's kits will be apprentices and they will have moved out." Wolfheart said

"Big deal!" Nightpaw said

Sunpaw's pelt prickled as he spoke, but she quickly relaxed as they headed back to camp. She saw Gingerpaw and Blackstripe head into camp, each carrying some herb that she had no idea what the name was. Sunpaw ran into the apprentice's den, where Aquapaw was talking with Froglegs.

"Oh don't be mouse-brained!" Aquapaw joked

She cuffed his ear and they began tumbling around in the corner. She felt happy for Aquapaw and Froglegs. They both were happy. Sunpaw laid in her nest and awaited Seedpaw. The spotted she-cat had been busy with Sparkfur and training all day! She began grooming herself as Cedarfoot padded in with a fresh vole.

"Land-food?" She said

"River was a little empty today. Just take it furball!" He joked

Sunpaw swiped her sheathed paw at his muzzle and he laid down next to her.

"So, what's it like having an apprentice?" She asked

"Great! Aquapaw is so eager to learn and she is a great hunter. She is needs help with her battle moves though and is a dry-paw." He said

She laid on her side as he groomed her belly as she continued talking.

"I feel so happy for Wolfheart and Reedstar. Her sister, Pikestream, is his mate and she may be carrying his kits! The nursery will be packed with kits and by time they're born, we'll have to new apprentices!" Sunpaw said

She looked over at Froglegs and Aquapaw, who were sharing tongues too. She looked over at Cedarfoot who was now cleaning her rear, right leg.

"I feel so happy for Froglegs and Aquapaw. They seem like they really like each other." She said

Cedarfoot looked up with desperation in his yellow eyes. She licked his ear and said-

"Just as I feel for you."

He licked her ear as she continued.

"Riverclan is at it's best! New-leaf is here and we have plenty of prey, we have kits ready to become apprentices and no illnesses are in out clan!" She said

Cedarfoot looked up at her and flicked his tail happily.

"I know, Riverclan is doing well." He said

Sunpaw stood up and stretched as they headed out of the den. She saw Gingerpaw walk with Blackstripe into the warrior's den, his ginger tail laying on her back. She looked up and saw the sky etched in purple and black. They sky showed the tons of stars of Silverpelt and she suddenly realized how tired she was.

"See ya Cedarfoot, I'm gonna head off to bed." She said

He nodded and walked into the warrior's den as she entered the apprentice's. She laid down and closed her eyes, hearing nothing but silence.

"What do you think you're doing you piece of frog-dung!"

She awoke and saw Nightpaw. His orange gaze was full of anger as he scratched her muzzle. She hissed and leapt at the tom who was already leaping at her and aimed for her belly. She quickly dodged and they separated.

"You think you can beat me? Hah! A bite to your neck will kill you, while, I simply live here. But, I won't since you're the only way into the living world." Nightpaw said

"Why do you need me?" Sunpaw asked

"You don't need to know!" He hissed

"Yes I do! I'll simply keep you at bay!" She shouted

"Then I'll just kill again!" He retorted

"Again?!" She said

His orange eyes glimmered with satisfaction as he leapt onto her and pinned her down.

"Yes Sunpaw, again. Think about it, every time you woke up, something bad happened. Daisyface's mauling and Applekit's death! All me." He said

"You monster!" She hissed

"You're the idiot that didn't realize it! A black tom with yellow stripes and orange eyes. You never saw it, but every time I took over, you changed a little. Your fur changed into a black striped one and you had orange eyes like me!" He shouted

"But why?" She asked

"No reason for you to know, but I'll strike again and again. I've done it five times already! I went into Windclan and killed a warrior, Shadowclan lost a queen and Thunderclan is safe for now! But, they'll be in for a surprise soon enough." Nightpaw said

"You're insane!" She hissed

She struggled to get free but her just bit her scruff and tightened his grip. He released her scruff and looked her in the eyes.

"Shut up! You already lost two things tonight!" He growled

Her eyes widened in fear as he let go. She jumped up and hissed at him. He just flicked his tail and looked at her.

"Beware of me Sunpaw, and _don't_ anger me again!" He shouted

The black tom disappeared into the tall trees as Sunpaw awoke, she felt blood well up on he neck as she stood up. She soon felt a large amount of pressure build up in her head as she blacked out.


	40. Chapter 40

Sunpaw's eyes flew open as someone nudged her side. She looked up and saw Wolfheart looking down at her with sadness in her eyes.

"The intruder came back. He killed Lionfang and mauled Pikestream. She heard him shout, but the intruder ran out of the elder's den before she could get to Reedstar's den." Wolfheart said

"That's for keeping me back!" Nightpaw said

Sunpaw's heart ached as she found out what he did. She ran out of the apprentice's den and saw Liongfang's dead body out in the open. He had long scratches on his right side and belly cuts. The killing bite was given and he was dead. She walked to her grandfather and saw Sparkfur come out with Gingerpaw. Her brother carried mint for Lionfang. Her brother looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'll miss him." Gingerpaw said

"Dad..." Sparkfur said

He laid down next to Lionfang and nuzzled his dad's side. Sunpaw walked over but felt guilt well up in her belly, knowing that she knew who cause this and she had him in her.

"May I see Pikestream?" She asked

"Sure, she's better than when Daisyface was harmed. But she is still unconscious." Gingerpaw said

Sunpaw nodded and entered Willowshine's den. She saw the black she-cat over Pikestream. The ginger/red she-cat looked a lot like Wolfheart, but had a slimmer figure. She was resting as Willowshine applied a poultice to her wounds.

"That fiend must be caught! I'm losing herbs and innocent cats are dying and are getting hurt! Thank Starclan that she lived." Willowshine said

"Has Starclan said anything?" She asked"

"Not to me or Gingerpaw. But, Lionfang is in Starclan now." She said

She saw Pikestream stir, but she remained asleep. She felt relieved that she was alive, but she would be scared for life.

"Pikestream?"

Sunpaw turned and saw Reedstar pad in. His gray eyes showed worry as he looked at his mate.

"She's breathing." Willowshine said

"Thank Starclan. They warned me that someone close to me would perish, but I'm glad it isn't her. But, that intruder took one of my lives." Reedstar said

"You've lost three already? Be careful Reedstar, you don't want to blow through them." Willowshine said

"I know, I must share this at the Gathering tonight." He said

"I think you should. Sunpaw, would you mind-" Willowshine said

"If you want Gingerpaw, he is with our grandfather and or dad." She said

"Oh..I forgot that Lionfang was your grandpa. I'll fetch it instead." Willowshine said

Sunpaw nodded and watched the she-cat pad out of the den.

"I'll see you later Reedstar." Sunpaw said

Reedstar didn't respond, he just sat there with his mate, listening to her breathing. She headed out of the den and breathed in the fresh new-leaf air. Lionfang was lucky to have died on a peaceful day. She saw only her dad resting near Lionfang's dead body. She entered the apprentices den and laid there. She suddenly felt tired and closed her eyes, drifting into a terrible sleep.

"Happy now?" Nightpaw asked

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with a happy glow in his eyes.

"Is this all you want to do? Kill?" Sunpaw asked

"No, I want to rule the lake! But, I can't yet." Nightpaw said

Sunpaw held back a growl as she stared him in the eyes. He showed no fear as she heard pawsteps behind her. She saw a gray tom head out and looked at Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw, come. You need to be trained." He said

"Of course Thistleclaw. See ya Sunpaw, don't anger me again." Nightpaw said

Nightpaw and Thistleclaw headed off as Sunpaw awoke. She saw Hawkfeather and Rushtail sit with him one last time as they padded off with his body.

"There must be a vigil though!" Sunpaw thought

She ignored the thought as Lionfang was brought out of the camp and Reedstar leapt onto the Rock Ledge.

"Riverclan!" He shouted

The cats all looked up at him and they gathered in the center. Sunpaw left the den and sat next to Gingerpaw. Her brother had pain in his eyes as he looked at Reedstar.

"We all know who killed Lionfang and harmed Pikestream. It was the same intruder that has harmed our clan before. I will bring this up at the Gathering. The other clans must know that he/she has struck again! Now, I want someone to lead a hunting patrol and for some apprentices to help around camp. You shall find out who is coming before dusk." Reedstar said

The cats separated as Whitetail yowled to get their attention again.

"I'd like Mothstripe, Sparkfur, and his apprentice to come with me on a hunting patrol." He said

The three cats headed up there and Sunpaw entered Willowshine's den. She saw only her brother sitting near the herbs.

"Gingerpaw?" She asked

His green gaze hit her as he returned to the herbs.

"I know you'll miss him, but life goes on." She said

"And? It has struck so many times! How do we know he won't kill Reedstar or Sparkfur or another kit?" He asked

"We need to watch them then."

Sunpaw turned and saw Cedarfoot walk in. The gray tom looked at her happily as he continued.

"We need to have a watch the switches two times a night."

"Those cats could be killed." Gingerpaw said

"True, but we can't do nothing." Cedarfoot said

Her brother didn't respond. He just sat there as Sunpaw motioned for Cedarfoot to leave him alone. They headed out as Aquapaw ran over to Cedarfoot.

"Can we go practice?" She asked

"Sure, Sunpaw, do you wanna join?" He asked

"Okay, I'll ask Wolfheart." She said

He nodded as she ran off. She saw Hawkfeather and Rushtail pad into camp. She watched as Daisyface's kits ran out of the nursery and they began to run around camp as Wolfheart and Birchheart padded out of the warrior's den. She ran over to the two and looked up at her mentor.

"Can I train with Cedarfoot today?" She asked

Wolfheart nodded as Birchheart licked her ear affectionately. Sunpaw ran over to Cedarfoot and the gray warrior's yellow gaze hit her.

"She said I can come!" Sunpaw said happily

"Excellent!" He said

He got up and she and Aquapaw followed. She looked back and saw Gingerpaw pad out of the den and stare up at the sky. She had an odd feeling in her belly that he knew something that she didn't.


	41. Nightpaw's Terror

Sunpaw padded out of the apprentice's den and joined the other apprentices near the entrance to the camp. She was nervous about what the other clans would say about what Nightpaw did. She was terrified of the black tom, and she guessed that he knew that.

"Where's Reedstar?" Aquapaw asked

"Don't know, might still be with Pikestream." Seedpaw said

Sunpaw felt sorry for Wolfheart's sister. She heard Nightpaw scoff as she fluffed up her tail.

"You just don't care do you?" She asked him

"Nope! Just as long as they're dead! She got lucky." Nightpaw said

Sunpaw ignored him as Reedstar padded up to the front. He motioned with his tail for the cats to follow and they were off. They went out of camp, leaving behind Pikestream. Reedstar looked distracted as he lead them. The only thing on his mind must have been his mate. Sunpaw looked up and their party was bathed in moonlight and the stars decorated the sky as the scents of Thunderclan and Windclan entered the area as they arrived at the Lake. She entered the semi-warm water, knowing that it had been heated up from new-leaf's arrival, and she waded through the water. She looked to her right and saw Gingerpaw next to Willowshine. Her brother was looking for something and it obviously wasn't there.

"Why is he so distracted? Has Starclan spoken to him?" She thought

She left the water and walked over to Cedarfoot. The gray tom jumped a little as she wrapped her tail around him.

"Stupid frog-brain." She teased

"Coming from the leader of the minnow-brains." He retorted

She swiped her paw at him playfully as they looked over at the leaders. She saw Reedstar join Ashstar and Squirrelstar on the tree as her dad walked over to where the deputies were sitting. She saw Treelegs sitting there with Icestorm.

"Where's Shadowclan?" She thought

"Probably still grieving over the new queen." Nightpaw said

"How could you take away a kit's mother?" She asked him

"Who cares, they'll be tougher that way." Nightpaw said

She growled and Cedarfoot looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his yellow eyes full of concern.

"I'm still ticked off about Lionfang's death." She replied

Cedarfoot licked her ear and she felt a happiness run through her. She nuzzled his flank and she watched as Shadowclan came in. Rowanstar looked upset as he ran over to the tree with Oakclaw following. The ginger tom leapt onto the tree as Oakclaw sat next to Icestorm.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Ashstar announced

The deafening chatter quickly stopped as all their attention was on the four leaders on the tree. Reedstar nodded to the black she-cat as she looked up.

"Windclan lost a warrior to the intruder that Reedstar mentioned. Tigerpelt shall be missed and since she was Bluepaw's mentor, she is now being trained by our deputy." Ashstar said

She looked over at the brown tom, who's green eyes were gleaming with pride.

"Now on a happier note, we two new apprentices! Welcome Swiftpaw and Mosspaw." Ashstar said

She flicked her tail to two tortoiseshell she-cats. One had frost colored eyes while the other had emerald green eyes.

"Also, Glowheart, one of our queens, has kitted two beautiful kits. One she-kit and one tom. Our warriors are strong and healthy and new-leaf is bringing fresh prey for us." Ashstar said

The she-cat nodded to Rowanstar. The tom's eyes darted to Reedstar as he began.

"I must thank you Reedstar for the warning on the intruder. We were too late to save our queen, Foxtooth. But since we knew who attacked, we were able to save Cloverstream. Rowanstar said

She saw Gingerpaw relax as he heard that the she-cat was safe.

"What is up with him?" She wondered

"We have a new warrior to welcome!" Rowanstar began, "We welcome Nightstreak to Shadowclan!"

"Nightstreak! Nightstreak!" The cats shouted

She saw the gray she-cat look at her paws. She noticed a long black stripe run along her back as Rowanstar continued.

"Aside from that, prey is good and are warriors are ready." He concluded

He looked over at Squirrelstar who looked at the cats as she began.

"Thunderclan is lucky to have not been affected by this enemy. We did lose an elder. Lilypool was a great warrior and shall be missed." She said

Sunpaw remembered the tortoiseshell warrior. Troutstream mentioned her and her mate, Dewbelly. She watched the gray elder look away as he remembered his dead mate.

"Aside from that, prey is running well and we have warriors at the ready." She said looking at Ashstar, who shot her a look as well.

"Is there tension between them?" Sunpaw asked Cedarfoot

"Maybe." He responded

She watched as Squirrelstar looked over at Reedstar. The tom looked at the cats as he began to share the terrible news.

"The intruder struck us hard. It has mauled my mate Pikestream and killed our elder, Lionfang. We have not been able to find this cat, but, if any of you see it in you territory, show it no mercy! It has taken a cat from each of our clans and may strike again!" He said

The cats yowled as he gave the news about Nightpaw. She looked away as he spoke to her.

"See, I don't just affect your clan! I may visit Thunderclan tonight though." He said

She shivered at the thought of another death as Reedstar continued. The cats had stopped yowling and it was quiet again.

"We have a new warrior to welcome! Frogpaw has gained his warrior name of Froglegs!" Reedstar said

The tom puffed out his chest as the cats chanted his warrior name.

"Other than that, we have plenty of prey and have strong and ready warriors." He said

"That concludes this Gathering!" Rowanstar said

The cats shuffled around as Sunpaw saw Bluepaw from Windclan walk towards her clan. She wondered where Splashpaw was. She didn't see the Thunderclan apprentice here last time and wondered where he was. She climbed into the water and swam to the land. When she got to the other side, she saw Cedarfoot walk over to her as they padded towards their camp. She looked over at the gray tom and wondered if he really did like her.

"I hope he does." She thought

She nuzzled his flank as they headed up a small slope. He looked over at her and licked her ear.

"Yeah, he does." She thought

They entered camp and separated. She padded into the apprentice's den with Ashpaw and Seedpaw at her side.

"I wonder how Aquapaw is with Froglegs." Ashpaw said

"I know! We all know that they like each other." Sunpaw said

"It is weird." Seedpaw said as they sat in their nests. "We all like warriors!"

"I don't like anyone..." Ashpaw said

"You'll find someone." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw licked her back as they continued talking.

"I wonder when Sparkfur will teach me how to track." Seedpaw said

"Wolfheart hasn't said anything about that to me." Sunpaw said

"She probably wants to prefect your battle skills first." Ashpaw said

"Maybe, what's Blackstripe been teaching you?" Sunpaw asked

"Basics, mainly the warrior code and hunting. We have to learn how to catch land-food. Uck! I want to learn how to hunt fish, not mice!" She responded

Seedpaw stretched her mouth open in a yawn and Sunpaw did the same. She forced her self to stay awake, knowing that when she fell asleep, Nightpaw may come out! But, she eventually fell asleep and she saw his orange eyes glow in the dark as she slipped into sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Gingerpaw awoke with a start. It had been one week since the dreadful Gathering.

"So many deaths...Who could be doing this?" He thought

He wandered over to his mentor, who was enjoying a piece of fresh-kill.

"Willowshine?" He asked

He looked at his mentor who was placing her carp down. He looked at the fish and studied the scales. He saw a few scales that were darker than the others and some were missing to reveal a sun shaped object while the darker scales were shaped in a tree form.

"What the?" He said

"What is it?" Willowshine asked

"Uhh, nothing. Any herbs you need me to get?" He asked

"Yes, we need some more blackberry leaves and catchweed. There is a spot near Shadowclan territory that has both of them. Just be careful not to go on their territory." She said

He nodded and headed towards the warrior's den to fetch Blackstripe. He had been hoping that they could go out for herbs again. As he walked in, he didn't notice the black striped she-cat. He saw her mom, Stonepoppy, talking to Fernfire's mate, Redstorm.

"Hey Stonepoppy, how's that bee sting?" He asked

"Better." She replied

"Have you seen Blackstripe?" He asked

"Yeah, she took Ashpaw out for some training." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and walked out of the den feeling disappointed. He had wanted her to come with him.

"Maybe I'll take Stonepoppy!" He thought

He turned around and she looked up again.

"Uhh, wanna help me get some herbs?" He asked

"Sure!" She said

The gray she-cat got up and padded over to him.

"Willowshine said there is a patch near Shadowclan territory that has some of the herbs we need." Gingerpaw said

Stonepoppy nodded as they headed out of camp. As they walked past the stream, he saw Blackstripe teaching Ashpaw some battle moves. The gray apprentice was kicking her rear legs in the air as Blackstripe watched. He padded forward.

"So, what was Blackstripe like when she was a kit?" He asked

"Oh, the same as she is now. Eager to learn and just a warm cat." Stonepoppy said

"Any siblings?" He asked

"In Starclan. When she was a kit, she had a brother. His name was Stormkit. He got greencough when leaf-bare came and didn't survive." She said

"Ah. Who was her mentor?" He asked

"Hawkfeather. She was his last apprentice." She said

"Are you and Stripedpelt thinking of having another litter?"

"Maybe, I'd like to. He seems like he wants to wait a little longer." Stonepoppy said

They climbed up a bumpy area that lead to a beautiful blackberry bush. It's leaves were healthy and beautiful. He turned his head and saw a patch of catchweed too. He walked over to the fuzzy herb and grabbed as much as he could in one mouthful. He placed it down and looked over at Stonepoppy.

"Grab some blackberry leaves." He ordered

She nodded and grabbed the herb, careful not to touch the thorns on the bush. He soon heard the chatter of two cats, but only one he recognized.

"I smell Riverclan." Rowanstar said

"Of course you do! We're right near the border." A she-cat's voice said

"But it is fresh." A tom said

He saw four cats come into view. He recognized Rowanstar, but not the others.

"Gingerpaw and Stonepoppy! Why are you here?" The, apparently, black furred she-cat said

"Hush Addertail! Let Rowanstar speak." Another she-cat said

She was behind the three cats, but had a tortoiseshell pelt. He saw the same markings on Spottedpool!

"Cloverstream?" He asked

"Well, he knows your name." Addertail said

"Thank you Cloverstream. And what are you doing here?" Rowanstar asked

"We were just getting some herbs? They're on our side." Stonepoppy said

"It looked like you were on our territory." A dark ginger tom said

"Now you be quiet Thunderstorm." Rowanstar said

Thunderstorm looked a lot like Rowanstar. The same pelt and sharp claws.

"Is that his son?" He asked Stonepoppy

"Yes, he is." Rowanstar said

"Were you on our territory?" Thunderstorm asked

"No, just gathering herbs from our side." Gingerpaw said

"Very well, let's go Rowanstar." Cloverstream said

"Very well. But, don't think we're going easy on you." Rowanstar said

"Just like mom! The half Thunderclan she-cat was soft at times." Thunderstorm said

"You be quiet about your mother! She is still alive and well at home." Rowanstar said

The patrol headed off. Stonepoppy grabbed her herbs and Gingerpaw grabbed his. They walked back the way they came and he looked down at the stream as they passed. He saw Cedarfoot with Aquapaw and Wolfheart with Sunpaw. Cedarfoot was talking to his apprentice and Wolfheart was doing the same. They entered camp and headed into Willowshine's den, where she was treating two cats. Each of them had a bite in their shoulders and scratch marks.

"There was a pack of rats. They ran off, but these two were injured." She said

He soon recognized them as Whitetail and Mothstripe.

"Who else was with them?" He asked

"Berrytail and Sparrowcloud. They were unharmed, thank Starclan. Is that the herbs? You know where to place them." Willowshine said

He and Stonepoppy headed over to the herbs and she placed her's down. He placed his with the other catchweed and looked at the gray she-cat.

"Who is Rowanstar's mate?" He asked

"Tawnypelt. She died a few moons ago. Thunderstorm was their last kit." Stonepoppy said

"And Cloverstream is their daughter?" He asked

"Yeah. You ask a lot of questions." She said as she left.

Gingerpaw sat down and began grooming himself. He thought to himself.

"So, Cloverstream is Rowanstar's daughter and is Spottedpool's mom. So, Spottedpool is related to the leader of Shadowclan! Who would've guessed?!" He thought

"Gingerpaw?" Willowshine asked

He stopped cleaning his chest and looked up.

"Can you grab some burdock root." She asked

He nodded and grabbed the pale root. There was plenty since rats were hardly found in Riverclan territory. He brought it over to her as Sunpaw padded in. She staggered over to him and crumbled to the ground.

"Sunpaw!" He said

She looked up at him, with pain in her eyes.

"My head's been killing me!" She said

She jerked and he saw her tail grow darker fur on it's tip, then disappear. He shook his head and she was still looking the same, no black fur. He quickly grabbed a random herb and brought it to her.

"Gingerpaw, that's tansy." Willowshine said

"What's for headaches?" He asked

"Feverfew." Willowshine said

He grabbed the tansy and replaced it with the feverfew. Sunpaw gulped down the herb and rested her head.

"How long has it been like this?" Willowshine asked, walking away from Whitetail and Mothstripe.

"Since sunhigh." Sunpaw said

He looked down at his sister in sorrow. She had been acting odd for some time now. He walked away from Sunpaw and laid down. He hoped that Starclan would help him with is sister or at least help her.

"Starclan, please help her." Gingerpaw thought

He looked over at Sunpaw. She was resting with her eyes closed, but her fur was turning black again. He looked away, wondering what was happening.


	43. Chapter 43

Sunpaw awoke at what she thought was dusk. She stood up in the apprentice's den.

"When did I get here?" She whispered

"Not too long ago."

She turned and saw Cedarfoot next to her.

"I brought you here to rest. Gingerpaw and Willowshine said I could." He said

"Oh, okay." She said

She had thought that Nightpaw had come out again and killed some other cat.

"Do you mind if I go to the nursery. I wanna see the kits." She asked

"Not at all. I'm just glad you're awake." He said

She got up and headed to the nursery. As she entered, she saw Moonkit and Honeykit enjoying a piece of prey. Daisyface was looking at them happily.

"I can't believe that they're three moons old!" She said

"Mom! Why can they have fish?" Tawnykit asked

"Because they're older than you. When you're three moons, you can have pike." Spottedpool said

Tawnykit looked down as Cloudkit stalked forwards. He leapt onto his brother and the two tumbled around.

"Kits." Sunpaw meowed

"Wait till you have them." Daisyface said

"Mom, when can Cloverdust come back?" Moonkit asked

"Wow, you really like hanging out with her." Daisyface said

"Yeah! She's teaching me how to stalk prey." Moonkit said

"I like hanging out with Whitetail. I just heard that he fought a pack of rats!" Honeykit said

"He-" Sunpaw began

She staggered as Nightpaw tried to come out. She felt her legs grow stronger as he started to appear.

"Sunpaw? Are you okay?" Daisyface asked

Sunpaw relaxed.

"Mom! She has black fur on her head!" Cloudkit said

"And her tail!" Tawnykit said

Sunpaw unsheathed her claws and saw that a few of them were turning black. She gripped the ground and felt herself shrink back.

"Whoa! Do that again!" Cloudkit said

"Sunpaw?" Daisyface asked

"Uhh, I'm fine." She said

She padded over to Fernfire. She saw Rosekit jump onto Firekit, who squeaked and quickly gave up.

"Oh come on Firekit!" Rosekit squeaked

She saw Lionkit stand up and wobble over to Rosekit. Rosekit's amber eyes widened in alarm as he batted at her tail.

"Stop!" She said

She staggered over to Lionkit as Firekit walked over to Fernfire.

"He's needs a gentler playmate." She said

"Anyone hungry?" Sunpaw asked

"I am!" Cloudkit said

"I meant the queens you minnow-brain." She teased

"Mom! She called me a name!" Cloudkit said

"She's just teasing." Spottedpool said

"Hey! Who wants salmon?"

Sunpaw turned and saw Frosttail pad in with a salmon dangling from his jaws. He padded over to Spottedpool and gave his mate the fish. Not to long after, Redstorm and Berrytail came in.

"Dad!" Fernfire's and Daisyface's kits shouted

Moonkit and Honeykit tried to take the carp from his mouth, but he got it to Daisyface. The yellow/white queen licked his ear as Redstorm walked over to his mate. Firekit's eyes opened and he quietly walked over to his dad, careful not to alert his siblings.

"Hey dad." Firekit said

"Hey Firekit. Why aren't you playing with Rosekit and Lionkit?" Redstorm asked

"They're to rambunctious for me." Firekit said

"Where'd you learn that word?" Fernfire asked

"I heard Spottedpool say that about Tawnykit." Firekit said

Sunpaw left the queens alone. She headed towards the apprentice's den when she heard Cedarfoot's voice call her name. She turned and the gray tom was running at her.

"Hey, do you mind if you could clean out the elder's bedding and bring them some fresh kill?" He asked

"Sure." She said

She walked over to the moss storage and grabbed two fresh pieces of moss and padded over to the elder's den. She saw the two cats relaxing on the old pieces of moss that smelled like mouse-bile.

"Ugh! When did they change the moss last?" She asked

At this, Hawkfeather looked up.

"A quarter moon ago. Ashpaw just got rid of our ticks yesterday and it's smelled of mouse-bile since yesterday!" He said

"Yeah! I can't stand laying on this stuff." Rushtail said

"I got fresh moss, let me get rid of that stuff for you." She said

Hawkfeather got up as she removed the disgusting bedding. She quickly ran out of the den and threw it on the ground. Then she grabbed Rushtail's and did the same with her's/ She then laid the fresh moss on the ground as they two laid down. Rushtail sighed as she laid on the fresh bedding.

"Nice and clean!" She said

"So, who's hungry?" She asked

Both cats looked up and Sunpaw padded out. She looked up and saw that it was almost night. She quickly grabbed two pieces of prey and padded into their den. She realized that she had grabbed a mouse and a trout.

"Uhh, take what you'd like." She said

Amazingly, Rushtail grabbed the mouse. She knew the old she-cat hated it! But, she also knew that trout was Hawkfeather's favorite.

"I wonder when Softleaf will retire. She's three seasons younger than me!" Hawkfeather said

She remembered seeing the old she-cat. Seedpaw and Ashpaw were her last litter. Their father, Graytail, had died from a fox that had been on their territory. She hoped that Softleaf would retire soon. She'd rather have her die peacefully than in battle or by a fox or badger.

"Well, I'll see you two later." Sunpaw said

The two cats nodded and went back to talking. Sunpaw went out and saw Seedpaw and Sparkfur come in. Seedpaw lashed her tail happily as she walked over to Sunpaw.

"Sparkfur just introduced tracking to me! He said I'm a natural!" Seedpaw said

"That's great! Wolfheart said I'm alright at tracking. I tried to find her and instead, she found me." Sunpaw said

The two padded into the apprentice's den. Sunpaw saw clouds roll in from the north as she laid in her nest.

"Looks like rain." She meowed

"Maybe." Seedpaw said

"Isn't weird to just have only she-cats as apprentices?" Sunpaw asked

"It is. But, Daisyface's kit will be apprentices soon and Moonkit will be the only tom!" She joked

"Yeah." Sunpaw said

Sunpaw felt her belly twist as her headache returned. She laid down and as she closed her eyes. She suddenly awoke in the Dark Forest were she padded through the tall trees. She saw Nightpaw train with a burly, blue she-cat.

"Come on Nightpaw! I know you can do that you piece of fox-dung!" She spat

Nightpaw hissed and leapt onto her. The she-cat fell over as he dug his claws into her side and bit into her neck. He soon released and stared at the she-cat.

"Good enough Rainshade?" He asked

Rainshade had pride in her yellow eyes.

"Of course. Now, show me that you're strong enough to finish of a cat! Ashstar has five lives left, the least of all the leaders. When she is done, it'll be your greatest accomplishment! Windclan treated me like scum because I was half Shadowclan and half rogue! So, simply taking Onestar's second to last life, a warrior's and a kits showed them that I'm a warrior! But, those rabbit-chasers thought I was the wrong doer!" She hissed

"I don't need a life story Rainshade." Nightpaw said

The black tom headed towards her and she crouched, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Great Starclan! These cats are vicious!" Sunpaw thought

She suddenly felt lightheaded and blacked out.


	44. Gingerpaw Finds Out

Gingerpaw laid there next to the herbs. He had been recovering from the death of Lionfang, but the thought still daunted him.

"Why did Sunpaw not come?" He thought

He had noticed the odd behavior coming from his sister. She was either afraid or brutal.

"Starclan let he be okay." he meowed

"Gingerpaw?"

He turned and saw Willowshine come in. She was carrying Firekit who had a little nick in his ear.

"What happened?" He asked

"Rosekit was 'playing'." She said

The golden tom was placed down next to the water puddle. He sniffed the air for his mom and looked around for her.

"Where's mom? He asked

"She's sleeping with Rosekit and Lionkit." Willowshine said

"Why does my ear still hurt?" He asked

"Grab some cobwebs Gingerpaw. He just needs that." She said

He nodded and grabbed the clear string. He placed it near her paws as she placed it on his wound.

"Okay, let's get you back to your mom." Willowshine said

"Yay!" Firekit said

Willowshine picked him up and Gingerpaw returned to his thoughts.

"Why is Sunpaw acting this way?" He asked himself again

He felt drowsiness sneak up on him. He closed his eyes, still stuck in his thoughts.

"Gingerpaw..."

He awoke and jumped up. He wasn't in the Dark Forest, but in Starclan. He saw Leafpool pad towards him, with sadness in her amber eyes.

"I need to talk to you about Sunpaw." She said

"Finally some answers. I'm worried about her." He said

"Follow me. We are taking a huge risk by doing this." She said

They ran towards a misty barrier and Leafpool leapt through. Gingerpaw followed and saw tall black trees appear with mist surrounding his paws.

"You filthy piece of mouse-dung! Do you really think I'm weaker than you!" A tom's voice shouted

He followed Leafpool towards the voice and saw a burly black tom on top of a small golden she-cat.

"Sunpaw!" He said

"Shh!" Leafpool said

The black tom turned and he recognized it as Nightpaw.

"Get off of me!" Sunpaw hissed

Nightpaw raked his sister's chest and bit her scruff. As he realesed, Gingerpaw noticed that he had drawn blood.

"Keep away from me and don't hold me back, and there will be less deaths." Nightpaw said

"Less?!" Gingerpaw thought

"I How could you do this though?" Sunpaw asked

"Simple, I kill them and that's it. You'll figure out more later. Now, go!" Nightpaw hissed

He let his sister go and she vanished. He saw a mottled tom pad out of the trees and flick his tail.

"Of course it's Brokenfoot. Blah blah blah-deaths in my clan, blah blah blah, never cared about me, blah blah blah." Nightpaw said

He walked over to the brown tom and disappeared in the trees.

"Come along Gingerpaw." Leafpool said

He turned and followed her through the mist again. He was soon in Starclan.

"But...But..." He began

"Yes." Leafpool said

"Sunpaw can't be helping him." He said

"She's doing it against her will. He is a second personality in her. He is just a mere spirit from the Dark Forest cats. He has caused all the deaths in your clan and in the others. He won't stop until they say. He killed Lionfang-" She said

"He did it! He's the intruder!" Gingerpaw said

"Yes, but, only tell them that his name is Night. Saying Nightpaw will make clans turn on each-other. Thinking that they have him." Leafpool said

"Sunpaw can't do anything..." He said

"If she does, he kills." Leafpool said

"How though? How is he alive?" He asked

"I don't know. Goodbye Gingerpaw." She said

He watched her dissolve as he awoke. He saw soft light enter the den and he realized that it was dawn. He stretched and looked out for the Dawn patrol. He saw Seedpaw, Wolfheart, Cedarfoot, Aquapaw and Sunpaw. His pelt prickled as he thought of what Nightpaw had done to his sister. He ran out and into Reedstar's den, where the black tom was grooming his pelt.

"Oh, hello Gingerpaw." He said

"Hello sir. Starclan came to me last night." Gingerpaw said

"They did! What did they say?" He asked

"They told me about the intruder. It is a tom and his name is Night." Gingerpaw said

"Anything else?" He asked

"No." Gingerpaw said

"Very well. I shall tell them later, but for now, let them rest." Reedstar said

Gingerpaw nodded and headed towards the warrior's den. He sniffed the air and smelled fresh blood. He ran into the apprentice's den and looked for a body. He only saw blood on Sunpaw's nest.

"Nightpaw scratched her!" He remembered

He left the den and headed into the warrior's den, where almost all of the warrior's were sleeping peacefully. He saw Sparrowcloud next to Sparkfur and Blackstripe sleeping next to her father. She was so peaceful in her sleep, that it felt like a crime to disturb any of these cats. He silently left and entered Willowshine's den. She was still sleeping as well. So, he decided to head over to the nursery with some fresh moss.

"Fernfire may need some. Newborn kits and all." He thought

He grabbed the moss and entered, where two of the three queens were sleeping. He saw Daisyface and Fernfire resting while Spottedpool was grooming her pelt.

"Spottedpool?" He asked

The queen looked up and saw fresh moss and got up, which woke Cloudkit. Tawnykit squirmed but stayed asleep. He remembered speaking with Stonepoppy and remembered that she was Rowanstar's grand-daughter.

"Mind if I talk with you?" He asked

She nodded and stood up. Cloudkit placed his head down and returned to sleeping. She left the nursery and went to the outskirts of camp.

"Well?" She asked

"I just found out something! Well, actually two things. One, I know who your grandparents are!" He said happily

Her ears pricked. She obviously wanted to know more.

"Cloverstream is Rowanstar's daughter. So, Tawnypelt and Rowanstar are your grandparents!" He said

"Really! I never knew. Thanks! What's the other thing?" She asked

"Oh, Starclan told me a little about that intruder." He said

Spottedpool's pelt bristled, knowing that if Nightpaw ever touched her kits, he'd be crow-food.

"They told me that it is a tom and his name is Night." He said

"Night, eh? Well, if I see him, he's dead!" Spottedpool said

He nodded and the two headed back to camp were they saw Tawnykit hanging by Frosttail's jaws.

"Tried to come with me on a hunting patrol." He said

"I can help!" Tawnykit said

"Wow! That's a first, a kit trying to leave camp." Spottedpool said as she took Tawnykit

"See ya Spottedpool. Willowshine's gonna test me later." Gingerpaw said

She nodded and she and Frosttail entered the nursery. Gingerpaw headed into her den where he saw Willowshine enjoying a finch.

"I suggest grabbing some poppy seeds. We need some." She said

He nodded and immanently headed into the warrior's den, again. He saw Blackstripe grooming her leg as her yellow gaze hit him.

"Hey Gingerpaw! Need some help with the herbs?" She asked

He nodded as they walked out of camp.

"Thank Starclan that she is safe from Nightpaw." He thought


	45. Chapter 45

Sunpaw entered camp with the border patrol. They were all furious with Shadowclan!

"Those mangy furballs think they can take our territory?!" Sunpaw thought

They had moved the border up by a full fox-length! She watched as Cedarfoot ran into Reedstar's den.

"Better sharpen up those battle skills!" Nightpaw said

"That's the only useful thing you've said to me in a while." She responded

She entered the apprentice's den, where Seedpaw was sitting with Aquapaw.

"So, he admitted it!" Seedpaw shouted

"Yeah..." Aquapaw said

"What happened?" Sunpaw asked as she sat down

"She admitted it! She likes Froglegs and he likes her!" Seedpaw said

"Hey, she told me that she likes Riverheart." Aquapaw said

"Really! I never knew that!" Sunpaw said sarcastically

"Well, I told her that you like a certain tom." Seedpaw said

Sunpaw's eyes widened.

"Uhh..." Sunpaw said

"Everyone can see it Sunpaw." Aquapaw said

Sunpaw looked at her paws as Sparkfur and Wolfheart came in.

"How's you like to train together today?" Sparkfur asked

"Really! Yeah!" Seedpaw said

"Yeah!" Sunpaw exclaimed

The two got up and followed their mentors. Both still seemed ticked off about what Shadowclan did.

"I think Reedstar will launch an attack!" Wolfheart said

"He should, we insult them and they attack. They insult us and what are we supposed to do?" Sparkfur asked

"They seemed mad with Shadowclan." Seedpaw said

"Well of course. Those crow-food eating cats think they can do what ever they want. That'll happen when hedgehogs fly!" Sunpaw said

"Wow, never knew that you cared so much." Seedpaw said

"If we did it to them, do you think they'd sit back?" Sunpaw asked

"Yeah, you're right." Seedpaw said

They went down the slope that lead to the stream and awaited their mentor's instructions.

"Sparkfur, what have you taught her?" Wolfheart asked

"The basics, aside from the lethal ones." He said

"Same here." Wolfheart said

"Very well, let's have them attack us and then have them practice against each-other." Sparkfur said

Wolfheart nodded and motioned for Sunpaw to follow her. Sunpaw nodded and she walked to her mentor.

"You know what to do." She said

Sunpaw nodded and ran at Wolfheart and leapt onto her back. She pretended to scratch her mentor and she bit into her scruff to hold on. Wolfheart twisted around trying to shake her off, but no avail. Sunpaw soon felt Nightpaw arrive and she unsheathed her claws and scratched her mentor. Wolfheart hissed and rolled to get her off. Sunpaw jumped off in time and stared at her mentor.

"Sorry." Sunpaw said

"It's fine." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw saw no blood and was relieved about that. She looked over at Seedpaw. The spotted apprentice was under her dad's paws and was struggling to escape. She turned her gaze to Wolfheart, who had her claws unsheathed.

"My turn." She said

She ran at Sunpaw who felt light-headed. She saw Wolfheart stop suddenly as Sunpaw looked up.

"Uhh." Wolfheart said

"What?" She asked

"Nothing. Just the sun messing with my eyes." Wolfheart said

She padded back and started up again. Sunpaw jumped over her mentor and turned around. She saw her run at her again and slip under her. Sunpaw lifted her tail and flipped onto Wolfheart. Wolfheart was, unfortunately, stronger than her.

"Fox-dung!" Nightpaw shouted

Sunpaw was flown off of her mentor, but landed on her paws. Sunpaw's anger flared and she ran at Wolfheart. She slipped under her belly and gripped her tail and scratched her belly. She released and looked at her mentor, who looked impressed.

"Wow, you're a natural at battle Sunpaw!" Wolfheart said

"Thanks!" The golden she-cat said

She turned and saw Seedpaw gripping Sparkfur's tail. Sparkfur turned and gripped her scruff. She let go and scratched his shoulder. Sunpaw returned to Wolfheart, who was sitting and waiting for her apprentice.

"Sunpaw, after today I think you are ready for the water moves! Riverclan's specialty." Wolfheart said

"Great!" Sunpaw said

"We're ready.'' Seedpaw said

Sunpaw nodded and got up. She looked at the she-cat and unsheathed her claws. Seedpaw did the same and began to put on a threatening look. She bared her fangs and her pelt was bristling. Sunpaw copied and leapt at Seedpaw. Seedpaw ran out of the way and gripped her tail. Sunpaw hissed and she released her grip.

"My turn." Nightpaw said

She felt his grip tighten as she got weird stares from every cat. She turned and saw her tail tip grow darker fur as her claws darkened as well. She shook her head and leapt at Seedpaw. She pinned the apprentice down and grabbed her ear. Seedpaw hissed and scratched her belly. Sunpaw's grip tightened as she bit into her scruff. Seedpaw scratched her chest and Sunpaw released her. Seedpaw got up and jumped onto Sunpaw, who kicked her friend into the air with her hind legs. Seedpaw landed on her paws. She ran at her and bit into her shoulder. Sunpaw hissed as Nightpaw backed off.

"Handle it yourself!" He said

Sunpaw fell down from the fatigue of fighting him off and Seedpaw. Seedpaw pinned her down and Sunpaw gave up.

"Excellent! Both of you!" Sparkfur said

"Yes, Seedpaw fights great!" Wolfheart said

"As does Sunpaw." Her dad said

The yellow tom padded over to his apprentice as Wolfheart came to Sunpaw. Her green gaze showed happiness, but also a hint of concern. She looked towards Sparkfur, who nodded.

"Okay, catch some prey and let's head back to camp." Sparkfur said

Sunpaw nodded and she and Seedpaw headed to the stream. She knew not to talk right now, for it'll distract both of them. She soon saw a flicker of movement, but Seedpaw had already snatched the fish. Sunpaw grunted and looked down at the water again. She also saw a fish swim by and snatched it up. She brought it over to Wolfheart and she looked at her apprentice happily.

"Excellent! Let's go to the camp! The elders and queens are probably starving!" Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and they headed back to camp.

"Wow! You caught a salmon!" Seedpaw said

"Yeah, you got a carp! They're one of my favorite!" Sunpaw said

As they entered camp, Sunpaw saw Gingerpaw pad in with Blackstripe at his side. She had seen the two together a lot and wondered why he was always with her.

"But he's a medicine cat!" She thought

She padded into the apprentice's den after placing her fish in the fresh-kill pile. She laid down on her nest and saw dusk begin to approach. She looked up at her warrior ancestors and thought-

"Please, just give me some answers." She thought


	46. Threats, Help, and His Death

Sunpaw looked around and saw a beautiful surrounding. She heard the rushing of a mighty river and saw reeds on the outskirts of the area. She saw a den with beautiful shining things on the outside the sparkled in the sun. She soon saw it go up in flames and the beautiful trees turn dark and mist surrounded the area.

"That's what will happen." Nightpaw said

Sunpaw turned as he walked forwards.

"That was the old Riverclan camp. Unfortunately, the twolegs destroyed it for me. But, don't annoy me." He said

"How have I done anything to cause that?" She asked

"You haven't! Just like reminding you." He said

She felt anger well up in her. She unsheathed her claws and leapt onto the tom. He met her in mid-leap and they tumbled around. She bit at his scruff and scratched his belly. His orange eyes blazed as he bit into her shoulder. She yowled as he leapt onto her and pinned her down. He scratched her face and bit her ear. As he released, she watched as his fangs sharpened and his claws grew. He jumped on her again and grabbed her tail. She turned and scratched his neck. He let go and stared at her.

"Little stronger than last time. But, I too have grown stronger." Nightpaw said

He sat down and looked at her.

"You fox-hearted cat!" She shouted

"Coming from the cat who fights like a kitttypet!" He shouted

She hissed as he ran at her. He slipped under her and grabbed her tail. He pulled on it and she flipped in the air and landed on her belly. She looked up at him, feeling dazed.

"Did you think that you could beat me? I know every move ever made! Windclan's, Thunderclan's, Shadowclan's, even your water -loving clan!" Nightpaw said

"How?" She asked

"Didn't you ever consider that there is cats from each clan here?" He asked

"Yes, I know that! But, how do you learn their special moves? There is no water, dry land, undergrowth or marshlands!" She retorted

"Yes, but, when I come out every night, I don't just kill, I practice in their territory from a cat from their clan." Nightpaw answered

She felt stuck. She couldn't do anything to this cat! She felt angry and felt that she needed to kill him. But he can't die and he'd just block her! She looked up at him. He was just grooming his pelt as she sat there. Stuck in the Dark Forest and desperate enough to share a body!

"At least I'm not desperate enough to share a body." She said

This infuriated Nightpaw! He leapt at her and scratched her belly with his rear paws.

"You'll be sorry for that! You mangy little fish-face!" He hissed

He released her. She backed away, hissing. She soon saw a black and white tom pad in. He had burly shoulders and a menacing look.

"Hello Leafstem. Goodbye Sunpaw." He said

Leafstem and Nightpaw disappeared as she awoke. She felt pain in multiple areas and felt little drops of blood on her neck. She looked outside and saw the moon. It was only the size of a claw. So little moonlight entered the camp as Sunpaw looked into the camp. She breathed in the fresh scent of the Lake and soon felt dizzy. She placed her head down and this time she was in a beautiful area.

"Where am I?" She asked

This place was the exact opposite of the Dark Forest. There was a warm breeze the ruffled her fur, huge trees that were in full bloom, the entire area was moonlit and looked as though it was green-leaf. There was mist at her paws, but, it didn't cause an ominous feeling.

"Sunpaw..." A voice said

She turned and saw two cats pad towards her. One had a beautiful golden fur that shined as though it were made of stars. She realized that he had sharp fangs that slightly stuck out of his mouth. His sky colored eyes showed kindness as he looked at her. The other she automatically knew. A small she-kit with bright amber eyes with red fur and a white belly.

"Applekit." Sunpaw said

"Hi Sunpaw. Welcome to Starclan. I think that I should leave this to him." Applekit said

Sunpaw watched the red kit run off, stars dancing off of her pelt. She turned to the golden tom. She felt connected to him, and had no idea who he was.

"Well, aren't you gonna say hi to your granddad?" He asked

Her eyes widened in surprise!

"Lionfang...?" She asked

He looked as healthy as ever, with muscles that poked through his pelt. His pelt wasn't dimmed or graying.

"Of course!" Lionfang said

"Lionfang!" A she-cat's voice said

She turned and saw a lovely blue she-cat, who's eyes glinted like a lake.

"Who are you?" She asked

"His mate. Mistystar's daughter. I died when I was a warrior with Lionfang. I was a warrior for sixteen seasons and lost my life after having Riverheart's mother, Bluestream. Then I had your dad after she became a died as well at a young age. A few moons after you were born." She said

"Your name is?" Sunpaw asked

"Aquasky." She said

The beautiful she cat turned to Lionfang, who's eyes were full of sadness.

"What's wrong." She asked

"Gingerpaw kept this omen to himself. But, I shall tell you anyway. _**Something lightning makes shall die out of** **rage!**_" Lionfang said

She saw the two cats begin to disappear and Sunpaw fell through a mist barrier, and into Nightpaw's claws. She saw him pin her down with a force that a dog could have had!

"Well, well, well. Finally you showed up!" He hissed

"Why? So you can torture me?!" She asked

She flinched as he went after her.

"You're a mouse-heart." He said

He released her and she suddenly awoke. She heard screams of horror come out of the warrior's den.

"Thank Starclan he didn't go to the nursery again." She said

She saw Gingerpaw run into her den with Sparrowcloud. Sparrowcloud looked distressed as she entered the den.

"Sunpaw..." She managed as she choked back a sob.

"Sunpaw, come with us." Gingerpaw said

She got up and padded into the den and saw Reedstar looking especially unhappy. His eyes showed sorrow as he looked around the area.

"He was an amazing warrior." Cedarfoot said

"Starclan is receiving a gift!" Rushtail said

She hadn't noticed the old she-cat in the den, nor Hawkfeather. Sparrowcloud sat there as she looked down with Mothstripe resting her tail on her. Sunpaw made it through the crowd and saw the body of the young tom. His blue eyes were opened in fear as blood poured from his neck. He had deep wounds on his legs and chest. His golden pelt was mainly red with his own blood.

"Dad..." She meowed

Sparkfur's body sat there and the deputy was lost to Starclan.

"That's what you get!" Nightpaw said

She choked back a sob as she looked at her father's dead body and felt anger at Nightpaw.

"If I could..." She began

"Then I'd just simply kill again. Face it Sunpaw, he's gone!" Nightpaw said

She watched as they lifted his body and carried it to Willowshine's den. She felt angry, but said nothing more. She laid there as she drifted into her thoughts.

"Why him?" She thought


	47. A New Deputy

Sunpaw laid there and groomed her fur. She quickly looked up and saw Willowshine and Gingerpaw carry Sparkfur into the open. He was cleaned off of the blood and was covered in rosemary and mint. Gingerpaw laid down with Sparrowcloud. She knew that she had to stay with her father for a while.

"Let us hold his vigil tonight!" Reedstar's voice called out

Willowshine picked up Sparkfur and brought him into the medicine cat's den. She laid her head down again as Cedarfoot padded in along with Seedpaw. They sat next to her and Cedarfoot licked her ear as Seedpaw placed her tail on her back. Sunpaw looked down.

"He's definitely going to Starclan." Cedarfoot said

"Too soon though." Sunpaw said

She licked her paws and saw a quick flash of Nightpaw's memory appeared in her mind. She saw long claws, almost unnatural, clawing at her stunned dad. He was out making dirt the night before and Nightpaw had gotten him.

"Fun eh? Having him gone?" He asked

Sunpaw suppressed a growl as Sparrowcloud came in. She laid next to her daughter, her green gaze full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Sparrowcloud. He will be found and we shall have no mercy towards this monster!" Cedarfoot said

"You know, you sound like you're deputy or even leader now!" Sunpaw said

"Is that a compliment?" He asked

"No, I was teasing you stupid furball!" Sunpaw teased

He nuzzled her flank as Sparrowcloud licked her paws. She obviously didn't want to talk to much.

"You look exactly like him." She meowed

Sunpaw guessed she was talking to her. She had noticed the similarities between her and her father. The same yellow pelt and the same blue eyes. He looked like Lionfang and was like him as well. She knew that Sparkfur had a sister, Bluestream. And somehow, she was related to Riverheart. She shook away the thought as Wolfheart came in.

"I'll go," Seedpaw said

"Seedpaw? What'll you do for a mentor?" Sunpaw asked

Seedpaw's eyes showed surprise then remembrance.

"I don't know. That'll be up to Reedstar." Cedarfoot said

"You know Cedarfoot, Sparkfur said that you were like a deputy since you became a warrior." Sparrowcloud said as she got up.

"Really? I'm just following the warrior code." He said

Sparrowcloud nodded and left the den with Seedpaw. The ginger she-cat looked like she had taken Sparkfur's death even harder than her kits.

"She'll heal in due time. Mothstripe did when Airfoot died." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw remembered the white warrior who had died when she became an apprentice.

"How about I get a trout?" Cedarfoot asked

Sunpaw nodded but stayed seated. She would NEVER forgive Nightpaw for this.

"Hah! Think I care? I don't need your forgiveness fish-face!" Nightpaw meowed

She fluffed up her tail and wished that she could claw his orange eyes out! But, she knew not to. She saw Cedarfoot lay the trout near her, but she only took a nibble. She nudged it towards him and she laid there.

"Sunpaw, you know that the best thing to do is to move on. We can honor his memory, but laying here doing nothing won't honor Sparkfur." Wolfheart said

Wolfheart was right. When Lionfang had died, Sparkfur still made patrols and went out hunting just like the other cats. She saw Gingerpaw pad out of the warrior's den with Blackstripe. She too looked sad and she was usually the one who tried to perk things up.

"Even Blackstripe's sad." Sunpaw mumbled.

"Everyone is. He was a popular cat, but Starclan called for him." Cedarfoot said

"No, we all know it was too early. Night caused this! That fox-hearted tom is..." Sunpaw threatened

She silenced, unknowing of what to say next. She got up and Cedarfoot followed.

"Think we can go hunting?" She asked

Cedarfoot nodded and they headed out of camp. She saw Wolfheart shoot her a happy gaze as they left camp.

"I hope Reedstar gets a deputy before moonhigh." Sunpaw said

"I think he'll choose Wolfheart. She's a great fighter and such a dedicated she-cat." Cedarfoot said

"It could also be Blackstripe. She may be a good deputy." Sunpaw said

"All the cats are deserving of being deputy." Cedarfoot said

They walked down the slope to the stream. She looked up at the sky and the clouds were thick and gray.

"Starclan is weeping for his loss." Sunpaw thought

She looked in the river and searched for a fish. She looked for Cedarfoot and saw him stalking an animal in the distance. She returned to the lake and unsheathed her claws. She saw a large pike swim around as she penetrated it's scales with a flick of her wrist. As she looked up, she saw that it was past sunhigh.

"I can't believe that it is past sunhigh already." She said

"I can't either." Cedarfoot said

He padded back carrying a mouse in his jaws. He placed it down and she looked at him as she placed her pike down.

"Let's see if we can get one more and then we'll head back." Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw nodded and they returned to the stream. She caught a flicker of movement to her left and saw a little finch fly onto a low branch. She crouched and slowly moved towards the bird. She lifted her tail, accidentally, and it flew off.

"Frog-dung!" She shouted

Cedarfoot turned holding a pike.

"Well, let's head back." He said

He grabbed his mouse and she grabbed her pike. The two padded back to camp where the cats were moving around again. They still looked upset, but they ignored it for now. She saw Gingerpaw enter with Blackstripe, each carrying a pile of herbs. They let a sweet scent drift past her and she remembered smelling that on Lionfang and Applekit.

"Mint and rosemary." She thought

She placed her prey in the pile and padded into the apprentice's den.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge!" Reedstar said

Sunpaw stood up again and headed towards the center of camp. She walked over to Cedarfoot who was staring at Reedstar. Sparrowcloud looked out of the warrior's den and up at Reedstar, but didn't come out.

"I feel no point in saying who caused Sparkfur's death. But, that means we have no deputy. I have thought hard about this and have even just got an omen saying who my choice should be. I still remember Sparkfur's comment about this cat." Reedstar said

Sunpaw looked over at Cedarfoot, who was brimming with pride.

"I say these words before Starclan so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Sparkfur may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Riverclan is Cedarfoot." Reedstar said

Yowls of surprise came from everyone but Sunpaw and Wolfheart.

"He didn't mentor an apprentice!" Whitetail said

"He is mentoring Aquapaw now." Reedstar said

"But, he is much too young Reedstar!" Softleaf said

"There is nothing about age for the deputy position. I have made my choice and Cedarfoot," He said, his eyes turning to the gray warrior, "Do you accept this position?" He asked

"I do." Cedarfoot said

"Then we welcome you as our newest deputy!" Reedstar said

Sunpaw, Aquapaw, Wolfheart, Birchheart, and Sparrowcloud started chanting his name. More and more cats joined in until every cat in Riverclan was shouting his name. Cedarfoot padded up to the deputy's spot and looked at Riverclan.

"Riverclan, I know that I am to young for this position. But, I promise to do my best to serve this clan with every breath I have!" Cedarfoot said

"Cedarfoot! Cedarfoot!" They called

He leapt off the ledge and walked towards Sunpaw. She laid his tail on her back as she looked up to the sky. She saw the clouds separate and shine a beautiful light on the camp.

"They accept it." Cedarfoot said

"Sparkfur must have put a good word in for you." Sunpaw said

She looked up one last time, happiness filling her heart. She knew that Sparkfur was safe and that Cedarfoot would be a great deputy.


	48. She likes me!

One week after Cedarfoot became deputy, Gingerpaw walked out of camp with Blackstripe. He knew that he loved her, but hoped that she felt the same way. She showed it, but hoped it was real. He knew that they couldn't be mates, but, he could love her.

"I need to ask her." He thought

He walked towards the stream where she was going to teach him how to stalk land-prey.

"Come on Gingerpaw!" She called

He nodded and sped up his pace. They sat next to the stream as he heard the chatter of a patrol for the Shadowclan border. He still remembered how angry Reedstar was and how many patrols Cedarfoot had already made. He was also shocked at Reedstar's choice of deputy. The gray tom was still young, but was a perfect example of a warrior. Loyal and strong, but still had a soft side for friends and family. He still grieved his father's death, but had begun to move on.

"Hello, Gingerpaw?" Blackstripe said as she flicked her tail in his face

'Wha?" He said

"Have you got bees in your brain you stupid furball?" She teased

He shrugged as she playfully swatted her paw across his face.

"Just ask her now!" He thought

She was so kind, he knew that if she said no, she would be gentle. He looked up and her yellow gaze showed no irritation, but patience and happiness. She was always so eager to go with him anywhere!

"Hey, Blackstripe?" He asked

She looked up as he fought to find the correct words.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Uhh..." He began

She sighed and padded up to him.

"Gingerpaw, I'm not blind. Something's bothering you. What is it? You can tell me." She said

She sounded so kind! He felt warm from his nose to his tail tip with embarrassment. He looked at his paws as he still tried to find the right words.

"Starclan please don't let me sound stupid." He thought

He breathed in and looked up.

"Blackstripe, we're friends, right?" He asked

"No, we hate each other." She said sarcastically

She flicked her tail happily as he brightened up.

"Well, did you ever think-" He began

"Gingerpaw, I know what you're gonna say and well..." She said

"Oh...Okay, it was a stupid thought." He said

Her ears perked up in surprise as his tail dropped.

"What do you mean?! I was gonna agree with you! I connect with you! I...I do like you." She said

His heart swelled with happiness. He lashed his tail happily.

"Thank Starclan!" He said

"But, we can't be together." She said

"The warrior code says you can't be my mate. Nothing about how I can feel." He said

"You're right! However, isn't it weird that you're an apprentice and I'm a warrior?" She asked

"A young warrior. You're only seventeen moons old. That's it. I'm about half your age. Willowshine says she's thinking of making me a full medicine cat when I'm fourteen moons! That's five moons away!" He said

"Wow, I can't believe it's already been three moons since you've become an apprentice." She said

He too was surprised. But, nothing could make him happier than he already was. The greatest cat in the world had just said that she liked him! He felt he could do anything! He looked over at the stream and thought of something. He splashed a pawful of water at Blackstripe, who jumped in surprise.

"Oh you little-" She said

She shoved him into the water and he went under. He looked around and saw nothing but water. He swam up and took a large breath. He turned and saw her laughing like a kit. He swam over and grabbed her scruff and pulled her in. She quickly swam up and stared at him. She playfully growled and leapt onto him as he swam out of her way.

"Try and catch me!" He said

He swam away as she splashed a thing of water at him.

"Hey!" A she-cat's voice said

They both turned and saw Sunpaw with Cedarfoot. The two's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Blackstripe!" Cedarfoot said

"Gingerpaw!" Sunpaw said

They looked at each other.

"Uhh, she was teaching me some water moves." Gingerpaw said

"And that's why she was splashing water at you?" Cedarfoot asked

"It does look fun." Sunpaw said

"It is!" Blackstripe said

Sunpaw turned her gaze to Cedarfoot, who did the same. They ran at the water and jumped in.

"We're like a bunch of twoleg kits!" Cedarfoot said

"Try and catch me!" Sunpaw said

She swam away as Gingerpaw looked over at Blackstripe. He shrugged and chased the black striped she-cat. She went under quickly and pulled up a fish.

"Not random." He thought

She swam out and placed her fish down. She turned and jumped into the water. She brought him under as he flailed around. He came up and saw her laughing. He joined in and watched them swim around.

"We ARE like twoleg kits!" He thought

He swam behind Blackstripe and brought her under. She turned and saw him, she grabbed his scruff and brought him up.

"You're dead!" She joked.

She swiped her sheathed paw at him and he blocked it. She looked surprised, but had a happiness in her yellow eyes.

"Those sessions are helping you." She said

He lashed his tail happily as he felt a small weight fly on top of him. He turned and saw Sunpaw on top of him.

"Gotcha!" She said

He turned and brought her under. As they were both under, he saw something. He saw dark glow surround his sister and it took the shape of a cat. He blinked and swam up. He gasped for air as she swam up to. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Uhh, fish swam in front of me." He said

"Stop being a scardey-mouse." Blackstripe said

"We should get back." Cedarfoot said, "It's almost dusk."

He blinked and saw that the sun was in the eastern region. He got out of the water and the other cats followed. He saw Willowshine near the juniper berries and she was glaring at him. She placed the berries down and looked right at him.

"Remember what I said Gingerpaw." She said_  
_

"What does she mean?" Blackstripe asked

"Something for medicine cats. Let's get back to camp." He said

They entered camp where they received looks from all there clanmates.

"Who fell in?" Whitetail asked

"No one! We were being mouse-brained and wanted to swim." Blackstripe said

"It was fun." Cedarfoot said happily.

"There you are Cedarfoot!" Aquapaw said

The blue she-cat ran towards her mentor with happiness beaming in her blue eyes.

"Can we go hunting! Or can we begin tracking?" She asked

"Gingerpaw!"

He turned and saw Willowshine pad in with a leaf-full of juniper berries. She motioned for him to come.

"Bye Blackstripe!" He said

She nodded and he ran off. He entered Willowshine's den, where she just sighed.

"Don't become attached." She said

He twisted his head in confusion as she placed the berries down.

"Take these to Mothstripe. Barkpelt should be with her. They've spent a lot of time together lately." She said on a happier note.

She gave him some celandine.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" He asked

"She got scratched in one by a rabbit from Windclan territory." She said

"ON Windclan territory?" He asked

"No, she was near the border and it came onto ours and it scratched her right eye. It doesn't look to bad." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and left. Though, what she said still bothered him,

"Don't become attached."


	49. Shadowclan's Threat

"Wake up you mouse-brain!"

Sunpaw jumped awake and saw Cedarfoot staring down at her with a happy light in his eyes.

"Oh shut it fish-face." She teased

"I want you on dawn patrol." He said

She nodded but still laid there. She had been worried about Nightpaw. She hadn't heard from the apprentice in almost a half-moon.

"Hey, do you think I'll be a warrior soon?" She asked

"Well, the average age is twelve moons. You're nine, so, about three more." He said

She nodded and finally got up. She saw Wolfheart, Barkpelt, Mothstripe, and Sparrowcloud. She had been healing from Sparkfur's death slowly and this was her first patrol since his death.

"At least she's feeling better." She thought

"I warned you about making me mad. So, I simply hurt your whole family!" Nightpaw said

She froze at hearing his voice. She hadn't heard from him in so long!

"What in Starclan's name are you doing here?" She asked

She felt a sharp pain in her head as she staggered. She got a look of concern from Cedarfoot and Sparrowcloud.

"Anything wrong Sunpaw?" Sparrowcloud asked

She shook her head.

"Let's get going!" Barkpelt said

She saw Barkpelt nuzzle Mothstripe as she purred in response. Sunpaw looked over at Sparrowcloud who nodded and mouthed-

"They love each other!"

Sunpaw saw a quick flash of sadness appear in her mom's eyes. Her green gaze looked fixed in thoughts as Sunpaw walked up to Cedarfoot.

"So, Windclan or Shadow-" She began

"Shadowclan. If they reset the marker or moved it up, _we'll _launch the attack." Wolfheart said

She remembered her first battle against them. She had blacked out for the first time and because of that, Cedarpaw had become Cedarfoot. She felt happy for Cedarfoot, but discouraged that Nightpaw had arrived.

"Sunpaw, Sparrowcloud." Barkpelt began, "Check the border."

The two she-cats nodded and headed towards the Shadowclan border. She scented the air and the terrible scent of Shadowclan surrounded her. She saw the oak tree where the border was set last time. She smelled it from a different place though. She saw a small bush and it was a fox-length farther than the oak tree. They had moved the border again!

"I'll shred them!" She said

"Let's go tell Barkpelt." Sparrowcloud said

Sunpaw agreed with her mom. They ran back and the gleam in Barkpelt's gray eyes showed that he knew.

"Let's get back now! Reedstar must know." He said

Sunpaw followed the patrol back and saw Seedpaw laying in the apprentice's den. She had been in camp since Sparkfur's death and Sunpaw felt bad for the spotted she-cat. She watched as Cedarfoot ran towards Reedstar's den.

"I'm going with him." She thought

She ran towards the den and saw the two toms speaking.

"They did move it. A full fox-length." Cedarfoot said

"We shall attack. But, not for at least a half-moon. Maybe tomorrow night when Willowshine and Gingerpaw go to the Moonpool, Starclan shall tell them something." Reedstar said

"Reedstar?" Sunpaw asked

He looked up, ears pricked, along with Cedarfoot.

"Yes Sunpaw?" He asked

"I was wondering about Seedpaw. She's been in camp since Sparkfur's death." Sunpaw said

"I have seen that too. She seems so board." Cedarfoot said

"I have an idea for a mentor for her. I shall make the announcement now." Reedstar said

She watched the black tom leave the den and Cedarfoot and Sunpaw followed. They walked to the fresh-kill pile and she saw Reedstar leap onto the Rock Ledge. He called for a clan meeting and she saw next to Cedarfoot, with a pike in her jaws.

"There are two things I must discuss now. Shadowclan has moved the border and I am planning to attack. They may think we won't and simply take as much as they want. So, in about a half-moon, we are attacking!" Reedstar shouted

Yowls of approvement rang through the clan as he continued.

"On a better note, since Sparkfur's death, our dear apprentice Seedpaw has been without a mentor. So, I have thought of the perfect mentor for her! Someone who is energetic and loyal and will love teaching her!" Reedstar said

Sunpaw looked around and thought of Stonepoppy. She was a lot like her daughter, Blackstripe, at times.

"Seedpaw, come forwards." Reedstar said

The apprentice padded forwards as he looked at Riverclan.

"Your new mentor shall be Sparrowcloud!" Reedstar announced

Happy meows rang through the camp as Sunpaw looked at her mom. She had a surprised glow in her green eyes as she stepped forwards.

"Sparrowcloud, you have done a fine job with your first apprentice, Barkpelt, and now I hope you'll pass down your energy and loyalty to Seedpaw." Reedstar said

Sparrowcloud looked at Seedpaw and the two touched noses. She saw happiness in their eyes as the clan chanted their names.

"This'll lighten her spirits." Cedarfoot said

"Seedpaw seems happy too." Sunpaw said

Seedpaw jumped down and ran to her mom, Softleaf. She looked for her father, Smokefur, who was padding towards his daughter with a large trout in his mouth. He saw the gray warrior nuzzle Softleaf as Seedpaw devoured the trout.

"Sunpaw!"

She turned and saw Wolfheart run for her.

"Let's work on your tracking skills. You need to know this if we ever catch a trail of that rogue." Wolfheart said

She nodded, but knew it was futile to try and find him. He was her and she was him. Nothing could change that. She looked up at Wolfheart, who's eyes were beaming with pride in her granddaughter. She was still shocked that she was related to Seedpaw.

"Yeah!" Sunpaw said

"Great! Before we go, check on the queens." Wolfheart said

Sunpaw nodded and ran to the nursery. She saw Spottedpool missing, but her kits were fine. Tawnykit was on top of Cloudkit, who was hissing as he batted at Tawnykit.

"Fresh blood, just what the Dark Forest needs." Nightpaw said

She shivered at what Nightpaw was planning.

"Please...PLEASE don't hurt any kits." She thought


	50. Nightpaw's Plan

"Hey!" A she-cat's voice shouted

Gingerpaw slowly opened his eyes and saw Willowshine looking down at him.

"Come, we need to get more poppy seeds and dock." She said

He nodded and got up. He stretched as he remembered yesterday. Blackstripe's answer had given him the best mood possible! She had said that she liked him and now he was in love. But, what Willowshine had said still made him uneasy.

"Don't become attached." She had said

He shook his head and followed his mentor out of camp. They padded towards the Windclan border where fresh poppy seeds were found and the dock was up the small hill.

"You get the seeds." She said

Gingerpaw nodded as he found the flower. He shook the pink plant and little black seeds rolled out.

"Stop!" Someone shouted

He turned and saw Snowshadow. The white tom ran towards the border as fast as he could.

"Those are foxglove seeds, Gingerpaw." He said

He froze. The seeds looked so much like poppy seeds that he thought they were.

"It's an easy mistake. Just be careful!" Snowshadow said

"Thanks! So, how's Kestrelflight?" He asked

"He's retiring after this visit tonight. He's served his clan for almost a hundred moons." Snowshadow said

"And then you take over." Gingerpaw added

The white tom nodded. He heard an elderly tom call for him and Snowshadow's icy gaze turned towards him.

"See ya tonight Gingerpaw." He said

He turned and Gingerpaw caught snip-its of what he was whispering to himself.

"Stupid Thunderclan cats! Gotta come after us over supposedly stolen prey!"

Thunderclan had attacked! That explained why they were near marigold and dock!

"We all have enemies. Why can't we just be friendly to one another?" He said out loud.

"I understand Gingerpaw." Willowshine said

He jumped at his mentor's voice and saw her pad towards him with fresh dock leaves in her jaws.

"The poppy seeds are over there." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and ran to the poppy seeds. He shook the flower and dozens of little black seeds fell onto the leaf. He picked it up and walked to Willowshine, who got up and they walked back to camp.

"We have to leave soon. Check the kits and elders." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and he entered the elder's den. Where he saw Rushtail sleeping deeply and Hawkfeather with Ashpaw.

"Thanks for the thrush." He said

Ashpaw nodded and she ran out of the den and past Gingerpaw.

"How's Birchheart?" He asked

Gingerpaw was confused. He said nothing about the gray tom.

"He's old. So is Wolfheart. She's fifty five moons and he's seventy. I think he should think about retiring in a few moons." Hawkfeather said

He had noticed white fur on his belly and flecks of white on his muzzle. Wolfheart had a few flecks of white on her muzzle, but Birchheart was much older.

"Soon." He said

"Mind checking Rushtail?" Hawkfeather asked

He nodded, he shook her leg and she awoke.

"What?!" She asked crankily

"Anything wrong?" He asked

"Sorry, just tired. Yes, my belly's been hurting." She said

He nodded and ran to the den. He grabbed some juniper and quickly ran back. She nodded a thanks as he went to the nursery.

"Gingerpaw!" Two tom's voices said

He saw Tawnykit and Moonkit run at him. He looked over at where Honeykit was sitting. He saw her talking to Cloudkit. She had happiness in her yellow as she talked to the white tom.

"Gingerpaw! Have you seen Berrytail?" Tawnykit asked

"He's out on a hunting patrol with Reedstar, Sunpaw, and Wolfheart. Why?" He asked

"He said me and Whitetail would go down to the stream!" Tawnykit said

"Anyone need anything?" He asked

No one answered and he went to Willowshine's den, but he saw her near the edge of camp.

"Let's go." She said

He nodded and ran out of camp. He thought of Shadowclan and hoped that Emberclaw and Darkpatch wouldn't be mad. They went down a large slope near Shadowclan and he scented two cats padding near the border. He sniffed and saw Thunderstorm, Cloverstream, and Oakclaw.

"Dusk patrol." Willowshine meowed

They moved to the right, obviously away from the border, and all they got were harsh stares from everyone but Cloverstream. She never came into arguments with us since she possibly still liked Hawkfeather. The red tom had never mentioned her, but, Spottedpool talked to him about it. They went to the deep slope that soon gave him the scent of Windclan and Thunderclan. He saw the white-spotted tom, Kestrelflight, and his apprentice Snowshadow. He saw the ginger/red pelt of Flowerpaw and her mentor Jayfeather.

"Flowerpaw!" He said

The she-cat's blue eyes stared at him with happiness.

"Hey Gingerpaw!" She said

He ran to her and she lashed her tail happily.

"So, how's things in Thunderclan?" He asked

"Not to good, the battle with-" She began

"Hush!" Jayfeather said

She quickly stopped and started something new.

"Uhh, we have used a lot of herbs for multiple things, but we're doing good." She said

He knew she was talking about the battle with Windclan. But, she looked perfectly fine around Snowshadow. He soon smelled Darkpatch and her apprentice's scent. She watched as Darkpatch and Emberclaw entered the area.

"Alright, let's go." She said

The cats got up and headed for the Moonpool. He saw the stars glisten above his head as the half-moon shined in the night sky. He saw the trickle of water start to appear and the lights of his ancestors shined on the ground.

"We're here..." Kestrelflight said

Te old tom padded towards the Moonpool, ahead of everyone else. Gingerpaw ran in and saw him look into the Moonpool.

"I am sorry Starclan, but it is my time to retire. I give up the name of a medicine cat and take one as an elder. Ashstar shall give the ceremony when I return. This shall be my farewell till I join you." Kestrelflight said

He looked up, his blue eyes seemed to show wisdom and drowsiness. Gingerpaw heard the pawsteps of the cats behind him and they all knew what he had done.

"Let us begin." Kestrelflight said

They all walked up to the Moonpool and lapped the icy water. Gingerpaw laid next to Flowerpaw and Willowshine. He drifted into sleep and awaited Starclan.

"Gingerpaw..."

He awoke and saw the Leafpool looking at him. Her eyes showed sadness as he stood up.

"I had hoped you'd figure out the prophecy about Sparkfur." She said

"I forgot about it, thinking it would come after the other one." He said

She nodded in acceptance.

"Don't become attached." She meowed

She sounded like Willowshine!

"To what?" He asked

"Gingerpaw, come with me. You already know about your sister." She said

He nodded as he passed through a misty barrier and the Dark Forest appeared in front of him. He saw two cats. One pure black and the other a cream colored with a patch of brown on his front paw.

"Timberfoot." He mumbled

The tom was famous for taking Onestar's last life. He had also stolen kits from Shadowclan to prove he was better than his clan.

"Timberfoot, when may I attack! It's been moons!" The black tom said

"Nightpaw!"

The name exploded in his mind as he saw the orange eyes of the black apprentice.

"Soon!" Timberfoot hissed

"Not soon enough! I've trained and trained! I want action! I've killed already and big deal! When can Starclan die?!" He shouted

Gingerpaw froze.

"Starclan...Die?" He whispered

Nightpaw turned and saw his orange gaze peer right at him.

"You!" He hissed

"Run!" Leafpool shouted

They turned and quickly went through the barrier.

"How can you die?" He asked

"I don't know what they are planning. But, listen closely..." Leafpool said

He nodded and pricked his ears.

"**A taken life of a enemy shall result in the war between sky and forest.**" She said

He shivered. Another terrible prophecy.

"Gingerpaw.." A tom's voice said

But he had begun to wake up. All he caught of the tom was a yellow furred face.

"Sparkfur..." He meowed

He was fully awake and saw Everyone awake but Kestrelflight. The old tom's sides were moving slowly and they heard him speaking in his sleep.

"Thank you Onestar. I know I have served Windclan and want rest for the rest of my time." He muttered

"Onestar?" Gingerpaw thought

He knew nothing about the old Windclan leader.

"I shall see you again Barkface when I come." He said

He awoke as he received glares from his fellow medicine cats.

"Let us return." Gingerpaw began, "I must speak with Reedstar."

**_What does Nightpaw mean by Starclan's death? What does Leafpool's new prophecy mean? Find out in the next chapter..._**

**_Also thanks to those who responded. I love it when people like what I write! Please review :D _**


	51. Chapter 51

Gingerpaw ran into camp as he saw Blackstripe and Ashpaw head out. His heart ached to go with her, but, he needed to speak with Reedstar.

"This could result in a full out war!" He thought

He ran into the leader's den and saw him laying there, enjoying a vole.

"He attacked again." Reedstar began, "He mauled Mothstripe. Barkpelt is with her right now." He said

"Reedstar?"

The leader perked up and Gingerpaw saw Pikestream pad in. She had a long scar on the side of her muzzle, but she was well again. She had not been pregnant with Reedstar's kits, but, they might be planning.

"Hold on Pikestream." He said gently, "Gingerpaw, has Starclan spoken to you?"

Gingerpaw nodded and sat down.

"They...They gave me a prophecy. **The taken life of an enemy shall result in a war between sky and forest.**" He said

"This isn't good. It can't mean Shadowclan though, can it?" He asked

"I don't think so. How can a single Shadowclan life begin a war between the sky and the forest?" Pikestream asked

"I agree with her. You may proceed with the Shadowclan attack. Maybe Night is the enemy?" Gingerpaw suggested

"No, his life taken would be great for all the clans! It must be something or someone else." Reedstar said

Gingerpaw nodded as Pikestream walked to her mate. He left without another word as he saw Sunpaw pad in with worry on her face. Then, Birchheart, Cloverdust, and Froglegs entered camp with the same expression. Sunpaw turned and said-

"Fox."

The brutal creature was in their territory. His tail fluffed out a bit, but he quickly nodded and entered Willowshine's den.

"What did you dream about?" She asked

He somewhat expected that question.

"What did _you_ dream about?" He asked

She nodded and sat down.

"I saw Applekit. She was told that she would have been a fantastic warrior named Appleflower and had taken Lionkit as her mate." Willowshine said

"You get the good news!" He thought

She waited for his response as he stopped the thought.

"Does he take a different mate?" He asked

"She didn't say." Willowshine said

"I..I got a prophecy. **The taken life of an enemy shall result in war between sky and forest.**" He said

"Reedstar knows?" She asked

He nodded and she relaxed.

"May I see the queens? They may need some borage." He asked

She nodded as he grabbed the leaf. He entered the nursery and heard them chatting.

"Great! A badger and now a fox! What's next, a dog?" Spottedpool asked

Firekit shrank near Fernfire as Rosekit pounced onto Lionkit.

"Gotcha fox!" She said

He laughed as he looked at Honeykit, who was enjoying a trout with Moonkit.

"Two more moons. Then my kits are apprentices!" Daisyface said happily

"I wanna be an apprentice!" Rosekit complained

"Your a moon old! You have some time." Fernfire said

Rosekit wailed as Firekit walked towards Gingerpaw.

"You smell like flowers and leaves." He said

He had never heard him before. He had a somewhat deeper voice than his siblings, despite being a moon old.

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I help heal the clan with Willowshine and speak with Starclan." Gingerpaw said

"Whoa!" Firekit said

"Spottedpool?" He asked the tortoiseshell queen, "Where's Cloudkit and Tawnykit?" He asked

"Frosttail and Riverheart." She said

He nodded as he laid the borage near Fernfire, who quickly ate the leaves as he left.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge for a meeting!" Reedstar announced

The cats quickly gathered, especially the patrol. They sat right up front as Reedstar began.

"There was a fox found on our territory. It was located near the Lake on our side and it was a pregnant female." He said

Shocked yowls spread through the clan as he continued.

"Cedarfoot shall organize a patrol to go and chase out the fox before it has the litter. We don't need anymore foxes here." He said

Cats calmed down as the gray warrior began.

"I shall take Riverheart, Froglegs, myself and Sunpaw." He said

Cats murmured until Whitetail spoke up.

"She's an apprentice!" He shouted

"She killed a badger with Seedpaw's help. I would take Seedpaw as well, but she is out with Sparrowcloud." Cedarfoot said

The three cat headed up to where he was sitting and Cedarfoot continued.

"We shall leave at sunhigh." He said

The cats broke up and he headed to Willowshine.

"Check on Mothstripe." She said

He nodded and entered the den. He saw the tan warrior laying asleep. She had a long scratches on her belly and a deep shoulder bite. Barkpelt was laying next to her, his green eyes full of sorrow.

"She woke up at sunrise. She said that he said that she wasn't the last." Barkpelt meowed

Gingerpaw nodded as he grabbed dock, marigold, and dandelion. He nudged her side and she stirred. Her amber eyes opened as he nudged the dandelion to her.

"That tom is evil." She said

Gingerpaw knew. Sunpaw knew, but she could do nothing.

"What did Willowshine do already?" He asked

"Just some herbs." She replied

He chewed up the dock and placed it on her wounds. The same with the marigold and he left them alone. He thought of everything that had happened in the past few moons.

"Deaths, a badger, a fox! All that's left is Nightpaw's plan for Starclan's demise." He thought

He saw Blackstripe come in with a happy Ashpaw, who ran quickly to the apprentice's den.

"She just did well in her tracking tests. She is a natural!" Blackstripe said

Gingerpaw nodded as he picked up a few minnows.

"Hey, Gingerpaw?" She asked, "Need any herbs?"

He nodded and dropped the fish.

"We need some marigold. There's some near the green-leaf twoleg place." He said

She nodded and they headed out. He felt so happy at that moment, that nothing could dampen his mood.


	52. Invading Shadowclan!

Sunpaw laid next to Riverheart, Froglegs, and Cedarfoot. She felt nervous, but ready.

"So, how much longer?" She asked

"Hey!"

They all became alerted. They saw Seedpaw run into the apprentice's den with alarm in her yellow eyes.

"They moved up the border again!"

"What!? Does Reedstar know?" Riverheart asked

"Yes, he was on the patrol. He says 'Leave the fox until the battle is done. No more waiting!" Seedpaw said

Sunpaw relaxed, but fear quickly returned.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge!" He announced.

Sunpaw ran out there and looked up at Reedstar. The cats gathered quickly as he said angrily-

"Leave the fox for now! Shadowclan must be stopped! I'm going with Whitetail, Riverheart, Seedpaw, Ashpaw, Sunpaw, Wolfheart, Birchheart, Berrytail, Redstorm, and Sparrowcloud! Cedarfoot, organize a second patrol to come with us and wait for my signal!" Reedstar said

Yowls erupted as Sunpaw unsheathed her claws, itching for battle.

"Finally!" Nightpaw said

She hissed at him and watched Reedstar leap down. The cats in his patrol ran to him and Sunpaw saw his fur bristle.

"They're done! Rowanstar needs to be stopped! He could be taking Thunderclan for all we know!" Reedstar growled.

Once all the cats were there, they ran towards there territory.

"Get down!" He hissed

They all crouched. Sunpaw smelled the vile scent of Shadowclan grow stronger and stronger as they got into the territory. Soon, a scent was growing stronger.

"A patrol!" She thought

"Half go to the left into the outskirts of the camp and wait for me." Reedstar said

Birchheart, Sparrowcloud, Wolfheart, Ashpaw, and Whitetail went to the left as they followed Reedstar. They all flattened to the ground and moved forwards. She saw Oakclaw, a gray tom, a small white she-cat, and Cloverstream.

"Milkpaw!" The gray tom called

The white she-cat looked up with happiness in her green eyes.

"Find a piece of prey." The tom said

"Okay Stormheart!" Milkpaw said

The white apprentice ran off as the patrol followed. Sunpaw relaxed as they moved on. She soon saw the camp come into view as did the other patrol.

"NOW!" Reedstar shouted

All the Shadowclan cats became alerted as the Riverclan cats jumped out of no-where. Sunpaw grabbed hold of a Shadowclan apprentice and bit into her scruff. The she-cat hissed as she shook her off. Her blue eyes glinted with hate as she leapt. Sunpaw staggered as the she-cat stopped. Sunpaw felt stronger, but wanted this cat dead. The apprentice stared at her as she leapt onto her. She gripped her scruff and raked her sides. Sunpaw felt something slam into her as she saw a white tom on top of her.

"Get her Cleartail!" The apprentice shouted

Cleartail bit her shoulder as she pushed him off of her. She saw Riverheart run at him and trample him. Sunpaw turned and saw her mom fighting a burly black tom.

"Mom!" She shouted

She gripped the tom by the scruff and pulled him off of her. She pinned him down as Nightpaw got a better grip. She held him back as she scratched his belly and bit his ear. He hissed as he bit the side of her face. She smelled more Shadowclan cats arrive as they came out of their dens and she saw a gray she-cat with a long black stripe on her tail run at her. Cleartail leapt off as she got up. Sunpaw heard paw-steps behind her as she saw Reedstar grab the she-cat.

"Thank Starclan." She thought

She saw more and more cats come in until they were obviously outnumbered. She smelled Riverclan scent arrive as she noticed Cedarfoot slide in with Aquapaw and Barkpelt at his side.

"NOW!" Reedstar shouted

They burst in as Sunpaw grabbed a tortoiseshell she-cat and wrestled her to the ground. She bit into her scruff and held it firmly.

"Get off fish-face!" She hissed

Sunpaw's anger increased and she bit into the she-cat's neck. She didn't bite to deep, for she didn't want to kill her. She sensed fear come from the she-cat as Sunpaw let go. She felt a huge weight fall onto her.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" A tom hissed

"Rowanstar!" She thought

She saw the ginger fur of the tom and his green eyes. He bit into her scruff and raked her legs. She hissed as Nightpaw's strength grew and she turned and pushed him off of her. She hissed and leapt onto him and held tightly. She bit his ears and drew blood from his shoulder.

"Sunpaw!" A she-cat's voice shouted

She saw a flash of light ginger fur run at Rowanstar and it knocked her off. It was Sparrowcloud. She was wrestling the Shadowclan leader and quickly bit into his neck. Rowanstar laid there as Sunpaw was knocked onto her paws. She saw Milkpaw on her and she was biting her scruff. She shook the apprentice off and ran to a random Shadowclan cat. Sunpaw leapt onto her and she quickly was shaken off. As Sunpaw landed, she saw Cloverstream at the edge of camp, hiding. She wasn't helping Shadowclan! Sunpaw stared in shock and even saw Rowanstar's body laying there.

"Another life lost." She thought

She watched him stir and he stood up. His eyes glowed with fury, but, also defeat.

"Shadowclan! Retreat!" He shouted

The cats looked up and ran to their leader.

"Riverclan!" Reedstar called

Sunpaw shakily stood up and walked to her leader. She fell to the ground and sat next to Sparrowcloud. Her mom's eyes still clouded with anger at Rowanstar for hurting her.

"Reedstar, you are lucky." Rowanstar admitted.

"We wanted to prove that no one can take our territory!" Reedstar growled

"What do you mean?" Rowanstar asked

Reedstar looked puzzled. Had Rowanstar lied or telling the truth.

"We have set the borders in the same place as always. Why would you think we moved them?" Rowanstar asked

"The border was moved up five fox-lengths." Reedstar said

"We didn't do it." Cloverstream said

The she-cat had come out of hiding and was sitting next to a white tom with black tipped ears and muzzle.

"Then, who did?" Cedarfoot asked


	53. Tending the Warriors

Gingerpaw entered camp with fresh battle herbs. The scent of marigold and dandelion drifted into his nose as he entered Willowshine's den. She looked up, holding a small pike in her mouth as Mothstripe grabbed it. The golden she-cat was looking a lot better, aside from her belly wounds.

"I think you can go back to the warrior's den." Willowshine said out of nowhere.

"Really! That's great." Mothstripe said

The she-cat's gray eyes sparkled with happiness as Windstorm's yowl came through camp.

"They're back!" She shouted

Gingerpaw ran into the open and saw wounded warriors enter camp. Reedstar walked over to the Rock Ledge and sat down.

"I want every cat treated. Whichever five cats are in the best condition, I want to go to Shadowclan territory with Willowshine and Gingerpaw. Rowanstar said that they never changed the border." Reedstar said

"They lie!" A she-cat yowled

"Cool!"

Gingerpaw turned and saw Moonkit and Honeykit looking out of the nursery, their eyes wide in awe. He shook his head and thought-

"Kits."

"No, I know Rowanstar wouldn't lie about boundary. Also, he had a confused look on his face. I am sure he wasn't lying." Reedstar said

"Then who moved the border?!" Stripedpelt asked

"I have a theory." Someone shouted

He turned and saw Blackstripe step up. She looked at her leader, her gaze full of certainty.

"The rogue. He's been gone for a half-moon. Maybe he is in Shadowclan territory and made a border to protect his nest.'' She said

Mumbles of agreement rang through the clan. Gingerpaw agreed with the statement. If Rowanstar didn't do it, then it could be Nightpaw.

"It could be." Reedstar said

Reedstar leapt down and the meeting broke. They all went into their dens as Willowshine flicked her tail for Gingerpaw to follow. He entered the den and saw her grab the herbs that they had prepared. He followed what she did.

"You check the apprentices. I'll take care of some of the warriors." She said

Gingerpaw nodded and walked out of the den. He entered the apprentice's den and every she-cat was hurt.

"Who's hurt the worst?" He asked

Seedpaw motioned to Sunpaw. His sister had multiple scratch marks, bite marks, and a bleeding paw.

"She snagged a claw on something. It somehow pulled it off." Seedpaw said

He nodded and walked to the yellow she-cat. Sunpaw looked up, her blue eyes showing fatigue.

"What hurts the most?" He asked

She pointed to a deep bite on her muzzle.

"Also this scratch." She said

It was deep and still bleeding. He opened the leaf and grabbed the cobwebs. He carefully laid them on her. She winced in pain as he placed the last one.

"Let those sit. Anything in pain?"

She nodded. She halfheartedly flicked her tail and he grabbed the dandelion leaves. She chewed them up as he walked over to Seedpaw.

"Just a few scratches. Though, I have a bite on my leg." She said

He grabbed the cobwebs and placed them on her wounds, and did the same with the other apprentices. He walked over to Sunpaw, who's cobwebs were red and soaked. He removed them and chewed up the marigold leaves. He applied the poultice to her bites and she looked up at him.

"Do you agree with her?" She asked

He blinked in confusion.

"Blackstripe?"

He nodded. She had a fair point. Nightpaw probably did this to get the two clans against each-other.

"I do too." She said

Her usual happy attitude was quieted. The battle must have drained most of her energy. He chewed up a dock leaf and applied the chewed herb to her scratches.

"They feel better. Thanks." She said

She laid her head down and closed her eyes. He walked to Ashpaw, who had a bad bite on her shoulder. He removed the cobwebs and applied the rest of the marigold. He then laid some oak leaves to keep infection away. Ashpaw nodded a thanks as he moved to Aquapaw. She happily flicked her tail.

"That was so exhilarating! Terrifying too!" Aquapaw meowed

He felt happy for the she-cat. She hadn't known anything about the clans and never heard of any battles like the other cats had. She'd been a kit for less than a moon and hardly heard the elder's tales. She had a torn ear that couldn't be fixed.

"Well, you got your first battle scar." He said happily.

She lashed her tail happily as he applied the dock to her scratches. He looked at the leaf that held the herbs and most of them were gone. All that was left there was poppy seeds, dandelion, and oak leaves.

"If any of you need me, just call. I'll be back at dawn. Aquapaw," He said turning to the blue she-cat, "You are the one who is most likely to go to Shadowclan territory tomorrow. Don't get your hopes up." He said

She ignored the last comment and the happy shine stayed in her blue eyes. He left the den and entered the warrior's den where he saw Willowshine over Whitetail. His pelt was stained with blood from his scratches, but wasn't complaining. Willowshine left the white tom and took notice of Gingerpaw.

"Take care of Froglegs please." She said

He nodded and took a leaf. He grabbed the cobwebs and placed it on the brown/tan warrior. He didn't move from his spot as he applied the herbs. As he finished, he saw Willowshine motion for him to follow.

"Everyone that went has been treated aside from Blackstripe." She said

As she said her name, a flash of sadness appeared in the she-cat's green eyes. He nodded as he grabbed the last of the marigold, cobwebs, and dock. He went to Blackstripe who was deep in sleep. He grabbed the cobwebs and allowed them to soak up the blood. She stirred and looked up at him. She smiled as he removed the cobwebs from the wound.

"There a bad bite on my other leg." She said

She slowly turned over and he saw a deep bite that was crusted with dry blood.

"Lick it." he ordered

She did as he said as he quickly grabbed the herbs. He applied the poultices and looked around.

"All this, over nothing." He meowed

"I know. Thank Starclan no cats were killed." She said

He nodded as he headed out. The battle had destroyed his plan to go train with her and he had to help Willowshine with herbs. He entered the den where Willowshine was sleeping. He, practically, fell to the ground and laid there. He closed his eyes, not another word was spoken.

"Thanks Starclan for protecting her." He thought


	54. A Meeting In Starclan

Two days of treating cats had left Willowshine and Gingerpaw tired and out of herbs. Some warriors were better than others and Aquapaw and Seedpaw were back on light apprentice duties. Sunpaw was almost ready, but Ashpaw had needed to relax one more day because of her wound. Gingerpaw went to the herbs and saw almost no marigold, dandelion, poppy seeds, dock, or oak leaves. They were out of battle herbs.

"Maybe I should go out." He thought

He stood up and saw a small hunting patrol, consisting of Cedarfoot, Aquapaw, and Riverheart. They left camp and he grabbed a trout from the pile. He saw Blackstripe limp out of the den. Her leg wound was healing, but would take two more days at the least. She stretched and quickly recoiled. He looked at his fish.

"She deserves it more than me." He thought

He walked to the black/gray she-cat and dropped the trout. She looked up at him, her yellow gaze full of happiness and appreciation. She picked up the fish as he walked to the edge of camp.

"Where are you going?"

He turned and saw Willowshine pad into the open and towards him.

"We needed more herbs." He said

"Let's get the poppy seeds and dandelion." She said

He nodded and they walked down a slim path that was smooth from countless cats crossing it. The few trees held whistling birds and he heard the scuttle of a mouse. He sniffed the air and the sharp scent of the stream met him. They took a right and she stopped.

"Okay, you get the poppy seeds." She said

He nodded as she walked to where little yellow plants were growing and he grabbed the flower that held the seeds. He shook it and little black seeds spilled onto the ground. He grabbed a leaf off of a low tree and licked it. He rolled the seeds onto the leaf and they stuck. He did this about three more times before he met Willowshine near the dandelion.

"Have enough?" Gingerpaw asked

She nodded, but kept her focus on a distant tree. He tasted the air and a scent hit him.

"Fox!" He said

She nodded. This was where the fox had been. Apparently it had moved and now was closer to camp.

"Let's tell Reedstar." She said

He nodded as they went back the way they came. As they passed the stream, he heard the splash of water and saw something on the lake. He saw a beautiful she-cat with a glowing pelt staring at him with stars in her pelt. Her eyes were a blazing light blue and had a small amount of white in the middle. She has muscles under her thick pelt that gave way to strong legs and shoulders. Gingerpaw blinked and the she-cat was gone.

"Gingerpaw?" Willowshine asked

He looked at Willowshine, who's eyes were full of concern.

"What did you see?"

He was puzzled by the question, but answered.

"I saw a yellow she-cat on the water." He said

She nodded and they entered camp. He saw Blackstripe in the warrior's den. She looked bored and he ran over.

"Hey!" He said happily

She immediately perked up. She lashed her tail happily and stood up.

"Wanna train?" She asked

He nodded and they left camp. As they walked to the stream, he looked over at her. He lashed his tail happily as they stopped by the river.

"Attack me." She said

He jumped back, but knew that this was a basic move. He unsheathed his claws and ran at her. He jumped onto her back and gripped her pelt. She jumped trying to shake him off and he held his grip. She began to tumble as he released. She looked up and ran at him, as he did the same. She landed on him and he struggled. He freaked out and gave up.

"Nice try Gingerpaw. No offense, but your fight like a fish." She teased

He got up and batted her muzzle with his paw. She laughed as he thought,

"This is great. I have an awesome she-cat as my half-mentor and she likes me!"

"Come on furball," Blackstripe said, "Defend yourself."

He watched as she ran at him and he quickly dodged. He retorted with a scratch to her muzzle. She looked up and smiled.

"Excellent counter attack Gingerpaw!" She said

He felt warm from his muzzle to his tail tip. She motioned for him to attack and he ran at her, this time turning and kicking her softly on her belly. as she was stunned, he turned and scratched her nose and pulled out her front paw. He stopped and saw pride in her yellow gaze.

"Great job! You'll be a great defender!" She said

"Thanks!" He said

"Okay, let's go. Amazingly, it's been a while." She said

He nodded. The two walked up as he spotted Wolfheart and Sunpaw. The two she-cats were walking down the path as he nodded a hello to his sister. She responded as they entered camp.

As he looked up, he saw that it was past sunhigh.

"I'm gonna go out with Ashpaw. See ya!" She said

He watched her run off into the apprentice's den to grab the she-cat. He entered the medicine cat's den, where Willowshine was organizing the herbs.

"Frog-brained kits. 'Let's play with her herbs!'." She meowed

"Willowshine?" He asked

She looked up and her gaze softened.

"Hello Gingerpaw. Mind helping me organize the herbs?" She asked

He nodded as he padded over. He saw the mess that the kits had made. Juniper was in the sorrel and tansy in the marigold and much more was mixed up.

"At least Tawnykit and Cloudkit left the catmint and cob nuts alone." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded as he took out the dock from the blackberry leaves. At that moment, Mothstripe entered with Barkpelt at her side.

"Hey Willowshine." Mothstripe said

"Is it your eye?" She asked

Mothstripe nodded as she opened her eye. It looked cloudy and milky.

"Can you see out of it?" Gingerpaw asked

She shook her head.

"Just barely. My other eye is fine!" She said

Willowshine motioned for Mothstripe to sit down. Barkpelt and her followed as Gingerpaw grabbed some celandine. He grabbed the herb and pressed the juice onto a leaf.

"Here ya go." He said to Willowshine.

She nodded a thanks as she took it. She trickled it into Mothstripe's damaged eye. Mothstripe winced as it hit her eye, but quickly relaxed.

"It'll only soothe it. At best, you'll gain very little sight back." Willowshine said

"I can still hunt and fight!" Mothstripe shouted

"Yes, you can. But, you'll need to learn to fight with one eye. Barkpelt, you could teach her." Willowshine suggested

The brown/ginger tom nodded as Mothstripe and he got up.

"If it starts to irritate you, come back." Willowshine said

Mothstripe nodded as she left. Gingerpaw laid down and began to wash his pelt. He thought about the fun he had had with Blackstripe.

"I can't thank her enough!" He thought

The moon soon floated in the sky, almost full. The Gathering would be held in a matter of sunrises and Gingerpaw couldn't wait to see his friends.

"I wonder how Windclan's doing." He thought

He padded out of the den. He looked in the apprentice's den where Ashpaw was chatting with Sunpaw and Seedpaw. Aquapaw was out on Dusk patrol with Froglegs, Barkpelt, Softleaf, and Whitetail. He grabbed a piece of prey and re-entered the medicine cat's den again.

"Anything I should grab tomorrow?" He asked

Willowshine looked up from her nest. She still smelled of mouse bile from helping the apprentice's give the elder's a tick removal.

"We should get garlic as soon as possible. Green-leaf is coming and we need some for the elders, apprentices, and us. Or else we'll smell like fish and mouse-bile." She joked

He let out a quick laugh and laid down in his nest near the herbs. He never regretted his choice of becoming a medicine cat. He loved speaking with Starclan and helping every cat of Riverclan.

"Though," He thought, "It does have some disadvantages."

He thought of Blackstripe and never being able to be her mate or fight a battle.

"I may not be able to do that, but I feel at home here." He thought

He laid his head between his paws and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep. He awoke in a beautiful scenery that he reconized as Starclan. He padded around and saw a young kit play with other kits, but they all had their unique scent. Thunderclan, Riverclan, and even Shadowclan! He then saw a gray warrior with multiple black spots on his pelt.

"Come on Sootkit! Don't be a mouse-heart!" A red/brown she-cat said

He noticed a pure gray tom look up. He had a Riverclan scent and looked a lot like someone he knew.

"Excuse me?" Gingerpaw meowed

Only the gray tom looked up. His eyes were a pure yellow and he padded over. He had sadness in his eyes as he looked up and Gingerpaw.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am Silverkit. Starclan told me that I would be known as Silverheart if I had lived. I am Blackstripe's brother. I came from Stonepoppy and Stripedpelt's first litter and died from greencough." Silverkit said

He did recognize the tom. For he looked a lot like Blackstripe's mom.

"Why are you here?" Gingerpaw asked

"Look." Silverkit said

He turned and saw the outline of a beautiful she-cat with black stripes on her body. She turned and sadness welled up inside him. She walked towards him and licked his ear.

"Black..." He began

It was Blackstripe. She was in Starclan.

"Blackstripe, why are you here?" He asked

Her yellow eyes were full of sorrow as she said-

"It was him. I am not visiting."

Nightpaw! The name exploded in his mind as he watched her sit down.

"I have loved you since I first went out with you for herbs. You were so kind and gentle, but had a fierceness of a warrior. We walked different paths though, your's of a medicine cat and mine of a warrior. Remember what I taught you..Goodbye my love..." Blackstripe said

"No! Blackstripe! Don't go! I can save you! Willowshine can too!" He shouted

He felt like a kit calling for it's mom. He ran after her, his heart feeling like it was gonna explode.

"Blackstripe! I love you too!" He said as she completely disappeared.

He awoke breathing heavily. He ran out of the den and into the Warrior's den and saw her body.

"No!" He shouted


	55. The Fox

"Sunpaw!" Wolfheart called

She looked up from her nest at her mentor. The day had gone by extremely fast. Wolfheart had given her a harsh battle training and said that she knew every single battle move and performed it excellently. She watched the ginger/red she cat pad into the den with happiness in her green gaze.

"I spoke with Reedstar. He wants you to go out with the patrol tomorrow to the fox's den. Then, I'm giving you your assessment!" She meowed

Sunpaw's tail lashed happily. She was gonna have an assessment this early!

"I've told him how well you been training. You fight like a warrior and hunt perfectly! After you go out with the patrol, I shall be giving you your assessment and, if you pass, you're a-" Wolfheart said

"Warrior!" Sunpaw finished

Wolfheart nodded with a smile as she left the den.

"Nice job Sunpaw!" Seedpaw said from her nest

"Thanks! I must have been doing pretty good to become a warrior two moons in advance!" Sunpaw said

"It is." Seedpaw said

Sunpaw licked her paw as she saw Cedarfoot walk by. The gray tom was extremely busy since he became deputy. He was also supposed to come on the patrol the next day!

"Cedarfoot!" She called

The warrior looked up and happily padded over. He laid next to her.

Cedarfoot said, "Yeah Sunpaw?"

"Wolfheart says I'm having my assessment after we find the fox! I might become a warrior tomorrow!" Sunpaw said

"That's excellent Sunpaw! Then we can share a den again!" Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw nodded happily as drowsiness quickly took over.

"Alright Cedar-" She began as a yawn escaped, "-foot. I'll see ya tomorrow."

He nodded as he ran into the warrior's den and she laid her head down on her nest. Sleep quickly came to her as the loudness of Riverclan was silenced for the night.

"Well, apparently they were right about waiting..." A tom's voice said

Sunpaw awoke in the Dark Forest. Her heart was pounding in her chest for she didn't need to be hurt by Nightpaw. The black tom stepped out of the trees and looked at her with pleasure in his orange eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sunpaw asked

"You getting your warriorship. You aren't worthless if you can become one two moons in advance." He said

Sunpaw ignored his (Somewhat) compliment and growled. He ran at her with the speed of a Windclan cat and quickly pinned her down.

"Don't try that! I've already done what I needed and Starclan will burn! The Dark Forest shall rise again and I'LL be the leader of leaders!" Nightpaw hissed

Sunpaw shrank back as he released her. She scrabbled away from him and hissed.

"Goodbye Sunpaw. Enjoy your clan for a little longer." Nightpaw said

She watched him run off as fear surrounded her. She awoke quickly and saw that it was morning and that the clan was just awaking. She got up and padded to the fresh kill pile where she picked up two pieces of prey. As she walked passed the leader's den, she caught hold of a conversation.

"When does Daisyface's kits become apprentices?" A she-cat asked

"Soon Pikestream. When you move into the nursery, her kits will have been apprentices for a quarter moon." Reedstar said

"She's pregnant!" Sunpaw thought

Wolfheart's sister was having his kits! She quickly ran into the elder's den, where Rushtail was grooming her fur and Hawkfeather was finishing his statement-

"I don't know. I think that Birchheart and Wolfheart should retire in four seasons. They're the oldest cats in the clan. Softleaf is the third oldest. Her mate, Coalstorm would still be alive if he didn't go against the fox himself!" He said

"I agree, but...Oh, hello Sunpaw." Rushtail said

Sunpaw nodded and placed the prey down and looked at the two elders.

"Pikestream is pregnant!" Sunpaw shouted

"She is!" Hawkfeather said

"That's wonderful!" Rushtail said

"Sunpaw!"

She turned and saw Riverheart run towards her. She felt bad for the blue tom. His parents and siblings were dead and he was the last of Mistystar. But, he was still an excellent warrior!

"We're leaving for the fox at sunhigh. Eat up." He said

The warrior ran off as she turned to the elders.

"Thank you Sunpaw." Rushtail said

"No problem." She responded

As she left, she saw Wolfheart next to Birchheart. The two nuzzled each other as they grabbed some prey. She too grabbed a piece from the pile and entered the den and began to eat. Her paws still tingled with excitement from the previous night of the thought of becoming a warrior. She finished her prey and exited the den, beginning her apprentice duties.

Sunhigh quickly approached as Sunpaw left the nursery. Moonkit had constantly badgered her to help with the bedding while his sister chatted with Cloudkit. Rosekit was tumbling around with Tawnykit as Lionkit and Firekit had gone with Redstorm to the river. She left and saw the three toms in the middle of camp, obviously waiting for her. She ran over with her paws itching to get rid of that fox.

"Alright," Cedarfoot began, "Let' go!"

They all headed towards the spot that Gingerpaw and Willowshine had told them about. The sound of the water running through the river surrounded them as she smelled Sparrowcloud and Ashpaw. She looked down the slope and saw Sparrowcloud teaching her about fishing. Sunpaw trekked on until Cedarfoot stopped.

"I smell it, and I see the den. But, the scent's coming from that way." He said pointing his tail to the east.

"Let's spread out." Riverheart said

"Okay." Everyone said

Sunpaw went to the right with Cedarfoot following. Riverheart and Froglegs went the other way.

"If we see it," Cedarfoot began, "Don't yowl, just mewl like a kit. I'll hear it and help." He said

Sunpaw nodded.

"I'll go left and you go right." He said

She did as he said and they separated. She soon smelled the fox scent grow stronger as she walked on. Soon, a flicker of red and brown appeared in the distance. The fox...Sunpaw walked back, but stepped on a twig. The fox looked up and bared its fangs. She jumped as it ran towards her, barking its fur off. Sunpaw wanted to run, but something was keeping her there.

"Not now!" She thought

Sunpaw felt a sudden surge of strength run through her as her claws came out of their sheaths. They were longer and had a base that was pure black. She looked at the fox with anger surging through her. She leapt onto it and pinned it to the ground. The fox struggled as she raked its leg. The fox turned and bit her shoulder. Sunpaw yowled and grabbed her ear and bit into it. She saw it leap back it pain. Sunpaw noticed its belly shake and remembered that it was pregnant. This infuriated her more, thinking of more foxes in her territory. She leapt onto it and grabbed it by the scruff.

"Sunpaw!"

She glanced up and saw Cedarfoot run with Froglegs and Riverheart behind him.

"Help!" She yowled

"No!" Nightpaw hissed

She dug her grip into the fox's shoulders as she fell off. Cedarfoot ran up and ran into her shoulder. She barked and bit his muzzle, which was when Riverheart ran up and pinned it to the ground. He hissed as he scratched her belly. Riverheart got off and Nightpaw growled as another surge ran through her. She was amazed at his power as she leapt onto the fox and dug her fangs into the fox's chest as Cedarfoot ran into the fox. The fox barked and bit Cedarfoot's leg, which caused him to yowl and fall.

"Cedarfoot!" She yowled

She turned on the fox and leapt onto it, which caused it to fall. She bit into the fox's neck and didn't let go until she was sure it was dead. As she let go, she saw the fox's eyes roll up into her head and die.

"Sunpaw..." Riverheart said

"That...Was...Amazing!" Cedarfoot says

"Epic!" Froglegs said

Sunpaw's pelt felt hot from embarrassment. She lashed her tail happily as her clanmates surrounded her.

"Alright, let's head back. You got an assessment to do." Cedarfoot said


	56. Good and Bad News

"Where's the cobwebs?" Gingerpaw shouted

"Did we run out?" Willowshine asked

The she-cat bounded over to her apprentice where she shot him a look.

"They're right next to the marigold fish brain!" Willowshine hissed

Gingerpaw shrank back in fear. He looked at his paws as she brought the cobwebs over to where Mothstripe was resting. She had gotten a thorn in her paw while hunting. He laid back down as grief struck him. Blackstripe had been gone for a full day. He would have eagerly gone out with her for herbs, but he remained there. Willowshine padded over to him and sat next to the ginger tom.

"Gingerpaw, I know you miss her. But, you have to move on. Your clan NEEDS you." She said

He nodded, but just licked his paw.

"I'd like you to go and search with an apprentice for cobwebs later on." She said

He continued licking his paw. She walked away and he closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

"Wake up you piece of frog dung!"

He jumped awake and saw Nightpaw glaring into his face. Gingerpaw shot up and hissed.

"Shut it!'' Nightpaw shouted

Suddenly, an anger fired in him. He caused Blackstripe's death and made him loose her!

"Why you little-" Gingerpaw hissed

He leapt onto the black apprentice and dug his claws into his shoulders. Nightpaw staggered and hissed as he leapt into the air and shook Gingerpaw off. Gingerpaw landed on his paws as Nightpaw did the same.

"Why her?!" He hissed

Nightpaw merely smiled in response and sat down.

"No specific reason Gingerpaw. Or, at least not one for you too know." Nightpaw meowed

"Why? Did...You...KILL...Her?" He asked again

Nightpaw sighed. He looked up with content in his orange eyes.

"I wanted to. Sunpaw aggravated me and I simply hurt her family. Good enough?" Nightpaw said

Gingerpaw's fury blazed at his response.

"You, WANTED too?!"

Nightpaw nodded as he licked his paw.

"Also," He continued, "She was the last needed death for what I planned."

Gingerpaw's ears pricked at this as the black tom padded to him. He unsheathed his long black claws and revealed large fangs.

"You see," He began, "The Dark Forest made me. I am NOT their slave, but merely their leader-to-be. I will have them as my clan on the surface! Unable to be stopped, for they are spirits! I shall rule the clans! Nightstar, leader of Deathclan! But, Starclan prevents this from happening." Nightpaw said

"What does this have to do with Blackstripe!?" Gingerpaw asked

"Not much." He responded

Gingerpaw's tail bristled with anger as Nightpaw carried on.

"I trained down here and up there. I know every battle move and which clan has which weakness. I am an apprentice still because of your sister! Think back to that prophecy! **The taken life of an enemy shall result in a war between sky and forest.**" He said

"What enemy?" Gingerpaw thought

"The fox...The fox was an enemy of Riverclan at that moment after the battle that _I_ started. Sunpaw killed it and her assessment is early. When she becomes a warrior, the war can begin!" Nightpaw yowled with delight.

Gingerpaw shrank back as Nightpaw yowled with delight.

"Gingerpaw..." Someone whispered.

He turned and saw her.

"Blackstripe!" He said

She nodded as he ran towards her. She gripped him by the scruff and brought him up through the barrier.

"What was that?!" He hissed

"Nightpaw's plan. It is true what he is planning." She said

He heaved a sigh. As he looked up, she looked the same as she did when she was alive. Beautiful, sleek fur with the multiple black stripes on her pelt. Bright yellow eyes, as though the sun and been given to her. The same warmth and energy that came from her. He chocked back a sob, knowing that she was dead. He walked up to her but, she was no longer there. He was back in the medicine cat's den where he heard a ton of yelling from outside.

"I passed! I passed!"

Sunpaw! Her assessment was today. She had passed and she was becoming a warrior. He leapt up and ran out, where he saw Cedarfoot next to her with Sparrowcloud and Seedpaw surrounding her. Wolfheart padded over as she looked down at the yellow she-cat.

"Excellent job Sunpaw!" Cedarfoot said

Gingerpaw walked over and gave an affectionate lick on her ear and said-

"Congratulations Sunpaw."

"Thanks! I can't believe I'm becoming a warrior two moons in advance!"

"You deserve it Sunpaw." Sparrowcloud said

"Yes, you do."

Gingerpaw turned and saw Reedstar walk out of his den with Pikestream at his side.

"I shall hold the ceremony tonight. For now, you can be an apprentice until dusk." Reedstar said

"I can wait! I waited moons for this! Dusk will be like a heartbeat!" Sunpaw exclaimed

She ran off into the apprentice's den with Seedpaw following. He spotted Aquapaw pad out of the nursery and he remembered that he needed cobwebs.

"Aquapaw!" He called

The blue she-cat looked up and padded over to him.

"Yeah?" She said

"Mind grabbing some cobwebs with Ashpaw?" He asked

"Not at all! I'll grab her now!" Aquapaw said

The she-cat ran off to grab Aquapaw as he thought of grabbing the dock. He entered the warrior's den and saw Stonepoppy chatting with Rainsong.

"I do like him. I just don't know about him liking me." Rainsong said

"If you like Whitetail, then just tell him. The worst he could say is no." Stonepoppy said

Rainsong nodded and the gray she-cat padded past him as he looked at Stonepoppy. She looked up and her blue eyes clouded with grief.

"I didn't know that you loved Blackstripe." She admitted

"I did. She was the-" He began

"The kindest and most energetic cat you've ever seen?" Stonepoppy said

He nodded in response.

"She was always so eager to come with me for herbs and even trained me a little. She said that-" He said

"Liked you too." Stonepoppy said

"She told you?" He asked

"Yes. She said you were kind and loyal and she felt a connection with you. I know these past moons have been hard on you," She began

He remembered Sparkfur. The yellow tom had been gone for so long, he had hardly remembered him.

"But, you'll move on." Stonepoppy said

"Hey, wanna help with get herbs?" He asked

She nodded and the two headed out of camp. Though Blackstripe was gone, the clan could perk up with kits and the arrival of warriors and apprentices.

"There will be a great war in which I'll be leader! Nightstar of Deathclan!" Nightpaw's words rang in his ears.


	57. I'm a warrior!

The day had passed by quickly and Sunpaw's pelt prickled with excitement as she carried the moss into the nursery. She watched as Honeykit padded up to her with Cloudkit.

"Hey Sunpaw!" She said happily.

"Hello Honeykit, how's Moonkit?" She asked

"Jumpy, but not as bad as Tawnykit." Cloudkit answered

"Tawnykit! Cloudkit!" Someone called

Frosttail padded in with a piece of prey and happiness on his face as he saw Cloudkit. It quickly turned to wonder as he looked for his other son.

"Where's Tawnykit?" He asked

"Tawnykit thought it would be fun to go out of camp with a patrol. Now, he's in Willowshine's den getting a thorn out of his paw." Spottedpool said

Sunpaw looked over at Daisyface, who motioned to the old moss. Sunpaw took away the old moss and replaced the fresh one.

"So," Daisyface began, "I hear you're becoming a warrior early."

"I am! Reedstar is impressed with me killing a fox and the badger! Also, Wolfheart says that I know everything perfectly!" Sunpaw boasted

"That's excellent Sunpaw!" Daisyface said

"I wanna be a warrior!" Rosekit complained

"Me too!" Lionkit said

"Well, you have to wait. Sunpaw had too." Fernfire said

"Yeah, don't worry Rosekit, you'll be an awesome warrior. But, it'll take time." Sunpaw said

"What about me?!" Lionkit shouted

"You too." She responded

"Sunpaw," Firekit began

The little striped tom padded forwards and looked up at her with his amber eyes wide.

"Do you think I'll be a good warrior?" He asked

Sunpaw smiled at the little kit. He was so modest and shy.

"Of course you will Firekit. Everyone in here is gonna, and is, a fantastic warrior!" Sunpaw said happily

Firekit nodded happily and went over to his mom.

"Yes! I'm gonna be a better warrior than you!" Rosekit said to Lionkit

"No!" He said as he leapt onto her

They tumbled around as Tawnykit was carried in by Willowshine. He smelled of herbs as he was placed near Cloudkit and Honeykit. Moonkit simply wandered over to him and the two began chasing each other out side of the nursery.

"I gotta go," Sunpaw began, "I have to get ready."

"Of course!" Fernfire said, "You can't look like you've slept for the past two sunrises."

Sunpaw flicked a goodbye with her tail and exited the nursery. She smelled the foul stench of mouse bile come from the elder's den as she saw Seedpaw pad out with a piece of moss. She flicked a greeting as Sunpaw entered the apprentice's den. She laid on her nest as she began grooming her fur. The sun was beginning to set as dusk began to come. She looked up and saw Cedarfoot, Sparrowcloud, and Gingerpaw. Her three closest cats in the clan.

"Hey guys." She said

"Sunpaw," Cedarfoot began, "You have the skills of a fine warrior and a great friend. You will be an excellent warrior." He said

"I never expected my first daughter to become a warrior so early! I am so proud of you." Sparrowcloud said

"I may not be able to become a warrior at your side," Gingerpaw began, "But, I'll be here to serve our clan with you."

Sunpaw felt touched. Her family and the cat she liked both gave her so much plaudits, she ran up to them and gave an affectionate ear lick and purred the entire time through. She heard Cedarfoot purr as she nuzzled him. Sparrowcloud and Gingerpaw left as Cedarfoot sat down.

"Sunpaw, I..." The deputy began

"I know what you're gonna say and yes. I do." Sunpaw answered

Cedarfoot eyes blew up with happiness as he licked her ear.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge!" Reedstar said

"It's time. Let's go." Cedarfoot said

Sunpaw exited the den and saw the cats gather under the Rock Ledge. She saw Wolfheart leap onto the Rock Ledge behind Reedstar and sit. Sunpaw sat next to Cedarfoot right up front.

"Cats of Riverclan!" Reedstar began, "It is a great day when I name an apprentice a warrior and especially when it is an early warrior." He said

Sunpaw's paws prickled with excitement as she thought of being a full warrior.

"Sunfur, oh! Maybe Sunheart!" She thought

"Sunpaw," Reedstar said, "Step forwards."

She got up as Cedarfoot nudged her. She padded up to where Reedstar was sitting as he turned to Wolfheart.

"Wolfheart, has Sunpaw shown all the qualities of being a warrior?" He asked

She nodded as he turned his attention back to Sunpaw.

"Then I Reedstar of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Sunpaw's heartbeat increased as more thoughts ran through her head.

"What will my name be? Will it be hard? Will I become a queen at some point?"

She glanced at Cedarfoot, who was now next to Sparrowcloud. His eyes were full of happiness, as though she was his own kit.

"Please be watching me Sparkfur." She thought

"I am..." A whisper said in her ear.

Happiness filled her as Reedstar said-

"Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She inhaled and said-"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sunshadow. Starclan honors your bravery and spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Reedstar said

"Sunshadow! Sunshadow!" Riverclan called

She heard Cedarfoot's and Sparrowcloud's over the rest as Gingerpaw's joined as well.

"Sunshadow..." The same voice whispered

"Sparkfur?" She thought

Sunshadow leapt down and ran to Cedarfoot and Sparrowcloud. Gingerpaw padded over and looked at his sister.

"Congratulations Sun_shadow." _Cedarfoot said

"Thanks Cedarfoot!" Sunshadow exclaimed

"My daughter's a warrior! Sparkfur would be so proud of you." She said

"He is.." She thought

She looked up and saw the shadows of Silverpelt glimmer in the night sky.

"Which one belongs to you, Sparkfur? Is Blackstripe watching Gingerpaw? Are you watching us?" She thought

She inhaled the scent of the area. She was finally a warrior of Riverclan.


	58. The Plan Moves On!

Sunshadow padded into the warrior's den, but this time, she was one of them.

"I'm a warrior." She mewed

"Yes you are." Cedarfoot said as he padded up to her.

"Hey, Where do I get the reeds?" She asked

"In the medicine cat den." He said

Sunshadow nodded and ran in there, where she saw Gingerpaw dropping some herbs into a neat pile. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sunshadow. The reeds are over there." He said

She nodded a thanks and grabbed a few pieces of the reeds and the moss and quickly ran back to the warrior's den, where Cedarfoot was moving his nest a little to the left, so she had room for hers. She walked over and began making her's.

"Sunshadow," Cedarfoot began, "Wanna go on border patrol tomorrow?" He asked

"Sure! I hope I see another patrol! I can say that I'm a warrior now!" She said

"Great!" He said

She placed one last reed in the nest and laid down. She purred in her new nest as Cedarfoot laid in his.

"Hey, what's it like having an apprentice?" She asked

"It has its moments. Aquapaw finally went in the water and learned that water won't kill her as she swims." Cedarfoot joked.

"At least she's learning not to be a dry-paw." She said

"Yeah, she's good at battle moves. Her tracking is exemplary! She found a mouse trail that lead into Windclan territory from tree-lengths away!" He boasted

"Whoa! She'll be great!" Sunshadow said

She stretched her jaws wide and let out a long yawn as she laid her head between her paws. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

She awoke in the Dark Forest where she heard and smelled a massive amount of cats. She ran forwards where Nightpaw leapt onto her.

"Oh, how nice of you to come Sunpaw." He said

"Sun_shadow_!" She hissed

"Ah right. You're a warrior. Well, mine is coming up." Nightpaw said

"What do you mean, YOUR ceremony?" She asked

"Don't you remember you stupid mouse-brain!? When you become a warrior, so do I. Then finally I can escape!" He growled

Sunshadow shuddered. Escape didn't sound good at all.

"Nightpaw!" A she-cat called

A sleek furred, mottled she-cat with missing patches of fur padded to him. Her gray eyes showed pure evil.

"Coming Addertooth. Come along Sunshadow." He said

She was released, but knew not for a friendly occasion. He was becoming a full blown warrior and could finally take forth on his plan. She got up and sluggishly padded over to where the cats were gathering. Addertooth sat next to a burly brown tom with long front claws.

"Bearclaw." She murmured

The tom was nuts! He was so angry with his clan not listening to him, he killed a litter of kits! He was sent into exile that night and at least one Thunderclan patrol came out to tell the other clans. She saw a single she-cat leap onto a huge black tree as Sunshadow sat in the back. The she-cat was a beautiful brown and red tortoiseshell with vibrant blue eyes. Sunshadow shuddered as she spoke,

"Welcome Dark Forest. I know this has happened very rarely. But, today we gain a full step in Starclan's demise!" She yowled

Yowls of approval rang through the area as she continued-

"I am Blossomstar! The former leader of Thunderclan!" She announced

Sunshadow's pelt rippled at the mention of that terrible she-cat. She had lead her clan into total bloodshed and was exactly like Brokenstar. Until, she finally lost all her lives. She lived moons ago, but her legend lived on...

"Nightpaw, come forwards." She said

The burly black tom padded up and sat next to her.

"I Blossomstar, late leader of Thunderclan, call upon the dark cats who had disappeared from the above world and have been forever lost to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to help us in the fight against the above world and Starclan, and I ask that you commend him as a warrior in his turn." She said

"She's copying the warrior ceremony! This is against everything I know!" Sunshadow thought

"Nightpaw, do you take on the responsibility of leading us into battle when you gain your warrior name?" She asked

"I do ma'am." He replied

"Then I give you your new warrior name of Nightheart. The Dark Forest honors your loyalty and determination and hopes you give us our vengeance against Starclan!" Blossomstar shouted

"Nightheart! Nightheart!" They called

"Perfectly suited for that evil tom!" She thought

Nightheart's eyes glowed with pride as he leapt down. The cats quickly dissolves as he walked to Sunshadow.

"Have fun while you can Sunshadow. I am a warrior now and will follow through with what we have planned." He hissed

He too dissolved as Sunshadow awoke. She saw Cedarfoot grooming his pelt in the light light of the dawn sun. Her tail was fluffed out and she was shaking.

"What did he mean?" She said aloud

"Huh?" Cedarfoot asked

She jumped, but quickly relaxed when she saw his kind face.

"Oh, nothing...Bad dream." She said

Cedarfoot nodded as he resumed grooming his pelt. Sunshadow quickly got up and said-

"Why didn't I have a vigil?"

"Reedstar didn't want any more cats to be left unguarded. He is simply going to bring you to the Moonpool." He replied

Cedarfoot got up and padded out. She watched Gingerpaw leave the medicine cat den and happily walk into the forest area. She suddenly remembered that the half-moon was tonight and that he was going to see Starclan. She padded out of the den and into the nursery. The kits would be eager to see her. She entered and saw Rosekit tumbling around with Tawnykit as Cloudkit playfully batted Honeykit's muzzle.

"Kits." She thought

"Sunpaw!"

She looked around and saw Firekit pad up to her with happiness in his amber eyes.

"Hey Firekit." She mewed

"Did ya get your warrior name?" He asked

"Yes. My name is Sunshadow!" She bragged

"Awesome! I wonder what mine'll be. Maybe Fireclaw!" He said

"Mine's gonna be Roseclaw! You can be Fireflower!" Rosekit teased

"Nuh uh!" He argued

"Hush!" Fernfire said

She walked over to the queen and she looked up at her.

"Firekit's finally coming out of his shell. He's playing with his littermates and won't run off when Redstorm comes in." Fernfire said

"Yeah! He just padded right to me." She said

Sunshadow suddenly left the nursery and breathed in the air. Nightheart whispered-

"Your last few moments..."


	59. Chapter 59

Gingerpaw carried in the fresh catmint from the green-leaf twoleg place. He happily placed it in the little sunny area to dry as he picked up the fresh celandine for Mothstripe. As he left the den, he noticed that it was close to dusk. He looked for his sister Sunshadow and had no luck in finding her. He spotted Mothstripe in the warrior's den with Barkpelt next to her. She looked up, her bad eye almost completely white.

"Here's the celandine." He said to the tan warrior

She nodded a thanks as he trickled the juice into her eye. She no longer winced for the eye had grown used to it. He left the two cats as he spotted Sunshadow pad in with Cedarfoot, Aquapaw, and Ashpaw.

"Sunshadow!" He called

His sister looked up at her name as she licked Cedarfoot's ear and bounded towards him.

"Let's go. It's dusk and we don't need to keep the others waiting." He said

"He's right."

They turned and he saw Willowshine pad towards them. She began walking out of camp as they followed. He trekked the usual path, but it felt weird this time, as though they were going there for answers, not to speak. They went down the slope and he looked over at his sister. She had worry in her eyes as she padded forwards.

"Sunshadow?" He asked

She looked over at him, the worry still in her blue gaze.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Anything wrong?"

"No..Just...Just wondering what Starclan will tell me." She replied

"Me too." He thought

Soon the scent of Shadowclan and Thunderclan hit him as Sunshadow's hackles rose. He spotted Darkpatch and Emberclaw along with Jayfeather and Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw turned her head and happily ran towards him.

"Hey! I need some help, one of our elders, Lionblaze, has some weird infection on his paw and-" She began, she took notice of Sunshadow and asked, "Who's she?"

"Yes Gingerpaw. Who is she?" Jayfeather asked

"How do you know she's here?" He asked

"I might be blind, but I can still hear and smell!" He said harshly

"Come on Sunshadow." He said

They walked to the other medicine cats and their apprentices as they all sat.

"This is my sister Sunshadow. She must speak with Starclan and I am hoping she can have her dreams silenced." He(Somewhat) lied

"Ah, very well then." Flowerpaw said

"It's nice to meet you all." Sunshadow said

"Yes...Gingerpaw has talked about you." Jayfeather said

"Gingerpaw, come with me." Flowerpaw said

He nodded as they padded off.

"So, as I was saying, Lionblaze has this weird infection on his paw from a thorn. Icecloud thinks it came from his bedding, but, it looks like he was going out for a walk when he knows he can't see to well." Flowerpaw said

"What does it look like?" He asked

"It's swollen and red, but I've tried everything!" Flowerpaw said

"Have you tried using catchweed? It'll keep the herbs on so it can work." He said

"No, I haven't. We're sorta out of catchweed. Can you bring some?" She asked

"Sure, I'll bring it to the Gathering. Just tell him not to walk on it and use what you have till then." He said

"You sound like you're a medicine cat."

He turned and saw Jayfeather staring at him with his blank eyes.

"Uhh, is that bad?" He asked

"No, but, my apprentice should be asking me first." Jayfeather said

"I know, but the infection was so bad from the past few days and I knew Gingerpaw would know." Flowerpaw said

"Then let him join Thunderclan and I'll retire." He said

"Sorry Jayfeather. Has Snowshadow arrived?" He asked

"Yes. Now, let's get going." Jayfeather said

The cats padded towards the Moonpool as Gingerpaw's anxiety increased. Nightpaw had been quiet, for no deaths had occurred since Blackstripe's death and he had last seen him in his dreams. He still hated that tom and Sunshadow probably hated him too. They soon entered the Moonpool's area as Sunshadow padded forward.

"I still remember coming here with Reedstar." She said

"I remember coming here for my first time." Gingerpaw said

"Yeah, remember that time we missed speaking with Starclan and we all sat here reminiscing! Oh yeah, that's about to happen!" Darkpatch hissed

"Oh stop acting like that!" Snowshadow said

"Shhh! Drink from the Moonpool." Willowshine said

Sunshadow stepped forward and lapped from the Moonpool as Gingerpaw followed. The other cats came up and slowly lapped from the pool as Gingerpaw laid down. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"And Deathclan shall rule the forest!" A tom's voice shouted

"Nightheart! Nightheart!"

"Nightheart! Who could..." He thought

He slowly padded forwards and saw a mass of cats sitting in front of a large black tom. His orange eyes blazed with happiness as they chanted his name.

"Nightheart! Nightpaw must have gained his warrior name!" Gingerpaw thought

"Who is he?"

Gingerpaw jumped as he spotted a fa tom. He turned his head towards him and quickly turned.

"Jayfeather? Why are you here?" Gingerpaw asked

"I wanted to see if you got anything on the cats that have died. We lost Icestorm and our apprentice, Smokepaw." Jayfeather said

"Who's the new deputy?" He asked

"Skysong. She's done very well and Icestorm should be very proud of his mother." Jayfeather said

"Skysong's his mom?" He asked

He nodded as they turned their attention back to the cats.

"Deathclan shall rise on the day when the moon turns red! I shall come to the Moonpool and gain my leader name and we can all live again!" Nightheart yowled

"Night_star_..." Gingerpaw thought

"Nine moons! Nine moons until we rule!" Nightheart shouted

Gingerpaw stepped back and stepped on a twig. Nightheart turned and looked straight at him

"And it seems we have some unwelcomed guests." Nightheart said

"No!"

Jayfeather and Gingerpaw turned as they saw Leafpool and Blackstripe. They each grabbed a scruff and pulled them away from the cats that were starting to come after them. They were dropped on the ground as Gingerpaw stared at Leafpool who was looking at Jayfeather with happiness in her eyes.

"Oh Jayfeather. I wish I had more time to spend with you as a mom..." She said as he gaze darkened

"I...I want you to have this omen. _**The moon bleeds as sky and forest meet in a**_** battle.**" Leafpool said**  
**

"You have that omen as well Gingerpaw." Blackstripe said

The two she-cats dissolved as they awoke. Willowshine was still sleeping along with Snowshadow and Flowerpaw.

"He's the one who's done this." Jayfeather stated

"Yes. He has caused trouble for everyone! I want you to call him Night however." Gingerpaw said

"Why?" Jayfeather asked

"If they think it is a clan cat, they might blame one of the clans and we'll go into chaos!"

"I can hear you!" Darkpatch said

"So can I." Emberclaw said

"So?" Jayfeather hissed

They waited for the others as they each slowly awoke.

"We must find Pikestream." Willowshine said

Sunshadow then awoke. She had a calmness in her blue eyes as she turned to them.

"Let's go. I must speak to Rowanstar." Emberclaw said

They all got up as Sunshadow lagged behind, what she must have seen must have troubled her.

"Please Starclan! Give us some good news." Gingerpaw thought.


	60. Chapter 60

"I'm sorry Pikestream. They died." Willowshine said

"How can they!? You never warned me about this!" Pikestream cried as she ran out of the den.

"I can't believe she lost her kits. It must be hard." Gingerpaw mewed

"It'd be harder if they were born." Willowshine mewed

Gingerpaw nodded as he thought back to the day he went to the Moonpool. It'd been a half-moon since he and Jayfeather had gotten a prophecy.

"All of them include something terrible and must relate to Nightheart." He thought

He left the den and grabbed a pike as he entered the den again. He sat down and ate up his meal, still remembering back to the dream.

"What could it mean?" He thought

"Willowshine?"

He perked up as he saw Stripedpelt pad in with Rainsong. The tom was obviously hurt, for he walked on three legs and his rear right was in the air.

"I think he twisted his paw." Rainsong said

"Lead him over there." Willowshine said

The she-cat nodded as the warrior was laid down. His yellow eyes showed little pain as Gingerpaw felt his paw.

"It's twisted. It'll take a few sunrises to heal. Willowshine!" He called

"I already got them. Leave him to me. Go check with Reedstar about the Gathering tonight." Willowshine said

Gingerpaw nodded and left. He watched the camp bustle with life! Moonkit was running to the elder's den, Rosekit was playing with Tawnykit, and Honeykit was walking out of camp with Frosttail and Berrytail. He watched the leader pad into camp with Pikestream. He ran over to him.

"Reedstar, when are we leaving?" He asked

"Soon." He replied

"Also, Stripedpelt can't go."

"Why?"

"His paw is twisted. It'll take a few sunrises." Gingerpaw said

Reedstar nodded at this as Gingerpaw returned. He sighed, the anxiety from waiting for a strike from Nightheart was driving him crazy. Sunshadow too! She had seemed distracted when she was out on border patrol, for she came back with a thorn in her paw, from Shadowclan territory.

"At least they weren't caught." He thought

He entered and saw that Stripedpelt was sitting there with his paw wrapped up and and lapping up a few poppy seeds.

"Now, let it rest for a day and we'll start with it tomorrow." Willowshine said

"Reedstar said we're leaving soon." He said

"Very well. No going on that paw!" She said

The tom rolled his eyes as Willowshine left. Gingerpaw thought of something he could do and ran into the apprentice's den. He saw Ashpaw grooming her pelt and he felt pity for the apprentice. She'd been stuck in camp for almost a whole moon since Blackstripe's death. She'd been out with other apprentices, but probably wanted her own.

"Ashpaw?" He asked

She looked up and her eyes were full of boredom.

"Yes?" She asked

"Mind checking the elders for-" He began

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge!" Reedstar called

Cats bounded out of their dens and eagerly sat next to the ledge as Gingerpaw sat next to his mentor. He noticed Moonkit and Honeykit bound out of the nursery with Daisyface slowly behind them, her eyes full of pride. Berrytail sat next to her as Reedstar began.

"As we all know, to keep us strong, we need good warriors, but from good warriors, come good apprentices. Ashpaw, come forward." He said

The gray apprentice perked up at her name and padded forwards. She looked up at Reedstar as he continued.

"You have been declined of training for a while and now I have your perfect mentor! Ashpaw, your new mentor shall be Rainsong. Learn all you can from her."

The gray she-cat touched noses with Ashpaw as they both padded to the crowd.

"Now, it is time for another ceremony that these two kits deserve. Moonkit, Honeykit, step forward." He said

The white tom and yellow/white she-cat padded forwards and sat next to Reedstar.

"Moonkit, Honeykit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. Moonkit, from this day on you shall be known as Moonpaw. Honeykit, you shall be known as Honeypaw." Reedstar said

"Honeypaw! Moonpaw! Honeypaw! Moonpaw!" The clan called

"Pikestream, Frosttail, step forwards." He said

The white tom walked forwards along with Pikestream. The ginger she-cat sat down as the white warrior remained standing.

"Pikestream, you shall mentor Honeypaw. I hope you pass down your bravery and cleverness down to Honeypaw."

Pikestream touched noses with Honeypaw as they both walked into the the crowd.

"Frosttail, you shall mentor Moonpaw. I hope you pass down your courage and patience down to Moonpaw." He said

"That'll be hard." Gingerpaw thought

Moonpaw touched noses with Frosttail and they left the leader.

"Now, the Gathering is tonight. I want Whitetail, Rainsong, Barkpelt, Mothstripe, Riverheart, Sunshadow, Daisyface, Berrytail, and Frosttail to come. All the apprentices shall come." Reedstar said

The area broke up and Gingerpaw followed Willowshine. They entered the den and noticed that Stripedpelt was now sleeping. Willowshine simply sat down and began grooming her fur. Gingerpaw, feeling restless, got up and left the den. He quietly left the camp and walked down to the stream. He laid next to it and listened to the running water. He dabbed a paw in the stream and it ran through his fur and he removed it. He slipped into the water and laid down.

"This is like when me and Blackstripe went in the water for fun." He thought

The memory slowly came back.

"We're a bunch of twoleg kits!" Blackstripe said

Sunpaw and Cedarfoot joined and they were having fun! He smiled at the memory. He swam calmly around and then looked up at the sky. The full moon illuminated the area and the star of Silverpelt shimmered in the sky. All of them, Lionfang, Sparkfur, Applekit, even Blackstripe. She deserved it most of all. He saw a flicker of movement and turned and his claws hit something. He picked it up and it was a small trout. He threw it to the side as he went deeper into the stream. He swam around and allowed his mind to clear.

"Gingerpaw..."

He looked up and saw a broad golden tom with blue eyes.

"Sparkfur!" He shouted

Sparkfur nodded as he alighted onto the water and looked at him, sympathy in his eyes.

"You have been through much, but, more will come and it all ends happily." Sparkfur said

"Really!" Gingerpaw said hopefully.

"Yes. But, Riverclan shall loose some along with the other clans." Sparkfur said

The tom disappeared as he went back to swimming.

"Gingerpaw? What are you doing?"

He turned again and saw Willowshine staring at him with wonder.

"Uhh, swimming." He admitted

"Like a twoleg kit." She added

"Yeah."

"Come on. We're leaving." She said

He swam out of the water and followed his mentor up to the camp. Reedstar stared at him wide eyed as he joined the crowd of cats.

"Let's go." Reedstar said

They all left the camp with Gingerpaw thinking-

"Thank you Starclan for letting Sparkfur join." He thought


	61. Time For Action!

**I know I'm skipping a while, but, not much will happen. I would just be adding useless details and chapters if I shortened the length of time. **

Moons have passed since the visit to the Moonpool and Sunshadow had been fretting, still, over what Mistystar had told her.

"**_A war shall begin between forest and_** **sky.**" She thought

Cedarfoot sat next to her with their tail intwined as Reedstar leaped onto the Rock Ledge.

"It has been a while and these two apprentices have been waiting for what seems like forever. Seedpaw, Ashpaw, step forward." Reedstar said

The spotted she-cat and her sister ran up to Reedstar. Sunshadow glanced at Softleaf and Smokefur, who's eyes beamed with pride with their daughters.

"Sparrowcloud, is Seedpaw ready for her warriorship?" He asked

The ginger she-cat nodded.

"And Rainsong, is Ashpaw ready?"

Rainsong nodded.

"Then I Reedstar of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their turn.'' Reedstar said

Sunshadow looked over at Cedarfoot, who glanced at her and licked her ear. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"Seedpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Seedspots. Starclan honors your courage and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior to Riverclan. Ashpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Ashstream. Starclan honors your kindness and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior to Riverclan." Reedstar announced

"Seedspots! Ashstream! Seedspots! Ashstream!"

Seedspots leapt down and ran to Riverheart. The blue/gray warrior embraced her as her parents joined her. Ashstream walked over to them and joined the conversation.

"Now! One last thing." Reedstar said

Sunshadow looked over at the nursery and saw Spottedpool and Frosttail come out. Tawnykit ran ahead of them and Cloudkit trailed behind.

"It's their apprentice ceremonies isn't it?" She asked

Cedarfoot nodded as Tawnykit scrapped his paws on the stone and sat next to Reedstar and Cloudkit.

"Tawnykit..Cloudkit. You both have reached beyond the age of six moons and it is time for your apprentice ceremonies." Reedstar said

"They're so big!" Sunshadow thought, "Why did Reedstar wait so long?"

"Cloud_paw, _your mentor shall be Birchheart. Tawny_paw _your mentor shall be Riverheart. Both of you learn all you can from your mentors and I expect that they shall teach you as best they could!" Reedstar said

"Cloudpaw! Tawnypaw!" They called

Sunshadow heard Honeypaw's voice over all others as Tawnypaw ran over to Riverheart. She glanced at Birchheart, who was next to Wolfheart. She had been pregnant with his kits for a whole moon and she wasn't planning to move into the nursery any time soon.

"I'm gonna go see Willowshine before they go to the Moonpool. I think there's a thorn in my paw." Cedarfoot said

The gray tom ran into the den as Sunshadow breathed in the fresh scent of leaf-fall. She had been free from Nightheart for moons and hoped that he had been defeated by something.

"I just wish I knew." She thought

She walked into the nursery, where she saw Fernfire's kits. They were almost six moons old and would become apprentices.

"The apprentice den will be full." She said

"Very. I can't believe how fast the nursery opened up. Daisyface's kits left and the same with Spottedpool's. Then mine will be apprentices." Fernfire said

"When I'm a warrior, I'll become deputy!" Rosekit said

"No! I'll be the deputy, Lionpelt!" Lionkit said

"I just want to be a warrior." Firekit said

"Yeah Fireflower!" Rosekit taunted

"No! It'll be Fireclaw! Or Fireblaze!" He retorted

"At least Wolfheart will be joining soon." Sunshadow said

"She's fairly old for a litter." Fernfire mewed

"I know, but Cedarfoot was her last kit and I think she and Birchheart want at least one." Sunshadow said

Sunshadow left as she spotted Gingerpaw run happily out of Willowshine's den.

"Come on Willowshine! You said this couldn't wait till next half-moon!" He shouted

"Stop acting like a kit." Willowshine said as she left the medicine den.

Sunshadow sighed and walked into the warrior's den, where she saw Seedspots and Ashstream preparing their nests.

"Wow! It's crowded in here." Ashstream said

"Very. Some of the older warriors don't wanna leave yet." Sunshadow said

"I think Cloudpaw is Birchheart's last apprentice." Seedspots said

"Wolfheart's having her last litter." Sunshadow said

"Now? She's old though, I wonder if they'll survive." Seedspots said

Sunshadow went over to her nest and happily laid down. She watched Cedarfoot come in and he happily laid down next to her in his nest. She let out a small purr as Seedspots and Ashstream giggled like apprentices.

"Well, if you find it funny, you two can go on dawn patrol." He said

"So? We're warriors now! It's not like we have a ton to do!" Seedspots said

"Shh! We don't need to be punished!" Ashstream said

"Listen to her." Cedarfoot warned

Sunshadow let out a yawn and laid her head between her paws.

"To think that a year ago I didn't even know about Nightheart and how much trouble he could have caused!" She thought

She closed her eyes and drifted slowly into sleep, listening to the bickering between Ashstream and Seedspots.

"No! We're not apprentices!" Ashstream shouted

And that was the last thing she heard. Sunshadow awoke and was back in the Dark Forest. She quickly got up and saw a large shadow in the distance.

"Come out Nightheart!" She yowled

The shadow moved and he appeared. He was double his size the last time she had seen her. Muscles stuck through his sleek, black pelt. His orange eyes looked like fire as he stared at her as his tiger-length claws slid from their sheaths. He smirked and revealed sharp yellow fangs.

"Hello Sunshadow. I'm afraid this'll be our last meeting in the Dark Forest." He said

She sighed in relief and saw him step towards her.

"The plan is ready!" He exclaimed

She shivered in panic.

"Yes. The full moon is high-" He began

"Wait! The full moon was _last _night!" She said

"No! It looked like the full moon! But, it was a day early." He hissed

She stepped back, but he took two steps forwards.

"Goodbye Sunshadow." He said

She then blacked out.


	62. Windclan's acceptance

Gingerpaw ran ahead of Willowshine as they entered the Moonpool's surroundings. His paws were itching to speak with Starclan again, for he wanted to know what was happening with Nightheart.

"They've been so quiet about him!" He hissed

He turned and saw his old mentor follow. Being seventy-eight moons have taken a toll on her. She moved slower and had white flecks on her black/dark gray pelt.

"Hurry up!" He said

"Shut it!" She said

"Sounds like an elder." He thought

Finally, Willowshine got there and they entered the Moonpool's area. The small pool glistened in the light of the full moon as he breathed in the crisp air. Willowshine stepped in front of him and sat down.

"This could not wait." She said

He turned his head in confusion as she continued.

"Gingerpaw, it is time for you to receive your full medicine cat name!" She said happily

His eyes widened in happiness. He had been waiting moons for his ceremony and it was finally here.

"Wait, don't we need the other medicine cats?" He asked

"It must be done _now_." She said

She stepped in front of the Moonpool and said-

"I, Willowshine of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on my apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of being a medicine cat and with your help shall serve his clan for many moons. Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" She asked

"I do." He said

"Then I give you your full medicine cat name of Gingerstorm. Starclan honors your strength and skill and welcomes you as a full medicine cat of Riverclan." She said

No cheers were given, but he still felt proud of his new name.

"She gave me strength for how I dealt with Blackstripe's death." He thought

"Come, Starclan awaits you." She said

He walked forwards, but heard a rustling from outside. He turned and saw nothing and shrugged. He lapped a few drops of water and laid down, happily awaiting Starclan.

"Willowshine! Get up!" Someone shrieked

He saw a massive amount of cats and smelled all four clans there. He looked up and saw few bodies of dead cats, but so little blood was on the floor. Then he looked up and saw a huge body of a cat. He was sitting in a pool of black and red water and his red eyes glinted with happiness.

"She was destined to die this way!" He said in an extremely deep voice.

"Willowshine!" He shouted

He awoke gasping as he spotted her laying there silently. He ran over and saw the gentle rise and fall of her flanks and sighed.

"When does she die?!" He thought horrified

She slowly got up and looked at him with urgency in her eyes.

"We must get back to Reedstar." She said

He nodded and they ran out of the Moonpool and towards camp. His heart was pounding of the nervousness of her death. He looked up and saw that the moon was hardly in the middle of the sky.

"Why did they wake us early?" He asked

"It must have been urgent!" She exclaimed as they burst into camp.

"I shall tell Reedstar! You wake the clan!" Gingerstorm said

Willowshine nodded and ran into the warrior's den. Gingerstorm burst into Reedstar's and shouted his name. The leader looked up and blinked his eyes multiple times.

"Gingerpaw? Has Starclan told you something?" He asked

"Ginger_storm _and yes they did. But, you must send out a patrol to each clan and tell them to send a lot of warriors!" He exclaimed

"What does it have to do with the other clans?" Reedstar asked, now fully awake.

"It's about Night! Starclan wants all the clans there to help defeat him!" Gingerstorm said

"Very well. Where is Willowshine?" He asked

"Getting them up." He said

"Very well." He said getting up

Gingerstorm and Reedstar left the den and saw the clan fully awake and in the clearing. Reedstar leapt onto the Rock Ledge and looked at his clan.

"Gingerpaw? What happened?" Cedarfoot asked

"Ginger_storm_. Reedstar shall tell." He said

"Does he know where Sunshadow went?" Cedarfoot asked

His belly clenched as Reedstar began.

"I want three patrols to go to each clan. Cedarfoot, come." He said

The gray warrior walked towards Reedstar and sat.

"You make two and I'll make one. I'll go to Thunderclan with Whitetail, Sparrowcloud, Daisyface, and Berrytail."

Gingerstorm saw the four cats walk towards Reedstar as he face his clan.

"I am leaving now. Cedarfoot, I want you to take either Gingerstorm or Willowshine with one of the patrols, the other shall go with the other." Reedstar said

The five cats walked out of camp and Gingerstorm returned his attention to Cedarfoot.

"This patrol is going to Shadowclan. Birchheart, Redstorm, Ashstream, Softleaf, and Cloverdust. Willowshine, you shall go with them." Cedarfoot said

That patrol gathered and left.

"Please don't let her be hurt in Shadowclan." He thought.

"This one is going to Windclan. I shall go with Gingerstorm, Seedspots, Froglegs, and Pikestream." He said

Gingerstorm got up and and went with the others. Froglegs' claws slipped out of the sheaths and Cedarfoot stepped in front.

"Let's go now. Windclan must be warned and so shall the others." Cedarfoot said

They all left camp and headed towards their territory. Gingerstorm's pelt bristled in fear of this tom that looked as though he wielded much power. He looked up and the moon had hardly moved.

"Much of the night is left." He said aloud.

"Yes, and not many cats shall be up." Cedarfoot said

The were soon near the border as the moorland scent drifted near him.

"We can't wait for a patrol. Gingerstorm, you go in and ask for Ashstar. Then, hopefully, she'll send a patrol to grab us." Cedarfoot said

Gingerstorm nodded and left the patrol and entered their territory. He followed the scent of multiple cats until he hit the area which he thought must be camp.

"Who goes there?" Someone asked

He jumped in surprise and saw a young she-cat walk towards him.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Rabbitflight and I asked who are you?" She asked

"Gingerstorm. I am the medicine cat apprentice of Riverclan and I must speak with Ashstar." He said

The she-cat's eyes were full of panic as she sighed.

"Very well, come with me." She said

He followed the brown she-cat into a fairly large den and saw Ashstar sleeping on a heep of moss and fluffy stuff.

"Ashstar?" Rabbitflight said in a whisper

She looked up and blinked when she saw Gingerstorm.

"An intruder? Very good for your first night as a warrior Rabbitflight!" Ashstar said

Rabbitflight nodded as Gingerstorm sat.

"Who are you and why are you in Windclan territory?" Ashstar asked

"I am Gingerstorm, apprentice to Willowshine. I have news that affects all the clans. I think it is to happen tonight." He said

"You weren't spying?" She asked

"No. Nor was I stealing. I had a dream from Starclan saying that Night is to be near the Moonpool tonight and we might be able to kill him!" Gingerstorm said

"Night! That tom killed my daughter and he will be sorry. What should I do?" She asked

"Send a large patrol and tell them to be at the Moonpool. There will be a patrol there from each clan to help defeat this fiend." Gingerstorm said

"Very well. Rabbitflight, wake Windclan and tell them a battle is to be fought to help save everyone!"


	63. The Separation

Gingerstorm walked with the large Windclan patrol, consisting of Ashstar,Treelegs, Bluecloud, Oakfang, Windheart, and Snowshadow, towards where the patrol was.

"You have the patrol?" Cedarfoot asked

Gingerstorm nodded

"Let us go to the Moonpool. I shall see you there." Ashstar said to Gingerstorm

He nodded and he left with the patrol.

"Thank Starclan they agreed." He thought

He walked with them into camp, where he saw Reedstar on top of the Rock Ledge.

"Good you're back." He said

"Windclan agreed." Cedarfoot said

Reedstar nodded as Gingerstorm spotted Willowshine. She licked her pelt as he ran over to her.

"Did Shadowclan agree?" He asked

"Yes. So did Thunderclan." Willowshine said

He sighed as he looked up at Reedstar.

"I am taking Gingerstorm and Willowshine in case any one is badly injured. Now, for warriors, I am taking Whitetail, Cedarfoot, Daisyface, Berrytail, Redstorm, Barkpelt, Mothstripe, Seedspots, Ashstream, myself, Pikestream, Birchheart, Wolfheart, and Rainsong. I am not bringing everyone, for if he plans to attack any clan, we need protection." Reedstar said

The cats got up and Gingerstorm entered the medicine den with Willowshine.

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"Yes, and I know you are. He could have taken or killed Sunshadow." She said

He nodded as he grabbed a pile of herbs and plastered them to the leaf with honey. He tied the leaves up and they each carried five leaves. They left the den and walked to the crowd of cats.

"Let's go!" Reedstar said

Gingerstorm followed his clan out of camp, the cheers of his clanmates ringing behind him. He breathed in deeply and pushed forward.

"Gingerstorm?"

He saw Cedarfoot lag behind a bit and he looked at the gray warrior. His yellow eyes were full of worry over his mate, Sunshadow. He perked his ears, for he could not speak with the herbs in his mouth.

"I hope she's okay. Night seems to be ruthless and if she went to stop him, he could have killed her!" Cedarfoot said

"Keep up!" Berrytail exclaimed

Gingerstorm and the other two bounded ahead and soon the familiar area of the Moonpool was ahead of them. The only difference was the massive amount of cats that were heading towards the area. The scents of Shadowclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan all mingled with theirs. No anger was present.

"They care more about killing Nightheart than their rivalries." He thought

He soon saw Ashstar, Squirrelstar, and Rowanstar come out of the trees. Darkpatch and Emberclaw were next to Rowanstar, Snowshadow was next to Ashstar and Jayfeather and Flowerpaw were next to her.

"Well Reedstar," Rowanstar said, "Where is that thing?!" He asked

"He should be in the Moonpool! But, we all know how powerful he can be, so, I think we should think of a plan." Reedstar said

"How can he take on all of us?" Rowanstar asked

"He's right! How can Night take on this many cats at once?" Squirrelstar asked

"I agree with Reedstar. He could be stronger than last time!" Gingerstorm said

"What do you mean last time?" Rowanstar asked

"Last time we saw him in our camp." Reedstar said

"This is no time for arguing! There is a monster in that thing and we have to kill him!" Ashstar blurted

Yowls of agreement came from all the cats. Gingerstorm suddenly thought of Sunshadow.

"I hope she's okay." He thought

"Let a medicine cat go in first!" Someone shouted

"I shall." Willowshine said

"What? Willowshine!" Gingerstorm said

"I can go." She said

The black she-cat left her clan and entered the Moonpool. Gingerstorm held his breath as he waited for a yowl from his mentor. He soon saw her walk out with worry on her face.

"He has Sunshadow!" She yowled

Gasps came from cats across the area. Sparrowcloud looked fiercer than ever as she padded forwards with Cedarfoot.

"Sir, we must go in _now_!" Cedarfoot hissed

"The time has come Deathclan!" Someone shouted

Cedarfoot shouldered his way through and ran into the Moonpool.

"Sunshadow!" He called

Gingerstorm, Sparrowcloud, and Reedstar followed.

"Wait for my signal." He said

Gingerstorm didn't see it. He ran to the Moonpool and saw Sunshadow in deep sleep on the floor. He saw the Moonpool glisten in the moonlight. He saw no other cat.

"Who said that?" Cedarfoot hissed

Gingerstorm's pelt bristled at the thought of seeing Nightheart. The evil tom was ruthless and would do nothing to get what he wanted.

"Great Starclan! The moon is bleeding!" Sparrowcloud exclaimed

Gingerstorm looked up and saw the moon slowly turn pure red. It beamed onto the Moonpool and it turned the shade of red that the moon was.

"Starclan is hurt!" Gingerstorm shouted

"Yes.." The voice said

He looked at Sunshadow, who was slowly rising to her paws. Her pelt was darkening quickly and her claws and fangs were elongating. She opened her eyes to reveal pure orange ones, not the sky blue ones she had. She was soon pure black and standing in the Moonpool.

"Ah...Finally." It said

"Sunshadow!" Sparrowcloud screeched

She ran for her daughter, but was halted by Reedstar.

"No. Don't touch that thing!" Reedstar hissed

"It's Sunshadow!" She whined

"No. It is Night." Gingerstorm said

"How?" She asked

"It isn't Night." It hissed, "It is Night_heart_!"

"How can a rogue have a clan name!" Cedarfoot asked

"You'll see soon enough."

Nightheart dived under the surface of the red Moonpool and it glowed black and red. He saw something golden glow in the center and quickly dissolve. A cat popped up and swam to shore.

"Sunshadow!" Gingerstorm said

His sister had her gold fur back and her blue eyes.

"He's gone!" She said

"Thank Starclan you're okay!" Cedarfoot said

"Just for now. Reedstar and everyone. Night had been living through me. He has caused me great pain, for I had to watch him murder every cat. But, I could do nothing to stop him! Believe me! You have seen me black out and that was when he took control of me and at night he came out and killed and-" Sunshadow confessed

"No need to say more Sunshadow. I don't blame you for not telling us nor am I mad." Reedstar said

"And I don't feel any different about you. I still love you Sunshadow." Cedarfoot said

"And you're my daughter. I could never not love you." Sparrowcloud said

"Same here." Gingerstorm said

"Aww. How cute! Enjoy it!" Someone said

They jumped and saw a large black tabby sitting in the middle of the Moonpool. He was ten times the size of a cat and he stepped out of the Moonpool. His claws were the size of half a cat's leg and his fangs jutted out of his mouth by almost three kit-steps.

"What is that?" Cedarfoot asked

"The Dark Forest's secret weapon." Sunshadow said

"Yes.. I am Nightheart! When the sun rises! I shall be Nightstar! Leader of Deathclan and invincible!" Nightheart shouted


	64. Starclan's Help

Sunshadow sat there in fear. She knew this day would come and yet she could do nothing to stop him.

"It'd take about seven warriors to hurt him!" She thought

She saw Reedstar leave and she was alone with her family and mate.

"Well Sunshadow. I must thank you for this." Nightheart said, "Without you, I'd be a spirit."

"Better off that way!" Sparrowcloud hissed

"Shut it!" Nightheart hissed as walked around the Moonpool.

"Ah Gingerstorm. So new at this-" Nightheart began

"There it is!" Ashstar hissed

Sunshadow turned and saw almost every cat of the clans with bristling fur and bared fangs. Ashstar ran up to where Gingerstorm was.

"You killed my mate and my kit! If Sorrelkit were here, he would have shredded you!" She hissed

"So scared of a kit." Nightheart mocked

"Why you little-" Ashstar said

She leapt at the black tom and he moved his paw up as fast as he could and caught her neck. He threw her against the side of the cave and she laid still. Her body jerked five times and then she was still.

"She's gone! She lost all her lives!" A white tom shouted

"Yes Snowshadow. So easy to do so." Nightheart hissed

"Ashstar!'' A black tom shouted.

"Stay there Smallwhisker. We don't have to lose you too." Snowshadow said

The tom remained there as Nightheart stared at them.

"Well, all we have is the hiders," He said looking at Thunderclan, "Scaredey mouses who are so tough to hide in the dark," He said looking at Shadowclan, "Rabbit chasers and Fish-breaths."

"Shut it!" Sparrowcloud hissed

She leapt at him and he did the same thing he did to Ashstar and he threw her body onto her's.

"Sparrowcloud!" Gingerstorm hissed

"Aww. Little medicine cat angry at me still. To bad about your soft love. Blackstripe was fun to kill!" Nightheart hissed

Gasps rang through the area as more cats stepped forwards.

"Stop killing!" A flat-face tom hissed

"Yeah!" Cloverstream shouted

"No cat shall be murdered!" Someone hissed

Willowshine walked forward.

"You are evil and cruel." She said to the black creature.

"Thanks."

"You don't deserve to rule anything! You'll be like Brokenstar!" Willowshine hissed

"Oh stop." Nightheart said

"You're enjoying this! Why? You think we'll listen to you! I'd rather die then sit here and then take orders from an evil thing like you! We are clans, independent and strong! Not able to be controlled by force, but by courage and faith in Starclan and each other. Love and loyalty lie at our hearts and we'll never let it be taken-" She said

Nightheart leapt onto her and bit deep into her throat. Blood welled up on her throat as Gingerstorm screeched.

"Willowshine! You fiend!"

At that, his eyes opened. They weren't the pure orange Sunshadow was used to, but the color of blood. Multiple cats flinched at this and Sunshadow shrank away in fear. She heard Gingerstorm whisper something, but she couldn't catch it.

"Any others? It's not like the weak hiding clan would do something!" Nightheart said

"How dare you mock Shadowclan!" Oakclaw hissed

He leapt onto him and Nightheart threw him to the stone and he landed on top of the bodies.

"Another brave deputy." Rowanstar mewed

Sunshadow's anger boiled.

"Too many deaths!" She whispered

"I heard that!" Nightheart said

He walked towards her, but Sunshadow held her ground.

"You have killed to many times Nightheart! And, you've taken most of my family! If you touch any of them! You'll be sorry!" Sunshadow hissed

She felt something tug at her paws as she ducked. His paws swiped over her and she raked his belly. No blood appeared, but he staggered.

"You want a fight! This time I can kill you Sunshadow!"

He leapt onto her and she dodged him. It felt as though someone were leading her paws for her.

"Yet, I'm doing everything." She thought

Nightheart's teeth scraped her leg as she reared up and kicked his throat. He then grabbed her tail and threw her into the Moonpool. Sunshadow fell unconscious and blacked out.

"Sunshadow!"

She awoke and saw Sparrowcloud and Lionfang.

"Sparrowcloud! You made it!" Sunshadow shouted

"Yes." She said

She then saw Sparkfur appear with Blackstripe. Then Willowshine and Applekit. All of the Riverclan cats that Nightheart had killed.

"Why are you guys here?" Sunshadow asked

"The sun holds the stars!" The all shouted

Sunshadow saw Applekit step forward.

"Sunshadow," She said, "You became what I wanted to be, don't let Nightheart take it away from you. All the prophecies given were about you! Son of spark and bird? Sparrow and Spark." She said

"Sparrowcloud, Sparkfur." Sunshadow said

"Yes. I never knew of this." Sparkfur said, "But, Gingerstorm knew of the prophecy and of your secret about Nightheart."

"Willowshine. Did you know?" She asked

"No. All I knew was that I would die from him. That's why I stood up to him. My last words will be remembered in the clans for seasons to come."

Sunshadow looked at her paws in shame. She never did anything to stop him, and Starclan was to die.

"I failed you and my clan!" She mewed

"No! You never did that. Good always triumphs evil and you will prove that. Starclan is here for you." Blackstripe said

"But you all died!"

"True, but, we could do nothing about it." Applekit said

"But you were so young!" Sunshadow thought

"I was young, but, I would have become a warrior and lived that for a moon. Appletail wouldn't have lived long." She said

"Appletail..." Sunshadow said

"We believe in you Sunshadow. You hold the stars in your heart." Sparrowcloud said

At that moment, they all dissolved and Sunshadow felt strength surge through her. From her ears to her claws. She saw them legthen and she felt fangs point out of her mouth, her strength quadrupled as she opened her eyes. She saw a reflection of her blue eyes, but no pupils, only stars dancing in them. She looked at her pelt and saw stars in her fur.

"We are with you." Starclan whispered

She opened her eyes and saw that she looked the same, but was underwater.

"Sunshadow!" She heard Cedarfoot cry

She swam up and heard gasps from all the cats. She looked over at Nightheart, who was staring at her with fascination.

"What are you? Something Starclan-" He began

"Yes." She said, "I am Sunshadow still, just with Starclan's improvements. You wanted a fight! Let's go!" Sunshadow hissed


	65. The Battle

Sunshadow padded towards Nightheart with her mouth drawn back into a snarl. She watched the cats around her part as Nightheart and her were brought out into the open. Nightheart hissed as Sunshadow replied with a roar. She sounded like a true lion and gasps came from around her.

"She has been blessed by Starclan!"

"Lionclan lives in her!''

Sunshadow turned and leapt onto Nightheart and dug her claws into his fur. Nightheart growled and sank his fangs into her fur.

"Ignore the pain.'" She thought

She let go and stared back at the black tom.

"You have no power over me!" She hissed

"True! But, you can still die!" He shouted

He leapt onto her back and she rolled onto him.

"This is for Applekit!" She hissed

She bit into her muzzle and blood spurted from the wound.

"I punctured the skin" She thought

He bit into her throat and she staggered. She shook him off and rammed into his shoulder. He slashed her ear as she kicked him off the ground. She heard screams of cats and saw him land near them. He looked at her as he stepped onto a Thunderclan cat.

"Splashpelt!' Someone shouted

She remembered seeing him there. He had killed the blue tom and her anger spiked. She gripped his scruff and threw him across the field. She saw his body lay there, and for a moment she forget that he was evil. She felt guilt for hurting him, until she remembered how horrible he was.

"He killed your family. He hurt all the clans. He won't stop." She told herself.

She leapt onto him and shouted-

"This is for Sparrowcloud!"

She tore his ear and raked his belly. He yowled and bit into her shoulder. She fought back a yowl and held on. She didn't care about him any more. He was _dead_ in her eyes.

"Come on Sunshadow!" Someone shouted

"Kill him!" A she-cat's voice said

They're loyalty to her was immense. They had all been hurt by this tom and wanted him dead. They cheered her on, even when she was down for a few seconds. When they parted, Nightheart stared at her, with a look of pure hatred in his red eyes.

"This is a nice delay Sunshadow. You're just allowing them to rise up! When the barrier is gone, Starclan is dead." Nightheart said

"Starclan never dies. It lives on forever. Inside all of us." Sunshadow said

"Oh but it will, Sunshadow." Nightheart said

He walked up to her, and her old fear came back. How she felt when she was a mere apprentice! She laid her ears back and hissed, but he walked forward.

"I'm unstoppable. You're just strong for now." He said

"You think you are. You just kill my family and others to get to me." She said

"True. Like this?" He asked

He turned to the crowd of cats and carefully stared at their petrified faces.

"Please no Cedarfoot or Gingerstorm." She thought

It was neither of them. Nightheart raked the side of a black tom in the Riverclan area. The tom was thrown back against the wall and laid down on the stone floor.

"Reedstar!" Gingerstorm shouted

He ran over to Reedstar and Nightheart turned to face her. He smirked and said-

"Done."

She let out a yowl, but it sounded different. It sounded like a roar from a lion! Gasps from all the clan rang through the area.

"She has a lion within her!" Someone said

"No! She is a lion!"

Sunshadow's confidence spiked as she tossed him to the other side of the area. She saw him bite into her side, but it didn't dig into her. She was invincible to his attacks! She felt like Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Leapordclan were pulsing through her veins. Nightheart only had the Dark Forest keeping him alive.

"The time is coming." Nightheart managed to say, "Heartbeats away!"

She looked up and saw flickers of dawn in the distance.

"No. No Nightstar of Deathclan. You can't live here. Not after all the death you've caused." Sunshadow said

Nightheart's eyes showed no fear. He got up from her grasp and threw her across the area. He leapt onto her and held her down. Hit raked her belly and her shoulder. No blood came out, only pain was felt.

"Sunshadow, fight!" Sparkfur whispered

Her father's words gave her strength, but not enough to get him off. She bit into his paw, but that did nothing.

"You're weak!" Nightheart hissed

"Sunshadow..." Willowshine said

"Sunshadow!" Applekit said

All of Starclan began chanting her name. Even the long gone warrior, Airfoot, chanted.

"Get off of me!" She hissed

She pushed his off and threw him against a tree.

"You are a fox-hearted! But, you have the strength of a _kittypet_! You have no compassion or friendship within you!" She hissed

She scratched his muzzle and bit into his neck. She sunk her fangs deeper and deeper until she heard a small gasp come from his mouth. She threw him to the ground and he laid there, his eyes slowly turning back to orange. He rasped-

"You think you've one! But I'll be back! I've lived before and I'll live again! Nightstar _will _exist and you won't be around when I come back!"

The sunlight of dawn peaked over the area and lit up the darkened space.

"They can't rise, for I am dying. But, I will be heard of again. Nightstar!" He said

He heaved one last breath, and then his head fell. His eyes were the original orange, but they saw nothing. Sunshadow stared at him with pure rage. No guilt came to her.

"You can rot for all I care." She said

His body dissolved in that few seconds. Sunshadow got up and walked into the Moonpool's area, still having the burning gaze of her clanmates on her pelt. She breathed in the icy air and laid in the Moonpool, slowly sinking to the bottom. She opened her eyes and saw the same cats again.

"Sunshadow," Someone else said

She turned and saw a blue furred tom with bright yellow eyes.

"Splashpelt." She said

"Yes Sunshadow. I was the last to die from Nightheart. I am proud that you killed him. Thank you for avenging my death." He said

More cats appeared and Sunshadow recognized few.

"And me." Tigerpelt said

"And me." Icestorm said

"And me." Oakclaw said

"And me." Ashstar said

She smiled as the strength of Starclan disappeared from her. She awoke in the Moonpool and swam to the top. She looked at herself and realized that she was normal again. She looked up at her clanmates. They had wild looks in their eyes. Then, Gingerstorm stepped forward.

"Sunshadow!" He said

Cedarfoot stepped forward.

"Sunshadow!" He said

They began chanting her name and she smiled happily. She brushed against her brother's fur and Cedarfoot's.

"Let's go home." Cedarfoot said

The clans broke up. Sunshadow breathed in the fresh air as she walked home.


	66. A New Leader

Gingerstorm entered the camp with Riverclan. He walked with Reedstar over into his den, and laid the tom down. He looked frail, for five of his lives hav been stripped from him, and he looked like he was going to lose another. He lifted his head and looked at Gingerstorm.

"Ginger...Storm. Grab...Grab Cedarfoot and Pikestream." He said

Gingerstorm nodded and went into the camp. He found the gray warrior with Sunshadow next to Wolfheart and Birchheart.

"Cedarfoot!" He called

Cedarfoot ran towards him and Gingerstorm motioned to Reedstar's den. He left as Gingerstorm looked for Pikestream. She was walking towards Wolfheart.

"Pikestream!" He called

She ran to him. They walked into the leader's den and Pikestream screamed.

"Reedstar!"

He laid there next to Cedarfoot. His eyes showed little light. He looked over at them and spoke-

"Cedarfoot, my loyal deputy. You are young, very young to become leader. But it is your time. You will rule Riverclan better than anyone has!"

He turned to Pikestream.

"My love, I'm sorry we could not have kits. But, don't linger forever on me when I have gone. Find a mate and have his kits."

He turned to Gingerstorm.

"Such a young new medicine cat. I'm sorry...I'm sorry for your loss of Willowshine so suddenly...But...She died a hero. She was brave and kind to her clan. She will be remembered..." He said

He struggled for a breath, but his head fell to the ground. His eyes showed no light.

"Reedstar." Pikestream said in a barely audible voice.

Gingerstorm motioned for Cedarfoot to follow him.

"Let's go to Willow-" He began, "My den."

They entered.

"We must go tonight to the Moonpool. So you may receive your nine lives from Starclan." He said

"Very well. I shall announce it to the clan now." Cedarfoot said

The gray tom left Gingerstorm. He looked around the den and he felt small compared to it. He would miss sharing it with Willowshine and going to the Moonpool with her.

"Maybe I'll have my own apprentice soon!" He thought happily

He heard Cedarfoot call a clan meeting an he left his den. He saw the mighty tom sit atop the Rock Ledge like he had been born to do it.

"Riverclan. Reedstar has lost his last life and tonight I shall go to the Moonpool to get my nine lives!" Cedarfoot said

"Cedarfoot! Cedarfoot!" They called

Sunshadow's was the loudest. Gingerstorm looked closer at his sister and noticed a minor difference in her appearance. He shook it off and grabbed a fish from the fresh-kill pile. He laid in his den and happily ate it. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for a peaceful rest.

"Gingerstorm."

He opened his eyes and saw Cedarfoot.

"It is time. Let's go." He said

Gingerstorm stretched and they walked out of camp and towards the Moonpool.

"Now, Willowshine told me what this is like. It is painful at times, but some may be rewarding. Just be strong." He said

Cedarfoot nodded as they entered the Moonpool area. It was sparkling and it was no longer the color of blood. He breathed in the crisp scent and looked over at Cedarfoot.

"You know what to do." Gingerstorm said

Cedarfoot lapped up a few of the icy drops of water and laid next to the pool. Gingerstorm followed and laid next to the young warrior. He gently slipped into sleep.

Gingerstorm awoke in a beautiful area that he recognized as the old Riverclan territory. The shells still sparkled on the dens and the river roared behind him.

"Gingerstorm!" Cedarfoot yowled, "Where are we?"

"The old Riverclan territory." He said

"Yes Cedarfoot."

He looked up and saw 9 cats pad out of the sky and onto the territory. One turned toward him and walked over.

"Gingerstorm, this is Cedarfoot's ceremony. Don't interfere." Blackstripe said

He nodded and laid down as she returned to the group. He saw almost all the cats who were killed by Nightheart. Applekit, Lionfang, Sparkfur...Blackstripe.

"Come Cedarfoot." Applekit said

The gray tom stepped forward as Lionfang came up to him and touched his nose.

"With this life, I give you loyalty to your clan above all else. Use it to lead your clan to become great!" Lionfang said

He stepped back and Reedstar walked up.

"I give you your second life of pride. Use it to know your place among your clan." Reedstar said

Gingerstorm looked behind him as he heard Cedarfoot say the next cat walk up-

"Troutstream!"

He ignored the kind elder and looked inside the Dark Forest. Few murmurs of anger towards Nightheart was exchanged. He returned to Cedarfoot and saw Troutstream step back. Applekit walked up and Gingerstorm's heart ached for the young kit as she stepped onto her hind legs.

"With your forth life, I give you love for your clan. You got to live the life I always wanted to live, don't waste a single moment." She said

Cedarfoot looked as though he was going to stagger, but he remained standing. The next cat was another kit, but was a ginger she-cat with flecks of gray on her tail.

"Lilykit! You made it to Starclan!" Cedarfoot shouted

"Yes brother. I feel the same way as Applekit did. With this life I give you love as a mother has for her kits. I would have been a queen if I had lived and would have killed to keep my kits save." She said

Cedarfoot's yellow eyes widened as the sudden shock went through him. Gingerstorm could only imagine what it is like. Blackstripe came up and said-

"With this life I give you the knowledge to do what is right. Even if it means going against the code." She said

She glanced at Gingerstorm and his heart still belonged to her. She walked away as Willowshine came up.

"With this life I give you justice. Use it to find fairness in your clan." She said

Willowshine walked back and toward him. He jumped when she came to him, for he didn't expect to see her.

"You were a great apprentice. Your heart belonged to Blackstripe, but I had to leave you in the dark. You couldn't know she would die, for you would have left her out of your life. Gingerstorm, help Cedarfoot with Riverclan." She said

He nodded as she returned to the group of cats, he caught the last words of Sparrowcloud.

"...hope. Use it to find the light at the end of a tunnel to bring your clan out from the darkness." She said

The last cat was his own father, Sparkfur.

"I knew you would be a great deputy when Reedstar or I had passed. You had so many excellent qualities and so young to get them! With this life I give you faith. Faith in your clan, yourself, and Starclan to help prevail." He said

Sparkfur joined the group of cats and they all said-

"Cedarstar! Cedarstar!"

Cedarstar's eyes glowed with pride as they called his new name. Gingerstorm felt happy for him and his sister Sunshadow. She would be the mate of the leader and their possible kits would be the kin of him. The nine cats disappeared and he awoke. Cedarstar woke up next to him and Gingerstorm stared at the new leader.

"Cedarstar," He began, "Let's go to your clan."


	67. Chapter 67

"Where could they be? He should be back by now! Wolfheart looks like she's going to have kits soon!" She thought

Sunshadow had been waiting for what seemed like forever for Cedarfoot to come home. She paced back and forth nervously. Birchheart sat next to her as she laid down. She fetched a fish for her to eat to hopefully calm her nerves. At that moment, Gingerstorm and Cedarfoot walked in and she ran over to them.

"Wolfheart's kits are coming early!" She shouted

"What? It should have been another half-moon!" He said

Gingerstorm ran off as she looked at Cedarfoot. He had an air of confidence and wisdom, but he smiled at her.

"Cedarfoot?" She asked

"Cedarstar..." He said

She felt so proud for him. Her mate was a leader and they would lead the clan together.

"I'll get you Honeypaw!"

She turned and saw Moonpaw chase Honeypaw across camp. He had flowers woven into his nest and Sunshadow snickered a bit.

"Don't you think they're ready for their ceremonies?" She asked

He nodded. He leapt onto the Rock Ledge and called the meeting.

"These three cats have waited a long time to earn their warrior names. Honeypaw, Moonpaw, Aquapaw, step forward." He said

She saw the nervousness in her mate's eyes. Cedarstar was doing his first ceremony and she hoped he wouldn't mess up. For he wouldn't do another ever again.

"Honeypaw, it is time for you to become a warrior. In the name of Starclan, I give you your warrior name of Honeyfur. Starclan honors your strength and wisdom and welcomes you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Moonpaw, you are to become a warrior as well. In the name of Starclan I give you your warrior name of Moonblaze! Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery and welcomes you as a full warrior of Riverclan." He said

"Honeyfur! Moonblaze!" They called

"Now time for my apprentice to become a warrior. Though she was not born here, she has proven to me that she is loyal to Riverclan and the warrior code. Aquapaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Aquapool. Starclan honors your loyalty and determination and welcomes you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

"Aquapool! Aquapool!"

Sunshadow awaited her mate, but he remained where he was.

"Finally, these kits need their apprentice names." Cedarstar said

Sunshadow looked at the nursery and saw a confused look on Fernfire's face, along with Redstorm's.

"They're not six moons yet." Redstorm said

"No, but we're low on apprentices and I think that they're completely ready." He said confidently

Lionkit, Rosekit, and Firekit ran out of the nursery and sat next to Cedarstar.

"Lionkit, Rosekit, Firekit, you are ready to gain your apprentice names today. Lionkit, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Rosekit, you shall be known as Rosepaw, and Firekit, you shall be known as Firepaw. You shall keep these names until you gain your warrior names!" Cedarstar said happily

"Rosepaw! Lionpaw! Firepaw!"

"Seedspots, Ashstream, and Smokefur. Step forward."

"Ashstream, you are ready to gain your first apprentice! You shall mentor Rosepaw. Seedspots, you shall mentor Lionpaw, and Smokefur." Cedarstar said, "You shall be mentor to Firepaw. Learn well from your mentors, and you will be great warriors like they are."

"Cedarstar, let me help move your nest." She said

He nodded as they gripped the nest and tugged it into camp. They then moved it into Reedstar's old den, where his body was now missing. He had been buried the night before and now it was Cedarstar's den.

"Sunshadow, follow me." He said

They left the den and went into the woods and down to the small river. As she walked, she wondered why he didn't give her an apprentice. She was more than ready for one of them and she really wanted to mentor Firepaw.

"Sit." Cedarstar finally said

As soon as she sat down, he began.

"Starclan gave me a vision. They want me to make you my deputy."

"How? I don't have an apprentice." Sunshadow said

"True. But they showed me when you shall have your first apprentice. But, will you be my deputy?" He asked

Sunshadow nodded as they walked back into camp. Sunshadow then heard the mewlings of new kits and ran into the nursery, where she saw Birchheart, Wolfheart, Gingerstorm, and Cedarstar.

"What are they're names?" Cedarstar asked

Wolfheart said, "The ginger she-cat is Treekit, and the gray she-cat is Poolkit."

"Treekit and Poolkit. The newest editions to Riverclan. You're very lucky Wolfheart." Cedarstar said

She nodded as she wrapped her tail around her daughters. Sunshadow felt happy for her old mentor as she followed Cedarstar out of the nursery. She watched him leap onto the Rock Ledge and call a clan meeting.

"Wolfheart has had two she-kits. Treekit and Poolkit." He announced

Cheers racked the the clan over the new additions.

"Also, it is time for me to name my new deputy." Cedarstar said

Whispers went through the clan about who might be chosen. Whitetail's name was said, along with Cloverface. Sunshadow knew they weren't thinking of her, for she hadn't had an apprentice.

"My first deputy shall be Sunshadow!"

Minor gasps came through the clan as he explained why.

"Starclan has given me a sign that she shall be my deputy. Since this is Starclan's will, I won't go against it."

Gasps turned into cheers and Sunshadow's happiness covered her whole body. She was to be the next leader of her clan and would do it with all her heart. She somewhat knew why she became deputy.

"Starclan knows what I've been through to gain my rank and they allowed Cedarstar to do that." She thought

She walked next to her mate as they cheered on. Though she wished Sparkfur and Sparrowcloud were here to see this, she knew they were watching from Starclan, cheering her on. She looked at Gingerstorm, who happily cheered from next to his den. She felt Cedarstar's tail wrap around her and she smiled. She had never been happier...


	68. Epilogue

7 moons have passed since Sunshadow had fought Nightheart and Cedarfoot became Cedarstar. Sunshadow was laying in her new nest as she jerked in pain.

"Come on Sunshadow." Gingerstorm said

She pushed and a kit came out. She breathed heavily as Cedarstar shouted-

"Let me see her! Sunshadow!"

"One she-kit." Gingerstorm said

"Sunshadow!" He called again

"_No_!" Wolfheart said, "Poolkit, Treekit!, Cedarstar! Go, leave her be."

They didn't leave and Sunshadow pushed again. She felt another kit come out as she heard Treekit say-

"Wolfheart! I wanna see them!"

"Wolfheart! Keeps your's out of here!"

She got another out and felt extremely weak.

"There, lick that one if you wanna do something." He said

She soon smelled an herb near her nose as she grabbed whatever it was.

"This is the last one Sunshadow. You're doing extremely well."

She felt nothing yet as another herbs was given to her.

"You'll get used to borage." He said

She heard Rainsong's litter next to her squirm. They were a mere moon and a half old and Wolfheart's were leaving today. She wondered what her three kits looked like. She wondered what she could name them too! She felt so nervous for them, even when she had no idea what they were like. She felt a pain as she began to push. Gingerstorm's encouragement enraged her and she snapped-

"I got the point!"

She groaned as the last one came out. She heard the rasping of Gingerstorm's tongue on the kit as Treekit carried a golden tom over to her belly. It immediately began suckling as another was brought over. This one was a pure gray tom, who copied his brother. The third was a gray she-cat with flecks of yellow on her belly and muzzle.

"Here's the last one." Gingerstorm said through muffled fur.

He placed the ginger she-cat next to the others as Wolfheart entered with Poolkit, Treekit, and Cedarstar. He had a look of pure panic on his face as he realized that she was okay.

"You're okay, right?" He asked

She nodded as she wrapped her tail around her kits. She felt a strong power within her as she thought-

"You are perfect and will be protected from anything."

"Cedarstar! Can we get our apprentice names?" Poolkit asked

"No, let me spend-" He began

"Actually, I think you should do their ceremonies. The kits _and_ the apprentices. Tawnypaw and Cloudpaw have waited a while." Gingerstorm said

"Very well, follow me Poolkit. You too Treekit. You should come to Gingerstorm. You have to meet your new apprentice." He said

Cedarstar left with Poolkit and Treekit tailing behind. Sunshadow glanced at him. She didn't trust him either with her kits.

"Don't worry. I'll have my apprentice bring you some borage and lamb's ear later." He said

She nodded and shooed him away. She laid her head down in fatigue. Her four kits wouldn't be much trouble she hoped. She wondered who he would appoint as his deputy while she was in the nursery. She heard him call the cats together.

"These two cats have waited an extra moon to gain their apprentice names and I think they're more than ready. Poolkit, Treekit, step forward." Cedarstar said

The two she-cats ran up to the gray leader as he said

"Poolkit, Treekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become apprentices. Treekit, from this day on you shall be known as Treepaw, Poolkit, you shall be known as Poolpaw." Cedarstar said

"Treepaw! Poolpaw! Treepaw! Poolpaw!"

"Treepaw, your mentor shall be Barkpelt. Barkpelt, I hope you pass on your courage and loyalty to Treepaw. Poolpaw, your mentor shall be Daisyface. Learn all you can from her."

More cheers came from the clan as Sunshadow heard Wolfheart shout-

"Cedarstar! Me and Birchheart have something to say."

She was confused at this. What could they have to say about their ceremony?

"Me and Wolfheart wish to become elders."

"'Bout time!" Hawkfeather shouted

Poor tom. He had been alone for four moons since Rushtail died. Now, he'd have these two in the den with him.

"Very well. Riverclan honors you both and the service you have provided. May the rest of your moons be filled with peace." Cedarstar said

"Wolfheart! Birchheart!" They called

She felt happy for her mentor. They deserved rest after they'd done for Riverclan. She heard Cedarstar do Cloudpaw and Tawnypaw's ceremony. Cloudface and Tawnytail were now full warriors. She then sighed. She'd have her kits and Rainsong as company until another queen joined. She knew that Mothstripe would be joining with Barkpelt's litter soon.

"Rainsong?" She asked

The gray queen looked up. Airkit and Stripekit looked up as well.

"How is it? Having kits?" She asked

"It's different for every queen. Sometimes it is easy, sometimes it is hard! Some want them to stay forever while others push them to do great!" Rainsong said

"Now!" Cedarstar said

"Isn't he done?" She thought

"My current deputy is in the nursery with my kits. So, now I shall name her replacement until she is ready! Cloverface shall take Sunshadow's place."

She heard the she-cat's name and felt happy for Cedarstar's older sister. She wondered what the other clans will say when Cloverface is there when she isn't at the Gathering. Cloverface would be with Cloverstream of Shadowclan, Skysong of Thunderclan and Eagleclaw, the newest deputy of Windclan under the rein of Treestar. She watched Cedarstar walk in. She was happy that he was here for they could name their kits.

"What are they?" He asked

"Two she-kits and two toms." She said

"Who do you want to name first?" Cedarstar asked

"Let's name this one." She said pointing to the pure yellow tom.

"I think Sparkkit is a good name." He said

"Great! I'd like to name this one," She began, pointing at the gray tom, "Stormkit."

"How about Sorrelkit for the ginger she-cat."

"And Willowkit for the gold spotted she-cat." Sunshadow said

"Willowkit, Stormkit, Sorrelkit, and Sparkkit. The newest members of Riverclan." Cedarstar said

He licked her ear as he left to announce to the clans. She sighed happily. The clans were at peace, she had four beautiful kits and her clan was thriving. Though Leaf-bare was here, she couldn't be happier. Nightheart was gone forever. All was good.

***And so goes Sunshadow. Her legacy shall go on forever as the one who defeated Nightheart. Peace reins through the clans for seasons to come. This is Crona McNamara, closing Two in One...Thanks for reading and reviewing :) **


End file.
